The legend of Akashi
by The Master Of Stories
Summary: It have been five years since Akashi left, but now he is back with new adventures, worst enemies, and a new great power, so read this story to know what will happen to our great hero. sequel to dark apprentice.
1. Chapter 1

**I think it's time for Akashi to return don't you think. It's time for that wolf to come back to business so don't stop reading this new story, hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1: home coming**

It was a peaceful day at the valley of peace, the sun was shinning, the birds chirped, and everyone was on their business even the furious five. The work for them was hard since certain wolf left to train, and taking care of his business was not an easy job, but everything was going to change that day.

At the village everyone was busy but they suddenly stopped when they saw two cloaked figures coming from the horizon, they didn't know who or what those figures were. The figures walked through the valley while everyone hide to avoid any confrontation, but out of a sudden a crocodile appeared followed by the furious five. One of the figures smiled devilish while jumping in front of the bandit.

"Hey, get out of my way if you don't want to suffer" the bandit said stopping in front of him.

"Give up and you will not suffer" the figure said.

"Let's see who will suffer, guy's come out" the croc said while five crocs appeared from a dark alley.

"Big mistake"

The crocs surrounded the figure and pounced over him, but they didn't realize that the figure jumped over them and landed behind them. Now it was his turn, the figure disappeared and reappeared behind one croc and punched his face knocking him down, then one croc rushed directly to him but he jumped and kicked the reptile's back then the claws of the figure started to shine. The fire slashed two crocs and then gave them a blow on their stomachs.

Now it was the turn of the original croc. The figure threw a bomb the filled the air with smoke, and when the smoke cleared there where two figures that has holding the croc, and another standing in front of the croc. The figure on front of the croc extended his paw, and then a white energy started to gather in his paw creating a sphere of swirling energy.

"This ends now, BAO GUANG" the figure shouted hitting the croc with his bao guang and sending him to fly.

"There is only one person that can do that" Tigress said realizing who the figure was

"It's nice to see you again mom" the figure said throwing back his hood revealing who he really was.

"Akashi, you are back" Tigress said with tears in her eyes, while looking to his son.

Akashi was now a bit different, he was wearing his normal black, silk pants, and the vest tigress gave him before he left a silver vest with gold flowers, and long sleeves. Akashi was also taller, and his fur was now a bit longer.

"Akashi, welcome back" Tigress said hugging him followed by the rest of the five, and Po.

"This reminds me my childhood, guy's can't breathe" Akashi said trying to get some breathe.

"Enough, it have been a long journey, and I want to get home and have some rest" Hayate said breaking their hug.

"Master Hayate" everyone said looking to him.

"Yeah, yeah, I just want to return home" Hayate said while walking to the jade palace.

"Don't hear him he is just tired" Akashi said following him.

-**The jade palace-**

Master Shifu and Saemi where meditating on the court yard while Mei ling was practicing kung fu with Saori. Then the doors of the palace opened and Tigress, the five, Hayate, and Akashi entered through it, when Saemi jumped and hugged him, while Saori stopped her practice and joined them.

"Grandson, I'm so happy you are back" Saemi said.

"Brother you are back" Saori said. Saori was now a teen ager, she wore a white shirt, and black silk pants like Akashi when he as younger.

"I'm glad to see both of you again" Akashi said hugging them.

"Well, well, look who is back" Shifu said bowing.

"It's good to be back" Akashi said bowing to him. "And I will also like to say that I will like to return as a student of the jade palace, and train with Tigress" he said looking back to Tigress.

"then, Akashi Okami you will be the leader of the team one, along with your partners Miyoko ling, Naomi kitsune, Kazuki washi, and Takeshi Raion" Master Shifu said.

"Yes master Shifu and can I ask where my team is?" Akashi asked.

"They are on a mission, they are trying to get Ryosuke back" Tigress said.

"What, and what are we doing here, we must aid them" Akashi said jumping out from the palace.

"Akashi, wait for me" Tigress said following them.

-**Frontier of china-**

Miyo, kazuki, Naomi, and Takeshi where trying to fight Ryosuke and his new allies, a male hyena with a devilish smile and pointy teeth, he was dressed with a blue shirt and dark purple pants that was carrying a huge sword, and a male owl, dressed with a blue shirt with a yin yang symbol on the back.

Miyo tried to defeat the hyena, but he was to fast for her. The hyena jumped over Miyo and kicked her back, kazuki tried to help her but the owl stopped him in mid air. Takeshi and Naomi tried to help her too, but Nanami that was using a white kimono and Reiji who was using a brown shirt and black pants stopped them.

Miyo was on the ground trying to stand, but the hyena stepped over her so she could get up.

"Ha… ha… ha…, now you are going to perish, and your friends can't help you" the hyena said.

"Stop teasing her Kadoma, and finish her" Ryosuke said.

"Okay, okay, this is so boring" Kadoma said lifting his sword to slash Miyo, but when he was about to hurt Miyo a white blur appeared and grabbed his sword just in time.

"It looks he is back" Ryosuke said.

"It's good to see you too Ryosuke" Akashi said holding kadoma's sword.

"Akashi, you are back, I can't believe it" Miyo said.

"I don't think this is a good time for that" Akashi said kicking Kadoma on the stomach.

"Now team, you have fought bravely but now you can rest, Akashi your leader is back" Akashi said with confidence. "I will take care of them"

"Stupid, how do you dare to talk like that" Kadoma said running to Akashi and trying to slash him, but Akashi disappeared in the last second. "Wha… what, where did he left"

"Behind you" Akashi whispered while punching kadoma's face.

"Kadoma, don't try to fight him, he will beat you with ease" Reiji said.

"You think so" Akashi said appearing behind Reiji.

"_His speed has increased" Reiji thought._

"Now I will show you what I have learned. EARTH TECHNIQUE; MUD TRAP" Akashi said clawing the ground, and then the ground below Reiji transformed into mud, trapping him.

"Nagaharu, help me" Nanami said calling the owl.

"Two, against one this is so unfair" Akashi said.

"Don't worry, we will give you a fast death" Nanami said.

"I was not referring to that" Akashi said throwing a smoke bomb.

The smoke disappeared, and four Akashi's appeared, they divided to fight Nanami and Nagaharu. The first two went to attack Nagaharu, the first one jumped to the air to punch Nagaharu, but he evaded Akashi, and threw him metal feathers, like the ones used by lord Sheng. The feathers impacted Akashi and he disappeared in a smoke explosion, but then the clone on the ground created a hikari shuriken and threw it to Nagaharu, but he evaded it, suddenly the shuriken transformed into an Akashi and he threw another hikari shuriken but this time he hit Nagaharu.

The other Akashis rushed directly to Nanami, but she jumped over them, and punched them on the back provoking them to lose their balance, so she took an advantage but she felled on their trap, she stepped over the mud trap so she couldn't move anymore, so the two Akashis stood up, and both created a bao guang, and when they where going to hit Nanami, Ryosuke punched them at the same time, making one to disappear and the other to fell.

"Enough, Akashi, you already proved yourself but your fight is against me" Ryosuke said taking his word and pointing it to Akashi.

"I think so" Akashi said standing "let's finish this then" Akashi rushed to Ryosuke but Ryosuke jumped over him and landed behind him, and used his sword to penetrate Akashi's back.

"You still need more practice my friend" Ryosuke said pushing his sword.

"Do you think I will be so stupid to expose myself, you felled directly into my trap. NOW" Akashi screamed grabbing Ryosuke sword while four Akashi more appeared from the woods.

"_What, but how, it's a clone, I fought a clone" Ryosuke thought._

Ryosuke moved fast and took out his sword from the fake Akashi, and slashed the others, but all of them disappeared. Ryosuke was confused all of them where clones, so where the real Akashi was.

"Come out coward, you have been sending your clones to do the dirty work, now is your turn" Ryosuke shouted.

"I have been training for this day, Ryosuke I will reveal you my true power" Akashi said unleashing the seven tails mode.

"That's not new" Ryosuke said, and then a pair of red arms appeared from the ground and grabbed Ryosuke.

"What about this" Akashi said.

"Akashi stop" Hayate said appearing from the woods.

"Grand pa why" Akashi asked.

"Because he is not the real Ryosuke" Hayate said throwing a shuriken to Ryosuke, and indeed it was an impostor.

"What but how" Akashi said.

"It looks that Ryosuke learned new techniques, or am I wrong" Hayate said while Ryosuke appeared from behind.

"Looks, like I couldn't fool you" Ryosuke said. "Team, let's get out of here" he said disappearing.

"Yes master" everyone said following him.

"I can't believe it, Ryosuke managed to fool me" Akashi said clenching his hands.

"We are sorry master, we couldn't finish our mission" Takeshi said bowing to Tigress.

"Don't worry Takeshi, your mission wasn't a complete failure" Akashi said.

"Akashi is right, thanks to it we know the abilities of Ryosuke's team mates" Tigress said. "but now get a rest, tomorrow a new training level will start since he is back" she said pointing to Akashi.

Everyone stood there in silence forming a line, Akashi walked in front of them while they looked to the floor with their hands in their back.

"Well, will anyone of you will say something" Akashi said.

"Sorry master Akashi, we couldn't handle them and obligate you to fight for us" Takeshi said.

"What, I'm not a master yet, and your missions are my missions" Akashi said while everyone turned to him.

"But, master Akashi your skills surpasses ours" Naomi said bowing.

"Of course not, we all have the same skills" Akashi said but everyone stood in silence then they walked by leaving to the jade palace, leaving Akashi astonish. "But what, can some one tall me what's happening"

"They have lost their confidence, they think that since you are they will not be needed" Hayate said.

-**The jade palace-**

Everyone was at the table eating Po's noodle soup, except Akashi's team they were extremely quiet. The five and Po where confused, then Po realized that some one was missing on the table, it was Akashi, Po was about to ask where Akashi was but suddenly some screams came from out of the kitchen.

When everyone went to see who was screaming they saw Akashi hitting a tree with his hands, but they started to worry since they saw blood on the three. Po was about to stop him, but Tigress stopped him, since she knew why he was doing that.

"Let him, I know how he feels, he need this" Tigress said.

"I can't believe it, he still training" Miyo said to her team.

"And he still training because he only thinks on protecting the valley. Akashi didn't stopped for anything in the world, doesn't matters the tired he was, the weather, or how injured, he always took his body to the edge" Hayate said remembering a rainy day where Akashi was training.

"Graaaahhhh" Akashi screamed falling to his knees, his knuckles were injured and he was totally tired. "I will not stop, no matter what" he said giving a last hit to the tree breaking it.

"Akashi" Miyo whispered, and then she saw how Takeshi walked to join Akashi in his training.

"I think you will need I new training partner" Takeshi said helping him.

"Really" Akashi said standing.

"Maybe you have trained hard, but you will not beat me" Takeshi said.

"And I think even the greatest warrior needs help" Miyo said coming with Naomi and kazuki

"Awesome, that means we are a team" Akashi said.

"Yes" everyone said.

"Akashi what if we go to see your room" Tigress said.

"Okay" Akashi said following her.

**-Akashi's room-**

Tigress walked through the hallway, until she reached to the room next to hers; she sled the door and left Akashi to have a rest.

"*sigh* finally I can have some rest" Akashi said throwing his bag and lying on the bed. "I wonder, who Dotsu's son is, and who the mother is" then a piece of paper entered through the window.

Akashi stood up and grabbed the paper and when he lifted it the paper turned in fire and exploded sending Akashi out of the palace to the courtyard. Everyone woke when they heard the explosion and went to Akashi's room only to find a huge hole on the wall, and Akashi lying on the courtyard.

Akashi stood up reeling only to find a dark figure in front of him. The figure took a piece of paper and threw it to Akashi. The paper landed in front of Akashi, and exploded.

"Who are you" Akashi asked.

"I… I am the king of daemons" the figure said, and then the figure stepped forward revealing that he was a black wolf wearing a long black cloak without a hood. "I'm Daisuke, Dotsu's son"

"What, but how, Dotsu wasn't married" Tigress said.

"Ha… ha… ha…., indeed he wasn't married, he was having a mistress" Daisuke said.

"He was married with my mother, he killed her, and he was cheating her" Akashi said standing while the blood red aura started to surround him.

"Ha… ha… ha…, that's nothing I killed my own mother, I killed my friends, and I don't regret" Daisuke said with a sadistic tone.

"What, he is not normal" Miyo said.

"How can someone kill the person that brought him to life" Kazuki added.

"Ha…ha…ha…ha, it's because I'm the son of the devil" Daisuke said laughing demonically

"Then is my job to kill you" Akashi said taking his katana.

"If you want to try" Daisuke said taking a huge sword with a demon eye in the center.

Akashi jumped to the air and landed behind Daisuke and tried to slash him, but Daisuke turned and used his sword to cover, then Daisuke lifted his sword to slash Akashi, but Akashi jumped back, but still Daisuke's sword created a wave of dark energy the slashed Akashi. Akashi grabbed his shoulder with one hand, then he rushed to Daisuke and evaded Daisuke's first slash and slashed Daisuke's stomach, then both wolfs rushed to each other and clashed. Their auras started to surround them, and exploded.

Both stood up slowly and grabbed their sword, Akashi and Daisuke where about to fight again, but Daisuke attacked first.

"Now die, DEMON SWORD, DEMONIC SLASH" Daisuke shouted created a wave of dark energy that impacted Akashi.

Akashi used his sword to protect himself but the power was to much for him, so Hayate and Takeshi jumped behind Akashi and used their auras to help Akashi., but still the dark power increased and impacted the three of them.

"Ha…ha…ha, that's what the great Akashi has, you don't represent any menace for me" Daisuke said turning and leaving.

"This wasn't end, IRON FANG, IRON SLASH" Akashi screamed creating a wave that went directly to Daisuke but this one turned and used his sword to deflect Akashi's attack.

"Ha, better luck for next time" Daisuke said disappearing.

"Akashi, are you okay" Miyo asked helping him.

"Is nothing, I will be okay" Akashi said standing.

"*yawn* well I think is time to sleep" monkey said turning and leaving.

"But I don't have a room anymore" Akashi said while Tigress putted her paw on his shoulder.

"Don't worry you can sleep with me while we reconstruct your room" Tigress said.

"It will be okay, but I can't believe that this is my first day and I already destroyed my room, normally that happens then of fighting a strong foe" Akashi said leaving to the rooms with the others.

"And so it starts, good luck Akashi you will need it" Sakura said from a nearby tree.

**And this is the beginning of this new adventure and the end for the first chapter, leave your reviews, this is so great, Akashi is back.**

**On the next chapter:**

**Akashi: it's great to be back at the valley of peace but what new adventures are awaiting me.**

**Hayate: Akashi get ready, we are going to the heavenly council.**

**Akashi: what the heavenly council! That means I will meet the heads of the other families.**

**Hayate: indeed, so get ready because Tigress and Po will come with us.**

**Tigress: I will go to take care of you.**

**Po: and I will go because I want to meet those great masters.**

**Akashi: this is going to be great.**

**Everyone: only here in the legend of Akashi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the next chapter of Akashi's new adventure, in this chapter Akashi will meet the heavenly council, the council formed by the heads of the strongest archangel families, so let's get into the show.**

**Chapter 2: heavenly council**

It was another sunny day in the jade palace; everyone had started their training, for the exception of a well known wolf. Akashi was sleeping on the floor since his room was destroyed last night, so he stayed with Tigress.

Tigress was training with the five, Po and Akashi's friend, while Saori trained with Mei ling. Meanwhile Akashi was snoring, but suddenly a loud noise awaked him, it was like if someone just hit a wall very hard.

Akashi jumped to his feet, and got dressed with his normal outfit and rushed outside. Akashi founded Po laying on the floor and Tigress in her fighting stance.

"But, what the heck happened here" Akashi asked helping Po.

"Well, I was showing your teammates how to do a fast throw" Tigress said crossing her arms.

"Oh sorry, is that I haven't slept very well" Akashi said rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry, but I think I will punish you for this" Tigress said smiling devilish.

"Uh-ho" Akashi said stepping backwards.

Tigress stepped in her fighting stance, and rushed directly to Akashi. Akashi was unaware of it and received a punch from Tigress, and then she kicked him on the face knocking him to the floor. Akashi stood up and looked to Tigress who was looking at him, so Akashi rushed to her and tried to deliver a punch but she grabbed his fist then with the other hand she lifted Akashi, and threw him to the floor.

Akashi stood up again, he was determined to win Tigress, so he turned to deliver a roundhouse kick, but Tigress grabbed his feet and twisted it to make his fall, so Akashi freed and made a ground kick making Tigress to fall, so he took the advantage and jumped over her, but for his disgrace Tigress stopped him by kicking him on the stomach with her feet.

Akashi got on his feet again and Tigress did the same, both went rushing to each other to finish this battle. Akashi tried to punch Tigress but she stopped his fist and Tigress did the same, but Akashi grabbed her fist. Both where struggling to determine who will win, then both hit each other with their head causing the two to fell in the ground unconscious.

-**Some minutes later-**

Akashi woke up on Tigress room, he was having some bandages on the head, he was having a bad headache, and the last thing he could remember was him fighting with Tigress. Akashi turned to see Tigress sleeping, and having some bandages on the head. He stood up feeling a little dizzy, but still he walked outside to room, but before he could leave he founded Miyo with some clean bandages and a bowl of water. Miyo told Akashi to return to his room so she could change his bandages, so Akashi obeyed her and sat down on the floor while Miyo helped him with the bandages.

"Ugh, Miyo what happened" Akashi asked while looking to the floor.

"You and Tigress fought, and both felled unconscious at the end" Miyo said while taking the bandages from Akashi's fore head.

"Oh yes, know I remember, I hope she is okay" Akashi said.

"Don't worry, you will need more than a butting to beat me" Tigress said waking up.

"Mom, I'm sorry for taking that fight to far. Ouch, Miyo take care" Akashi said growling slightly.

"Then don't move" Miyo said tying the bandage tight.

"Now, you two must stay here to rest and recover your energy" Miyo said while standing up.

"There's not time for it" Hayate said appearing from nowhere.

"Oh no, you will let them rest Hayate, that fight they just had was to much for them" Miyo said while pushing Hayate outside the room.

"Sorry but this can't wait, Akashi get your think because we are leaving to meet the heavenly council" Hayate said.

"Why, I thought that I will meet the council in one year" Akashi said confused.

"Well, the council want to meet you, and also Po wants to come with us" Hayate said sighing.

"Then I will go too" Tigress said standing up.

"Okay, but only us, the council has not time for tourist" Hayate said angered while leaving.

So Akashi and Tigress prepared their clothes to leave, while Po got his autograph book, to get the autograph of every master in the council. When they were finally ready, they departed to the heavenly tower, the headquarters of the heavenly council.

The journey was long, and exhausting, but Tigress and Akashi could handle it, not like Po who was already panting on the floor, so Akashi decided to take Po in his back so they could get fast to their destination. Then of two days of walking through villages, and valleys, they reached to the tower.

The tower was guarded by two huge rhinos with axes on their hands, but they bowed when they saw Hayate. The group entered the tower only to be greeted by a female fox.

"Greetings master Hayate, have you come to meet the council" the fox said.

"Indeed, tell them that I came with master Akashi" Hayate said.

"Yes, master Hayate" the fox said leaving.

"Finally, a little of rest" Akashi said throwing Po to the floor.

"Ouch, be gentler next time" Po said rubbing his head.

"It's impressive that you could carry Po on your back" Tigress said.

"I'm used to it" Akashi said remembering the day he trained with the five.

"Master Hayate, you can pass now" the fox said opening a door for them.

"Thanks" Hayate said entering while being followed.

Akashi entered to a room with a long table with eight chairs, six chairs where at the sides of the table, and two larger where at the end of it, the chair that his father used while on the council.

"Okay, Akashi I present you the six masters in charge of the council; master Kabuto Kaeru, the tree frog, head of the frog family. Master Sai Saru, the spider monkey, head of the monkey family. Master Benika Batto, a female fruit bat, head of the bat family. Master Sakuma Sasori, the scorpion, head of the arthropod family. Master Taira Taka, a female hawk, head of the bird family. And finally, master Kazoo Kame, a desert tortoise, head of the reptile family." Hayate said introducing them.

"Hayate, is this the great master that defeated Dotsu" master Kabuto asked.

"Yes, I don't want to presume but yes, I did defeat Dotsu" Akashi said pointing to himself.

"I don't want to hurt you honey, but I don't think you defeated Dotsu" master Taira said.

"What you just said, I defeated Dotsu while you where hiding in this tower" Akashi said angry.

"What you said you little insolent" Sakuma said preparing his sting.

"I said that while you where resting on your luxury houses, I trained hard and defeated Dotsu. I'm Akashi okami, son of Akimitsu okami, and Shizue tora" Akashi said proud of himself.

"Well, if you have guts kid, to come here and talk to us like that, I'm impressed" master Sai said.

"I'm impressed too, I really trust him, and if he has the guts to come here and talk to us like that he deserves an opportunity" master Kazoo said.

"Then if he wants an opportunity, he must prove himself" master Kabuto said jumping in front of Akashi. "Show me what you can do"

"Okay, but you will regret" Akashi said.

Master Kabuto jumped to the air, and spitted a burst of water to Akashi, but he jumped evading the burst. Akashi looked to master Kabuto before disappearing and reappearing behind him, Akashi putted his hands on master's Kabuto back, so master Kabuto jumped away from him, unaware Akashi putted him a paper bomb that exploded.

Master Kabuto went flying to a wall, hitting it and falling to the floor, then he stood up and used his long tongue to grab Akashi, but Akashi used his claws to hurt the master's tongue. Then Akashi grabbed the tongue of the frog and used him as a swipe to hit the floor. The master barely stood up, but then he felled to the floor unconscious.

"I can't believe it" master Taira said. "He defeated master Kabuto"

"Well, it looks this kid really defeated Dotsu" master Sai said.

"Excellent, but now I want to know why you called us" Akashi said turning to them.

"Well, we called you because we wanted to talk with you about the twelve emeralds of dark power" master kazoo said opening a scroll with twelve emeralds in it.

"Master Hayate told us that you defeated Dotsu, so we thought that you will be perfect for this mission" master Sakuma said walking to Akashi and putting his hand over his shoulder.

"Well, I can do it, but you must explain me these with more detail" Akashi said.

"Okay, first we must explain you about the emeralds" master Benika said. "Each emerald represents a power: fire, water, wind, earth, ice, electricity. Now, those emeralds are powers from nature, but the other six are demonical powers: time, magic, telekinesis, metamorphosis, self duplication, and finally the worst, demonic possession.

"So that's it, I can handle it" Akashi said smiling.

"You have a big mouth you now" master Kabuto said standing. "Look, this is our business, so don't get in our way"

"What, but you just saw how I defeated you" Akashi said pointing him.

"It doesn't matters, I'm not possessed by the power of an emerald, so get out of here this is place is only for the members of the council" master Kabuto said sitting in his place again.

Akashi clutched his fist while looking to the floor, then he turned to the council "hear my words, I will show you that I can be part of this council" Akashi said pointing to them, and turned to leave.

"Akashi, wait us" Tigress and Po said following him.

Hayate stood there in front of the council, then he bowed to them "sorry for what happened masters" Hayate said.

"Don't worry Hayate, and stay with us as long as you want" master Kabuto said.

"Thanks" master Hayate said turning and leaving the room.

-**Akashi's, Tigress's, and Po's room**-

Akashi was meditating on the floor of the room, trying to control himself, the Po and Tigress entered the room.

"Wow, Akashi that was awesome" Po said sitting to his side.

"Well, I just wanted to show them who I am" Akashi said.

"Well, next time try not to risk your life" Tigress said. "I'm going to bath"

"Come on Po It's our opportunity" Akashi said standing and leaving the room.

"For what" Po asked.

"I want to know what thee guys are planning" Akashi said walking through a hallway.

Akashi and Po walked through the hallway looking for the council, when they finally founded the correct door they founded the council sitting in their chairs disputing about a common enemy, the Wu sisters.

"We must stop those girls, they are dangerous" master Kabuto said.

"I know, I know, but we must keep it low, the people must not now that the Wu sisters where possessed by daemons" Hayate said.

"But we must stop them, now that they are possessed they are more dangerous" master Sakuma said.

"Hey what about if we let Akashi solve this problem" master Sai said standing.

"NO!" everyone except Hayate and master kazoo shouted.

"We already told you, this is business of the council" master Kabuto said.

"Yeah, but that kid has a great potential" master Sai said with determination.

"Sai I already told you, Akashi is not part of the council, and the Wu sisters are a problem that the council and only the council will solve" master Kabuto said leaving the room.

"So that's it, well, I will show that frog who I am" Akashi said to Po.

"But how will you find the Wu sisters" Po asked.

"Well, most of the time the problems find me" Akashi said while a explosion destroyed a wall of the tower." Told you" Akashi stood up and went directly to the source of the explosion.

Akashi and Po ran to the source only to find the council being defeated by three clouded leopards. Master Kabuto was the only one standing, but Su kicked him to a wall leaving him unconscious. Su started to walk to master Kabuto and took a knife, and when she was about to kill him Akashi jumped and kicked her away from master Kabuto.

"Well, well, the Wu sisters, it was about time for us to meet" Akashi said crossing his arms.

"Look sisters, a handsome wolf have come to defeat us" Su said in a seductive tone.

"Aw, you are flirting with me, but I must break your heart since I have girlfriend" Akashi said pointing to himself.

"That will not stop us" Su said jumping to the air while her sisters followed her.

Su was about to fall over Akashi, when he disappeared and reappeared behind her. Akashi kicked Su on the back sending her to the floor, then Wing and Wan tried to punch him, but Akashi redirected their fist so they could hit each other.

Su and her sisters stood up again, but this time they tried something else. Su disappeared and appeared behind Akashi and grabbed him, and then Wing and Wan rushed directly to him and punched his stomach, causing Akashi to fall to the floor.

"So, wha you think now" Su said stepping over his back.

"That you are a trio of stupid" Akashi said disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"But, what" Su said confused.

"Hey, Wu sisters, I time to show you what I can do, ARCHANGEL MODE, THIRD STAGE" Akashi said while the white aura surrounded him.

"You are not the only one with that ability" the three felines said coming together while a dark aura started to surround them.

Akashi rushed to them to deliver a punch, but Wan created a barrier of dark energy that stopped Akashi's fist while Wing used the dark energy to create a spear and threw it to Akashi. Akashi jumped over the spear only to be punched by Su. Our hero stood up while the Wu were laughing at him, so he thought it will be better to fight three against three, so he three a smoke bomb and three Akashi more appeared. The three wolfs rushed to the Wu sisters surrounding them, each one jumped over them but they didn't imagine that's what the sisters planned. The three sisters attached with their tails and started to spin with a great speed, creating a vortex that knocked the three wolfs to the wall.

Su walked to Akashi and grabbed his shirt "Try to give us a better fight next time, handsome wolf" she said pushing Akashi to the wall. Then she turned to her sisters "Now sisters let's take master Kabuto" she said while her sisters took master Kabuto and disappeared.

"Akashi, wake up, this is not time to sleep" Po said slapping Akashi on the face.

"Ugh, what happened and the Wu sisters" Akashi asked standing up.

"They left and they took master Kabuto" Po said scared.

Then Tigress came out from the bathroom and looked to the destruction caused by the brawl the three felines and Akashi had "what happened here" she asked.

Akashi turned to Tigress to explain what just happened "the Wu sisters attacked us" he said.

"And they took master Kabuto" Po finished.

"Then we must go and look for them, I'm sure they took master Kabuto to their fortress" Tigress said.

"Yes, but we can't just run into their fortress, we need a plan" Akashi said scratching his head.

"We need something that can distract them, so we can separate them" Po said.

"Yes but what" Tigress said then it came to them.

Both masters looked to each other and then they looked to Akashi grinning devilish.

"What, why are you looking me like that" Akashi said then he realized what was their plan. "oh no, I wont do it"

-**Wu fortress-**

Akashi stood in front of the Wu fortress doubting about Tigress's and Po's plan, he looked to them while they signaled him to continue. Akashi entered the volcano only to find the Wu sister and master Kabuto tied to a rock over the lava.

The sisters and master Kabuto saw Akashi entering the fortress "Akashi what are you doing here" master Kabuto asked.

"Don't worry master, I have a plan, I SURRENDER" Akashi said while lifting his arms.

"That's your plan, to surrender" master Kabuto said angry.

"Good decision, now what should we do to you" Su said with a seductive tone.

"I must say you are a beautiful feline" Akashi said.

"Those kind words will not help you" Su said getting near Akashi.

"Well, I must try something else" Akashi said while their faces started to get near.

"Okay then" Su said kissing Akashi.

Akashi then separated from her and forced her to the floor.

"What the hell, sisters help me" Su screamed thinking that Akashi was going to rape her.

Wing and Wang rushed to help their sister but Po and Tigress jumped in front of them.

"Were do you think you are going" Tigress said.

"What the heck, it was a trap" Su said trying to get free from Akashi.

"You have a doubt" Akashi said, but then Su kicked him.

Su rushed to help her sister but Akashi grabbed her tail, and pulled her, but Su managed to deliver a roundhouse kick, to knock Akashi but Akashi wasn't defeated he stood up and followed Su. Akashi jumped in front of her and kicked her sending her back. Akashi rushed to Su and took her to a bridge over the lava, where both started to fight.

Meanwhile Po and Tigress tried to hold Wing and Wan, Tigress jumped over Wan and threw her to a wall, and then Po grabbed Wing's arm and threw her to the floor. Although the older sister was missing the two felines will not give up. Wing stood up and delivered a kick in Po's stomach, then she jumped to slam Po face on the floor, while Wing grabbed Tigress's arm and slammed her to the wall. Po and Tigress where in trouble since Akashi couldn't help them, so they used team work. Tigress knocked Wan hitting her with her elbow, while Po stood up and grabbed Wing and threw her to the floor, then both master stood back to back to fight the felines. Po grabbed Tigress arm, so she could kick Wing, and then Tigress used Po to slam Wan. Then the two felines stood up and rushed to the masters at the same time.

"Po use the fast throw that I show you" Tigress said.

"Okay" Po agreed.

The two clouded leopard rushed to them, but unaware that Tigress rushed to Wan, and Po rushed to Wing. Tigress turned at the last moment and placed her arm around Wan's neck, and then she slid her foot in front of Wan's feet sending her to the floor, meanwhile Po grabbed Wing's shoulder and used his weight to pull her down but before they could fell he placed his foot on the leopard's stomach and threw her to a wall.

Meanwhile, Akashi was fighting with Su on a bridge that was over a river of lava. Su delivered a punch, but Akashi grabbed it and threw her to the floor, then he tried to kick the leopard. But she jumped over Akashi, and hit him with the palm of the hand. Akashi was lying on the floor and Su was about to kill him, but he kicked her legs making her to fall, he rolled over her but she kicked him. Akashi felled in the middle of the bridge Su took a dagger and pounced over Akashi, but he grabbed the dagger hurting his hand, so Akashi punched her and rolled over her. Su was below Akashi, she placed her feet below Akashi and kicked him to the air, but Akashi was waiting that. Akashi recovered from the blow and he tried to deliver a flying kick, but Su rolled and evaded it. Akashi kicked the bridge breaking it. Akashi grabbed from the edge, but Su wasn't so lucky she was about to fall in the lava when Akashi grabbed her.

"What the hell are you doing" Su asked.

"I'm trying to save you" Akashi said while trying to help her.

"You fool, we will both fell" Su said.

"It doesn't matters me" Akashi said pulling her with all his strength to help her back to the bridge.

Su climbed on the bridge, and she was about to leave when she saw that Akashi was about to fall. Akashi has hanging from the edge when it broke, but at the last moment Su grabbed him and helped him to climb to the bridge.

"*pant* *pant* thank you *pant* pant*" Akashi said breathing heavily.

"*pant* *pant* you are welcome *pant* *pant*" Su said looking at him and then standing up.

"Su you still need to free master Kabuto" Akashi said standing up.

"Take him, I will not stop you" Su said but she suddenly stopped and turned to Akashi "But I will stop you" out of a sudden a dark aura started to surround her and her sister. Wing and Wan joined to her sister and stood to her sides,

"_It look that the same daemon possessed them, it will activate when the three are near" Akashi thought and then activating his third stage._

The three felines attached with their tales and created their deadly swirling vortex. Tigress and Po got away from the vortex while Akashi started to create his bao guang. Akashi rushed to the sister and clashed, so both attacks started to fight. The fight was eternal until the vortex of the Wu sisters was stopping so Akashi took the advantage, so when he saw Su he took her arm and pulled out of the vortex while the other two felines felled to the floor.

Akashi took his sword and his white aura started to surround it, so Akashi swung it releasing a wave of white energy that slashed Su body and destroyed the daemon inside her. Then Akashi turned to Wing and Wan, and swung his sword two times to destroy the daemon inside them. The three leopards felled to the floor unconscious, and then Akashi jumped directly where master Kabuto was and slashed his robes, while Tigress jumped to save the master.

"Well, it looks its mission complete" Akashi said.

"I can't believe it, you defeated the Wu sisters" master Kabuto said "it looks I underestimate you"

"But I didn't do it by myself, I got some help" Akashi said pointing to Tigress and Po "look master, it doesn't matters how strong you are, you will always need help, that's the problem with the council"

"Then, I think you will be a great leader for the council" master Kabuto said.

"That means" Akashi said waiting for the master to finish the phrase.

"Yes, Akashi okami, you are the new leader of the heavenly council" master Kabuto said. "Also, master Tigress will you like to replace, Shizue"

"Replace my sister? But she is the one with the archangel of my family" Tigress said.

"It doesn't matters, we need someone to replace her, and Saori is too young, you and only you can replace Shizue the blood of the Tora family runs through your veins" master Kabuto said.

"Okay, I will replace my sister" Tigress said.

"That means me and Tigress control the council" Akashi said.

"Indeed, masters" master Kabuto said bowing down.

"Wow, this is totally awesome" Po said hugging them.

"Po can't breathe" both said gasping for air.

"Oh sorry, and what will happen to the Wu sisters" Po asked looking to master Kabuto.

"I will take them to the prison of the tower" master Kabuto said. "And by the way I will tell the master about our new leader". Master Kabuto disappeared taking the Wu sisters with him.

"Well, what if we return to the palace and tell the others about our day" Akashi said leaving the volcano while Tigress and Po followed him.

-**The jade palace-**

Everyone was on the kitchen eating a bowl of noodles and paying attention to Akashi's story.

"And that's how I became the ne leader of the council" Akashi said finishing his story.

"That's great brother, do you think I will be a great master like you" Saori asked.

"Of course, but you need to keep your training with Master Mei ling" Akashi said patting Saori's head.

"That means we must train harder don't you think Saori" Mei ling said hugging her student.

"Akashi, I got one question about your story" Miyo said looking to Akashi. "The Wu sisters have an impenetrable defense, how could you trick them, so they could separate"

"Oh that's easy, Akashi flirted with Su and then he kissed her" Po said while Akashi knocked his head.

"Po shut up. Don't hear him Miyo" Akashi said scratching the back of his head.

"AKASHI OKAMI, YOU PERVERT WOLF" Miyo shouted while Akashi ran away.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU KISSED THAT WOMAN KNOWING THAT I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND, COME BACK HERE" Miyo said following him.

"NO MIYO, WAIT I CAN EXPLAIN IT" Akashi said while Miyo grabbed him.

"NO YOU CAN'T, COME HERE COWARD" Miyo said throwing him to a wall. "MALES". Miyo left to her room leaving Akashi on the wall.

"Po I will kill you for this" Akashi muttered and then he fainted.

"Young love, aren't they cute" Taiga said hugging Tigress.

"Yes, I think so" Tigress said.

**And so the second chapters end, but will be the end for the Wu sisters or will they return, keep reading this story to find out.**

**On the next chapter.**

**Akashi: ugh, thanks Po, now Miyo hates me.**

**Po: hey, it wasn't my fault.**

**Akashi: of course is your fault and now master Shifu wants me to go on a mission with Miyo.**

**Miyo: I will go, but stay away from me.**

**Akashi: ugh great, she still mad with me, and for the worst our mission is to carry a mirror, but what, what just happened I'm in Miyo's body?**

**Miyo: Akashi what you did us.**

**Akashi: hey don't look at me, and for our disgrace an enemy of Po attack us, this day can't be worst. **

**Everyone: only here in the legend of Akashi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's time for the third chapter, for this story, so keep reading to discover what will happen. In this chapter, Akashi will try to make Miyo happy, but during that process both will understand what is to be the other.**

**Chapter 3: role changing ****part 1**

The sun started to shine over the valley of peace, the bird chirped and there was no cloud on the sky. A beautiful golden mountain cat woke up from her dream and stretched her body as she let out a low yawn.

Miyo stood up and went to her guard rope to look for her normal clothes. And then walked to the door but when she opened it she founded a smiling white wolf flipped upside down with a rose on his mouth.

Miyo looked at him, and then walked by leaving him alone. Akashi felled to the floor and spitted the flower then Akashi stood up and followed Miyo.

Miyo walked to the outside of the palace only to find the same white wolf the appeared in front of her face. Both stood to inches of each other, and both where blushing slightly, but it was more noticeable on Akashi since his fur was white.

"Akashi, can you do me a favor" Miyo said in a low tone.

"Yes, what it is" Akashi said nervous.

"Get away from me" Miyo shouted on Akashi's face and then turned to leave Akashi.

"Grah, this all thanks to you Po" Akashi said throwing his head back to look the sky. "What I can do for Miyo, for her to forgive me"

Akashi looked to the skies thinking of a gift for Miyo, and then it came to his mind. Akashi rushed to the room of the only female that will help him with this kind of problems, Viper.

Akashi stood on front of Viper's room and knocked the door and waited fro someone to answer him, and then the snake opened the door and greeted Akashi to her room.

"Akashi is there something that you need" Viper said closing the door behind them.

"Well, one thing, I need help with Miyo, what I can do for her so she can forgive me" Akashi asked bowing down to her.

"Well, to solve this, you will need a gift for her" viper said touching her chin with her tail, thinking about something. "I got it" she said, and then she slithered to Akashi's shoulder and whispered him the perfect gift.

"That's great, something else" Akashi asked with concern.

"Well, take this scroll, it will help you to be a better boy friend" viper said handing a scroll to Akashi.

"Excellent, master thanks a lot" Akashi said hugging her, and then leaving to the village.

Akashi rushed to the village and look for the perfect gift for Miyo. Akashi walked through the valley looking for a store, the he founded it. Akashi entered the store and asked the trader, for twelve diamonds, a silver stone, and a gold stone. The trader gave Akashi the materials, and Akashi pay for them, yes it was expensive but that didn't matter him.

Akashi rushed to the palace and then darted to his room to finish the perfect gift for Miyo. Akashi closed the door behind him, took a piece a thread from his weapon bag, and with the precious rocks and the thread created a beautiful bracelet with the silver and the gold stone as the center of it.

The gift was finished, and now Akashi needed the perfect moment to give it to Miyo. Akashi thought for a moment what to do, while waiting the perfect moment, and then he remembered the scroll that Viper gave him, so he took the scroll and started to read it.

-**The training room-**

Tigress was training on the training room, since she was the new leader of the Tora clan, she needed to be strong. But then master Shifu appeared from nowhere and interrupted her training.

"Master Shifu is there something wrong" Tigress said walking to master Shifu.

"No, but I need you, and two of your students and bring me the mirror from the north palace, on the Huang Di province" master Shifu said giving Tigress a map.

"Yes master Shifu, I will take Akashi and Miyo for this mission" Tigress said bowing down and leaving to get Akashi and Miyo.

Tigress ran in four legs to get Miyo and Akashi for the mission. She first went for Miyo who was training on the courtyard.

"Miyo, stop your training, there is a mission that requires our services" Tigress said then she went to Akashi's room, and looked fro him. "Akashi stand up, we are going on a mission"

"Yes, master Tigress" Akashi said taking the scroll and the gift for Miyo, and then darted with tigress to meet Miyo and an uninvited guest.

"Po, what are you doing here" tigress asked the panda.

"I want to go with you guys I promise I will not cause any problems" Po pledged to Tigress.

"Okay, let's go team" Tigress said jumping from the palace being followed by Akashi, Miyo, and Po.

Tigress and Miyo jumped from house to house, while Akashi and Po ran through the village, soon the four met at the end of the village, to start their journey. The four kung fu masters ran away from the valley and ran through deserts, jump from one tree to another in forests, but the group was too tired to continue on their village so they decided to stop on a prairie.

"*pant* *pant* okay, we will stop here and continue tomorrow" tigress said sitting on the floor.

"Finally, I'm tired" Po said falling to the floor.

"Tired of what, if I took you in my back" Akashi said cracking his back.

"Akashi, why don't you and Miyo bring some wood, me and Po will go and fish" Tigress said pulling Po from the arm and walking to the river.

"Okay master, let's go Miyo" Akashi said smiling to Miyo, but she ignored him and then turned away.

"What's with those two" Po asked looking to the young warriors.

"Miyo is mad with Akashi's" Tigress said while using her claws to catch a fish.

"Because of what I said" Po assumed trying to get a fish but failed.

"Indeed" Tigress said catching another fish.

"This is going to be a long journey then" Po said trying to grab a fish but instead he slipped and felled to the water.

-**At night**-

The four warriors where around a campfire cooking their fishes on a stick, and when their fishes where well cook the four started to eat. Akashi and Po were the first ones to finish their fish, so Po went to sleep while Akashi stood up.

"Can you excuse me, I will go to meditate" Akashi said taking the scroll Viper gave him and jumped to one three.

"Miyo can I talk to you for a moment" Tigress asked to Miyo while giving a bite to her fish.

"Yes, what is it master Tigress" Miyo asked turning to Tigress.

"What do you think about Akashi right now" Tigress asked turning to Miyo.

"I think that he doesn't care about me, and that I will not mind if he kisses another girl" Miyo said while looking to the fire.

"You are wrong then" Tigress said looking to Miyo and then turning to Akashi "Akashi maybe a lazy, not so bright, and not so romantic, but he care about you, and his friends. See that scroll he is reading, viper gave it to him, is a scroll of how to be a better boyfriend"

"So he is trying to be a better boyfriend" Miyo said looking to Akashi while he scratched his ear like a dog "he is so cute" the feline said while letting out a low giggle.

Both females looked to Akashi while smiling, and then going to sleep. Akashi continued reading, and then turned to his teammates and saw that everyone was asleep.

"_I should go to sleep too, but first I will finish reading this scroll" _Akashi said turning to the scroll in his hands.

-**The next day**-

The sun shined over the four masters, who were sleeping peacefully on the floor. The first one to awake was Tigress that stood up and stretched her body, and then she walked to Po and kicked him to awake him.

"Come on Po, wake up, we need to get the breakfast" Tigress said kicking him again.

"Ugh, five minutes more" Po said turning to another side.

"NOW" she shouted waking Po.

"Okay, okay, I'm up" Po said walking with tigress to get the breakfast leaving Akashi and Miyo sleeping.

Akashi was sleeping on the floor with his arms on the head, while Miyo was sleeping to his side, but then she turned unconsciously and hugged Akashi like a teddy bear. Both started to wake up slowly, and shocked when they saw each other. Both blushed heavily without saying a word, but then Miyo stood up fast, and turned away.

"I'm sorry is that I miss my teddy bear" Miyo lied to Akashi blushing again.

"Don't worry, its okay" Akashi said standing up and cleaning the dirt from his body.

"Okay team, let's move" Tigress said walking away from them.

"But what about the breakfast" Po protested, but he only received a growl.

The four of them continued their journey, and they were almost there but they needed to cross a mountain to get to the western palace but nothing was going to stop them. Tigress, Miyo, and Akashi jumped from one tree to another while Po did his best to run through the forest, but the four suddenly stopped when a hammer felled from nowhere hitting Po in the face.

"Po" everyone shouted running to aid their fallen friend.

"Are you okay master Po" Miyo asked helping Po to stand.

"Yeah, don't worry" Po said standing up.

"Well, well, it's nice to see you back panda" a familiar voice said while a grey wolf appeared.

"Wolf boss" Po said preparing to fight.

"Akashi, Miyo, go away, we can handle him" Tigress said preparing to fight.

"Okay" both said jumping to one tree and running away.

Akashi and Miyo ran through the forest when Akashi felt something odd. Akashi stopped causing Miyo to stop too and asked Akashi why he stopped.

"Akashi, what's the matter, we need to get to the north palace" Miyo said turning to him.

"I fell something weird, we need to go back" Akashi said running back.

Meanwhile Po and Tigress were fighting the wolf boss, and everything was fine, when out of a sudden Po felt a pain on his leg. Po stop fighting and looked to his leg, and founded that an arrow just hit him, and his leg was injured and bleeding. Po felled to the floor grabbing his leg and trying to stop the bleeding.

"Tigress, beware archers" Po shouted but it was to late two arrows went directly to her, but for her luck Akashi appeared and grabbed the arrows.

"Akashi, I told you to leave" Tigress said but Akashi didn't obeyed her

"Sorry Tigress, but this is not a fair fight" Akashi said crushing the arrows.

"Well, well, the pup wants to fight the wolf, let's fight then" the wolf boss teased Akashi and then grabbed his hammer and rushed to Akashi.

The wolf boss swung his hammer, but Akashi jumped back wards and then used the strength of his legs to jump back and deliver an upper cut. The wolf boss lost his balance and felled to the floor so Akashi took the advantage and jumped over him, but the wolf boss rolled and stood up again. The older wolf swung hi his hammer to smash Akashi, so Akashi grabbed the hammer with his hands.

"Miyo help master Po, he needs medical attention" Akashi said pushing the hammer causing the wolf boss to lose his balance.

Akashi took his katana and rushed to the wolf boss, and both clashed with their weapons. Akashi and the wolf boss started to fight with their weapons, clashing again and again. Then the wolf boss hit Akashi's sword too hard, taking it from his hands, then the wolf boss swung his hammer but Akashi evaded it and delivered a punch on the wolf's stomach sending him to a near tree.

"Impressive, but you will need more than that" the wolf boss said snapping his fingers, and then many arrows fled directly to Miyo, Po, and Tigress.

Akashi took his sword from the ground and stood in front of his friends and used his sword to deflect some arrows, but still there her more coming so he activated his white aura, and stabbed the ground creating a wave of white energy that destroyed all the upcoming arrows.

"Wow, okay everyone, retreat. This hasn't end pup" the wolf boss said pointing his hammer to Akashi and running away from the scene.

"Akashi, come here" Miyo shouted while Akashi obeyed her.

"Its master Po okay" Akashi said kneeling to see Po's wound.

"It's okay, I can walk" Po said trying to stand up but failing.

"Master Tigress, Miyo, continue without us" Akashi said standing up.

"Okay but please take care" Miyo said leaving with master Tigress.

"Po, hop on my back" Akashi said kneeling in front of Po so he could hop on his back.

Po hopped on Akashi's back, while Akashi stood slowly. "Hold on tight" he said running to all speed.

"Ahhhhhh, Akashi slows down please" Po said holding from Akashi's neck.

Both ran and passed by the girls and leaved them behind. Po has holding from Akashi's back with all his strength, but then Akashi stopped abruptly, causing Po to lose the grip and hit a wall with his face.

"Po, are you okay" Akashi asked helping Po.

"Why did that wall hit me" the poor panda mumbled and then shacking his head.

"You are okay, at least your brain didn't suffer from the impact" Akashi said patting Po's head.

"Yeah, head my good is" Po said looking Akashi with a big smile.

"Well, at least you didn't suffered from the impact" Akashi said patting Po's back.

"Yeah, except for my ribs, my skull, oh and one of my arms" Po said pointing each of his parts.

"I give up" Akashi said standing up and walking to the door and knocking it.

"Who's it" a loud voice said from the inside.

"We are the masters from the jade palace" Akashi screamed while a huge grey bear opened the door.

"So you are the master that came for the mirror" the bear said looking down to Akashi.

"Yes, I and my friends came here to take the mirror" Akashi said while Tigress and Miyo appeared from the woods.

"Well, I am master Ritsuki, and you will not be able to take the mirror today, since it's already too late" master Ritsuki said looking to the dawn. "But you can sleep here in the palace"

"Excellent, thanks master Ritsuki" Tigress said while everyone bowed to the master.

"Come in then" the master said entering the palace followed by the other warriors.

The five walked through the hallways of the palace, while master Ritsuki gave them their own room, except for Akashi, and Miyo who needed to share one.

"I'm so sorry, but this is our last room, I hope it won't be a problem" the bear master said closing the door.

"Well, at least you will not sleep with Po" Akashi said while Miyo extended a blanket on the floor. "For what's that"

"You will sleep on the floor" Miyo said lying on the bed.

"Ugh, I better go and see that mirror master Shifu wants us to retrieve" Akashi said leaving the room but Miyo stood up and followed him.

"Wait I wan to see too" Miyo said running behind Akashi.

-**The hall of treasures**-

The two students entered the lonely room, and walked through it looking to the marvelous objects in the hall, and then they saw what they were looking for. A double face, large mirror was in front of them, Akashi stood in front of it looking to hid reflection, while Miyo stood to the other side looking to her reflection.

"I don't see what is the big deal with this thing" Akashi said touching the mirror.

"Don't touch it" Miyo ordered looking to Akashi.

"Hey look, it spins" Akashi said spinning the mirror.

Both students looked to the mirror while it revolved, but then something weird happened, instead of looking to his reflection Akashi looked to Miyo's and Miyo looked Akashi's. Then of some time both fell dizzy and felled to the floor unconscious.

-**The next day-**

The sun started to shine, over the north palace; its warm rays entered a window and shined over, a wolf with white fur and a golden mountain cat. The male wolf was the first one to wake up, he stretched his body, when… he let out a female yawn?

"ugh, what happened yesterday, the last thing I remember was that mirror, and why I'm sleeping on the floor" the male wolf said with a feminine voice. The wolf lifted his paw in front of his face, and then he stood up and ran to the nearest mirror to watch his reflection.

"AWWWWWW" the feminine scream filled the palace and woke up the mountain cat.

"Miyo, why are you screaming, wait a second…" the mountain cat with a male voice said looking to the wolf. "if I'm there, who am I" the feline said touching her ears, then his tail, and finally rushed to the mirror to look his reflection, end then looked to the wolf.

"OH MY GOD, I'M IN YOUR BODY" both shouted realizing they changed bodies.

"I can't believe this, I'm your male body" Miyo said hugging her self.

"And I'm in your female body" Akashi said looking to his paws.

"Akashi, Miyo, is everything okay" Tigress said opening the door.

"Tigress, you won't believe it I…." Akashi started but Miyo stopped him.

"It's nothing mom, Miyo saw a spider" Miyo said trying to impersonate Akashi's voice.

"Oh, you scared me, then if everything is okay I will leave the two of you alone" Tigress said closing the door and leaving.

"Why you did that we must tell her what happened" Akashi said looking to Miyo.

"Look, I never in my life got in problems, and this will not be the first time, we will solve this" Miyo said putting her hand's on her hips.

"Well, if you want to keep this like a secret you should do that" Akashi said sitting at the edge of the bed and crossing his legs.

"That doesn't matters, now I want you to hear me, you are in my body now, and there are some rules: number one; don't you dare to get into the girls rest room with my body. Number two; don't you dare to take my clothes off. Finally and the most important; don't you dare to touch what you shouldn't touch" Miyo said numbering the rules with her fingers.

"I should say the same to you honey" Akashi said smiling and putting his hands on the back of his head. "But now is should tell you something important about my body, don't you ever let your emotions to take control of you" he said with a serious tone.

Miyo stood shocked because having Akashi's body was a great responsibility.

"Then if that's clear I should go and take a bath" Akashi said standing up and taking a towel.

"Don't you dare" Miyo said trying to stop Akashi but accidentally she punched the wall and destroyed it.

"That's another thing, my strength is to strong for you to handle it so try not to destroy the whole place" Akashi said rubbing the back of his head.

"You now, we must train, we both know that we will need to fight sooner or later" Miyo said looking to her fist.

"Okay then" Akashi said turning to her and leaving to the training hall of the north palace.

-**North training hall-**

Both Akashi and Miyo entered the training hall and stood in front of each others, and bowed before getting to their fighting pose. Miyo rushed to Akashi, but he noticed it and jumped over her and landed behind her, so she turned to deliver a roundhouse kick but Akashi ducked and jumped backwards to deliver a backward kick. Miyo felled to the floor impressed of how Akashi could manage her body, so she stood up and tried something that only Akashi could do, she rushed to Akashi with a high speed and then kicked him to the air then she jumped to the roof and used it to push herself to Akashi and tried to hit him on the back, he turned and grabbed Miyo's fist and threw her to the floor.

Miyo was really impressed, Akashi could use her body with so ease, so she took advantage of Akashi's body and tried to create a bao guang. Miyo created a sphere of swirling energy, but this one was too instable that it exploded on Miyo's hand sending her to a wall. Akashi rushed to his friend to help her, but she was okay. Akashi was impressed that Miyo could manage that kind of damage, but then he remembered it was his body that protected Miyo.

"Are you okay" Akashi asked helping her to stand.

"Yes, don't worry; I think your body is used to that kind of damage" Miyo said rubbing the back of her head.

"That's good, but you shouldn't try the bao guang, it's a powerful technique and it's difficult to handle it" Akashi said looking to the palm of his hand.

"Akashi, Miyo is time to leave" master tigress said while Po took the mirror in his back.

"Yes master Tigress" both students said walking behind them.

The group walked away from the palace thanking master Ritsuki for his hospitality, the four kung fu warriors walked through the forest, while Miyo and Akashi thought of what to do with their problem. They also thought they will be in problems if the wolf boss tried to ambush them.

"_This is a great problem, what we will do if the wolf boss attacks us" Akashi thought then he looked to Miyo who was walking in front of her. "Wow, I didn't notice that my tail was that fluffy, well it is always behind me" _

"_I'm in problems, I'm in problems, I'm a good girl and I never screw things like master Po or Akashi" Miyo though._

Akashi was concerned about the situation, but then his all caring mother interrupted his thought.

"Miyo, are you looking to Akashi's hips" master Tigress asked looking to him.

"No, I was just thinking" Akashi said mimicking Miyo's voice.

"There is something odd with you, are you sick?" master Tigress said aware of the fake voice.

"Yes, is the cold breeze of the night" Akashi said with a nervous smile.

"Oh, then you should try to rest a little bit" master Tigress said then they saw a natural hot springs. "Look a hot spring that will help you a little bit"

The two masters walked to the hot spring while their students gulped, and stood freeze. Their master looked to them and then exchanged glances.

"It's something wrong" Po asked putting the mirror on the floor.

"No, everything is okay" both said waving their hands.

"Okay, then Akashi come we will relax a little bit" Po said hugging Miyo and taking her to the hot springs.

"Yeah, let's go Miyo to the girls side" Master Tigress said taking Akashi from the arm.

-**The boy's side-**

Miyo entered the hot spring and swam to a group of rock to hide from Po. She looked to her reflection in the water, but then something weird happened it was her normal reflection. Miyo looked to the reflection and then to her paws, but she noticed she was still on Akashi's body.

Miyo then remembered something her mother told her about mirrors, that a reflection is not from the body but of the soul.

"Could it be, that mirror can exchange the souls of a person, that's it I should tell Akashi" Miyo said getting out of the hot springs, and dressing.

-**Girls side-**

Akashi was in the hot springs with master Tigress, but he closed his eyes, so he could see Miyo's body, or Tigress. Then Tigress swam to his side and asked him if something was wrong.

But Akashi didn't answer her, he just stood there on the water, not daring to open his eyes, then he heard Miyo's voice calling him. Akashi jumped out of the water and got dressed only to found Miyo.

"Miyo what is it" Akashi asked looking to her.

"I just founded what happened to us" she said crossing her arms.

"So what you are waiting for, spit it out" Akashi said grabbing her from the shoulders.

"That mirror, when you spin it, it changes the souls of whoever is looking to their reflection" Miyo explained.

"Well, all we need to do is spin the mirror again and we will back to normality" Akashi said walking to where the mirror was supposed to be, but the mirror was not there. "Where's the mirror" he said then he heard a evil laugh from the tree.

"You were looking for this" wolf boss said showing the mirror to them.

"Wolf boss return that mirror immediately" Akashi said pointing to the wolf boss.

"Tried mountain cat" the wolf boss said jumping down from the three.

"As you wish" Akashi running to the wolf boss, but before he could hit him, the wolf boss created a barrier of dark energy. "What, a daemon"

"That's right, now I will fight to your level" the wolf boss said creating a huge arm of dark energy and grabbing Akashi.

"Miyo HELP" Akashi screamed while the wolf boss crushed him.

"Akashi, master Tigress, master Po, help" Miyo shouted defenseless.

"Ha, your friends can't help you" the wolf boss said revealing that he trapped Po and master Tigress.

"Oh no, what I do" Miyo said receding; she knew she couldn't fight the wolf boss.

"Ha… ha… ha…, your friends are going to die" the wolf boss said crushing them while they screamed.

"Leave them, please leave them" Miyo said crying.

"Miyo, don't give up, you have my body, concentrate" Akashi shouted trying to help her.

"Akashi, I need to help him" Miyo said closing her eyes, and then the white aura started to swirl around her. "I told you to leave them" she shouted while the white aura created two spears that went directly to the wolf boss, but he jumped in time and evaded it.

"Ugh, well, I don't need you as soon the moon comes out I will start my plan" the wolf boss said howling and rushing to the valley of peace.

"He is going to the valley, we must get there before him" Akashi said running to the village while the others followed him.

-**The valley of peace-**

It was night at the valley of peace, but for their disgrace it wasn't a peaceful night, the wolves were attacking whoever interpose on their way. The wolves attacked the villagers, so the five and Akashi's team tried to stop them but failed miserably. Master Shifu was the only one standing, but the wolf boss created a giant arm with his dark aura, and knocked master Shifu out of the way.

"Tonight, Fenrir will rise" the wolf boss said putting the mirror at the top of the jade palace, and waiting for the moon to illuminate it.

"Fenrir, are you crazy, it will destroy the entire valley" master Shifu protested, but was ignored.

"That's the plan old man, I will do what lord Sheng couldn't" the wolf boss said walking in front of the mirror.  
The wolf boss walked slowly to the mirror and stood in front of it, but the reflection in the mirror wasn't his, the mirror was dark and only could be seen a pair of glowing eyes. And when the moon illuminated both, the wolf boss extended his arm slowly to the mirror and was about to spin it, when a shuriken hit his hand.

"What the heck" the wolf boss said grabbing his hand.

"Hear my words; Fenrir will not escape from its prison" Hayate said rushing to the wolf boss, but the wolf boss summoned two dark wolves that knocked master Hayate to the floor.

"You think you won, Saemi now" master Hayate shouted while Saemi appeared from nowhere and tried to slash the wolf boss with her claws, but the wolf boss created barrier of dark energy that stopped Saemi, then he created some tentacles of dark energy that trapped Saemi.

"That's all, well where I was" the wolf boss said extending his arm to a mirror, but a giant shuriken of light stopped him. "What the heck"

"Get away from that mirror" Miyo said while Akashi helped her to create another hikari shuriken.

"the lady and the tramp, I was wondering if you was really coming to see the total destruction of china" the wolf boss said who was about to spin the mirror, but Miyo threw the hikari shuriken to stop him.

"Akashi, we must get to that mirror" Miyo said rushing to the mirror.

"Yeah, I'm behind you" Akashi said running behind her.

Both students ran to the mirror to revert what they did, but they were stopped by the wolves the pounced over Akashi, so Miyo stopped and turned to help him, but she could create a hikari shuriken without Akashi, so she decided to the a bao guang. Miyo created an instable bao guang, but she managed to keep it in her hands, then she rushed to the wolves and when she was about to hit them with the bao guang this one exploded and created a swirling wave that knocked the wolves, and freed Akashi.

The students jumped to the roof where the mirror was, but the wolf boss stopped Akashi so he whistled to call iron fang, but for his disgrace in his hands was a simple katana. Akashi fought the wolf boss with his katana, and then he kicked the wolf boss away from the roof and stepped in front of the mirror while Miyo did the same. Akashi spun the mirror, but for his disgrace the wolf boss appeared from nowhere and pushed him away from the mirror and used his dark aura to knock Miyo to the floor.

"Ha… ha… ha…, now Fenrir, come out and take my body" the wolf boss said manically while the mirror absorbed the wolf boss.

The mirror stopped its spinning, and then a dark smoke came out of it and then a huge claw came out of it, and finally the mirror expelled a huge, demonic black wolf. Its claws where enormous, it's fangs where deadly, his fur was all messy, and his eyes, where blood red.

"Fenrir is back" Fenrir shouted while the people in the village ran way from it.

"No… this can't be, the demon wolf is free again" Hayate said destroying the black wolves.

"Akashi, what we will do now" Miyo said looking to Akashi.

"I don't now… this might be the end" Akashi said looking to the demon wolf, and then the moon turned blood red.

"GRAAAAHHHH, THE APOCALYPSE WILL BEGIN" Fenrir shouted, and then growling.

**And that's the end of this chapter. The real fight is about to begin, will Akashi return to his body, or Fenrir will destroy the valley, discover it on the next chapter.**

**On the next chapter.**

**Akashi: this will be the end if I don't get my body back.**

**Miyo: Akashi, we will not be able to get to the mirror with that monster there.**

**Akashi: I know, this might be the end.**

**Hayate: Akashi you must return Fenrir to the Tartarus or this will be the end.**

**Tigress: don't give up Akashi, there is something I need to tell you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now it comes the second part of the third chapter. On the last chapter Miyo and Akashi, switched bodies thanks to a magical mirror, but for their disgrace when they finally find out that the mirror caused all the problem a daemon possessed wolf boss appeared and took the mirror and use it to free a demon wolf from it's prison, will Akashi defeat this new enemy read to discover. In this chapter Akashi will meet two friends, thanks animation universe 2005 and to Tyson the wolf omega this chapter is to thank you for your reviews.**

**Chapter 4: role changing ****part 2**

It was a dark night over the valley of peace, but this was not a peaceful night, a few minutes before the wolf boss and it minions attacked the valley and freed a demon wolf named Fenrir from the mirror. The demon wolf attacked the valley with no mercy, and for the valley's disgrace Akashi switched bodies with Miyo, leaving him vulnerable.

Akashi stood in the middle of the valley looking to the monstrous wolf that was attacking the valley. Akashi clutched his hands while the whole valley ran away to look for shelter, he knew that he and Miyo were the only one standing, since his friends were defeated by the wolf boss, and he also knew that he will need to recover his body, or everything will be lost.

"Miyo, we must get to the mirror, and switch bodies again" Akashi said turning to Miyo.

"Yes, but how we will get there" Miyo asked looking to Akashi "Fenrir is blocking the way" she said looking to the huge wolf.

"Don't worry about that… we will take care of it" Takeshi said appearing from nowhere while followed by Naomi and kazuki. The three were hurt by the wolves so they could barely stand.

"Takeshi, no you can't, you are injured" Akashi said helping Takeshi.

"Then we will take care of it" Tigress said appearing with Po and then walking to Akashi "and when this ends you will be grounded for life" the tigress said looking to Akashi.

Tigress and Po rushed to Fenrir to catch its attention. Po screamed from the ground Fenrir name, and kicked its huge paws while Tigress jumped to the roof and screamed to Fenrir. Akashi and Miyo rushed to the top of the palace where the mirror is, but they were unaware Fenrir tail was blocking their path, so Akashi grabbed Miyo's hand and threw her to a roof to avoid the tail while he just jumped over it.

Akashi where about to make it, but Fenrir noticed it, so the demon wolf knocked Tigress to the ground and kicked Po to one building then he turned to Akashi and Miyo and punched the palace destroying it. Akashi, Miyo, and the mirror felled to the floor, the two young masters knew that if the mirror hits the floor it will be all over.

Akashi thought fast and positioned himself below the mirror and told Miyo to position herself over the mirror. Both where in position, so Akashi grabbed the mirror and swirled it, hopping it to work. The mirror started to shine and took Akashi's soul from Miyo's body and returned to its body, and did the same with Miyo.

Akashi was now back in his body so he activated his aura and saved Miyo and the mirror from hitting the floor. Akashi place Miyo on a save place and gave her the mirror and a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry, for kissing someone else my love" Akashi said then he turned to Fenrir and rushed to him.

"I forgive you" Miyo whispered looking to her boyfriend.

Akashi jumped to on building and whistled to Fenrir "hear me demon wolf, if you don't want to die, I order you to leave this place immediately" Akashi said while iron fang fled to his hands.

"Ha, do you think I fear a little brat like you, don't make me laugh" Fenrir said looking down to Akashi.

"if that's your decision, very well, then I should kill you" Akashi said placing his katana on his shoulder "LAST RESORT, SEVEN TAILS MODE" he shouted while his white aura shifted to a red one, then the red aura surrounded his katana, so the blade became longer, turning iron fang, into Kurimuzon iron fang. "Fear the destructive power of Kurimuzon iron fang"

Akashi jumped to Fenrir and used his katana to slash Fenrir mouth, and then he stabbed the top of its mouth. Fenrir angered because of this so he tried to slash Akashi, but he evaded it and jumped to the air and landed over the demon's head. Akashi lifted his sword and stabbed Fenrir's eye, and then slashed it, but when he was falling to the ground Fenrir opened its mouth and exhaled a dark flame burning Akashi, then Fenrir lifted his paws and knocked Akashi to the floor.

Akashi stood up and rushed to Fenrir with a great speed, then when he was near Fenrir Akashi slashed the air creating a wave of red energy that slashed Fenrir's leg, Akashi took the advantage and jumped from one building to another to reach Fenrir. Akashi jumped to Fenrir and when he was in mid air Akashi concentrated his entire red aura on iron fang's blade, causing it to become even larger, then Akashi slashed the air creating a red X that slashed Fenrir's chest causing it to fell backwards.

Akashi felled to the floor with his katana on his hands while this one returned to its normal size. Akashi stabbed the floor with his katana and felled to his knees holding from his katana since he was to exhausted, but the battle didn't ended there, Fenrir stood up again and used his fist to punch Akashi, and Akashi was too exhausted to evade it, so Fenrir knocked Akashi to a near building

Miyo ran to Akashi side to help him. "Akashi, are you okay" she asked lifting Akashi's head.

"Yeah don't worry" Akashi said then he growled while grabbing his ribs. "Just a broken rib" he said trying to stand but failed miserably.

"Now you are going to die" Fenrir said opening his mouth to burn Miyo and Akashi.

Akashi stood up and placed himself in front of Miyo to protect her, but she refused to stay behind and walked to him. She looked to Akashi's eyes and then pulled him to a kiss. Both prepared themselves for Fenrir attack, but at the last second.

"PYRO BLASTER"

Akashi hugged Miyo tightly waiting for Fenrir's attack, but when he opened his eyes, he found something else. A male Bengal tiger with his arms crossed was standing in front of them; he was wearing a red sleeveless shirt with a phoenix in it, black pants, and he was having spiky hair.

"I will just say this once big guy, stop destroying the valley or otherwise I will need to defeat you" the Bengal tiger shouted Fenrir with no fear.

"Huh, who the hell you think you are to talk me like that" Fenrir shouted looking to the Bengal tiger.

"My name is Takami Skyfang, and I'm the phoenix warrior" Takami said pointing to himself.

"Who is that guy?" Miyo asked to Akashi confused about the situation.

"I don't now, he is neither an archangel nor a daemon, but he has a powerful aura" Akashi said looking to the great warrior.

"You insolent, DIE" Fenrir shouted lifting his fist, but before he could move he was attacked again.

"RAMIKAZO"

Two orb of pure energy impacted Fenrir's face, causing it to fell to the floor. Then a skinny panda landed on a nearby building, he was wearing the same shorts Po uses, and a blue necklace with an M in the middle.

"I hate the people that try to hurt the innocent, that's why I'm going to defeat you" the panda said pointing Fenrir with a Sai.

"What, another one" Fenrir said looking to the other warrior.

"My name is Musaki, and I will not permit a guy like you to destroy the valley" Musaki said jumping to the ground.

"What, the heck I thought the entire valley left…. Ugh" Akashi said standing up but the pain in his ribs stopped him.

"Don't move" Miyo said helping Akashi.

The two strong warriors rushed to Fenrir, so Fenrir tried to knock both of them with his fist, but Takami jumped to one building, while Musaki evaded it. Takami jumped to Fenrir and delivered a powerful punch, so Fenrir grabbed Takami and tried to crush him, but Fenrir did a big mistake. Takami surrounded himself in fire, burning Fenrir's paw, giving Musaki the perfect opportunity to deliver another punch in its face causing the demon to fall the ground.

"Those two are fighting Fenrir while I'm here licking my wounds…. I should go and help them…. ugh" Akashi said walking but the pain in his ribs was still to strong.

"You need to stay here, those warriors are strong enough to defeat Fenrir" Miyo said helping Akashi again.

Musaki jumped to one building and took his Sai and jumped to Fenrir, so Fenrir tried to slash Musaki, but he disappeared at the last second. Fenrir looked around for Musaki, unaware the he used his Sai to stab Fenrir's hand and hide from the demon. Musaki sneaked through Fenrir's arm and reached his throat and slashed it, it was not a deep wound, but still hurt Fenrir. Fenrir grabbed his throat to stop the bleeding, and concentrated in Musaki forgetting about Takami. Takami took his sword, the soul bender, and used it to shoot a fire ball to Fenrir's face, so Fenrir turned to Takami and lifted his paw to smash Takami, but at the last second a white wolf surrounded by a white aura stopped Fenrir's paw.

"If you are going to stop this guy, you will need to do more than that" Akashi growled stopping Fenrir.

"Thanks, but you already fought, you should leave this to us" Takami said.

"I know, my girl friend is probably mad at me because I'm here fighting" Akashi said then he created two arms with his aura and used them to slash Fenrir's arms to make him recede. "But I'm not defeated yet"

"Okay, then, let's go" Takami said taking his sword and rushing to Fenrir.

"_I still can't believe what just happened a moment ago" Akashi thought remembering._

_-A moment ago-_

"_Miyo I need to help them, I must… argh" Akashi groaned grabbing his ribs._

"_Then, I should help you" Miyo said putting her hands on Akashi's ribs and created a blue-greenish aura._

"_What the" Akashi said in surprise._

"_It looks that some of your aura, is with my soul now" Miyo said looking to Akashi. "Go now"_

"_Okay" Akashi said running to Fenrir._

_-Present-_

"That doesn't minds know" Akashi said. "Now if I want to stop this demon I should go to my limits" Akashi said concentrating his full potential. "ARCHANGEL LORD MODE, OKAMI MODE" Akashi shouted transforming his white aura to a red one, the seven tails formed one large tail, and the normal red aura became darker and it became larger.

Then the okami aura surrounded iron fang and this became larger and wider, and it looked more like a wolf fang made out of iron. "Tremble at the presence of okami iron fang" Akashi said putting the sword in his shoulder, and then he rushed to Fenrir.

Akashi, Takami, and Musaki attacked Fenrir at the same time confusing the demon. Takami jumped to Fenrir and waved his sword creating a wave of fire that burned Fenrir's face and chest. Meanwhile Musaki jumped over Fenrir and stabbed to top of his head, then he jump off and slashed Fenrir's eye then he created an orb the impacted Fenrir's face. Then Akashi jumped high in then he threw his sword to Fenrir, and it penetrated Fenrir's chest, but it didn't end there. When the sword penetrated Fenrir's chest Akashi appeared behind Fenrir and grabbed his sword and slashed Fenrir's back.

"Now we must attack together" Akashi said appearing beside Takami and Musaki.

"Yes" both warriors said taking their weapons.

"One, two, and three… NOW" Akashi shouted.

Akashi, Takami, and Musaki rushed to Fenrir, Musaki slashed Fenrir from one side to another, Takami slashed Fenrir in diagonal, and Akashi slashed Fenrir vertically. The three slashes where enough to defeat Fenrir, so this one started to shine and felled to the ground and shrink to a regular black wolf.

The three warriors put away their swords and walked to the black wolf in the ground. The black wolf stood up from the ground only to find that he was surrounded by the three warriors.

"Give up Fenrir, you are a normal wolf now" Akashi said looking to Fenrir.

"That's what you think" Fenrir said jumped from there and escaping from the trio.

"He left" Akashi said looking to the space, and then he turned to the two warriors that helped him. "He will not be a problem now, thanks for your help…." The wolf said then he felled to the ground unconscious.

-**Some minutes later-**

Akashi woke up from his long rest, everything was blurry, and so he blinked several times only to find he was in his room. He stood up only to find he was wrapped with bandages in the chest and some in the head.

Akashi walked to his window and looked to the outside, only to find a destroyed village and some villagers reconstructing it, then Akashi heard some voices down in the kitchen so he walked down to find who were there.

-**The kitchen-**

"You are great warriors indeed" Miyo said to the two warriors that helped them.

"Thanks, lady, but can we ask since when you live here with the furious five" Musaki asked.

"Since Tigress took me as his apprentice and as his son" Akashi said reeling to the table.

"Akashi you shouldn't be up" Miyo said standing up, but Musaki and Takami rushed to help Akashi.

"She is right, you fought with all your strengths, so you need to rest" Takami said helping Akashi to sit.

"I don't have time for it, I need to now who are you" Akashi asked grabbing his ribs.

"They are students, just like you" Shifu said appearing from nowhere. "Is good to see you again"

"Is good to be back, master" both warriors bowed to master Shifu.

"Wait just a second, they are students, why I don't know them, and it's pretty obvious I'm older than them" Akashi said standing from the chair.

"Well, they were with us before you came to the palace" Shifu said looking to Akashi. "But they left a day before you became a student of the palace"

"Okay, they are students of the palace, which will explain their strong aura" Akashi said looking to the floor, "I apologize for my previous behavior" the wolf said bowing down to the students.

"There is no need to, you are confused, but we are just here because master Shifu called us" Musaki said looking to Shifu.

"I called you because I needed you to take the mirror Akashi and Miyo brought, but its too late Fenrir escaped from its prison" Shifu said looking to the ground.

"Wait a second that mirror is a prison for Fenrir, and they are here to take it" Akashi said confused. "Can some one explain me this before my head burst"

"I will grandson" Hayate said entering the room. "Thirty years ago, Fenrir and its two brothers attacked the valley, and they almost destroyed, so me, you grand mother, tigress' parents, and Shifu fought the three demons and locked them in three different mirrors, but still they were a menace, so master Oogway hide the three mirrors in different locations in order to keep the three demons in their prison, but now that Fenrir is free he will look for his brothers and free them to destroy the valley"

"What! You could tell us that since the beginning!" Akashi, Takami, and Musaki shouted to Hayate.

"We didn't want you to get worry, so we kept it as a secret" Shifu said looking to the floor.

"That doesn't matters any more; we must stop Fenrir before he frees his two brothers. Akashi, are you ready" Hayate said looking to his grandson.

"I'm, but since my team is too injured I will prefer to go alone" Akashi said placing his hand on his chest.

"Now way, we are going too" Musaki interrupted Akashi.

"Musaki is right, you barely could handle Fenrir alone, what make you think next time will be different" Takami said looking to Akashi.

"They are right Akashi, but before fighting Fenrir you will need train together" Hayate said looking to the three warriors.

"I hope you can handle this Akashi" Takeshi said appearing from nowhere while followed by Naomi, kazuki, Po, and the five.

"Yeah you can't fail son" taiga said appearing with Saori, Mei ling, and Saemi.

"Come one how many times I have saved the valley" Akashi chuckled, then he stood up "alright then, Musaki and Takami, are you ready to fight that stupid demon wolf"

"It looks you are a good guy, so count me in" Musaki said standing.

"You have a great spirit, let's fight that wolf then" Takami said standing.

"That's it then, leave this to us we will not fail" Akashi said looking to his new friends.

"Excellent, but now you need to rest" Miyo said.

"What, no way, I must start training" Akashi said turning to Miyo then he grabbed his ribs in pain.

"See, you are injured, if you want to fight you need to rest first" Miyo said helping Akashi to sit again.

"She is right Akashi, your training will start tomorrow" Hayate said leaving to his room.

Hayate left to his room, while everyone followed him to rest, and heal their wounds. But Akashi stood there with Miyo, and his new friends. Miyo was about to leave when Akashi stopped her.

"Miyo, wait, I want to give you this" Akashi said placing the bracelet he made in Miyo's paw.

"What is this" Miyo asked while looking to the bracelet.

"Is a bracelet, I made it myself; the twelve diamonds represent the age you had when we first met, the gold stone represents you, and the silver one represents me" Akashi explained while Miyo started to cry.

"Thanks Akashi" Miyo said hugging Akashi and then leaving to her room.

"She thinks that bracelet is the best think you have gave her" Musaki said interrupting Akashi thoughts.

"What, you can read peoples mind, that's impossible" Akashi said while Musaki looked to Akashi's eyes.

"You have a hidden anger against those that tortured you, and you try to hide it by making jokes and playing with your friends" Musaki said to Akashi while Akashi just stood there.

"Wow, and I thought it wasn't so noticeable" Akashi whispered. "But enough of this I think I didn't present myself, I'm Akashi okami"

"I'm Takami Skyfang, nice to meet you" Takami said giving the hand to Akashi.

"I'm Xing-Fu Musaki Ko Kanji Bushido Akio-Meng Cheng Xi-Wang, but you can call me Musaki" Musaki said giving his hand to Akashi.

"So how did you become students of the jade palace" Akashi asked to both.

"Well, I didn't have a good beginning, I grew on the bao-gu with my friends Ryo mercer, and Skyler Tifan" Takami said remembering his friends. "Those two where like brothers to me, they used to take care of me, and when the three of us grew up, master Shifu came to the orphanage and took us to the jade palace"

"Well, I spent ten years of my life on the same orphanage, then my guardians at the bao gu brought me to the jade palace where I took Po as my brother and Shifu like my father" Musaki said looking to the table.

"it looks we all suffered at the beginning of our lives, my father was killed when I was three, and my mother was killed by my step father, and I was forced to live with my step father, alone, and with a curse over me, and when I finally met the five I fought them" Akashi said chuckling. "But, it doesn't matters that we faced loneliness, we found friends and found happiness" the wolf said cheering up.

"You are right, maybe our beginning wasn't so good, but is our future what it counts" Musaki said.

"That's right, we need to keep going on and never give up" Takami said.

"Friends" Akashi said extending his hand to the center.

"Friends" both Musaki and Takami said doing the same.

"*yawn* I think we should be going to sleep" Akashi said walking upstairs. "You can stay with me tonight"

"Fine for me" both said following him.

"Ugh, Akashi I want to ask you something" Musaki asked while walking.

"Yeah what is it" Akashi said.

"You mentioned you were older than us, how old are you" Musaki asked.

"I'm twenty and you" Akashi answered.

"Seventeen" the younger warriors answered.

**-The next day-**

The sun started to shine over the valley, and the first one to awake was Hayate. The old got up from his bed and changed to his normal clothes and walked away from is room, to Akashi's room. Hayate opened the door, only to find the three warriors sleeping in a messy way and snoring, so he opened with mouth to awake them.

"OKAY, EVERYBODY IS TIME TO WAKE UP" Hayate shouted waking the three warriors.

"What the heck, grand pa you needed to scream" Akashi shouted standing up.

"Get prepared we are leaving immediately" Hayate said leaving.

"That will be easy" Akashi said while taking his long sleeves vest, his black pants, and his katana.

Takami slept with his pants so he just needed to get his vest, and his sword. Musaki was ready he just took his Sai.

"We are ready" the three warriors said leaving to the courtyard.

The three warriors got the courtyard, only to find Hayate waiting for them.

"Okay, everyone, you have trained with the masters of the jade palace, but I will not train you like they did this will be a dangerous training, so if you want to regret this is your opportunity" Hayate said.

"We" Akashi said

"Will" Musaki followed

"Never" Takami continued

"Regret" the three ended in unison.

"Very well then, our training place will be the mountain of the warriors, so follow me or stay here" Hayate said rushing to the woods.

"Yes master" the three said following him.

"_This is going to be a hard training that can take us days, even weeks, but this is necessary if we want to defeat Fenrir" Akashi thought while running through the woods._

"_This is great, I will have I new kind of training, I wonder what kind of training is" Musaki thought following Hayate._

"_This training is going to be the hardest I ever had, but we need it to defeat Fenrir" Takami thought rushing through the woods._

"_But something is sure, we will not rest until we defeat Fenrir" the three warriors thought at the same time._

**Well, that's the end of this chapter, and thanks again animation universe 2005, and to you too Tyson the wolf omega, this chapter and the upcoming ones is to thank you for your reviews.**

**In the next chapter**

**Akashi: we finally got the mountain of the warriors, I wonder what kind of training my grand pa has.**

**Takami: don't worry Akashi it will not matter what kind of training your grand father has for us we will handle it.**

**Musaki: he is right; we will not give up that easy.**

**Hayate: I hope so, because this will be the hardest thing you will do, ARCHANGEL LORD MODE, OKAMI MODE.**

**The three warriors: this is going to be great.**

**Everyone: only here in the legend of Akashi.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here is the fifth chapter, on this chapter Akashi, Musaki, and Takami will start an especial training with Hayate, but will they be able to deal with it, keep reading to find it out.**

**chapter 5: **training for heroes

The sun was rising from the mountains, illuminating the forest of the valley of the peace, its rays passed through the trees while four figures ran through the forest. Two white wolfs, a Bengal tiger, and a giant panda ran through the forest with a great speed.

The older wolf was on front of the younger warriors, guiding them to their destiny. They were almost there, when the older wolf jumped to one tree to get a better look of their surrounding.

"What is it grand pa" Akashi asked looking to his old grand father.

"I'm trying to get a better look" the old wolf answered looking to their surrounding. "There it is, okay boys, the mountain is just a head" the wolf said pointing to the north.

"Great, let's go then; the last one is a loser" Musaki said jumping to one tree to another.

"Hey, that's not fair" Akashi and Takami said following the panda.

Akashi and Takami followed Musaki, but he was already too far, so Akashi jumped to the ground and used his aura to run faster than Musaki and Takami.

"Ha, ha, ha… it looks that I will win… ugh" Akashi mocked but unaware there was door in front of him, and crashing with it. "Did I won" the injured wolf groaned standing up and grabbing the sides of his head.

"Stop this fool game, we have work to do" Hayate ordered appearing from behind.

"What is it grand pa" Akashi asked looking to his grand father while this one lifted his arm and pulled his sleeve, then strange markings appeared in his arm, then a circle made from strange symbols appeared, and at last five symbols appeared on the tip of hayate's fingers. "Grand pa what are you doing" the confused wolf asked to the old wolf but this one didn't answer him.

Hayate extending his arm to the door, and the same circle in hayate's hand appeared on the door and was surrounded by the same symbols on hayate's finger tips. "Eien no shīru de no burēku" the old wolf said placing his paw on the door, causing it to open.

"That was awesome" the three students said following Hayate.

The four warriors entered an empty hall; there was nothing except for a door to the other end of the hall. When the four warriors walked to the center to the hall Hayate turned to them and gave them a green scroll.

"Well, here is where your training begins" Hayate said turning away. "Your training consists in getting to the top of the mountain before dawn, and you must use that map to get there" the old wolf told them disappearing.

"Well, that's easy, let's go guys" Akashi said waling to the door in the hall and opening it, and when they crossed they founded themselves on one of the sides of the mountain

"What a beautiful sight" Musaki commented looking the beautiful sight.

"Okay, where do we need to go" Takami asked Akashi while he opened the scroll.

"Well, first, we need to walk through that forest so let's go on" Akashi said running to the forest while his friends followed him.

The three students ran through the forest, everything was okay, until a dense mist started to surround them. Akashi stopped his friends and told them to stay together, but when he turned his friends weren't there.

"*sigh* I think I must found them now" Akashi said walking and screaming their names, but then a shadow ran by, and then followed by a giggle. "What the heck, who is there, show yourself" Akashi shouted while the same shadow ran behind him. "Show yourself coward"

"Why do you call me like that Akashi" a feminine voice said from behind and when Akashi turned he saw a beautiful golden cat behind him.

"Miyo, what are you doing here" Akashi said running to her and hugging her.

"I missed you, so I came here to be with you" Miyo said hugging him tightly.

-**Musaki-**

Musaki was walking through the dense mist looking for his friends. "Akashi, Takami, guy's where are you" Musaki screamed, but then a giggle behind him got his attention, and when he turned he saw a female panda looking to him "summer, what are you doing here"

"Hi Musaki, I heard that you was going to do an intense training, so I came to give you some support" summer said looking to his friend.

"Really, well, you shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous" Musaki explained but summer just hugged him.

"Is that I missed you a lot, and I know that you will protect me from everything" summer told Musaki hugging him more.

"Okay then, you can stay" Musaki answered hugging her.

-**Takami-**

Takami new that he wouldn't be able to find his friends on foot so he tried jumping from one tree to another, but the mist was so dense that he couldn't see very well. "How the hell I'm going to find the others with this dense mist "the Bengal tiger groaned looking around, but just then a female voice called his name from the ground and when he looked down, he saw a black tigress wearing a silver vest with imprinted green leafs and on the back of it was a yin yang symbol and black pants.

"Layla, what are you doing here, you should stay with the others" Takami told Layla but she just responded with a low giggle.

"Well, is that I was too bored, with them and I wanted to be with you" Layla said walking to him and hugging him.

"But, this place is dangerous, only real heroes can enter… "Takami started but then stopped when realizing something, that this place was sealed with a door that only Hayate could open.

Takami then looked to Layla, and then pushed her. "How dare you" Takami said coldly looking to the floor.

"What, do you mean, and why did you pushed me that was… "Layla started but stopped when Takami shouted.

"How dare you take the form of Layla and pass yourself as her" Takami shouted throwing a fire ball to the fake Layla. "You have three seconds to show yourself before I make impostor barbecue"

"What do you mean, look at me, I'm Layla" the fake Layla said but got no response.

-**Musaki**-

"Musaki, I wanted to be with you all this time" Musaki said while summer pulled him to a nearby lake.

"Where are you taking me" Musaki asked, but with no response.

"Don't worry, my panda warrior, is just a lake" summer said looking Musaki's eyes.

"Yes, is just a lake" Musaki said hypnotized. "No, I can't, you are not summer. who are you" the panda asked but still the fake summer dragged him to the lake.

"Don't worry everything is going to be okay" the fake summer smiled said pulling Musaki, but he punched her into the water.

-**Akashi-**

Miyo and Akashi where hugging in the middle of the forest, it was so quiet, but Akashi knew something was wrong with her, and then he realized it. Akashi broke the hug and gave a step backwards and lifted his fist and punched Miyo in the face.

"Do you think, I'm a stupid, that I will not notice that you aren't Miyo" Akashi started and then lifted his arm and pointed to Miyo's arms. "Miyo have six striped in her arm, not five"

"Oh well, I thought, it will be easy to fool you but I was wrong" the fake Miyo said standing up preparing her claws.

"Let's see what you have" Akashi said pouncing over her but she kicked him to the air.

Akashi stood up, and with his wolf ears he could her someone struggling behind him, it was Musaki!

"Musaki, can you hear me" Akashi shouted hopping for an answer.

"Akashi, yes, I can hear you, I need help" Musaki shouted back struggling more.

"Guy, guys where you are" Takami shouted.

"Takami, are you okay" Akashi asked evading a punch from the doppelganger.

"No, I'm her fighting my own girl friend" Takami answered throwing a fire ball.

"I'm also fighting here, and I need help" Musaki said struggling.

"Guys hear me, they are not our friends, they are doppelgangers, they can take the form of whoever they want" Akashi said jumping to one tree.

"Yeah, but I can't hurt her, she is so similar to my friend" Musaki said.

"Musaki is right is difficult to fight someone that you love" Takami commented but then he stopped and looked to his reflection in a pond and noticed he was blushing, but why? Then Takami realized it

"guy's is these mist, a drug that confuses whoever inhales it, is like the song of a siren, when the sailors hear it they get in love with the siren" Takami informed the others.

"Then, I got the perfect way to get rid of it" Akashi commented creating a bao guang and hitting the floor with it creating a wave of air that dispersed the mist. "Now that stupid mist will not bother us"

Akashi stood up and breathed the clean air eliminating the drug from his system, Mean while Musaki and Takami did the same. The three warriors stood to each other side while looking to the doppelgangers morphing into their real forms, they where fish like creatures with huge teeth.

"Guy's, let's give them what they deserve" Akashi said while Musaki jumped in the air and stomped the ground creating a surge of subterranean sound waves that bounced the three creatures in the air, while Takami released a wave of fire that burned them, and to end it, Akashi created a bao guang and jumped to the three impostors and sent them flying, and when Akashi turned the bao guang exploded.

"Wow, that's awesome" both Takami and Musaki said looking to the explosion of energy.

"Thanks, I didn't showed you that move right, it's called the bao guang" Akashi said creating another bao guang. "It's a perfect sphere of rotating energy, and when it's released can be strong enough to destroy a mountain"

"Great, but I think we must keep moving" Takami said.

"Oh yes follow me, the map says, we must get through a tunnel, but I don't see any tunnel" Akashi informed unaware he was in front of the tunnel.

"Akashi, look" Takami said taking the map.

"Oh there it is, let's go guys" Akashi said entering the tunnel.

"Baka" Takami and Musaki whispered walking behind him.

The three students entered the tunnel and looked no more than darkness until Takami created a flame to illuminate the tunnel. The three students walked through the tunnel until they saw something weird, Tigress was there.

"Tigress, what is she doing here" the three students said looking to the female tiger walking to them.

"Mom, what are you doing here" Akashi asked her but she ignored him and walked to Musaki and took her fighting stance.

"Uh, tigress what are you doing" Musaki asked then from out a sudden tigress delivered a punch but Musaki evaded it. "Tigress what's with you?"

"Fight me panda" Tigress said throwing a roundhouse kick but Musaki evaded it.

"No I won't" Musaki refused but tigress delivered a double palm hit on Musaki's stomach.

"Okay, you asked for it" Musaki said pouncing over her and rolling on the floor, but she kicked him to the roof of the tunnel, so Musaki tried to fall over her, but she rolled. Tigress stood up and tried to deliver a kick, but Musaki grabbed her paw and threw her to the other end of the building, but tigress stood up again like if nothing happened to her, she ran to Musaki, and punched his jaw, followed by another uppercut and a kick. Musaki felled to the floor, but stood up again and rushed to tigress to fight again.

"Musaki, it's not time to fight let's go" Takami said, but then someone called his name from behind.

"You say that because you are a coward beast" a male voice said from behind, and when Takami turned he saw kamikaze.

"How did you called me" Takami said while flames of fire surrounded him.

"b-e-a-s-t" kamikaze taunted while Takami pounced over him and tried to kill him, for a second time.

"I thought I killed you, and if didn't I will get sure this time" Takami said punching kamikaze but kamikaze moved his head to avoid the hits, and then kicked Takami, kamikaze stood up and rushed to Takami, so Takami intercepted him with a kick, but kamikaze blocked it. Now it was kamikaze's turn, he punched takami's stomach, then he punched his chest, and to end he did an uppercut, but Takami jump backwards evading the hit. Takami created to balls of fire and shot them to kamikaze, but kamikaze punched them destroying them.

"Guy's wait…" Akashi said but then he sensed something, and when he turned he saw the person he hated the most, Dotsu. "So you still alive"

"What I can say, I like to ruin your life" Dotsu said while Akashi launched several punches but, Dotsu evaded them. Dotsu jumped to the roof and ran on it, and jumped over Akashi, but Akashi jumped to the left evading Dotsu. Dotsu stood up and created two snakes from his dark energy that strangled Akashi, but Akashi grabbed the snakes and destroyed them. Dotsu took it as an opportunity and punched Akashi's rib, but Akashi managed the pain and grabbed Dotsu and threw him to a wall, but Dotsu stood up again and rushed to Akashi again.

"Yeah, that's right, keep fighting, I feed from your anger" Dotsu said ripping Akashi's shirt, but then Akashi stopped.

"You don't feed from anger, you feed from the fear, and you are another test" Akashi said realizing everything, Akashi sat on the ground and started to meditate.

"What, the heck are you doing fight me" Dotsu said pouncing over Akashi but he went through Akashi's body.

"Guy's hear me, they are just illusions, they are trying to anger us, so don't pay them attention" Akashi explained his friends while they stopped the fights and sat to his side.

"Fight me beast" kamikaze said trying to punch Takami but disappeared.

"Fight me panda" tigress said but disappeared too.

"They were illusions that tried to anger us" Takami commented.

"They knew that the anger can apart us from our way" Musaki added.

"But, that's not going to happen" the three said while the whole tunnel disappeared.

"Look at this, the tunnel was an illusion too" Akashi said looking the blue sky.

"Let's keep going then" Musaki said standing up and walking while the other two followed him.

The three warriors walked through the mountain, while Akashi was looking to the map, and then they got to their last spot a cave.

"A cave, do we need to go through there" Takami asked Akashi, while he nodded.

The three entered the cave and ran through it since it was almost dawn, they evaded rocks, jumped cliffs, and passed through a bridge, but still their training didn't end there. When they were almost at the end of the cave, Takami, and Musaki saw their friends, Skyler, Ryo, Arizona and Max there waiting for them.

The two darted to them but before they could get them the ground started to shake, a huge hole was created, and the most horrible thing came from it, something that Akashi feared more than Dotsu, the evil him, a huge black wolf, his arm was made from bones, so his tail, and four bone thorns came from his back, it was Cerberus!

"No, no, it can't be, not him" Akashi said giving a step back and looking to the huge wolf.

The huge wolf looked down to Takami's and Musaki's friends, and then lifted his fist and punched them, but it didn't end there, Cerberus threw some bone stabs that impacted Takami's and Musaki's friends and killed them.

"Ryo, Skyler" Takami rushed to help his friends but it was too late, they where already dead.

"Arizona, Max" Musaki did the same, but his friends where dead too.

"No, it's happening again" Akashi whispered falling to his knees.

"you stupid monster I will kill you" Takami shouted while the flames started to surround him, and then his arm transformed into his demon soul arm, then the flames combined with a dense red aura that surrounded him.

"That monster will pay, he will die" Musaki screamed while the colors of his eyes changed to a blood red.

Takami was the first one to attack, he jumped to the air and tried to deliver a punch, but Cerberus covered with his arm, so Takami grabbed it, with a great force threw Cerberus to the wall of the cave. Cerberus stood up again, and took one thorn from his back and threw it to Takami, but he created a wall of fire that destroyed the thorn. Takami ran to the huge wolf and jumped to its face and landed several punches on its face, and when Takami gave the last hit Cerberus grabbed him and threw him to the wall.

Musaki locked to his friend and then to Cerberus. He rushed to Cerberus and delivered a strong punch in its stomach, and then he jumped to its head and kicked it. But Cerberus opened his mouth and created a dark fire that burned Musaki. Musaki stood up again and created an orb with white and blue energy and threw it to Cerberus, but the demon wolf created a sphere of dark energy that destroyed the attack and impacted Musaki, knocking him too.

Akashi just stood there, looking to his friends, being defeated, but then Cerberus looked to him and concentrated its dark aura.

"Daemon technique, dark energy possession" Cerberus said with a demonic voice, while his dark aura started to surround Takami, Musaki, and Akashi.

"No it can't be, I wont return there" Akashi said trying to escape but it was too late the dark aura was surrounding him. "What I can do, is this the end" Akashi questioned himself while the dark energy was engulfing him. "I can't believe it, my fear is controlling me"

"Are you really going to give up" a male voice said from behind him.

"What, who are you" Akashi said turning only to find a male wolf with a white and long man kimono. The wolf was also having red shades below his eyes, and three red lines coming from the shade.

"I'm Akira okami, or also known as the first okami" the male wolf said looking Akashi to the eyes

"The first okami, it can't be" Akashi said while the darkness was engulfing him more.

"Follow me" Akira said walking by Akashi while everything became white.

"What are you doing here" Akashi asked following him.

"Do you remember this day" Akira said while the white surrounding transformed into a playground.

Akashi looked around, but stopped when he saw two young pigs hitting a young tiger. "Hey you let him go" Akashi shouted but passed through the young kids like a ghost.

"This is just a memory" Akira said to Akashi, and then pointed to the little tiger. "Do you recognize him?"

Akashi looked to the little tiger and then it came to his mind. "Takami"

"Correct, so you must remember this part" Akira said looking to the little tiger.

"What is it freak, you can't fight us" the larger pig said.

"Yeah, what is it, why don't you use your powers" the other pig said pushing him to the ground.

"Because, I don't want to hurt you" Takami said standing.

"What a coward, take this" one pig said lifting his fist to punch Takami, but a young black and white wolf wearing an old pant and a black t shirt, appeared and stopped him .

"Why don't you try bothering someone else" the wolf said punching the pig on the stomach.

"What the heck, you will pay for that" the larger pig said while he and his friends pounced over the wolf, but he knocked them with a single kick.

"That will show you" the wolf said turning to Takami and extending his hand to help him. "Are you okay" the wolf questioned helping him up.

"Yeah, just a bruise" Takami said rubbing his cheek.

"You shouldn't let those guys to treat you like that" the wolf said crossing his arms.

"Yes I know, is that my powers bring me more problems when I use them, so I think is better not to use them" Takami said looking to his paw.

"I see, one person told me that those with great powers have them, for one reason, and that reason is here" the wolf said poking takami's chest. "In your heart, when you look inside your heart you will know how to use your powers and why do you have them"

"I see, thanks, I'm Takami by the way" Takami said.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Akashi, and don't forget what I told you" the young Akashi said turning and leaving.

"Don't worry I won't" Takami shouted while Akashi left.

"I remember now, I was seven years old, and when I was jumping from one roof to another, I saw those two pigs, hitting a little tiger" Akashi said remembering the event.

"I see, and who told you that phrase" Akira asked Akashi.

"My mom, she used to tell me many phrases to help me when something troubled me" Akashi said looking to the floor.

"I see, now do you remember this" Akira said while the background changed to an orphanage.

Akashi looked around and then saw a little panda sitting on the ground looking to the floor. Then two young rhinos walked to him. "That's Musaki" Akashi said recognizing the little panda

"Where is our money" one of the rhino's said to the little panda.

"I don't have any money, you took it all" the little panda said receding.

"Well, you know what that means" one of the rhinos said lifting his fist and tried to punch him but the same black and white wolf appeared and stopped the hit with his forehead.

"What the heck, who are you" the rhino asked trying to push the wolf but it was impossible.

"Your worst nightmare" the wolf said grabbing the rhino from the horn and throwing him to a nearby river. Then the young wolf turned to the other rhino "boo"

"Ahhh, a monster" the rhino shouted running away.

"Are you okay" the wolf said helping the panda.

"Yes, and all thanks to you, but didn't that punch hurt you" Musaki asked looking to his fore head.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it, and why those guys wanted to punch you" the wolf asked.

"Is that they took all my money, and thanks to them I don't have more" Musaki answered the wolf.

"Than take this" the wolf said giving Musaki a bag of golden coins. "And if those guys try to rob you again just remember them that I will look for them and make them suffer"

"Thanks, I'm Musaki by the way, what's your name" Musaki commented. "Do I'm going to see you again"

"I will always be with you, and you will find me in here" the wolf said poking his chest.

"My heart" Musaki responded and then looked to the wolf that was walking away.

"The names Akashi, and don't forget it, if you have problems just look in your heart" Akashi said waving a good by and disappearing.

"I remember this too, I was ten years old, and I see that lonely panda and those two rhinos" Akashi said remembering everything. "I'm so stupid, how could I forget this, and they don't recognize me because my fur was black and white at that time, and maybe they forgot my name"

"Even when you were under Dotsu's control, your heart was kind" Akira said patting Akashi's shoulder.

"But, how is this going to help me with my fear" Akashi said looking to his ancestor.

"Don't you remember the phrase, seek in your heart and you will find the answer" Akira said to Akashi.

"That's why you brought me here, my encounter with Takami and Musaki was no coincidence, it was the destiny" Akashi realized everything.

"It looks Akimitsu's son is very intelligent" Akira said smiling. "Well you are an okami, that's not surprise, now go back, and don't forget what I told you"

-**Back at reality-**

Cerberus walked to Takami and Musaki, and lifted his fist, ready to deliver the final blow, when a red shine took his attention; it was Akashi who was surrounded by a red aura.

"Hear my words you stupid demon wolf, I'm not you any more, and I don't fear you anymore, so return to the pit where you belong" Akashi said while a red shade appeared below his eyes, a red oval appeared in his back, and three red lines that ran around his left arm and created a spiral in the palm of his hand. "This is the power of the first okami, Akira okami"

"But where, where did you found such power" Cerberus asked receding.

"Where you find all the answers" Akashi said placing his fist over his chest. "In your heart"

And that sentence, that simple sentence entered through Takami's and Musaki's ears and brought back the memory of a young black and white wolf that helped them when they most need it.

"I remember him now, Akashi" Takami said while his demon arm disappeared and his pure fire surrounded him.

"I remember him too" Musaki said while the color of his eyes switched to a crimson orange.

"now Cerberus, this is your end for once and for all" Akashi said lifting his arm and creating a bao guang, but this one wasn't white, nor was surrounded by the red aura, it was pure red, it was a bao guang created mainly with the red aura.

"Don't forget me" Takami said walking to his side and creating a sphere of pure fire.

"Akashi you helped my once, is time to retrieve you the favor" Musaki said creating an orb of white and blue energy.

"Okay then" Akashi said looking to his friends.

"TAKE THIS" the three shouted rushing to Cerberus and hitting him with their attacks. The three attacks impacted Cerberus and exploded destroying him forever.

The three warriors came out of the cave only to find that they did it to the top of the mountain. The three looked for the old wolf, which was standing in front of them.

"It looks you did it" Hayate said grinning and looking to the floor. "and just in time"

"Nothing can stop us" Akashi said looking to his grandfather.

"And it looks that this training unlocked your lord okami mode" Hayate said looking to his grandson.

"What's that" Akashi asked looking to the red marks in his body.

"The last stage of the okami aura, only few could unlock it, and between those few is your father" Hayate said looking the marks. "But still it's not full developed, but don't worry, it will when you need it the most"

"Good, but the real question, did he succeed" Musaki asked while Hayate just grinned.

"Congratulations you did it" Hayate said smiling. "And this is your reward" Hayate said while the same markings in his arm appeared in their arms.

"What is this thing" Takami asked looking to the strange markings and the circle of strange symbols in his hand.

"That is the mark of the heroes, you see, this mountain is called mountain of heroes for one reason, and that reason is that the tests in this mountain are to prove that you are a real hero" Hayate said showing his Mark to them.

"These mark proves that you are heroes, and it also helps you to connect with the spiritual world, with those that died" Hayate said hiding the mark, and while the mark on the boys' arms disappeared.

"That means" Akashi started looking to his hand.

"We are real heroes" the three shouted lifting their fists in the air.

"That's right, and since you finished your training, is time to return" Hayate said walking in front of them to show them the exit.

-**The jade palace-**

"This is great, from now on we are real heroes" Akashi said telling the story to everyone in the palace.

"Yes, and I can't wait to show this to Ryo" Takami said clutching his fist.

"I'm excited too guys, thanks to Hayate I have the mark of the heroes" Musaki commented showing everyone his mark.

"I'm happy that you made it guys, and I'm really proud" Tigress said smiling.

"Wait a second, did you just say you was happy and proud, and you smiled" Musaki asked looking to Tigress.

"Yes, since I adopted Akashi as my son, my life changed' Tigress said hugging Akashi.

"So will you stop being mean and strict" Musaki said looking tigress.

"Yeah, I don't think so" Tigress said looking Musaki with a sweet smile.

"Wow, Akashi really changed you, you are soft now" Musaki said only to receive a hit in his head. "Nope, you still the same"

While Musaki and Tigress where bothering each another, Akashi stood up from the table and walked to the outside. Akashi looked to the skies remembering his real mother, and that in fact, she and Tigress weren't so different. But then a feminine voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Do you want someone to be with you" Miyo said appearing from nowhere.

"Yeah, why not" Akashi agreed, while Miyo walked to his side and placed her head in his shoulder

"What a beautiful night" Miyo said while Akashi hugged her.

"Yes it is, but not as beautiful like you" Akashi said while Miyo giggled.

"Awww, so cute" everyone said from behind breaking the moment.

Akashi turned to his friends that where standing looking to the cute scene.

"Okay everyone is time to sleep, and that goes to you three" Hayate said pointing Takami, Musaki, and Akashi.

"Yes sensei" the three said going to their room.

"Let's continue this tomorrow morning" Akashi said while Miyo winked.

"You shouldn't be thinking that Akashi" Musaki said reading his mind.

"You know, I don't feel so sure if you keep reading my mind" Akashi said walking to his room.

"Okay you two, let's go, I'm really tired" Takami said entering the room.

"Me too" both Musaki and Akashi said walking inside.

Everyone left to their rooms to get some sleep except for Akashi.

"I wonder what kind of dangers awaits us" Akashi thought looking to the ceiling of his room.

**And that's how the training ends, it looks that Akashi, Takami, and Musaki are connected by destiny, so keep reading if you want to now what will happen next.**

**On the next chapter.**

**Takami: great, Hayate just found where Fenrir is and we are going after him.**

**Musaki: it looks Fenrir will try to get a mirror from a museum.**

**Akashi: but we will stop him before he can touch that mirror.**

**Takami: that's right, wait a second, that's Layla, why Fenrir took her, what is he doing, LAYLA!**

**Only here in the legend of Akashi. **


	6. Chapter 6

**And the sixth chapter is here. In this chapter Musaki, Takami, and Akashi will meet one of Fenrir's brother, Skoll.**

**Chapter 6: the sun eating wolf; enter Skoll.**

The sun started to shine over the jade palace illuminating everything under it, and awaking a Bengal tiger, and a giant panda who where sleeping on the floor of Akashi's room. The two woke up and stretched to start the day, everything was normal until they noticed a white wolf was missing.  
The two got out of the room and looked around for Akashi, but he was not there, so they went downstairs to look for him but he was not there. Takami and Musaki went outside to look for Akashi but he was not there, they were about to give up when they heard some noises on the training hall.

The two entered the hall only to find everyone sitting on the floor and Akashi wearing his normal attire and a long red long sleeves coat with imprinted flames at the edges, a wolfs paw on the back, and his little sister Saori wearing a green vest, and black silk pants.

"Okay Saori, if you want to be the next leader of the Tora family you must dominate your aura" Akashi said activating his white aura.

"Yes brother, I will show you" Saori said activated her white aura, but hers was weak.

Akashi rushed to her little sister and tried to land a punch but she jumped backwards, unaware her brother appeared behind her. Akashi grabbed the back of Saori's shirt and threw her to the ceiling, but she landed on the ceiling with her feet and pushed herself, and tried to deliver a flying kick, but Akashi grabbed her foot and threw her to the wall.

Saori got, up and rushed to Akashi and tried to punch him several times, but her brother evaded the blows and ended it with a blow on Saori's stomach.

"Our, mom was called the tiger of the shadows because she was undetectable for her enemy, she always sneaked from behind and used the shadows to her advantage" Akashi commented crossing her arms while Saori darted to punch him, but he evaded it.

"Now I will show you one of mom's techniques" Akashi said clasping his hands. "SHADOW ART, SHADOW BLENDING"

A dark circle appeared below Akashi, while he disappeared in it. Saori looked around to find his brother until a white arm embraced her neck, and when she turned she saw Akashi.

"How did you do that" Saori asked turning to his brother.

"That's your homework, you must dominate that technique young girl" Akashi Sai kneeling down and patting her head.

"Okay, you will see I will dominate that technique and that I will beat you next time" Saori said hugging his brother.

"She, Is like her brother in many ways" Takami interrupted the two siblings.

"Guy's you are awake" Akashi commented looking to them.

"Yes, and what is this coat that you are wearing" Musaki asked examining the coat.

"Oh this old thing, it was from my father" Akashi said looking his coat.

"Okay, everyone that was a good training for Saori, but we must leave, I got information of where Fenrir is going" Hayate reported appearing from nowhere.

"Yes grand pa, give us some time to pack and we will meet you on the entrance of the palace" Akashi informed Hayate turning and leaving to his room.

-**Some minutes later-**

Akashi, Takami, and Musaki walked to the entrance of the palace carrying a bag with their clothes for the journey. The three waited for Hayate until he appeared carrying a huge bag.

"Okay, let's go" Hayate ordered opening the doors and jumping to the village.

"Yes sensei" the three responded following him.

The four heroes jumped from one building to another, until they reached to the end of the valley. The four started to run until they reached to a bamboo forest, so they jumped from one bamboo to another to reach their destiny.

-**Five hours later-**

Then of some time jumping, they found a huge wall made of rock that surrounded the hidden valley, a valley with many secrets, and that only few could find it. The four walked through a bridge until they got to a huge door made out of iron.

"Everyone, the mark of heroes" Hayate said pulling his sleeve and showing the mark to the door, while his students did the same.

The door opened reveling a beautiful village, with happy inhabitants, but they were all unaware of the huge danger they where. The four walked through the village, getting the attention of the villagers.

"Why is everyone looking at us" Musaki asked while looking around.

"They know that something is wrong, the only way to enter here is to be a villager or a hero, and since we aren't villagers, they know that we are heroes" Hayate explained while they got to a building.

"Why are we here sensei" Takami asked looking to the huge building.

"We will pass the night here" Hayate said entering the building while his students followed him.

The four entered the building, and Hayate registered them. The four walked to their room and entered it and they found four beds and a sofa, so Takami and Musaki jumped to their beds while Akashi and Hayate took their luggage and entered the room.

Akashi placed his bag over his bed and opened it and took out his clothes and placed them in the wardrobe.

"Akashi, can you place my clothes on the wardrobe too, I need to go to the bathroom" Hayate asked his grandson while he entered the bathroom.

"*sigh* okay, but I hope I don't find one of your paintings" Akashi said opening hayate's bag, but instead of nasty paints, a white teenage tigress popped from out of the bag with a sock on her head.

"Saori, what are you doing here" Akashi asked taking the sock from her head.

"I wanted to go with you, to learn something from my big brother" Saori said coming out of the bag.

"I know, but this mission is too dangerous, I must send a message to mom" Akashi said but then she looked to her little sister who was about to cry.

"Okay, okay, but when the fight arrive you will stay with our grand pa in a sure place" Akashi informed his little sister hugging her.

"And we will take care of her too" Takami said pointing himself and Musaki.

"Yeah, she will be okay, we will take care of her" Musaki added sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Hey, guys guess what, I just discovered there are hot springs in this hotel, come with us" Hayate interrupted them and then left to the hot springs.

"Wait a second, come back old man" Akashi said running behind Hayate.

"What's his problem" Takami and Musaki asked Saori.

"Let's say that my grand pa is kind of a pervert" Saori answered while she walked to the hot spring and Takami and Musaki followed her.

-**The hot springs-**

Saori entered the girls hot springs and took off her clothes and entered the pools. She swam until she got to the end of it and sat there enjoying the water. Saori was alone there while the other females where on the other end of the pool or so it was until a black tigress swam to where Saori was.

"Mind some companion" the black tigress said sitting to her side.

"Not at all" Saori said smiling to the black tigress.

"What a beautiful smile" the black tigress said looking to her smile.

"Thanks, yours is beautiful too" Saori replied looking to her. "I'm Saori by the way"

"My name is Layla" Layla said "Saori, do you want to see a trick"

"I will love to" Saori said paying attention while Layla created a little twister in her hand. "Wow, how you do that"

"I have a special ability" Layla said while holding the twister in the tip of her finger.

"You know, I have special abilities too" Saori said evoking her aura for a short time but disappeared. "But I haven't perfect it"

"Don't worry, keep trying and you will succeed" Layla said patting Saori's head.

"STOP IT OLD MAN, DON'T YOU DARE" Akashi SHOUTED FROM THE OTHER ROOM.

"LEAVE ME ALONE AKASHI, I WILL PAINT NO MATTER WHAT" HAYATE SHOUTED.

"OKAY, YOU ASKED FOR IT" Akashi SHOUTED AND THEN A LOUD NOISE CAME FROM THE OTHER SIDE.

"Why are they making to much noise" Layla said while Saori sank on the water to hide her embarrassment.

"They are my brother and my grand father" Saori said, but from out of nowhere Layla hugged her.

"Don't worry, I also have a friend that embarrass me almost all the time" Layla said hugging her.

"You are so kind Miss Layla, but I think we should be leaving" Saori said pushing Layla out of the pool.

"Why you say so" Layla asked when someone entered through one of the walls of the room.

"I ADVICE YOU OLD MAN" Akashi shouted while lifting his fist.

"Ouch, ouch, and ouch" Hayate said with a pump in the head, and then he lifted his head only to find various females naked. "Hi ladies"

"Ahhhhhh" the girls shouted rushing to the exit of the pool.

"Because of that" Saori said taking her clothes.

"I see bye then, it was nice to talk with you" Layla said dressing with a silver vest with green leafs imprinted in it and silk black pants and then leaving.

"Bye, Miss Layla" Saori said waving a good bye. "_She is a kind person, and she is very beautiful also" Saori though giggling a little._

-**Akashi's room-**

Hayate was lying on his bed with three pumps more on his head. Akashi was sitting on the coach with a stress mark on his fore head.

"I can't believe you tried to get on the girls rest room" Akashi shouted lowly.

"Calm down, we now that that was not good, but next time try not to throw him a boulder" Takami said.

While they where arguing, Saori entered the room happy and looked to her brother mad.

"At least she got some fun" Musaki commented lying on his bed.

"Okay, let's go to sleep, I think I must rest something" Akashi said standing taking his shirt and lying on his bed. "Come Saori"

"Okay" Saori said lying beside Akashi.

"I must sleep a little too" Takami said lying on his bed and turning the lights off.

-**The next day-**

The sun entered through the window of the room, illuminating the faces of our heroes. It was so peaceful, so quit, so beautiful, until. *CRASH*

Takami, Musaki and Saori woke up immediately and said. "Not again"

The three rushed downstairs only to find Hayate on the floor of the lobby, and Akashi cracking his knuckles.

"Can't you guys stop doing that for a second" the three shouted, while Akashi growled and turned to them.

"Sorry, guys if I woke you up" Akashi said walking to Hayate grabbing him from the back of his shirt and pulling him. "Okay, since you are awake we must go and look for the prison of Fenrir's brother"

-**Hidden valley museum-**

The five warriors of the jade palace where standing in front of a huge full body mirror. Akashi crossed his arms while looking to the prison of one of Fenrir's brothers. The five could feel the dark energy coming from the artifact, but the little Saori was more affected since she wasn't used to this kind of things, so she hide herself behind Akashi.

"Is everything alright Saori?" Takami asked to the little scared tigress.

"I don't feel comfortable while standing in front of that thing" Saori responded.

"Really, then let's go outside" Takami said grabbing her hand. "Akashi we will take care of the outside"

"Okay, we will stay here and guard the mirror" Akashi said sitting beside the mirror.

**-Outside of the museum-**

Takami and Saori where sitting on the roof of the museum, watching the sunset, and talking.

"So, Mr. Takami, you can control fire and don't get a single burn" Saori said looking to Takami.

"Yep, it was difficult to control at first, but I practiced and dominated it" Takami said looking his paws.

"I will like to be like you, Musaki, or my brother" Saori said looking to the floor.

"And you can be, you just need to train" Takami said smiling to Saori.

"Thanks Mr. Takami" Saori said smiling too.

The two felines turned to the sunset when they heard a huge explosion coming from the hotel they where staying. The two jumped from the roof and rushed to the building only to find a huge whole in it. The two tigers jumped to the whole and founded nothing but a destroyed room and some clothes on the floor.

Takami walked through the room, but suddenly stopped when he stepped over a silver vest with green leafs. Takami lifted it and realized what happened.

"Saori, we must return" Takami jumping to the streets while Saori followed him.

-**Meanwhile in the museum-**

Akashi, Musaki, and Hayate where fighting Fenrir, that appeared from nowhere.

"It has been a long time, Hayate" Fenrir commented looking to the old wolf. "The years haven't treat you very well"

"I'm not a demon wolf that can live for ever" Hayate said activating his red aura.

"You beat me last time, but you won't this time" Fenrir shouted rushing to Hayate, but before he could touch Hayate, Akashi and Musaki appeared and kicked him in the chest.

"If you want to touch my grand father you should fight us first" Akashi said activating his seven tails mode.

"As you wish" Fenrir replied unsheathing his claws.

Akashi took his katana and Musaki his Sai, and rushed to Fenrir. The two warriors tried to slash Fenrir with their swords, but Fenrir used his claws to protect himself. The three kept fighting while sparks appeared during the fight. Fenrir took an opportunity and pushed the two warriors away, and rushed to them to attack. Fenrir tried to slash them with his claws, but Akashi and Takami used their swords to protect, but it was not enough when Fenrir crossed his arms and slashed the air creating a wave of dark energy that slashed the boys' clothes.

Fenrir walked to them ready to kill them, but before he could slash them a ball of fire came from nowhere and impacted his hand. Fenrir turned around and saw Takami standing there with his fist surrounded with fire. Takami rushed to Fenrir and tried to deliver various blows, but Fenrir blocked them, or so it was when Fenrir felt a pain on his stomach so he jumped backwards and looked down to his stomach and saw it was burned. Fenrir was confused, but Takami didn't gave him any chance to think, because the tiger rushed to Fenrir and delivered a blow on his face, another on the ribs, and roundhouse kick on the left cheek.

Fenrir stood up and rushed to Takami with his arms crossed prepared to slash Takami, but when he slashed Takami transformed into a shadow and disappeared. Fenrir was confused, and when he turned he received a blow on the face, it was Takami, but how did he did that. Fenrir stood again only to receive a punch on the stomach, and kick on his face. Fenrir barely stood up and watched the Bengal tiger standing on front of him, Fenrir stood up with rage and tried to slash Takami, but disappeared like a shadow again. Fenrir looked around but found nothing, but then suddenly Takami appeared over Fenrir and kicked the top of his head. Fenrir stood up and looked something weird below the tiger a shadow that connected him and Saori, who was forming a triangle with he hands.

"It looks you finally discovered" someone said behind Fenrir and delivered a kick on his back.

Fenrir turned and saw Takami behind him. "But how, how could you move so fast"

"He didn't, you just fell on a little trick a called shadow clone technique" Saori said standing up while the clone disappeared.

"That won't be enough to beat me" Fenrir said standing up.

"But this yes, wolf hammer throw" Akashi shouted while Musaki threw him to Fenrir and Akashi punched him on the face.

"It looks you are starting to understand you abilities Saori" Akashi said smiling to his little sister. "But step back now we will take care of this"

The three rushed to Fenrir, but the black wolf stood up and jumped to the ceiling and created a hole on it letting the light of the moon to enter the room. Then Fenrir jumped to the floor and created a wave of dark energy that pushed the boys to a wall. Then Fenrir took the mirror and place it under the light of the moon. The mirror started to shine and then revealed a dark figure in it.

"Brother is it you" the figure asked opening his eyes revealing an orange glow.

"Yes brother, I'm here to free you" Fenrir said walking to a dark alley and then bringing an unconscious tied black tigress in his arms.

"Layla" Takami shouted running to Fenrir, but Fenrir kicked him back.

"Mrs. Layla" Saori followed but couldn't move.

"Here is the offering" Fenrir said placing Layla on the floor while she started to wake up.

"Huh, what's happening" Layla muttered opening her eyes and looking to Fenrir. "What who are you"

"This will be a good offering" the figure said while a huge dark claw appeared from the mirror and tried to grab her.

The huge claw was about to take her, when a white blur appeared from nowhere and stopped it. "Who are you" Layla asked looking to the white wolf with the red markings.

"My name is Akashi, I'm takami's friend" Akashi said using his seven tails to free Layla. "Go take cover we will take care of this"

Layla ran to Saori's side and hide with Hayate while Takami, Musaki and Akashi fought Fenrir. Akashi destroyed the dark claw and then rushed to Fenrir and delivered a kick, while Musaki appeared and delivered an uppercut and Takami finished his with blow in his stomach.

"I'm tired of you, GO TO HELL" Fenrir shouted he disappeared and reappeared behind the three boys and knocked them to the floor.

Fenrir turned to Layla and walked to her, but then Saori stepped in front of him. "Stay away, I won't let you" Saori said extending her arms.

"Get out of my way" Fenrir shouted and lifted his fist and was about to slash her with her claws when a white wolf appeared and stopped him.

"don't you dare to touch my little sister" Akashi ordered; then the red shades below his eyes appeared, the three lines that ran around his arm and ended in a spiral in his palm, and the red oval in his back.

Akashi placed himself in front of Fenrir and made and elbow throw, sending him to a wall. Then Takami and Musaki joined him. Fenrir stood up and rushed to them but them evading him. Fenrir turned around only to find Musaki with two shurikens in his hands, the panda threw the shurikens, but Fenrir evaded them, unaware on of the shurikens transformed into Akashi. Akashi grabbed the other shuriken in mid air and threw it to Fenrir, but the demon wolf noticed it and grabbed the shuriken and stabbed it on the ground.

"He felled on the trap" Akashi said falling to the ground.

"That's all what you have…. "Fenrir mocked, but then noticed Takami wasn't with them.

Fenrir turned to the shuriken on the ground, but it was too late the shuriken transformed into Takami, who delivered an upper cut sending Fenrir to the air, then Akashi ran and kicked Fenrir even higher, then Akashi disappeared and reappeared above Fenrir and kicked him downwards. Takami and Musaki rushed to Fenrir and kicked him upwards, while Akashi felled to their side, and then the three jumped to Fenrir and grabbed his legs and placed their feet on the demon's chest and started to spin.

"Take this Fenrir, TRIPLE FALCON DROP" the three shouted while Fenrir's head hit the floor and they jumped off him.

"That will do" Akashi said panting, but then Fenrir stood up and with a great speed kicked them knocking them.

"I'm tired of waiting brother I will take my offering now" the figure on the mirror said while the dark claw appeared again and tried to take Layla again, but Saori hugged Layla.

"Layla hold on tight" Saori said concentrating her aura while a dark circle appeared below them and the two disappeared in it, while the claw grabbed nothing.

"But where did she go" the figure asked while a hikari shuriken sliced the dark claw.

"We are not defeated yet" Akashi said while Takami and Musaki stood up again.

"I'm totally tired of you" Fenrir said rushing to them but Takami stepped in front of him and created a wave of fire, and when the fire dispersed they weren't there.

Fenrir looked around for the three warriors, unaware Musaki was behind him. The panda stomped the ground creating a surge of underground sound waves that sent Fenrir to the air, where Takami was waiting for him. Takami surrounded his fist with fire and punched Fenrir hard in the face sending him to the ground but before he could impact the ground Akashi appeared below him, and created a bao guang and hit Fenrir's back sending him to the ceiling and hitting it and falling to the floor.

"And this time, stay there" Akashi ordered, and then falling to his knees.

Musaki and Takami walked to Akashi and helped him; they thought everything ended until they heard a feminine scream. The three turned and saw the dark claw crushing Saori.

"You have been interfering in my plans, now you will die" the figure said crushing Saori.

Akashi, Musaki, and Takami tried to help her, but they couldn't move, and when they looked down to their feet, the saw they where trapped by a black goo.

"Now you felled on my trap" Fenrir said while clawing the floor.

"Grah, brother help me" Saori screamed while the claw crushed her.

"Saori, no, stop it take me instead of her" Layla said while the claw dropped Saori and grabbed her.

"Mrs. Layla, please don't do it" Saori muttered trying to stop her but was useless.

"I'm sorry young Saori, but I don't want you to die" Layla said while the claw dragged her to the mirror.

"Layla, no, let her go" Takami shouted but it was useless.

"I'm sorry Takami, but I don't want you to die" Layla said while she disappeared inside of the mirror, and an orange wolf with a red sun painted in his back appeared.

"Ha…ha…ha, Skoll is back baby" Skoll said turning to his injured brother, but changed his attention to Takami, who summoned his demon arm, and a red aura mixed with his fire surrounded him.

"You stupid demon wolf, you took Layla, I'm going to kill you" Takami shouted while burning the goo that was surrounding him.

Takami pounced over Skoll, but he evaded him, so Takami created a wave of fire, but Skoll did something impossible, he slurped the fire with his mouth like if it was food. Skoll grinned and looked to the angry tiger.

"Do you think that's fire, this is fire" Skoll mocked inhaling air through his nose, and exhaling fire through his mouth, but that didn't made any damage to Takami.

"Well, well, what do we have here, a master in pyrokinesis" Skoll said narrowing one eye. "This fight is going to be interesting"

"Skoll, there is no time, we are both weak now, we must run for now" Fenrir ordered his brother who obeyed.

Skoll jumped to where his brother was and took him, and jumped to the hole in the roof. "We will see again pyromaniac" Skoll told Takami laughing manically and disappearing.

Takami stood there and felled to his knees while his demon arm disappeared. "I can't believe she left" Takami whispered, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Takami, I promise you that I will return Layla, no matter what it takes" Akashi said hitting his chest with his fist. "I promise you with my heart"

"I also promise you Takami, I will bring Layla back" Musaki said smiling.

"Thanks guy's, I know I can trust you" Takami said lifting his head looking the sky.

"Akashi, we must be leaving now, Fenrir brought Skoll from his prison, so we must stop them from freeing the last brother to all cost" Hayate said appearing from nowhere.

"Brother I think you must see this" Saori called his brother, while everyone walked to her and saw Layla lying in front of her.

"Layla" Takami said picking her up, while she opened her eyes.

"Who, who are you" Layla asked confused.

"What don't you remember me, I'm Takami" Takami answered but she didn't remember him.

"It's useless, that mirror was created by Oogway to hold evil spirits, and since she isn't evil the mirror just took her memories" Hayate explained them.

"I see, but still I'm happy that you are okay" Takami said crying and hugging her. At first that took Layla by surprise, but then she hugged him.

"What are we going to do now brother" Saori asked Akashi.

"We are going to stop Fenrir, and get Layla's memory" Akashi answered looking her.

"_I promise you Takami, I will get her memory back no matter what" _Akashi thought.

**And that's the sixth chapter, I hope you liked it, so will Akashi succeed in getting Layla's memory back keep reading this awesome adventure to find out.**

**On the next chapter**

**Musaki: maybe we failed on our last mission, but we will not fail this time.**

**Akashi: that's right, we must get Skoll back to his mirror if we want to get Layla's memory.**

**Takami: I trust you guy's we will get her back, together.**

**Musaki: great, but now the next mirror is inside a castle and the owner of it is a beautiful princess.**

**Akashi and Takami: she likes you.**

**Musaki: what no way, what, Skoll and Fenrir is attacking the castle, and they brought summer, oh no, I wont permit it, summer nooooo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**And now is time for the seventh chapter of this awesome adventure. In this chapter Fenrir and Skoll will try to free their sister Hati.**

**Chapter 7: the wolf with moon hunger; Hati**

The sun started to shine in the sky, it was so beautiful, but such beauty was going to end today, since two demon wolfs wanted to destroy everything as we know it. Fenrir and his brother Skoll where walking through the forest wearing long black cloaks.

"It looks very delicious, don't you think brother" Skoll said looking to the sun and licking his lips.

"Don't worry Skoll, you will eat the sun very soon, but first we need to get our sister" Fenrir said looking to his brother.

"Do we really need to free, that maniac obsessed with the moon" Skoll questioned since he and Hati couldn't get along.

"If you want to eat the sun, then we must free our little sister" Fenrir answered.

"And how are we going to eat the sun and the moon at the same time" Skoll asked his brother.

"In the only time they both meet, during an eclipse" Fenrir answered with devil voice.

**-Meanwhile with Akashi and his friends-**

Akashi was sitting over a rock in the middle of a river, trying to open the world of spirits to contact grant grand master Oogway to ask him how to defeat Fenrir. But it was almost impossible since his little sister, Musaki, and Layla where playing on the river, while Takami and Hayate where preparing the lunch.

"Can you make silence I'm trying to contact grant grand master Oogway" Akashi ordered while the three stopped playing.

"If he always like that" Layla asked sitting on a rock.

"Well, not always" Saori answered trying to get a fish for lunch.

"I think he passes to much time with Tigress and Shifu" Musaki commented while he and Saori laughed.

"I'm just trying to contact grant grand master Oogway to ask some help, so can you make some silence" Akashi shouted with a stress Mark on his fore head.

"Yes we can, but we don't want" Saori said giggling.

"*sigh* I give up" Akashi said in a low tone and then grinned devilishly.

Akashi stood on the rock and turned to Saori, Musaki, and Layla. "You asked for it guy's, WATER TECHNIQUE, GREAT TSUNAMI" Akashi shouted creating a huge tsunami that took Saori, Musaki and Layla to the shore. "Now can I have some peace" the wolf said returning to his meditation.

"You are so boring brother" Saori shouted crossing her arms.

"Don't worry, let's leave Mr. grumpy alone" Musaki said placing his hands behind his head.

"You should stop bothering Akashi, he might get angry" Hayate said cooking the fishes they catch.

"So, Mr. Hayate right, is Akashi able to contact the spirits" Layla asked while Hayate looked at her.

"Of course, with hi mark of heroes he is able to do many things" Hayate smiled answering the tigress question.

"That's amazing" Layla answered and then turning to Takami who was observing her.

"Is something wrong Mr. Takami" Layla asked sitting beside him.

"Is that I'm still worried, what will happen if we don't get your memory back" Takami replied looking to the fire.

"Don't worry, Akashi senpai said that he was going to help you to get beck my memory, you should trust him since he looks like a good person" Layla said smiling.

"Senpai, why do you call him like that" Takami said lying on the floor and sleeping.

"Well, he is older than us" Layla explained while smiling.

"okay, but I will not call him senpai, I see him as a friend not a mentor" Takami replied lying on the floor to sleep.

Meanwhile Akashi was still meditating, and was about to give up when it finally happened the gates of the spiritual world opened and saw grant grand master Oogway in front of him.

"Grant grand master Oogway" Akashi said standing up.

"Why did you summon me" master Oogway asked Akashi with a smile.

"Well, you might now that Fenrir is free, and he already freed one of his brothers Skoll" Akashi explained everything to the old master.

"Yes I know" master Oogway replied.

"We need you to tell us how to defeat Fenrir" Akashi informed the old tortoise.

"You are just like your grand father always looking for shortcuts, you must find that by your way" the old tortoise said disappearing.

"Master wait" Akashi said giving a step, but then he remembered he was over a rock in the middle of the river, so he felled to the water.

Akashi got out of the water and sat at the edge of the shore. "I can't believe master Oogway didn't help me"

"Oh don't worry brother, I'm sure you will find a way to defeat Fenrir" Saori said appearing from nowhere and hugging him.

"I hope so, well I think we must eat" Akashi standing up and walking to his grand father, while Hayate gave him a fish.

The six start eating, enjoying their lunch, when a net came from nowhere and trapped them. Two masked panthers appeared from the forest and placed the six on a cage. Everyone was confused about the situation, so Takami told them to calm down and used his fire abilities to melt the bars of the cage, but one panther noticed it and threw water to Takami.

The two panthers took the group to a giant castle, there the felines took the cage and left it in front of a pair of thrones. Akashi and the others stood up and looked how a female panther entered the room and sat on one of the thrones.

"Can you tell me your intentions outlanders" the beautiful panther asked them; she was dressed with a purple dress and a red vest on top of it, and she was wearing a crown on her head.

"Stop it Delilah, get us out of this cage" Hayate said angered.

"*giggle* sorry Hayate, I couldn't resist" Delilah said ordering the guards to take them out of the cage.

"Wait just a second, you know her" Akashi asked Hayate while pointing the feline.

"Yes darling I know him, I'm his friend" Delilah said smiling.

"She is Delilah, the queen, of the royal valley, and one of my friends" Hayate explained

"So why you put us on a cage" Akashi, Takami, and Musaki shouted.

"It was a little prank, sorry if I scared you" Delilah apologized smiling. "But know is time to be serious, Hayate I received your message, and I already have the mirror ready for you to take it"

"Excellent, we will take it immediately" Hayate said walking to her.

"but I first I want to ask you a little favor, it's my daughter, I think she is with bad friends, and I'm afraid that something happens to her I will like you to help her" queen Delilah said looking to the floor.

"Yeah, we will help, so where is she" Akashi replied giving a step forward and elbowing his friends while they did the same.

"Well, she left with those bad friends" the queen said. "And I don't know where she is"

"Don't worry we will find her, let's go boys" Akashi rushing to the out side followed by Takami and Musaki.

-**Somewhere else-**

"Come on Ezra, it will be fun" a jaguar wearing a black shirt, and brown shorts said to a beautiful fifteen years old panther wearing a silver shirt and a blue skirt.

"I don't know is that I don't think we should do it" Ezra said turning away.

"You don't have another choice" the jaguar said while a puma and lion appeared from behind and grabbed her.

"Let her go" a male voice said from behind, it was Musaki; he was lying his back on a wall with is arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Hey buddy, if you don't want to get hurt you should keep walking and leave us alone, we are three against one" the jaguar said grabbing Ezra from the arm

"You are wrong" Takami said falling on his feet from a building.

"Don't forget about me" Akashi said from a roof of a nearby building.

"What the heck, it doesn't matters me, I will have some fun with her no matter what" the jaguar insisted.

"Dare to say that again and I will slice you in half" Musaki said walking to the boy and taking his Sai.

"Ha, you don't scare me" the jaguar said ready to fight.

"Think again" Akashi said from behind holding the lion from his shirt, while Takami stepped over the puma.

"It's only you and me boy" Musaki said preparing to attack.

"What the, you f…." the boy tried to speak but Musaki rushed to him and slashed him several times.

"What, you didn't touch me, I think you must learn how to use that thing" the jaguar mocked, but then his clothes ripped leaving him in under wear.

"Sorry what you said, now leave if you don't want me to cut your under wear" Musaki said preparing to attack again.

The three boys ran scared from the three warriors. Akashi walked to the princess Ezra and helped her to get up. "Are you okay princess"

"Yes, thanks great warrior" princess Ezra said taking Musaki's hand.

"Hey we helped too" Takami and Akashi shouted.

"It's okay now let's go we must take you to the castle" Musaki said taking the princess to the castle.

-**Royal castle-**

Queen Delilah was walking from one side to another biting her nails, while Hayate, Saori, and Layla where sitting in the floor. Then Musaki entered the room with princess Ezra, while Takami and Akashi followed him.

"Ezra, darling you are okay thanks God" Queen Delilah said hugging her daughter.

"Yes mom and all thanks to Musaki" Ezra said giving the credit to Musaki.

"We helped too" Akashi and Takami shouted while lifting their fists in the air.

"What matters is that you are okay" queen Delilah commented and then turning to Hayate. "You can stay tonight if you wish"

"Good, but what about the mirror" Hayate questioned her.

"It's of my daughter, she will take care of it" Delilah said while Hayate jaw dropped.

"Wait a second that was not the deal" Hayate shouted while she smiled.

"I'm sorry but you can't take it" Delilah said turning and leaving.

"I hate that woman" Hayate said while his arms where hanging and one of his eyes twitched.

-**That night-**

Akashi was lying on the floor with Takami and Musaki, since they gave their beds to Saori, Layla, and Hayate. Everything was in silence, or so it was when Akashi opened his mouth to speak.

"Guy's I can't resist it we must go and take that mirror, to leave this place" Akashi suggested standing up and leaving the room while Musaki and Takami followed him.

The three wandered through the entire castle until they found princess Ezra's room, but they could enter like that. Akashi looked around and saw a hole for ventilation, so he walked to it and entered while Takami and Musaki followed him. They crawled until they where over Ezra's room, they looked around and saw a black hand mirror over a table.

"Okay, there it's, so who is going for it" Akashi questioned the others.

"I won't" Takami said.

"Me neither" Musaki said.

"Then there is only one way to decide" Akashi said with a serious tone.

"Rock-paper-scissors" the three said while Takami and Musaki took rock and Akashi took scissors.

"You lost" Takami and Musaki said at the same time.

"Okay, okay, I will go" Akashi said looking around to gat sure nobody was there.

Akashi felled in the middle of the room, and stood up and was about to take the mirror when he heard that somebody was coming from the bathroom so he hide below a bed. Princess Ezra entered the room with just a towel wrapped around her body. The princess walked to her bed and took the towel that felled in front of Akashi, who covered his eyes. Princess Ezra putted a night gown and lay on her bed to sleep, so Akashi took it as an advantage and got out of his hiding place, and has about to take the mirror when he heard someone behind him. Princess Ezra was holding the blanket to cover her body and let out a huge scream.

"Oh nut's" Akashi mumbled while the guards appeared and took him.

-**The dungeon**-

The guards cuffed Akashi's wrists and ankles and threw him to a dungeon, and when the guards left Takami and Musaki appeared.

"What now Akashi" Takami asked.

"Look, you must get that mirror no matter what" Akashi said trying to break free from the cuffs, but it was useless.

"Don't worry we will get it" Takami said playing another round of rock-paper-scissor, and Takami loosed.

-**Five minutes later-**

Both Akashi and Takami, who was looking to the floor, where cuffed and sitting on the floor of the cell when Musaki appeared.

"You were out five minutes" Akashi said with his eyes closed.

"I know" Takami replied looking to the floor.

Akashi then looked to Musaki and walked to him. "It all depends on you Musaki, you must get that mirror" Akashi said while Musaki left to finish his mission. "I give him three minutes"

-**Outside of the castle-**

Musaki ran to the outside of the castle, and thought for a way to get to Ezra's room, and then he saw it, the wall of the tower was covered with vines and rose, so he could use them to get to Ezra's room. Musaki climbed through the vines until he got to the window and didn't saw anybody so he entered the room, but the mirror wasn't there anymore. Musaki looked around for the mirror but it wasn't on the room, he was about to leave when he heard someone behind hem and when he turned he saw Ezra with a glass of milk.

"Princess Ezra, let me explain please don't send me to the dungeon" Musaki said kneeling down o her.

"Why I will send you to the dungeon my fluffy warrior" Ezra said hugging him tightly.

"Say what" Musaki said confused about the situation.

"Why don't you sleep with me tonight" Ezra whispered to his ears while a chill ran through Musaki's back.

"Princess I can't do that" Musaki said waving his hands from one side to another.

"But I love you" Ezra said while nibbling his ear.

"Really, but, but I'm older, and you are a princess" Musaki said trying to stop the little princess.

"Oh that's right… can you hold this for a moment" Ezra said giving Musaki a rose and then out of a sudden her mother entered the room and saw Musaki kneeling down with a rose in his hand.

"Oh I can't believe it, my little Ezra will marry Musaki, everyone, hear, Ezra is going to marry Musaki" Delilah said running through the castle.

"Marry who" Musaki replied with a shocked face.

"Giving a rose to the one you love, here is part of a ritual to get marry" Ezra explained Musaki, while he fainted.

-**Meanwhile in the dungeon-**

Akashi and Takami where sleeping in the dungeon with bubbles on their noses, until Musaki came running.

"GUYS WAKE UP, I THINK I MIGHT GET MARRIED" Musaki shouted awaking the guys.

"What you said" both said shocked.

"I think I will marry princess Ezra" Musaki informed his friends.

"You are kidding right" Takami said trying to open the cell, but was useless.

"No, what I will do now" Musaki asked grabbing the sides of his head.

"Don't worry, go to sleep, and we will take care of it tomorrow" Akashi said trying to calm down the panda.

"The wedding is tomorrow morning" Musaki shouted Akashi.

"Oh I see wait a second, that's perfect when you marry her you can enter her room and take the mirror, once you have it we get out of here" Akashi said with maniac eyes.

"Buddy, I think that's heartless" Takami said looking Akashi.

"I just want to get out of here" Akashi shouted trying to break the chains.

"Look, keep with Akashi's plan with the exception of the last part, me and Akashi will take care of the rest" Takami said while Musaki nodded and left sleep.

"Do you think it will work" Akashi said sitting on the floor.

"I don't know, but we must do something" Takami answered.

**-The next day-**

Everyone was working and excited since their princess was getting married. Musaki who wasn't excited by the occasion, tried to escape, but Queen Delilah locked him on a tower and cuffed him to a cannon ball. Ezra by the other way was more than happy since she was going to marry a warrior from the jade palace.

Akashi and Takami where still trapped on the dungeon sleeping on the floor when Hayate appeared from nowhere with a stress mark on his forehead.

"WAKE UP" Hayate shouted waking them up.

"What is it grand pa" Akashi asked rubbing his eyes.

"You three tried to get the mirror all be your self and now the two of you are trapped on this dungeon and Musaki is going to marry Ezra" Hayate shouted them. "Now you must solve this or else I will throw you to the hole of infinite darkness" the old wolf said with a devil voice.

"Don't worry grand pa we will take care of it" Akashi said trying to calm his grand father.

"I hope so" Hayate said leaving them on the dungeon.

"Wait, aren't you going to help us" both Takami and Akashi said while Hayate left.

"I guess that's a no" Takami commented while looking to the floor in defeat.

-**Mean while in the wedding-**

Musaki and Ezra where standing to each other side in front of the priest, who already start with the ceremony. And so the ceremony was about to end it was only missing Musaki's "I do" and he and Ezra will be officially married. Musaki was sweating and praying for something to happen in the next five seconds.

"_Please guys if you are going to do something, do it now" Musaki thought while giving a fake smile._

Musaki was about to say I do when a huge fire ball came and was about to hit Ezra, but he jumped and saved her. "Princess, are you okay" Musaki asked the little princess. "_Thanks goodness, that was a close one"_

"Nut's I failed" a male and diabolic voice said from the top of the castle, it was Skoll.

"What I nice wedding, I hate nice things" Fenrir said appearing in front of everyone.

"Musaki take everyone inside the castle" Hayate ordered while jumping in the air to kick Fenrir but he dodged it.

Hayate tried to deliver a roundhouse kick, but Fenrir jumped backwards, so Hayate tried some direct blows, but Fenrir evaded them with so ease. Fenrir evaded Hayate last blow and punched Hayate in the jaw, and kicked his stomach. Hayate felled to the floor holding his stomach and ready to pounce again but Fenrir punched him on the jaw sending him backwards.

"That's all what you have my old fiend" Fenrir Sai walking slowly to Hayate and unsheathing his claws.

Fenrir was read to kill Hayate, when he heard a roar below him and when he looked down a two fists penetrated the ground and punched him. It was Akashi and Takami that escaped the dungeon through the roof.

"Takami, go inside the castle and help Musaki to protect the others" Akashi said preparing to fight.

"Okay" Takami agreed rushing to the castle.

"Well, well, let's see what you can do, brother make the honors" Fenrir said while Skoll walked to them and inhaled big quantities of air.

-**Meanwhile in the castle**-

Takami and Musaki tried to calm down everyone in the castle and told Saori and Layla to hide with Ezra. The two warriors told everyone to hide since they knew that the battle was going to be intense.

"Okay everyone, don't worry we will take care of this" Takami said

"Yes, and I'm sure that Akashi and Hayate took care of those demons" Musaki said, but then Akashi and Hayate penetrated the walls and felled to their feet.

"Akashi, are you okay" Takami helped Akashi, but was unconscious.

"Hayate sensei, answer me" Musaki shouted Hayate but he was knocked.

Fenrir and Skoll entered the castle through the hole they made, and looked to Takami and Musaki.

"Okay Musaki, it's only us, we must fight together" Takami said while Musaki nodded.

"Remember Skoll, hold them until the moon gets to its position" Fenrir told Skoll who growled slightly.

Musaki and Takami rushed to the demons, but they evaded them. Skoll was the first one to attack punching Takami in the face, then Fenrir tried to kick Musaki, but he jumped backwards avoiding the hit. Takami rushed to Skoll and tried to deliver blow in the ribs, but Skoll grabbed his fist, so Takami grabbed his wrist and threw him to a wall. Musaki was the next one he rushed to Fenrir, so the demon tried to kick him, but Musaki ducked and grabbed the wolf's leg to throw him to the air.

Skoll and Fenrir stood up again and looked to the two warriors, so they tried their special technique. The two demons jumped in the air and in mid air the two demons grabbed each other wrists and started to spin while a black and red fire surrounded them creating a drill of fire.

"INFERNAL DRILL" the demons shouted, but before they could reach Takami and Musaki and burst of air stopped the drill in mid air, it was Layla that tried to help them.

The two demons stopped their techniques and felled to the floor, Fenrir turned to Layla with blood thirsty eyes and walked to her read to kill, Takami and Musaki tried to stop him but Skoll was in their way.

"I hate the people that try to be a hero" Fenrir said ready to pounce over Layla.

"Please, someone help me" Layla shouted and then she tripped and felled backwards.

"Nobody is going to help you" Fenrir said lifting his claws when a white blur came and grabbed his wrists.

"Akashi senpai" Layla said looking to the wolf with the red markings that where shining.

"Layla, get out of here" Akashi orders while she stood up and left, then Akashi lifted Fenrir and threw him to Skoll.

The two demons stood up again and rushed to the three warriors. Akashi darted and punched Fenrir in the face and then kicked his ribs, punched his chest, delivered a roundhouse kick, and ended with a double palm hit; Fenrir went backwards a hit the wall. Fenrir stood up looking to Akashi and something was different three lines ran around his right leg and ended in the top of his foot and a red circle appeared in his forehead.

"What the heck, what's that power" Fenrir asked himself looking to the wolf.

"This is your end Fenrir" Akashi said rushing to Fenrir with a great speed.

Akashi reached Fenrir's chest and punched it several times and then delivered a final blow in his jaw. Then Skoll tried to fight Akashi, but Musaki and Takami where in his way. Skoll tried to burn them, but Takami managed the fire, while Musaki jumped over it. Musaki delivered a flying kick and Takami punched him in the face, but Skoll stood up again and rushed to them, so Takami disappeared and reappeared to Skoll's side and delivered a ground kick while Musaki delivered a roundhouse the power of the two kicks sent Skoll to the air so Musaki and Takami took the opportunity and jumped to Skoll and grabbed his legs and placed their feet on his chest, and when Akashi noticed it he jumped and joined them. The three started to release their own special energy and then they started to spin the energies mixed creating a powerful technique.

"ULTIMATE FALCON DROP" the three shouted while Skoll hit the floor with his head.

Akashi, Takami, and Musaki felled to their knees panting thinking that all was over, but then Skoll got up again, and turned to them.

"Okay, that was fun, but now I will kill you" Skoll said while an orange fire surrounded him.

Skoll rushed to Akashi, and delivered an upper cut, then he turned to Takami and connected a roundhouse kick on his ribs, and to end he jumped over Musaki and knocked the panda with a blow in the head.

The three warriors felled to the ground, but they weren't going to give up, Akashi was the first one to attack he tried to punch Skoll but Skoll stepped aside evading the wolf, Akashi turned to deliver a side kick, but Skoll stepped backwards. Akashi continued attacking Skoll with no success, the demon was to strong for him and when Skoll saw and opportunity he kneeled Akashi's stomach while the wolf gasped for air. Akashi felled to his knees holding his stomach so Skoll delivered an upper kick and sent Akashi backwards.

Takami was next he tried to shot a ball of fire to Skoll, but the demon deflected it, so Takami rushed to the demon and ducked to deliver a blow in the stomach, but Skoll noticed it and grabbed his fist and pulled him to punch the tigers face, then Skoll walked to Takami, so the Bengal tiger took the opportunity and tried a ground kick, but Skoll jumped over it and tried to pounce over Takami, but Takami rolled and stood again ready to fight. Takami surrounded himself of fire and rushed to Skoll but Skoll grabbed Takami from the head and lifted him, then Skoll opened his mouth and started to suck all the fire around Takami. When Skoll finished he dropped Takami to the floor and stepped over him.

Immediately Musaki darted to help his friend, but Skoll noticed it and kicked Musaki on the stomach, then he rushed to the panda and delivered an upper cut and when Musaki was in mid air Skoll grabbed his ankle and slammed him on the floor. Musaki stood up again looking to the demon and then looking to his friends and closed his eyes.

"This was fun, but is time to finish it" Skoll said inhaling big quantities of air and then exhaling a huge ball of fire that impacted Musaki and knocked him to the floor.

"Brother is time, the moon is in its place" Fenrir said appearing with a female panda in his arms.

"Summer, what the heck, how did they got her" Musaki muttered and then Skoll turned to him.

"So you know that girl, this is going to be painful for you then" Skoll said walking to Musaki and grabbing him from the head and lifting him. "That's why you are going to watch it"

Fenrir left Summer on the floor and stood in front of her, then he took out the black hand mirror of Ezra and lifted it in front of Summer. A dark claw appeared from it, while it extended and dragged summer to the mirror, but before the claw could take her queen Delilah appeared with a sword in her hand and sliced the claw in half, destroying it. The queen was wearing a silver armor and a silver Arthurian helmet.

"Get away from her, and leave my castle now, otherwise I will kill you" the queen said holding her sword.

"I remember, you, the silver princess, its have been a long time" Fenrir said extending his hand while a black sword appeared in his hand.

"You refuse to leave, then I must kill you" Delilah said darting to Fenrir and swinging her sword but clashed with Fenrir's

The two old enemies started a sword fight until the end, sparks flew while their sword clashed again and again, Delilah tried her best to slice Fenrir, but still Fenrir managed to block her with one hand. Queen Delilah jumped over Fenrir, but the demon dodged her while the queen felled to the floor but then she swung her sword slashing Fenrir's cheek. Fenrir touched his cheek and looked to the blood and growled to her, and almost immediately Fenrir rushed to Delilah and their swords clashed again. The two sword masters struggled to slice the other, but Delilah started to recede, she thought it was the end, when from nowhere three swords appeared; it was Akashi with iron fang, Takami with the soul bender, and Musaki with his Sai.

The four sword masters pushed their swords and the demon started to recede. Fenrir was about to succumb so he jumped backwards, but Akashi appeared behind him and kicked him to the air, while Musaki and Takami jumped and used their swords to slash Fenrir and kicked him to the ground, and there Delilah appeared and elbowed Fenrir's back. Fenrir felled to the floor gasping for air, so Delilah walked to him and placed her sword on his shoulder.

"Like the old times" Delilah said lifting her sword and sliced Fenrir's shoulder.

"You stupid woman, this is just a little price for what's coming, Skoll now" Fenrir shouted.

The four turned and saw Skoll with Saori and Layla unconscious to his sides and grabbing summed from the head.

"Don't you dare" Musaki shouted while a white and blue energy surrounded him and his eyes turned crimson orange.

Musaki darted to Skoll, but the fire demon created a fire wall, but Musaki jumped it and pounced over Fenrir. The demon wolf dodged Musaki, but Musaki stomped the ground creating underground sound waves that bounced Skoll to the air, so Musaki jumped to follow the wolf and kicked him higher and when Skoll was falling the giant panda clasped his fist and doubled punched Skoll in the face. Musaki looked to the demon wolf and thought the it was over, until the demon stood up fast and punched Musaki on the face and delivered a potent blow in the stomach.

Musaki gasped for air grabbing his stomach, and when he lifted his head he saw Skoll smiling devilish and then kicking Musaki on the jaw. Skoll then walked to the mirror and picked it and lifted it in front of summer while she finally regained the consciousness, and looked Musaki lying on the floor unconscious and an orange wolf in front of her with a mirror in his hands.

"Musaki, what's happening, who is he" summer asked frightful while a giant claw appeared and grabbed a blue spirit from summer and dragged it to the mirror, then the mirror started to shine, and then a blue female wolf with a grey moon painted in her back appeared from it.

"Brother did you just free me" the girl wolf asked while turning to her brother.

"Yes, but it was Fenrir's plan, not mines" Skoll said helping the girl to walk.

"Hati, my little sister, is good to see you again" Fenrir said reeling to her and placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Takami now" Akashi shouted while he and Takami pounced but then stopped in mid air, like if an invincible force was holding them.

They saw that Hati's eyes were glowing, and then she closed her eyes sending Akashi and Takami to a nearby wall.

"I must give you some credit warriors, you managed to fight us, but know the three demon siblings are free once again" Fenrir said extending his arms and laughing manically.

"Crap, we failed" Akashi shouted hitting the ground with his fist. "I'm so sorry guys, this is my entire fault"

"Don't worry buddy, this wasn't end" Takami said helping Akashi.

"Now Hati, get us out of here" Fenrir said while his sister walked and her eyes glowed again.

Hati created a sphere of light around them and took them out of there in no time.

"I failed, I can't believe this, Miyo, Tigress, everyone, I failed" Akashi said looking to the floor in defeat.

"What are you saying, this hasn't end, we must follow them and fight them, fight them until the end" Musaki said carrying summer in his arms. "We must get her memory back too"

"That's right, we will fight to your side no matter what, remember that we must get Layla's memory too" Takami said standing up and walking to Layla.

Akashi closed his eyes and smiled. "Then, we must hurry, and get those three before they destroy china" the wolf said standing up.

The three grabbed their swords and placed them in their waists, and then Akashi grabbed his ripped coat and putted it on. "We will fight 'till the end" the three said together.

Akashi walked to his grandfather who was sitting on the floor, so Akashi kneeled down and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Grand pa, take the girls to a safe place, from no one we will take care of this"

"Guys are you sure about this" Delilah asked while Ezra entered the scene.

"Yes, we will fight alone" Akashi answered while turning and leaving.

"Good bye Layla, take care of you" Takami said hugging her.

"Summer, I know you might not remember me, but you must go with the old wolf, you will be safe with him" Musaki said while summer hugged him.

"Beware, panda warrior" summer said hugging Musaki.

"Saori, please go with Hayate, don't follow us, and please give this to Miyo" Akashi said giving Saori his medallion, while his little sister nodded.

"Wait, Musaki, I'm sorry for what I did it wasn't correct, take care" Ezra said appearing and hugging Musaki.

"Don't worry, I forgive you" Musaki said hugging her and then turning around.

"You guys know this might be our last battle" Akashi said looking to the night sky.

"We are aware of that, but we will not let that demon to destroy everything" Takami said walking to his side.

"That's right, furthermore our friends trust us" Musaki said walking to his other side.

"Then let's go, but before I want to thank you for fighting to my side" Akashi said looking to them.

"Beware Fenrir, because we are going after you" the three shouted while jumping to the air and landing on the roof of a building and then jumping to another until they got to the forest and jumped from one tree to another.

"We will defeat you Fenrir, the three of us, it doesn't matters if cost our lives" the three shouted while jumping from on three to another.

**And so this adventure is almost to its end, on the next chapter Akashi, Takami, and Musaki will fight Fenrir and defeat him from once and all.**

**On the next chapter**

**Akashi: Fenrir this is going to be your end.**

**Fenrir: tried, you will fail**

**Takami: Skoll, I'm going to incinerate you.**

**Skoll: I will like to see that pyromaniac.**

**Musaki: Hati, you are going back to your mirror.**

**Hati: I will not get back to that think.**

**The three: this is going to be your end.**

**The three: only here in the legend of Akashi.**


	8. Chapter 8

**And now the final battle against Fenrir, will Akashi, Takami, and Musaki defeat this enemy, keep reading to find out.**

**Chapter 8: an unbreakable bond**

It was a dark rainy night, and three warriors where jumping through a forest to find their greatest enemy, Fenrir. Akashi was jumping from on three to another, while Musaki and Takami followedhim. They were wet, tired, and injured but nothing was going to stop them.

Meanwhile Fenrir and his siblings were jumping through the forest to get to their destiny, the place where it all begun, the valley of the peace. Fenrir's plan was to get there before the solar eclipse that was about to occur, unaware Akashi and his friends were following them.

"Faster, we must get to the valley before the eclipse occur" Fenrir said increasing their pace, but when Fenrir jumped to one tree a white blur knocked him to the floor.

"You never give up, don't you" Fenrir said to Akashi who took his katana ready to fight.

"I will not stop until you die" Akashi said rushing to Fenrir swinging his sword.

Akashi tried to slash Fenrir but the demon used his claws to protect himself. So Akashi looked around and got an idea, he concentrated his entire aura in iron fang and slashed the trees that surrounded him making them to fall over Fenrir, but Fenrir jumped backwards evading the trees. Fenrir looked around for Akashi, but the white wolf wasn't there anymore, but he was unaware that Akashi appeared behind Fenrir and slashed the demons back. Fenrir growled in pain and then turned to Akashi and rushed to him ready to kill him, but Akashi jumped over him and kicked his back. Akashi looked to Fenrir in the floor and took it as a opportunity, so he jumped high and kicked Fenrir with a flying kick.

Fenrir growled in pain, but stood up again and unleashed his dark energy, while Akashi activated his seven tails mode. The two wolves darted to each other while the demons claws clashed with Akashi's katana, Akashi delivered many blows with his katana, but Fenrir blocked each of them. then Akashi jumped backward and stabbed his sword on the ground and clasped his hands together while his aura started to surround his sword and then six sword more appeared beside iron fang. Akashi stood up and used his aura to disperse the seven swords through the area, and then Akashi rushed to Fenrir and delivered a blow in his jaw, a punch in his stomach and a kick on his jaw. Fenrir felled to the ground and then stood up, Akashi looked to Fenrir and then lifted his hands and clutched his fist while the seven swords appeared and surrounded Fenrir. Akashi rushed to Fenrir and grabbed one sword and slashed Fenrir's chest, then Akashi appeared behind Fenrir with the second sword and delivered an upward slash, then Akashi appeared above Fenrir with the third sword and slashed Fenrir's back, then Akashi appeared with the fourth sword below Fenrir and slashed him while he was falling, then Akashi appeared behind the demon with the fifth sword and rushed and slashed the demon's side, then Akashi grabbed the sixth sword and slashed Fenrir's waist, then Akashi grabbed the last sword and penetrated Fenrir's stomach with it.

Akashi then jumped backwards and lifted his arm, while the seven swords levitated and surrounded Fenrir, then Akashi dropped his arm and pointed Fenrir while the swords fled and penetrated Fenrir's body.

-**Meanwhile-**

"brother, were are you" Skoll asked looking around to find his brother, but then a fire ball sent him to another tree, and when the demon opened his eyes he found Takami ready to fight. "So you came for more pyromaniacs"

"You dare to call me like that again, and I will toast you" Takami said while the fire engulfed his hands on fire.

"Try it" Skoll said darting to Takami, but the tiger jumped over him and kicked his back.

The two masters in pyrokinesis fought with their fire abilities throwing fire balls and waves of fire, but none of their attack did effect. Takami jumped from one tree to another avoiding Skoll's attack, but the demon was unaware that Takami's plan was to get near him. When the Bengal tiger was near enough he delivered a powerful blow on the demons stomach. Skoll fled to a nearby tree and impacted it with his back, then Takami darted to Skoll and tried to punch him, but Skoll dogged it. The two darted to each other and started to deliver a sequence of blows and kicks, but neither Takami nor Skoll could hit the other. Takami managed to grab Skoll's hand and then threw him to the air, and then he jumped to deliver many high speed hits, then Takami flipped Skoll upside down and wrapped his arms around the demons chest and wrapped his arms on the Skoll's legs. Takami felled to the floor with Skoll, and when he gained enough speed the two where engulfed with fire, then Skoll hit the ground with his head while Takami jumped backwards.

Takami stood up and watched how a weak Fenrir stood up reeling and looked Takami with maniac eyes, then Skoll activated his orange fire, and rushed to Takami ready to deliver a blow, but before the demon could hit Takami, the Bengal tiger grabbed his fist while a red aura and a pure fire surrounded him. Takami pushed Skoll backwards and darted to him to deliver a kick in the chest and then a backwards kick in the jaw. Skoll tried to do the same, but Takami grabbed his foot and threw him to the air and when the demon was falling, the tiger delivered a double palm hit surrounded with fire. Skoll fled to a nearby tree, and watched how Takami walked to him and took a little ball of paper from his pocket and threw it to the ground and it exploded in a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke dispersed Skoll saw three tigers surrounding him, and then one of the Bengal tigers pounced over him and ground kicked him, while the second Bengal tiger kicked Skoll to the air, then the first two tigers took two chains and threw them to Skoll tying his wrists. The two tigers used the chains to pull Skoll to the ground and when Skoll stood up the two tigers ran around him and tied him with the chains. The real Takami lifted hi hand and created a ball of pure fire and when it was ready he threw it to Skoll and impacted the demon's stomach sending the demon through the air.

-**Meanwhile-**

Hati was looking around for her missing brothers but didn't found anything, and when she turned she saw a giant panda looking her with his arms crossed. Musaki stood there waiting for the demon wolf to attack since nobody knew how will she attack, but when she gave a step she didn't attack him.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to fight, but it's my brother's desire" Hati said stepping forward ready to fight.

"Then, I have no more choice" Musaki said adopting his fighting stance.

Musaki rushed to the female demon, and delivered a blow in her stomach, then he connected a blow on her jaw sending her to the air, but she used her powers to levitate. Hati closed her eyes and then ice started to surround her and when she opened her eyes she exhaled a breeze of ice, but Musaki jumped backwards and took out his Sai and got ready to fight. Hati rushed to Musaki and tried to hit him, but the panda blocked the blow with his arms and delivered a roundhouse kick that impacted the females face, then Musaki ran to the she demon and delivered a kick in her face. Then Musaki stomped the ground, but this time he did it with all his strength creating a huge wave that bounced Hati to the air, then Musaki jumped and stepped over her and kicked her to the ground. Hati impacted the ground with a great strength, and then Musaki felled over her burying her on the ground.

Musaki jumped of Hati, but then he watched how the she demon stood up again and unleashed her full potential. The moon in her back started to shine and a blue aura surrounded her, so Musaki did the same and unleashed his full potential the color of his eyes changed to crimson orange and a blue energy surrounded him. Hati darted to Musaki and tried to deliver a blow in the face, but Musaki placed his arms between the fist and his face, and then Musaki kneed Hati's stomach and then punched her face. Hati stood up and looked to Musaki with emotionless eye while she stood up and paced her hands on the floor, after that Hati froze the ground and froze Musaki's feet. Hati took the opportunity and pounced over Musaki, but she didn't count on something. Musaki created two blue and white orbs used one to free his feet and the other to attack Hati. The demon she wolf flew through the air until she impacted a tree, while she was sting on the ground Musaki darted to her and doubled fisted her in the chest breaking the tree behind her and sending to another tree.

Hati stood up and watched how Musaki created two orbs more and darted to her position, Musaki impacted Hati with the two orbs breaking a tree and sending her through the forest until she impacted a boulder and created a crater in it.

-**Meanwhile with Takami-**

Takami walked to the unconscious demon on the floor, and looked to him and thought that everything ended and that he won, but before he could turn Skoll stood up and grabbed Takami's throat and started to crush it. Skoll lifted Takami in the air and delivered a blow in his face throwing Takami to the ground.

"Do you thing that you fire will be enough to defeat me, I'm the eater of the sun and there is nothing more powerful than it" Skoll said while the sun in his back shined again.

"Now I will have I big pleasure killing you" Skoll said lifting his claw to kill Takami, but from out of a sudden an electric shock and a dark flame impacted Skoll. "What now"

"leave my brother alone, did you understood" a black and grey wolf wearing a sleeveless grey shirt with a wolf howling in his back, black pants, and spiky hair said holding a gun blade in his hands.

"Yeah, you have no right to kill him" a female yellow fox wearing a yellow long sleeves vest ad black pants said standing to the wolf's side.

"I can't believe this Ryo, Skyler, what are you doing here" Takami said rushing to his friends and hugging them.

"Skyler was worried about you so we decided to come and look for you" Ryo said hugging him back.

"That's good but you must return now" Takami said returning to his fight.

"Are you kidding me, we came 'till here to find, why should we return" Ryo protested grabbing Takami from the shoulder.

Takami looked to Ryo with a serious look and then opened his mouth to speak. "Because, this enemy is not like the ones we fought before" Takami said turning away and getting ready to fight again.

Skoll looked to the three warriors and rushed to them ready to kill them, but Takami ducked and delivered a bow in the stomach, followed by a kick in the ribs, and a jab in the face. Skoll felled to the ground and stood up again ready to fight, but before he could move some dark shots impacted his body, then an electric energy flowed through his boy, it was Ryo and Skyler. Skoll looked to the new threats and used all his fire energy to fight. Skoll pounced over them, but Takami jumped and punched his stomach while Ryo shot the demon and Skyler used her electricity to electrocute the demon.

The demon felled to the floor and stood up again, only to receive a blow from Ryo, and a kick from Skyler. Then Takami rushed to Fenrir and kicked him to the air and created a sphere of fire, and jumped to the air and placed himself above Fenrir and used his technique to send Fenrir to the ground again where Skyler and Ryo where waiting to make their move. Skyler surrounded her claws of electricity while Ryo created an electrified black sphere, and when Skoll impacted the ground the two rushed to him and attacked him, Skyler slashing him and Ryo hitting him with his technique and sending him to a nearby tree and breaking it.

Skoll stood up and was about to attack again but then someone felled over him, it was Fenrir. The two brothers helped each other to stand again, but then a white wolf surrounded with a red aura and seven tails appeared slammed them on the floor.

"I thought I stabbed you until death" Akashi shouted Fenrir, but then a ball of black energy impacted him. "What the heck"

Akashi stood up and watched how a black and grey wolf rushed to him, so he jumped over him and grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him to the air. Ryo regained his stance in mid air and use the gravity to gain speed and created another sphere of dark energy, but Akashi dodged it just in time, then the white wolf clawed the ground. Ryo was confused about what was happening, but then a pair of red arm appeared from the ground and grabbed Ryo and started to crush him. Akashi was about to crush Ryo when Skyler entered the fight with her electrified claws, so Akashi used his tail to fight Skyler. Skyler slashed the tails and tried to slash Akashi but then Akashi used one of his tails to grab Skyler and lift her in the air.

"Can some one tell who they are" Akashi asked brining Skyler near him. "You are not a daemon, but still there is a huge energy emanating from you"

"Daemon, what the heck is that" Skyler shouted while Akashi dropped her.

"Takami, maybe you can explain me this situation" Akashi asked turning to Takami.

"Well, they are my friends, and I don't know what are they doing here" Takami explained looking to Skyler.

"I see you two must leave this place immediately" Akashi ordered helping Skyler to stand.

"Hey you, who do you, think you are to talk us like that" Ryo shouted while struggling.

"Huh, I forgot about you" Akashi said dropping Ryo. "First, my name is Akashi okami, second I'm Takami's friend, and third those two are extremely dangerous demons" the wolf explained while Fenrir tried to pounce over him, but Akashi turned in time and kicked him.

"They don't look like dangerous demons" Skyler said crossing her arms.

"They are not fighting to their full potential" Akashi said but then he stepped in front of them and used his tails to protect them from a ball of fire. "But they are about to get to their full potential so leave this place immediately"

"No way, we fought with worst guys we can control these wolves, and to all these you are not our master to tell us what to do" Ryo shouted to Akashi who turned to him.

Akashi looked directly to Ryo's eyes and spoke "look tough boy, this is not a game, you might perish so get away before something bad happens"

Ryo growled to Akashi, but then stopped when a huge flame was coming to them, but Akashi stood between the flame and the warriors and used his aura to create a huge wall to protect them "see what I'm talking about now leave"

"I'm not… "Ryo started but was interrupted when Takami grabbed his shoulder.

"Ryo, leave this place, I don't want nothing to happen you, me and Akashi will take care" Takami said stepping forward.

"I see, but I'm not going to run while my friend is fighting" Ryo said grabbing takami's shoulder.

"I see you care for your friend and you will not leave this place until he is safe, *chuckle* we are not so different, but if you want to fight, fight with all you potential" Akashi said getting in four and ready to fight.

Akashi rushed to Fenrir jumped over him but Fenrir dodged it, and created a ball of dark energy and threw it to Akashi, but he used his tails to deflect the attack. Fenrir pounced over Akashi, but Akashi dodged over it and clutched his hands together and concentrated his aura, then two arms came from the ground and grabbed Fenrir from the arms and lifted him. Akashi stood up and concentrated his aura on his left hand and created a bao guang surrounded by the red aura, and then he jumped to Fenrir and hit him with his technique sending him to another part of the forest.

Akashi turned and saw Takami, Ryo, and Skyler fighting as a team to defeat Skoll. Akashi jumped to a nearby tree and sat there to see the fight. Skoll rushed to the three warriors, but they jumped in different directions, then Takami darted to Skoll and punched the back of his back, then Ryo came from nowhere and kicked his face, and then Skyler appeared behind Skoll and electrocuted him. Skoll felled to his knees and looked to the ground, but then he started laughing manically.

"Finally it begun" Skoll said while his body was engulfed by the fire, then he stood up his eyes where shining and the sun in his back became bigger. "I think I will enjoy this"

Skoll darted to Takami and Ryo and knocked both of them with a single blow, then he turned to Skyler and walked to her slowly. Skoll was about to punch her when Akashi appeared and took her to a safe place.

"What's happening" Skyler asked while Akashi left her on the branch of a tree.

"It looks that they become stronger, when the moon and the sun are in the sky at the same time" Akashi said looking to the skies while the sun and the moon moved toward each other.

"This is why I told you to leave, they are dangerous" Akashi said taking her and evading another flame.

"Grab my hand and electrocute me" Akashi ordered, but Skyler refused.

"Do it now" Akashi shouted while Skyler grabbed his hands and the electricity flowed through their bodies.

Akashi lifted his hand and created a bao guang and charged it with Skyler's electricity. Then Akashi darted to Skoll and impacted him with the bao guang and sent him to another part of the forest.

"Stay with you friend in a safe place, I bet Hati is going through the same change" Akashi said helping Takami. "Let's go, I bet Musaki is having the same problem"

Akashi and Takami rushed to help Musaki, since Hati was going through the same changes and her powers are getting worst.

-**Meanwhile with Musaki**-

Musaki stepped back as he watched how Hati was engulfed by the ice, her eyes shined, and the moon in her back became larger.

Musaki rushed to fight Hati, but she stood up and punched Musaki in the stomach and then grabbed his arm to throw him to a nearby tree. Hati walked to Musaki and was about to freeze him fore ever but then someone appeared and kicked Hati in the face. It was a wolf wearing an old ripped, tattered shorts, and then a little Bengal tiger appeared and helped Musaki; he was wearing a Chinese vest and grey pants.

"Arizona, Max, what are you doing here" Musaki asked while max helped him.

"We sensed you where in problems" Max said ready to fight.

"We thought your mission was only to bring a mirror" Arizona asked jumping to his side.

"Yes, that was my mission, but it took a different way" Musaki said ready to fight.

Hati stood up and saw the three warriors in front of her ready to fight, so she rushed to them but they dodged her. Arizona jumped in the skies and kicked her on the face, while Musaki darted to her and kicked her stomach, then Max jumped over Musaki to deliver a powerful blow. Hati stepped backwards, but the tree warriors rushed to her again, but this time she froze Max feet, but still Arizona kicked her to the air and jumped to deliver a downward kick, and then Musaki used his orbs to send her to a nearby tree.

"Wow that was awesome" Max cheered, but then Hati stood up ready to fight. "She is back for more"

Hati darted to them, but Akashi appeared just in time and kicked her ribs. "Musaki, are you okay"

"Yes, but what's happening" Musaki asked.

"They are gaining more strength when the moon and the sun are in the sky at the same time" Akashi explained Musaki.

"Cool" Max added while Takami freed him.

"And then they will destroy the valley" Akashi finished.

"Not cool" Max replied walking to Musaki

"More friends Musaki" Akashi said looking to Arizona and max.

"Yes, they wanted to help" Musaki answered ready to fight.

"Good, but now you must leave, specially the young boy" Akashi said ready to fight.

"But why, I'm sure we can help" Arizona replied walking to his side.

"Because it's too dangerous" Akashi said while Ryo and Skyler appeared. "You again"

"We came to help" Ryo said ready to fight.

"Yes, let them the more people is here the more powerful I will become" Fenrir said appearing from the forest, but he was not the same, his claws grew larger, his fur was larger, and he became a robust werewolf.

"It looks the sun and the moon is in their position" Skoll added appearing from the forest while everyone looked to the sky and watched how the moon eclipsed the sun.

"Everyone, leave this place" Akashi shouted. "Even you Takami and Musaki"

"Too late" Fenrir said while the moon eclipsed the sun and the darkness surrounded them, then Fenrir, Skoll and Hati combined and created a huge demon wolf.

The demon was immense, he was totally black, and four tentacles came from his back. The demon wolf created a sphere of dark energy and then ate it. The mouth of the demon started to grow until the demon shot a huge flame of dark energy that was going directly to the warriors.

Akashi stepped forward and used his entire aura to create a barrier to defend them, but the power of the demon was so immense that it destroyed the barrier and impacted the warriors, burning all the forest and leaving the warriors unconscious.

The demon turned around and saw the valley of peace, so he walked to the valley destroying everything in his way, meanwhile Akashi, Takami, Musaki, Ryo, Skyler, Arizona, and Max were laying on the floor unconscious.

Akashi regained his consciousness and looked around; he saw that everyone was lying on the floor, unconscious. "_I'm not going to give up, no matter what, I must keep my promise, the promise that I will return Layla's and Summer's memory"_ Akashi thought while he barely stood up and reeled to the frond and shouted. "Hey you stupid demon, I'm still here"

The demon turned to Akashi and saw the injured wolf shouting to them. "You have no strength to talk, do you think that you will be able to defeat us" three voices said from inside the demon.

"Hear my words, and hear them clearly, I will stand up again and again no matter what" Akashi said while turning to his friends. "I make I promise, and I will kept it no matter if that cost me my life"

Akashi started to growl while a dark red energy started to surround him. "I will protect my friends and it doesn't matters me if I die in the process" the wolf shouted while the red lines appeared through his entire body, then the shades below his eyes, and the oval in his back and on the fore head.

Akashi felt that new energy the flowed through his entire body, and unaware that the others regained the consciousness and saw the entire scene. Then Musaki and Takami stood up and walked to the wolf's side.

"And we will fight too, no matter if we die" Takami shouted while his fire surrounded him and Akashi's aura surrounded him too, while the same red lines appeared through his entire body.

"Right because our friends count in us and we will not stop until we defeat you" Musaki shouted while his blue and white energy surrounded him and the red lines ran through his body.

"This is your end" the three shouted darting to the demon.

The three warriors separated and attacked the demon at the same time. Akashi ran through the valley and jumped to hit the demons stomach, and then he ran through the stomach until he got to the jaw and knocked it. Akashi jumped high in the air and created a huge arm with his aura and punched the demon's face, and then Akashi felled over their head and jumped high in the air and delivered a flying kick directly in their head. And to end it Akashi called iron fang and slashed the demons chest.

Meanwhile Takami jumped from one roof to another, and then jumped to the demon and delivered a blow in the ribs, and then he ran through the demons body and created a huge sphere of fire and threw it to the demons face. Takami then surrounded his fist in fire and then jumped to the demons jaw and delivered an uppercut causing the demon to fall backwards then Takami jumped over the demon and delivered many fury blows in the chest, and then he grabbed his sword and engulfed it in fire and slashed the demons face.

Musaki saw the demon on the floor and jumped to him and stumped over his chest, Musaki rushed to the demons face and delivered a powerful blow, but then the demon stood up, but Musaki felled over a building and jumped to the demon again and this time he grabbed the demons arm and threw it to a nearby building with an incredible strength. To end it Musaki rushed to the demon and delivered a jab on the face and then grabbed his Sai to slash the demons stomach.

The demon barely stood up and then watched how Akashi created a hikari shuriken with the new energy. This shuriken looked more like a swirling disk and when Akashi threw it, it slashed one of the demons arm, but the arm grew again, so Akashi thought that a powerful attack at the same time will be enough.

Akashi created a bao guang

Musaki created his Ramikazo

And Takami created his Supiraru Enso

The three rushed to the demon and impacted the demon at the same time destroying his left arm, destroying the half of his chest, and the half of his right leg.

"Now, guy's again, but this time, together" Akashi said creating a red bao guang.

When Akashi created the bao guang then Musaki and Takami placed their hands over it to create their Ramikazo and Supairaru Enso. When the finished they created a huge sphere with the bao guang in the middle, the Ramikazo surrounding it, and Takami's Supairaru Enso covering the entire sphere.

The three rushed with the sphere in their hands, but before they could get the demon used his right arm to slam them, but when the demon looked below his hand the warriors weren't there.

"Over here" Akashi shouted while the three came out from a shadow portal. It looks that Saori used her abilities to transport them behind the demon. "Take this"

"SUPAIRARU"

"RAMIKAZO"

"BAO"

"SPHERE" the three shouted impacting the demons back and destroying it from once and for all.

The three warriors felled to the ground exhausted and panting, while the red lines in their body disappeared, but for the exemption of Akashi, who was still having the red shades, the oval in his back, and the three lines that ran around his arm, those are permanent.

Akashi stood up while Musaki and Takami felled to the floor unconscious, and walked to the three demons lying on the floor. Akashi took Skoll from the throat and threw him to the mirror, while a black claw grabbed him and dragged him to the mirror.

"No please no, I don't want to return" Skoll pleaded but it was useless, the mirror sucked him and freed a blue spirit and flied to the jade palace.

Akashi turned to Hati, who was standing and just nodded, since she knew it was useless to fight him. Hati grabbed the mirror and entered it while it freed another blue spirit that flew to the jade palace. Akashi looked around to find Fenrir, but the demon wolf was on top of a building grabbing his arm.

"Maybe you won this time, but I will return this is not the end" Fenrir said escaping from the scene.

"And we will be waiting for you" Akashi said then he looked to his friends on the floor. "I will always keep my promises" the wolf whispered and then felled to the floor unconscious.

-**The hospital**-

Everyone in the jade palace where waiting in the hospital because the injured Akashi, Takami, and Musaki. Ryo, Skyler, Layla, Summer, Arizona, and Max where chatting with Akashi's friends since they were new to them, and they were getting along specially the girls, and Max and Saori. Then of some time the doctor appeared with the results of the tests.

"Is everything going to be alright doctor" Shifu asked walking to the doctor.

"Yes, they are strong boys, and it doesn't surprise me that they are healing very fast, especially Takami" the doctor said while opening the door to let them in.

Everyone entered the room and saw Akashi, Takami, and Musaki lying on their beds sleeping. Or so it was when Takami and Musaki woke up and saw their friends surrounding them.

"Thanks God, Takami you are okay" Layla shouted hugging Takami.

"Yes, wait you remember me" Takami said excited.

"Yes Akashi sempai kept his promise and returned my memory" Layla said while Ryo hit slightly Takami's arm.

"You scared us T.K." Ryo said placing his hands on his pocket.

"Musaki you are awake, that was a close one man" Max said walking to his bed.

"Yes, if it wasn't by Akashi we will be all dead wait a second" Musaki said and then turning to Takami.

"What about Akashi" both said and then turning to Akashi who was still asleep.

"Is he going to be okay" Takami asked.

"Yeah, he always okay, checks this out" Miyo said walking to Akashi.

"Hey Akashi, what if we go to the hot spring only you and me" Miyo whispered and then from out of a sudden.

"Really I will like to" Akashi said waking up. "And maybe we can swim together"

"You pervert" Miyo shouted punching him on the face.

"That's not fair" Akashi muttered.

"Maybe I should do that with you Ryo" Skyler said.

"No thanks" Ryo said looking to the poor wolf.

"Well, at least we know he is okay" Musaki said standing up and stretching.

"Yeah, now we can leave the hospital" Takami said doing the same.

"Yes let's go before something else happens" Akashi said standing up and grabbing his shirt. "What about a race to the palace"

"I'm in" Takami, Musaki, Ryo, and Max said running out of the hospital to get to the palace.

"*sigh* males" Miyo, Layla, Summer and Skyler said following them.

-**At the palace**-

"Are you sure you need to leave" Akashi asked at the entrance of the palace.

"Yes, I will like to stay more time, but my friends are waiting me" Takami said while Ryo was taking the mirror of Skoll in his back.

"Me too, I wish to stay more, but some of my friends are waiting for me"

"I hope we can see again great warriors" Miyo said hugging Akashi's arm.

"We hope so too" Takami said.

"We won't forget you Akashi, we will miss you too sensei" Musaki said smiling to Hayate.

"I will miss you too, and don't forget what I taught you" Hayate said crossing his arms.

"Wait a second, what if we take a group photo" Akashi suggested while everyone agreed.

Everyone stood at the top of the stair of the palace while a goose was about to take the photo, Akashi hugged Takami and Musaki from the neck and smiled.

"Let's don't forget this day" Akashi said giving a photo to Takami and Musaki.

"I will miss you guys" Akashi said waving a good bye while Takami, Musaki and their friends walked away.

"Good bye, Takami, Musaki" Saori shouted waving a good bye.

"Good bye Akashi sempai, Saori" Layla shouted waving a good bye.

"Do you think you will see them again" Miyo asked Akashi while hugging his arm.

"Yes, I'm sure, our path are joined by an unbreakable bond, friendship" Akashi said looking to his friends disappearing in the horizon.

"I see, I will like to see Layla, Summer, and Skyler, they are good girls" Miyo said smiling. But now I want to pass some time with you"

"Okay, I wanted to pass some time with you" Akashi said smiling her "_we will meet again, Takami, Musaki"_

-**Meanwhile**-

"Akashi, Takami, Musaki, we will meet again, and next time, I will kill you" Fenrir said from inside of a cave.

**And so the adventure of Akashi, Takami, and Musaki, ends. I wonder if they will meet again, well Fenrir is still out there, and their friendship is stronger than anything else. Until the next chapter.**

**On the next chapter**

**Saori: what Akashi is going to take a day off?**

**Miyo: Saori is a perfect opportunity; let's show your brother what you can do.**

**Naomi: yes count me in.**

**Tigress: I will like to see what my little girl can do.**

**Viper: I wan to go too.**

**Taemi: I must go to take care if a daemon appears.**

**Saori: I will show you brother that I'm a great warrior too.**

**Everyone: only here in the legend of Akashi.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, since in battle against Fenrir finished, Akashi will try to get some rest but his work as the lieder of the heavenly tower will not permit it, but now who will defend the jade palace from the daemons, keep reading to find out.**

**Chapter 9: a mission for girls, no boys allowed**

The sun started to rise over the valley of peace, waking every ward worker in it, well for the exception of a white wolf who was still snoring on his bed while his girlfriend woke up to start her daily training.

Miyo woke up and saw Akashi to his side still snoring, so she decide to ignore him and walked to the outside of the room rubbing her eyes. Miyo walked through the hallways of the palace when she noticed that there was no sound, she didn't gave any importance and kept walking to the showers.

Miyo undressed herself and entered the showers to bath, but still she could stop thinking about something, Akashi. She was too worried since she was aware that Akashi's life was always in danger, and what if a dangerous enemy appears and he can't handle him. Then she remembered something the wolf told her "_I will protect you, no matter if it cost my life". _Those words told her that Akashi will give his life for her and his friends, but that's something she doesn't want.

Miyo got out of the showers and walked to her room to change her clothes. When the feline finished changing her clothes she got out of the room and walked to the training hall there she found everyone training, she walked inside unaware that a female fox noticed her sadness.

"Is there any problem Miyo" Naomi asked walking to her friend.

"It's nothing just thinking about something" Miyo responded smiling.

"It's about Akashi isn't it" Naomi guessed looking to Miyo in the eyes.

"Okay, you got me, is that Akashi fights dangerous enemies and I'm afraid that he might lose his life in one battle" Miyo replied Naomi while looking to Akashi.

"You know that Akashi is a strong guy, and he will beat to whoever gets in his way" Naomi said smiling to her friend.

"Maybe you are right and I'm worrying a lot" Miyo said turning to Akashi.

"Miyo is your turn to fight" Tigress interrupted Miyo's thought and taking her to the center of the training hall.

Miyo and tigress took their fighting stances ready to fight. Miyo was the first one to move rushing to tigress and tried to deliver a punch, but tigress evaded it and grabbed her arm and kicked the feline's legs throwing her to the floor. Miyo stood up again and tried to connect a roundhouse kick, but failed, then she tried a side kick, but tigress grabbed her foot and slid her leg between Miyo's right leg and threw her again to the floor. Miyo stood up and rushed to tigress again and jumped over her, but tigress turned and delivered a stroke in Miyo's chest, then when Miyo tried to deliver a punch tigress grabbed her fist and placed the young feline's arm on her shoulder and threw her to the floor.

"The spar session is over, Miyo come with me the rest you have the day off" Tigress ordered her students while they all left.

"Miyo is there any problem, you didn't spar with all your strength" tigress asked Miyo looking to her.

"It's nothing really" Miyo said looking to Akashi.

"Is about Akashi isn't it" tigress guessed crossing her arms.

"Is that I'm worry, what if he encounters a dangerous enemy and he can't fight him, what we will do without him" Miyo said looking to the floor.

"I see, Miyo you know what some males say" tigress asked looking to the boys.

"No, what they say" Miyo replied looking to tigress.

"They say that the females are weak, that they can't take care of themselves, that's why I'm rough with some males, to demonstrate that I'm not weak" tigress said clutching her fist.

"I see, then I must become stronger than Akashi" Miyo said clutching her fist.

"That's right, you know what, I will take you, Naomi, and Saori to a trip, so pack your things" tigress said turning and leaving.

"Okay master I will see you later" Miyo said leaving to her room and closing the door. "I wonder what we will do during that trip"

Miyo looked fore her back and packed some of her clothes, girls stuff, and weapons. Miyo closed her bag and placed it in her back, but then she remembered she was missing something important the bracelet Akashi gave her. Miyo took the bracelet in her hands and placed in her wrists, then she rushed to the outside of the palace finding Naomi, Saori, Taemi, and tigress waiting for her.

Miyo walked to the group of girls and turned to leave when a white wolf wearing a long sleeves red coat with white flames in edges and a wolf paw in the back landed in front of them. Akashi stood up and looked to the group of girls.

"Where are you going" Akashi asked scratching the back of his head.

"We are going to make a little trip" Miyo responded turning away.

"I see, take care then, I'm going with Hayate to the heavenly tower to see the council" Akashi said while Hayate appeared to his side.

"Good see you later" Miyo replied while Akashi scratched his head.

"Okay, see you later" Akashi said disappearing with his grand father.

"okay everyone, I must tell you that this is not a trip, the palace received a message of a village to the south, there are some reports of a beast attacking that village and is our responsibility to stop it, so let's go" tigress said jumping from the palace while her students and Taemi followed her,

The six females jumped through the valley from one roof to another until they got the end of the valley, the six females jumped to the floor and walked through the bamboo forest. The girls walked through the forest for several minutes until a chain tied tigress.

"Well, well, look what I just got" a male fox said from a nearby bamboo tree, he was wearing black pants and a black shirt, the fox was also having a metal glove on his right arm. "Who the hell are you?"

"Who the hell you are" tigress asked growling.

"I'm Hosuke; I'm the guardian of the iron village" the Hosuke said pulling the chain. "And I'm in charge to take down those that try to enter the village without permission"

"We are from the jade palace, someone sent us a message about a beast destroying the village" tigress said while Hosuke freed her.

"So the palace sent you, I sent that message, please follow me" Hosuke said walking to the gates of the village.

Hosuke opened the gates to reveal many buildings made out of metal; this village is known as the iron village since its inhabitants work with metals constantly. Hosuke walked to a little house and opened the door to the girls.

"Please come in" Hosuke said while the masters entered the house.

"So Hosuke, can you tell us more about that beast" Taemi said to Hosuke while the fox took his glove.

"We call it the dark beast, it's a large black creature that attacks everything that moves some of the villagers and I tried to stop it, but it defeated us, that's the reason why I called you" Hosuke said looking to the floor.

"Don't worry Hosuke, we will take care of it" tigress said trying to calm the fox.

"Thanks master tigress, please stay as long as you like" Hosuke said bowing to tigress.

Meanwhile Naomi noticed someone spying on them, so she rushed to persecute him. The animal noticed Naomi rushing to him so he ran away, but before he could escape Naomi pounced over him. Naomi looked to the animal and saw a young red male fox under her, wearing a blue shirt and black pants. Naomi stood up and helped the fox to stand.

"Are you okay, I'm so sorry" Naomi apologized bowing down.

"Don't worry, I'm okay" the young fox said smiling to her.

"It looks you found my son" Hosuke said walking to the boy and hugging him from the shoulder. "He is Han, my son"

"Nice to meet you" the females said bowing down.

"Nice to meet you too" Han said bowing down.

"So Hosuke, when was the last time you saw the monster" Tigress questioned Hosuke.

"The last time I saw the monster was when it tried to destroy a business" Hosuke said remembering the day. "But you will not find it today; it only appears during the new moon"

"I see, then we must wait for the next new moon" Tigress said. "Okay everyone, it's time to rest tomorrow is the next new moon, so we must be ready"

"Okay" the three young students said bowing down while Han showed them their rooms.

"Thanks for you hospitality Hosuke" Taemi thanked and then turned to Tigress. "I wonder what Akashi is doing with Hayate"

-**Heavenly tower**-

"Okay Akashi this is you work" Hayate said placing a tower of papers in front of Akashi.

"What's this, I thought you said that I was going to do an important work" Akashi shouted looking to the tower.

"This is an important work, you must read and approve or deny these requests from other village, and if you approve the request the council will send someone to solve the village problem" Hayate explained giving a brush to Akashi.

"In other words this is paperwork" Akashi said taking a request causing the tower of papers to fall over him. "This is going to be a long day"

-**Back with the girls-**

It was almost midnight and the girls were enjoying a warm and relaxing bath. The three students where playing and enjoying their bath while Tigress and Taemi where relaxing their bodies.

"*sigh* this is a really relaxing bath" Miyo said while Saori threw her some water. "Stop it Saori"

"Come one Miyo, you are just like my brother" Saori said smiling while throwing her more water.

"What you said, I'm going to drown you" Miyo commented smiling and pouncing over Saori.

While the two felines where playing on the water, a beautiful female brown fox was staring to her reflection until Miyo noticed it and swam to her position.

"Naomi is something wrong" Miyo asked looking to her friend.

"It's nothing just thinking" Naomi responded looking to the skies.

"It's about that guy Han isn't it" Miyo smirked narrowing her eyes.

Naomi ears straitened when she heard Han's name and then blushed slightly. "No you are wrong is that… well I" Naomi tried to lie but was useless.

"You love him" Miyo whispered while Naomi blushed more.

"Okay, I may have a crush on him" Naomi confessed blushing even more.

"I knew it, you are right for each other" Miyo smirked.

"But I don't know if he have the same feelings" Naomi said sinking into the water.

"Don't worry just look at you, you are very beautiful" Miyo said smiling.

"Thanks Miyo you are a real friend" Naomi said while Miyo grinned devilish. "Miyo why you are smiling like that" Naomi questioned while Miyo pounced over her and sinking both of them.

-**At midnight**-

All the girls where sleeping in the same room, Saori was seeping with Tigress and Taemi, Miyo was sleeping peacefully in her own bed, but Naomi couldn't sleep still thinking of Han. Naomi was about to sleep when she heard some noises coming from a little hut near the house. Naomi stood up and walked outside and walked to the hut and opened the door slowly and peeked through it only to find Han working with a blowtorch and an iron claw.

Naomi entered the hut and walked slowly but didn't notice a piece of iron on the floor and tripped with it. Han turned to see Naomi on the floor and rushed to help her. Han helped Naomi to stand up while she rubbed her head.

"Are you okay" Han asked helping Naomi.

"Yes thanks, but what are you doing here" Naomi replied standing up.

"I'm working in my own design of an iron claw" Han said placing the machine in his hand.

"And what's the difference between that one and the one that your father uses" Naomi asked looking to the machine.

"Well, my design is lighter and is equipped with a dagger, also my design is able to launch a chain and use a power cell to electrocute the enemy" Han said excited while Naomi looked to him. "This might be boring you"

"Yes, but I like the way you speak" Naomi said while Han placed the claw on his working table.

"Really, thanks" Han thanked scratching the back of his head.

"You are welcome, I should return to sleep" Naomi said without looking the same piece of iron and tripped but this Han grabbed her.

Both looked at each other eyes while Naomi blushed and rushed to her room. Han stood there watching how Naomi leaved to her room, and then returned to his work.

-**The next day-**

The sun started to shine over the village, but still it was too early and almost everyone was still sleeping, well, for the exception for a white Tigress and a tan she wolf. Saori was on the courtyard training her archangel abilities with Taemi. The little Tigress tried to perfection a technique created by her grand father and perfection by her mother.

Saori stood there concentrating he aura on her hands, but when she was about to attack the aura disappeared. Saori was confused why his brother could manage a hard technique like the bao guang in three days, and she could manage to stabilize her aura.

"I will never do it, I need someone to show me how to control the tora aura" Saori said while Taemi walked to her.

"Saori, I know that you think that Akashi managed to create a bao guang because Hayate trained him, he did it because he never gives up and he put his heart and soul when training, you must do the same" Taemi said placing her hand on Saori's shoulder.

"Okay, I must concentrate" Saori said thinking in his brother, Shizue, Akimitsu, Tigress, and taiga. Then from nowhere a strong white aura appeared around Saori, and then it swirled around her.

"Saori you are doing it" Taemi said while Saori opened her eyes and saw the aura around her.

"I did it" Saori said while her aura disappeared.

"Great Saori, next time you fight you will be able to evoke the aura" Taemi said hugging her granddaughter.

"Good, it looks that my little girl is becoming stronger like her brother" Tigress said appearing from nowhere.

"Yes, but I wonder what my brother is doing" Saori said placing her finger on her cheek.

**-The heavenly tower-**

"Finally, I finished the paper work" Akashi mutter signing the last paper.

"Good, but next time try to hurry up, but now" Hayate said taking a big scroll and opening it in front of Akashi, and then he placed another tower beside him. "These are the information of the new archangels that managed to control their aura, you must read them, sing them, and place their name in the scroll"

"You must be kidding me" Akashi said hitting his fore head with the table. "I rather prefer to be with Tigress and Taemi than with you grand pa"

-**Back with the girls**-

All the girls were eating their breakfast and chatting between them, they also where excited since Tigress gave them the day of before their encounter with the beast. When the three young girls finished their breakfast they rushed to the outside of the village and walk around and by their some girl stuff. (A/N: I hate when girls do that)

The three young girls where walking through the village looking in the stores to buy something but they could find something beautiful for them, until they reached a jewelry. The three entered the store and looked around and they found the most beautiful thing for them, three necklaces with a fang made of iron on the center. The girl looked the object with shining eyes and didn't doubt on buying it.

The girls got out of the store using their new accessory, and everything was normal when two cheetahs and a bear appeared from nowhere using an iron glove.

"Hey babe, let's go to my house to have a good time" the bear said smiling devilish.

"Sorry, but I have a boyfriend" Miyo said.

"I have something else to do" Naomi said.

"And I think you are ugly" Saori said crossing her arms.

"I didn't ask you" the bear said snapping his fingers while the two cheetahs grabbed the Saori and Naomi from the arms, and the bear appeared behind Miyo and hugged her.

"What are you doing get away from me" Miyo said struggling but was useless.

"You have a beautiful body, I wonder how it looks with this thing over it" the bear said sliding on of his hands to Miyo's leg and the other to her chest.

"You have a great body too foxy" one cheetah said forcing Naomi to her knees.

"You might be a young girl, but you body is great" the other cheetah said but before he could touch Saori, something electrocuted him.

"Leave the girls if you don't want to perish" Han said taking the chain in his hands and wrapping the other cheetah and pulling him to punch his face.

"Ha, you think I will leave this babe, you won't stop me Han" the bear said but then a white pink aura started to emanate from Miyo.

"I told you to get away from me" Miyo shouted while the white pink aura burned the bear.

Miyo stood up and turned to the bear and rushed to him and grabbed him from the neck. "If you dare to touch me, I will show you what's real pain did you understood" Miyo said throwing the bear to the air and kicking him to a nearby building.

"Wow, Miyo I didn't knew that you had an aura" Saori commented looking to the white pinkish aura.

"Well, this aura is you brothers aura mixed with my soul" Miyo said while the pink aura disappeared.

"Naomi, are you okay" Han said helping Naomi to stand up.

"Yes, thanks to you Han" Naomi said blushing.

"Good, you must be more careful next time, there are many perverts in this city" Han said helping Saori.

"Don't worry I'm used to it, my boyfriend is pervert" Miyo said blushing slightly.

"Miyo, but I thought you like when he hugs you and kiss you…" Saori started but Miyo place her hand on her mouth.

"Okay, but you must know that Tigress is looking for you" Han said turning to Miyo.

"Oh yes the mission, let's go girls" Miyo said jumping away with Saori, while Naomi waved Han a good bye and left.

-**Meanwhile**-

"Okay that's the last one" Akashi said writing on the huge scroll.

"Good Akashi, I think that's all for today" Hayate said placing his hands on his head.

"Great, now I will return to the palace to pass sometime with Miyo" Akashi cheered standing up and taking his coat.

"Yes, if she survives to the beast" Hayate said reading a scroll.

"A beast, what do you mean" Akashi asked turning to his grandfather.

"The girls left the palace to take a mission; it consists in destroying a beast. Didn't I mention it?" Hayate said still reading the scroll.

"I think you missed that part" Akashi shouted and jumped out of the tower to look for the girls.

-**Back with the girls**-

It was midnight and the entire village hide in their houses or left the village to be safe from the beast and the battle that was about to start. Tigress, Taemi, and Saori were hiding on a roof of a building, while Naomi and Miyo were prepared to attack the beast from ground. The hours passed while the girls waited for the beast until it appeared.

Out from nowhere a black fox like creature with nine tails appeared from nowhere sniffing everything in its way, and then the beast stood up in two legs and roared and then ran through the village destroying everything in its way. Naomi looked to the creature and receded slowly with fear in her face.

"Naomi, are you okay" Miyo asked looking to the scared vixen.

"That creature I recognize it, is the Kyubi, my mother used to tell me stories about it when I was I little girl, but I never thought I will see one" Naomi said looking to the creature.

"Wait a second, Kyubi no kitsune right, I heard about it too but I thought it was just a legend" Miyo said looking how the creature attacked the village.

The two girls waited for the signal to attack, and when Tigress jumped from the building and kicked the fox on the face, while Miyo and Naomi jumped from their hiding and placed themselves behind the creature, then Saori and Taemi jumped to Tigress side to block the creature's path. The Kyubi looked around and saw he was surrounded, or so it was when it jumped to a building. The six females followed the creature while it jumped from one building to another, it was very fast but then a wall of shadow blocked it path, it was Saori that created a wall that surrounded the creature. The creature looked around and realized it didn't have more choice than fighting.

The creature rushed to the girls but they jumped just in time, but the creature grabbed Saori's leg, so Taemi darted to the creatures arm and sliced it with her claws, but then the creature's arm grew again punched Taemi. Naomi and Miyo catch Taemi in mid air and then rushed to the creature; Miyo jumped in the air while Naomi kicked the beast chest while Miyo delivered an air kick and sent the creature to a building.

The girls thought that they defeated the creature, but just then the Kyubi stood up again and rushed to the girls, the beast kicked Tigress to a near building and used one of his tails to knock Taemi, the kitsune turned to the young master and used his tails to hit them, but the females jumped just in time. The girls thought they were safe, but then the arm of the creature reached them and destroyed the building knocking the three to the floor.

The Kyubi walked slowly to the three girls and was about to deliver a final blow when Tigress appeared from nowhere and delivered a double palm hit. Tigress stood panting on front of the Kyubi ready to fight and protect her student, or so it was. The Kyubi grabbed Tigress and started to crush her. Tigress screamed in pain, but nobody could help her. The Kyubi was about to kill Tigress but then from nowhere a chain tied the Kyubi and electrocuted it. It was Han, but something was different, he was having three tails behind him.

"Father stop this, please remember who you are" Han shouted pulling the chain.

"Wait, you mean that's Hosuke" Tigress said standing up.

"Yes, he is a Kyubi no kitsune, but his powers are out of control" Han explained tying Hosuke with another chain. "That's why I have three tails, I'm a Kyubi too"

"Sister, Hosuke has been possessed by a daemon" Shizue said appearing behind Tigress.

"Shizue, but what I do, Saori is still too young, Taemi is out of combat, and Akashi isn't here" Tigress informed her sister.

"Then let's take this together" Shizue said possessing Tigress body.

"Master Tigress leave, I can't hold it any more" Han shouted, but then Hosuke broke the chains and punched Han.

The Kyubi walked to Han ready to punch him but then a shadow chain appeared and tied its arm. "We will not permit you to hurt more people" both Tigress and Taemi said holding the chain in their hands.

The Kyubi growled at Tigress and tried to hit her with one of his tails, but then Tigress disappeared in a vortex that appeared below her. The Kyubi looked around for Tigress, unaware that Tigress appeared behind him and punched its face. The Kyubi stood up again and used its nine tails to hit Tigress but she jumped over the Kyubi and kicked its head. Then Tigress turned to deliver a side kick followed by a roundhouse kick knocking the Kyubi to the floor. The Kyubi stood up again ready to attack Tigress but she evaded the first blow and darted to punch the Kyubi's chest and then delivered a upper cut sending the Kyubi backwards.

Tigress walked slowly to the Kyubi and from nowhere the Kyubi stood up and grabbed Tigress and started to crush her body.

"Shizue… what now" Tigress asked growling from the pain.

"I can't think of something else" Shizue said from Tigress body.

The Kyubi started to crush Tigress while Saori woke up and saw Tigress being crushed by the Kyubi. "What I do now, I'm not Akashi, I'm just a little girl" Saori said trying to not to look.

"You maybe a little girl, but your soul is strong, and that's what matter is" a male voice said from behind. When Saori turned she saw a male white robust tiger standing with his arms crossed; he was wearing a pair of black silk pants, a grey blue shirt, and a blue cape on his back.

"Who… who are you" Saori asked looking to the tiger.

"I'm Tigress' and Shizue's father, I'm Sakuya Tora, your grand father" Sakuya said kneeling down to Saori's weight and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Look Saori, I know Akashi is a strong boy and I'm proud of him, but you are also strong, show everyone that the Tora blood runs through your veins" Sakuya said taking a little scythe with a chain from is belt. "I think you will need this more than me, this is a kusaigama and its name is shadow claw"

Sakuya gave the kusaigama to Saori and then disappeared, and then the little girl looked to the weapon on his hand and clutched it and closed her eyes while a white aura surrounded her. "I will make you proud grandfather"

Saori stood up while her stripes became larger and looked more like tattoos on her body. Saori grabbed the scythe on her hand and the chain in the other and the turned to the Kyubi. Saori threw the chain and tied one of the Kyubi's arm, then the little tigress pulled Kyubi and threw it to a nearby building. The Kyubi stood up and watched how Saori walked to him slowly, so the beast darted to Saori but she jumped over the Kyubi and threw the kusaigama and stabbed it on the Kyubi's back, and then Saori pulled the chain and threw the Kyubi to the air, and almost immediately she pulled the chain again and smashed the Kyubi on the ground. Saori saw the opportunity and ran around the fox and tied it with the chain, then Saori closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, then the white aura surrounded her hands creating white flames. Saori rushed to the Kyubi and delivered a single but strong palm hit on the Kyubi's chest sending it to a building, and then Saori took her scythe and sliced the Kyubi's daemon eliminating it.

The Kyubi started to shrink until a normal Hosuke with nine tails appeared and felled to the ground. Han stood up and rushed to aid his father, while Saori's aura disappeared. Saori turned to Tigress who was lying on the floor and rushed to help her.

"Saori, I'm proud of you" Tigress said grabbing her head.

"Me too my little girl, you have improved a lot" Shizue said leaving Tigress body.

"Thanks, to both" Saori said hugging the two felines and crying.

"I guess that Akashi isn't the only one with great powers" Miyo said crossing her arms.

"I told you so" Naomi said chuckling.

"Okay I think we finished the mission" Taemi said and then a white wolf appeared from nowhere.

"Okay girls I'm her to help you and… huh, what happened here" Akashi said looking to the destruction.

"You came late so you missed the great battle handsome" Miyo said crossing her arms.

"Wait, you finished the mission" Akashi said turning to Miyo.

"Yes, do you doubt" Miyo said lacing her hands on her hips.

"No, I mean you are strong girls and that but I normally take care of daemons" Akashi said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah we know, but this time I took care of it and succeeded" Saori said while Akashi kneeled down.

"That's right, she is becoming stronger she can even beat you Akashi" Sakuya said appearing from nowhere.

"Grand father Sakuya" Akashi recognized the tiger.

"Akashi looks at you, you are very tall and I never thought to say this but you are a great warrior" Sakuya said placing his hands on Akashi's shoulders.

"Wait a second you know him" Saori asked looking to Sakuya.

"Yes, I used to tell him stories about him when he was younger" Shizue said interrupting them.

"Well, well, look at this our family reunited again" Sakuya said walking to Tigress and Shizue. "Tigress, look at you, you are so beautiful and so strong, I know you might not recognize me and you may hate me for leaving you on the bao gu" Sakuya tried to explain but then Tigress hugged him.

"Father, I'm happy to finally see you" Tigress said sobbing and crying while Sakuya hugged him.

"Tigress, I happy to see you too, you are just like your mother, her fur color, her body and her beautiful eyes" Sakuya said hugging her lost daughter.

"Father, I think is time for us to leave" Shizue said standing up.

"okay, I need to leave for now Tigress, but I will always be with you, just look in your heart, oh and I will tell your mother that you miss her" Sakuya said standing and leaving with Shizue.

"Bye, father" Tigress whispered whipping the tears.

"Well, it looks like a happy ending, wait a second Saori managed to control the aura, that means, oh man more paperwork to do" Akashi groaned while the girls laughed.

-**Next morning-**

"Are you sure you will be okay" Tigress asked Hosuke.

"Yes, don't worry, thanks to you my powers are back to normal" Hosuke said and then turned to Naomi and Han.

"Are you sure you want to leave, you can stay here with me" Han said grabbing Naomi's hands.

"I will like to stay, but my place is with them" Naomi said looking to her friends.

"I understand you will always be welcome to our village" Han said.

"I know" Naomi said kissing him on the cheek and then running to her friends.

"Okay everyone let's return to the jade…." Tigress said but then was interrupted by e bear that appeared from nowhere.

"You are not going anywhere, not until I get that babes body" the bear said pointing to Miyo.

"Big mistake" the girls said giving a step backwards.

"So you are the stupid that touched my girl" Akashi said from behind the bear while cracking his knuckles.

"Wait you are her boyfriend, I didn't knew sorry" the bear tried to apologize but then Akashi created a bao guang.

"BAO GUANG" Akashi shouted sending the bear to the skies.

"He will never change" the girls said smiling.

-**The death gate-**

Inside a deep and dark cave was the death gate, a door that transported those who dared to open it to the realm of death. There Daisuke was planning his attack to the jade palace, but there was someone else with him a dark and feminine figure.

"So Saori managed to activate her aura" Daisuke said playing with a skull.

"Yes master, I also discovered that that little girl obtained the shadow claw" the figure said bowing to her master.

"Good, but now I want you to do something for me" Daisuke said standing and walking to her.

"Tell me master, I will do it now" the figure said clutching her fist.

"Destroy the bond between Akashi and Miyoko" Daisuke said grabbing a picture of Akashi and Miyo together.

"How master" the figure asked looking to her master.

"Destroying what is more important for Akashi, kill Miyoko ling" Daisuke said burning the photo.

"As you wish master I will do what you want" the figure said revealing that it was a female wolf.

**So who was the female wolf, what are her plans, will she succeed, read the next chapter to discover it.**

**On the next chapter**

**Akashi: I do not now what to do.**

**Tigress: what is it Akashi.**

**Akashi: I love Miyo, but I'm not sure of what to do, I'm starting to have some strange feelings toward her.**

**Tigress: then be a man and do what is needed to be done.**

**Akashi: do you think it's time for it, I will do it, but what who is that female wolf that just appeared, she is related with Daisuke, that means I will need to kill her, wait she took Miyo, wait for me Miyo I will rescue you.**

**Everyone: only here in the legend of Akashi.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, is time for the tenth chapter of this awesome adventure. In this chapter Akashi will take the most important decision in his life, will he take the right choice, keep reading to discover it.**

**Chapter 10: an important decision.**

It was a dark night in the valley of peace, the entire valley was in silence, and there was no soul on the streets, or so it was. A dark figure walked through the streets of the valley, the figure was a female wolf wearing a black Chinese dress, a pair of black earrings, and a patch on the left eye. The female wolf walked through the streets until a big black bear appeared in front of her, then two black foxes appeared behind her surrounding the female.

"Goodnight lady, you should not be walking through the streets at night" the bear said walking to her.

"Yeah, you there are many thieves and robbers around here" a fox said walking to the she wolf.

"Yes, my friend is right, there are many evil people around here" the other fox said grabbing her from one arm while the other fox grabbed the other and both forced her to the floor.

"Ha… you guy's don't know what's real evil" the she wolf said standing up while the two foxes tried to force her down.

The female wolf grabbed the two foxes from the wrist and slammed both of them on the ground leaving them unconscious. The bear tried to deliver a punch, but the she wolf jumped and wrapped her legs around the bears arm and grabbed his wrist with the hands executing an arm bar. The bear started to growl from the pain so he used his other arm to deliver a punch but the female wolf jumped backwards freeing the arm. The bear rushed to her and tried to deliver another punch, but she took a pair of chains from nowhere and tied both arms then she jumped over the bear crossing the bear's arms around his neck.

"This fight was so exciting, but it gives my more pleasure to see how an enemy dies in my hands" the she wolf said licking her lips. "Many women get their pleasure from carnal desires, but I get mine from killing big bad boys"

"Who… who the hell you are" the bear asked trying to breather but the she wolf started to pull more.

"The name is Ryomou, I'm also known as the devils wife" Ryomou said pulling the chains. "and it's time for you to die" Ryomou commented forcing the bear to his knees, placing her foot on the bear's back, and giving a last and strong pull breaking the bears arms.

"GRAAAAHHHH!" the bear shouted while Ryomou dropped him.

"Now is time for you to die, Ha… Ha... Ha...!" Ryomou laughed manically clawing the bears head and taking the bear's soul and eating it.

"Delicious" Ryomou said turning and leaving the dead corpse on the floor. "You are next Miyoko"

-**The jade palace-**

"AHHHHHH" Akashi shouted waking up sweating and panting. "It was just another nightmare"

Akashi sat at the edge of his bed and rubbed his face with his hands and then looked to the floor. "That nightmare was so real, and what if it's a premonition" Akashi whispered to himself looking to the floor and then to the ceiling.

Akashi stood up from his bed and went outside, and then we walked to the peach of sacred wisdom and sat there looking to the night skies. "What will I do, what if that nightmare is a premonition?"

"It looks you can't sleep" Tigress said appearing from nowhere and sitting to his side.

"It's nothing it was just a nightmare" Akashi said looking to the horizon.

"A nightmare, what did you dreamt about" Tigress asked looking concerned.

"It was about an evil she-wolf, she fought against a bear and killed him with no mercy" Akashi said remembering the dream.

"I see, but why are you scared about it was a dream" Tigress said placing her hand on Akashi's shoulder.

"It looked so real, and I'm scared that it could be a vision" Akashi said looking up.

"I see, but you have fought many dangerous enemies, what will be the difference with this one" Tigress said looking to her son.

"What if something happens to Miyo" Akashi said looking to the floor.

"So you are scared about that, you know, I am afraid of losing my friends too, but you must get rid of that feeling because, if you keep thinking in that it may occur" Tigress said remembering the battle with lord Shen, then she stood up and walked back to her room. "Think about it"

"I know I must get rid of this feeling, but the fear of losing those I love invades me, and there is only one thing I can do" Akashi said standing up and walking back to his room.

-**Akashi's room**-

Akashi walked inside of his room and took his vest and putted it, and then he took his coat and placed it on top of his shirt. Akashi looked around and then took a bag and placed some clothes, photos of his friends, and was about to place his medallion but stopped. Akashi closed the bag and placed it in his back, and then he grabbed his katana and placed it in his waist. Akashi went outside of his room and then walked to Miyo's room and opened the door and saw the felines sleeping in her bed.

Akashi walked to the sleeping felines and placed the medallion to her side and kissed he cheek with some tears in his eyes. "Good bye Miyo" Akashi whispered leaving the room and walking to the outside of the palace. "Good bye jade palace" Akashi said looking to his home.

"So you are leaving this place" Sakura said appearing from nowhere.

"I'm a danger, if I stay here my friends will be attacked by the daemons" Akashi said turning and leaving.

"Train to protect those that you love, and train harder to protect that special person" Sakura said leaving in a cloud of swirling petals.

"I will, but I will not return until I'm ready" Akashi said leaving the palace.

-**The next day**-

The sun started to shine over the palace, and a beautiful golden mountain cat woke up from her dream only to find Akashi's medallion to her side and a note below it.

_Miyo_

_By the time you read this I may be far away from the palace. I have realized that I'm a danger in the jade palace, and I'm afraid that if a powerful enemy appears I may not be able to protect you. That's why I'm leaving the palace and I will only return when I'm ready, please don't try to find me it will be the best for all. _

_Loves you Akashi_

Miyo started to cry over the piece of paper, realizing that Akashi left. Miyo stood up and rushed to Akashi's room only to find nothing, then she ran to the outside of the palace, looking everywhere but Akashi wasn't there. Miyo felled to her knees and started to cry.

Then from nowhere Miyo felt a paw on her shoulder and when she turned she found Tigress with many tears on her eyes, and then she looked behind Tigress and saw everyone sad because the already noticed Akashi left.

"Akashi, why" Miyo whispered looking to the horizon with tears in her eyes.

-**somewhere far away from the valley**-

Akashi walked through a forest, trying to find a good place to meditate, and so he founded a clear in the middle of the forest, so he walked to it and sat down in the floor and meditated. Akashi closed his eyes and lifted his right arm while the mark of heroes in it stated to shine, then Akashi hit the ground with his hand opening a spiritual portal.

"Father, it's me Akashi, I need you help" Akashi said while his father appeared from the portal.

"What is it son" Akimitsu asked placing his hands on his back.

"I came here to train, I want you to show me our ultimate technique" Akashi said looking to his father.

"Are you sure that you want to try it" Akimitsu asked looking to his son.

"Yes I'm and I will not stop until I achieve" Akashi said while his father walked to him.

"Then I will show you our ultimate technique, the dragon blade bao guang" Akimitsu said creating a normal bao guang. "The secret son is to accumulate all you energy on the bao guang" Akimitsu explained while the bao guang started to grow and spin faster. "This technique use all of our energy, so it can only be used once"

Akimitsu concentrated his entire aura on the bao guang while some gusts of aura swirled around him, and when Akimitsu was done he opened his eyes and threw the bao guang while this one expanded and transformed into a dragon and destroyed the half of the forest.

"I see, thanks father" Akashi said bowing down.

"Remember Akashi, you must concentrate your entire aura to do this technique, oh you must be carful with this technique, it's so powerful that it can destroy an entire mountain" Akimitsu commented disappearing.

"_okay I must concentrate my entire aura on my hand" Akashi thought while creating a bao guang then concentrating his entire aura on the sphere but this one started to expand and exploded._

"Crap, one more time" Akashi said trying the technique again but failing again.

"One more time" Akashi insisted trying again but getting the same results.

"Crap, I still can't control big quantities of aura, but I will not give up" Akashi said trying the technique again, but this time he managed to control it a short period of time, but then it exploded.

"I need a way to keep my aura in the palm of my hand but how" Akashi questioned himself looking to the red spiral in the palm of his hand. "I think I got it"

-**Back in the jade palace**-

Back in the jade palace everything was in silence, no one was training; everyone was looking for Akashi but their efforts where useless. Miyo was on the top of the jade palace waiting for Akashi to return, but there was no sign of him, the poor Miyo was feeling a pain in the heart because Akashi thought he was more a danger for her, but she knew deep in her heart that Akashi was the strongest guy in the valley of peace, and she realized that since the first time the met.

-_Flash back-_

_It was a rainy day on the valley of peace, and there a little golden mountain cat was crying down a tree. The little stood there sobbing and crying alone, until someone approached her to see what the problem was._

"_Is there something wrong little girl" a male childish voice said from the tree._

"_Who is there" the little feline said looking to the tree only to find a little black and white wolf standing on one of the branches._

"_My name is Akashi, but the real question is, why are you crying" Akashi asked hanging from the tree with his legs._

"_He… hello, I'm Miyoko and I'm crying because I don't find my sister" Miyo said nervous._

"_You are pretty girl" Akashi said crossing his arms and blushing slightly._

"_Thanks" Miyo said blushing too._

"_Let me help, come with me and we will find you sister" Akashi said offering her a hand._

"_I don't know, mom says that I should trust in strangers" Miyo said receding._

"_I see, but you don't have to worry you will be safe with me" Akashi said coming down from the tree and extend his hand._

"_Okay" Miyo said grabbing his hand then Akashi hugged her and jumped from one tree to another looking for Miyo's sister. "look there is my sister"_

"_Okay here we go" Akashi said jumping to the ground and leaving her there. "Okay there you go bye"_

"_Wait, will I see you again" Miyo asked while Akashi jumped to one roof._

"_Yeah, I promise you, see you later" Akashi said leaving Miyo._

_-End of flash back-_

"Akashi, you are the strongest warrior I ever met, why you left" Miyo whispered to herself.

"Because he is weak and can't protect you" a female voice said from behind.

"Who are you" Miyo asked looking to female wolf with a patch on the left eye.

"My name is Ryomou nice to meet you" Ryomou said waving a hello.

"What do you want" Miyo asked ready to attack. "_What is this sensation?"_

"Oh nothing special, I came to take you" Ryomou said walking to Miyo.

"I will like to see how you try it" Miyo said ready to fight.

"Aren't you cute, look girl I don't want to fight, so come with me and don't resist" Ryomou said rushing to Miyo but she jumped in the last moment and kicked Ryomou's back. "Okay you asked for it"

Ryomou turned fast to deliver a roundhouse kick and impacted Miyo's face, and while Miyo felled to the floor Ryomou jumped over her, but the feline kicked Ryomou to the air. Ryomou regained her balance and rushed to Miyo and delivered a front kick, followed by a roundhouse kick to the ribs, and ending it with an upper cut. Miyo felled to the floor feeling a huge pain in the ribs, but then she stood up while a white-pink aura surrounded her. Ryomou gave a step back ready for everything, then Miyo rushed to her and delivered a potent blow on the she-wolf's stomach sending her to a wall, Ryomou tried to regain her fighting posture but Miyo darted to her and delivered several blows on the canine's body.

Miyo gave the last blow on Ryomou's body breaking the wall and sending Ryomou to the floor. Miyo panted heavily while the aura disappeared, but then Ryomou stood up again and licked the blood in her lips. "you are a strong girl, but the play time is over" Ryomou said rushing to Miyo and connecting a powerful kick in her stomach, then the she-wolf grabbed Miyo from the neck and slammed her on the floor.

"You have a beautiful body girl, too bad I need to kill you" Ryomou said punching Miyo's stomach and leaving her unconscious.

Ryomou picked Miyo and was about to leave, but stopped when she received a potent blow on the face, and when she turned she saw a tall male lion surrounded by a white aura.

"Well, well, Takeshi the traitor, what are you doing here you scum" Ryomou said knowing about Takeshi's past.

"You call me scum while you give you life to someone that doesn't cares about you, someone that doesn't cares if you die or get hurt" Takeshi said remembering the days he was under Dotsu's control.

"Don't you dare to talk like that about master Daisuke" Ryomou said growling and pouncing over Takeshi but he punched the canine's stomach and sent her to the roof.

"You think that you are better than me, but we both know that I'm stronger" Takeshi said while his mane and claws grew larger.

"If you want to try okay, let's fight" Ryomou said while the black aura surrounded her.

Ryomou rushed to Takeshi but he jumped over her and grabbed her shoulders then he threw her to the roof and while she was falling he jumped and punched her stomach. Ryomou coughed some blood while falling to the floor, unaware that Takeshi was behind her. stood with her hand and delivered a kick on Takeshi's face and sending him to the floor, while Ryomou stood up and pounced over him and punching the lion's face. Takeshi has getting some hard blows on his face so he slid his foot under Ryomou's stomach and kicked her, then he rushed to her ready to punch her but she grabbed his fist and threw him to the ground and placing her foot on Takeshi's throat while pulling his arm.

"See Takeshi this is why I'm the best" Ryomou said pulling his arm strangling him with her foot.

"That's what you think" Takeshi said disappearing in a cloud of smoke, while a hundreds of knifes surrounded Ryomou.

"Now suffer, thousand knifes of death" Takeshi shouted while the knives flew to Ryomou but at the last second she took of her patch stopping the knives in their track. "What but how" Takeshi questioned while a second Ryomou appeared from nowhere grabbing his face and slamming him on the floor and then disappearing.

"That's what you deserve, but I don't have time for this, he will see again, Takeshi the traitor" Ryomou said taking Miyo in her shoulder and jumping away.

-**Meanwhile in a forest**-

It was getting late, but a certain white wolf was still training on his new technique. Every tree in the forest was destroyed, sliced and crushed, a huge crater was on the middle of the forest, meanwhile a white wolf was panting in front of the crater, his right arm was all burnt but he will not stop until her perfection the technique.

"one more time" Akashi said creating another bao guang and concentrating all his aura on it, and the bao guang started the grew he surrounded his hands with aura making them stronger, so he could be able to control the bao guang, then when it was enough he threw the bao guang while this one expanded and transformed into a white-bluish dragon that destroyed everything in his way. "Finally, I *pant* did it * pant*" Akashi said panting while his arms hanged from his body.

Akashi sat in the floor to rest a little bit when he heard flapping from the distance and when he turned he saw a messenger goose that was about to fall. Akashi jumped to on tree and then he jumped to the goose and catches him in mid air.

"Are you okay" Akashi asked him leaving him on the floor.

"Master… master Akashi… someone… someone…." The goose muttered while panting.

"What is it, speak" Akashi ordered.

"Someone took Miyo" the goose said while Akashi dropped him to the floor.

Akashi jumped to one tree and then to another, sniffing everywhere to get Miyo's scent, and then he got it. Akashi got Miyo's scent and tracked it to a nearby cave, so he entered the cave looking for Miyo and then he founded her. Miyo was hanging from a wall, while a female wolf was examining her.

"If you value your life, you will free her in this second" Akashi said ready to fight.

"Well, well, it's Akashi Okami. your girlfriend is very beautiful and sexy" Ryomou said touching Miyo's face.

"I will not repeat it, leave her or elsewhere I will kill you" Akashi said while the Kurimuzon aura surrounded him.

"Well, the Kurimuzon aura, I never thought you could manage to control it" Ryomou said liking her lips.

"Ryomou, an A level daemon, you are a sexual maniac and a psychopath" Akashi said remembering her expedient. "You are responsible of hundreds of deaths, take the souls of innocents, and sell those souls in the black market"

"And I'm the host of the emerald of demonic possession" Ryomou said while a dark aura surrounded her.

"I will kill you right now" Akashi said rushing to Ryomou and delivering a potent blow.

"Wow, what I big and powerful male, I think I will get a lot of pleasure on killing you" Ryomou said pouncing over Akashi.

Akashi used his seven tails to protect from Ryomou, but she evaded the tails and punched Akashi on the face, unaware that Akashi moved behind her and kicked her back. Ryomou felled to the floor but stood in her hands and tried to deliver a kick but Akashi grabbed her foot and threw her to the ceiling then Akashi used one of his tails to grab Ryomou in mid air and slammed her on the ground. Ryomou stood up trembling for the first time, while Akashi walked to her, so she took the opportunity an took her chains tying Akashi's hand and slamming him to the floor, but then Akashi stood up and broke the chain. Ryomou receded while looking to Akashi, so she tried something new, the she-wolf jumped over Akashi and wrapped her legs around Akashi's neck and started to strangle him. Akashi tried to get free, but it was useless, he started to feel dizzy and his aura started to disappear.

"You can't get free from this technique, my legs are strangling you main veins, cutting the blood flow to you brain damaging your nervous system" Ryomou said while pushing Akashi's head with her hands and blushing. "Oh my, I'm getting so much pleasure killing you Akashi"

"_Crap, this girl is about to kill me, no I can't die, I must save Miyo" Akashi thought while placing his hands between Ryomou's legs and pushing them to free his veins._

"Impossible, how can you even move, your nervous system must be dead at this point" Ryomou said blushing and trying to trap Akashi again but it was useless.

"Like I said to an old friend, love will always surpass carnal desires" Akashi said using his tail to grab Ryomou and throwing her to the air.

"Take this" Akashi said creating a bao guang and surrounding it with his red aura, and then he concentrated his entire aura on the sphere, while gust of aura swirled around him.

"_Crap, this is stronger than I thought I must think on something else" Akashi thought since the Kurimuzon aura was stranger than the white aura, but then an idea came to his mid._

Akashi used his seven tails to control the bao guang. "take this, KURIMUZON DRAGON BLADE BAO GUANG" the wolf shouted while throwing the bao guang and this one expanded and took the form of a red dragon that was about to eat Ryomou.

Ryomou tried to evade the attack but it was too late, the attack burned her left arm and left leg. "GRAH, you stupid wolf, we will fight again, but next time I will destroy you" Ryomou said disappearing.

Akashi panted heavily while his red aura disappeared, then he turned to Miyo and took his sword and slashed the chains freeing her, for his luck she was okay.

-**Back at the jade palace**-

It was a peaceful night, Miyo was lying on her bed resting to regain her strength, but the she woke up and looked around and saw she was on her room. She stood up and went outside of her room only to find master Tigress.

"Master Tigress, what happened" Miyo asked to tigress

"Some took you and tried to kill you but Akashi saved you just in time" Tigress said walking away.

"And where's Akashi" Miyo questioned Tigress.

"He is at sacred peach of heavenly wisdom meditating" Tigress said entering to her room.

-**sacred peach of heavenly wisdom**-

Akashi was sitting on the roof of the jade palace meditating while Miyo appeared and walked to him.

"Akashi is everything okay" Miyo asked while sitting to his side.

"For the first time, no" Akashi said in a sad tone.

"What is it" Miyo asked his boyfriend.

"I'm worried, I'm scared, and then of what happened today, I think that I'm more a danger to you" Akashi said while Miyo slapped him.

"Akashi okami, you are not a danger, you are my savior, my hero" Miyo said looking Akashi in the eyes. "I know that when I'm with you I'm in danger, but I don't care, because I know that you will protect me no matter what. Please don't ask me to leave you, because I love you and I want to be with you all my life, I will always fell safe if you are near me" Miyo said and then she kissed Akashi.

"Miyo, are you sure about it" Akashi asked looking to the ground.

"Yes, yes I am" Miyo said while she stood up.

"Then, I think it's time" Akashi said standing up and then placing one knee on the ground and taking out a golden ring. "Miyoko ling will you marry me"

When Miyo heard those words she started to cry and then hugged his mate-to-be. "Yes, yes I will like to"

"Awesome" someone said from behind and when the lovers turned around they saw the five, Po, master Shifu, Taemi, Hayate, Saori, Mei ling, Naomi, kazuki, Takeshi, the spirit of Shizue, Akimitsu, and Sakuya smiling.

Tigress walked to his son smiling to him. "you have grown so fast" Tigress said with tears in her eyes and hugging Akashi.

"it doesn't matters, I will be your son no matter what" Akashi said hugging her back.

"I'm so happy my son is going to marry, I wish to be there" Shizue said walking to him and hugging him.

"I'm proud son" Akimitsu said while Akashi smiled and extended his hand and Akimitsu grabbed and pulled Akashi to a hug.

"Awesome, we will have a wedding" Po shouted while everyone cheered.

"Hey, not so fast, first we want to have some time for us before the wedding" Akashi said grinning.

"That's right, I want to have some time with my warrior" Miyo said while kissing him.

"That's understandable, okay every one, is time to sleep" Shifu said hitting the ground with his stick.

"Yeah, time to sleep" Akashi said looking to Miyo.

"Together" Miyo said placing her head on his chest.

-**Akashi's and Miyo's room**-

Akashi was lying on his bed with his mate-to-be Miyo beside him sleeping peacefully.

"_I will take care of you, no matter what" Akashi thought while hugging her and going to sleep._

-**The death gate-**

"You stupid" Daisuke shouted while hitting Ryomou. "Thanks to you Akashi and Miyo are going to marry, and you don't know what that means"

"I'm sorry master, I will not fail next time" Ryomou said bowing to her master.

"There is not a next time, I will send one of the hosts of the emerald of fire" Daisuke said sitting down on his throne.

"Akashi okami, I will kill you, no matter what" Daisuke said crossing his arms and laughing manically.

**And that's all for today, Akashi is now Miyo's mate-to-be and they will be together no matter what, I hope you like it don't forget to review.**

**On the next chapter**

**Akashi: I'm finally going to be with Miyo, but I wonder what happened to the emeralds of darkness.**

**Miyo: Akashi, come, come.**

**Akashi: what is it Miyo.**

**Miyo: there are some street artist in the valley and they are awesome.**

**Akashi: really, well, let's go to see what they do, wait a second, I can feel darkness coming fomr those artists, Miyo don't get near them.**

**Only here in the legend of Akashi.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay here is the eleventh chapter of my KFP fanfic, I hope you like it. In this chapter Akashi will fight the first host of the fire emerald.**

**Chapter 11: Fyro and Pyro.**

It was morning at the valley of peace, the birds chirped, and the sky was bright, everyone was working for the exception of a white wolf and a golden mountain cat. Akashi was sleeping peacefully with his mate-to-be Miyo in his arms, they where so peaceful until a crash noise woke them up.

"What was that" Miyo asked hugging Akashi.

"Maybe is Po, this always happens to him" Akashi said standing up to check what happened. "Stay here"

Akashi got out of his room only to find Hayate on the floor, with a bruising on the eye. "Do I need to ask?"

"Sorry grandson did I woke you up, I'm so sorry, is that your grandfather tried to spy the girls, again" Taemi said taking Hayate to his room.

Akashi didn't open his mouth and turned to return to his room only to find Miyo sleeping on is bed. "I guess I should leave her sleep while I take a bath" Akashi said grabbing his towel and walking to the showers.

Akashi entered the showers and opened the water while rubbing his arm. Akashi was almost about to finish his bath when he heard that someone else entered the bathroom. "Who is there?"

"It's me handsome" Miyo said undressing.

"Mi… Miyo what are you doing here" Akashi asked nervous.

"I wondered if you wanted me to scrub your back" Miyo said entering the same shower Akashi was.

"No… no thanks I'm almost done" Akashi said without looking back.

"What is it Akashi, why are you nervous" Miyo said rubbing Akashi's shoulders.

"Well, is that you… well you are" Akashi said blushing.

"Oh you are embarrassed, but I'm your wife now, its natural" Miyo said scratching Akashi's ear.

"Oh great don't stop" Akashi said since Miyo knew Akashi's tickle point.

"I will not stop if you turn around and see your wife to the eyes" Miyo said hugging Akashi.

"I think there is nothing wrong on it" Akashi said turning looking to Miyo's beautiful eyes.

"Now kiss her" Miyo said kissing Akashi when someone else entered the bathroom, it was Saori and Naomi

"Oh nuts" Akashi muttered while Miyo hushed him.

"Don't speak, if they don't hear us they will not find us" Miyo said trying to not make noise.

"Miyo, is it you" Saori asked walking to the door of the shower.

"Okay plan B" Miyo said while Akashi jumped to the ceiling and clawed to it.

Saori opened the door only to find Miyo "alone" in the shower. "Oh Saori, what are you doing here"

"Well, I was looking for my brother, but I don't find him, do you know where he could be" Saori asked looking around.

"I don't know, I just remember he said something about the training hall" Miyo lied rubbing her body with the soap.

"Okay thanks" Saori said leaving to the training hall.

"Phew, she left" Miyo said while Akashi felled to the floor. "Are you okay"

"Perfect" Akashi muttered.

-**Akashi's room**-

Akashi and Miyo entered to their room and dried their fur to put their clothes, and when they where ready both went to the kitchen to have something to eat. When they got to the kitchen they found Po preparing his famous secret ingredient noodle soup.

"Hey guys you woke up, here I prepared you some of my secret ingredient noodle soup" Po said giving one bowl to each.

"Thanks Po" both said taking the bowls and sitting down while Po left the kitchen.

Both started to eat their breakfast, together and when they finished they walked to the outside of the palace, and saw that everyone was already training, so they decided to join. Miyo rushed to spar with Naomi while Akashi walked to his little sister to show her a new technique.

"Okay, Saori, today we will practice a new technique" Akashi said crossing his arms.

"Okay, master Akashi" Saori said ready to training.

"Well, this technique is used by the Tora family and by…, well that's not important" Akashi said remembering the only person that can do that technique. "Okay, this technique requires you to concentrate your aura on the palm of your hand"

Saori tried to concentrate her aura on the on the palm of her paw, but nothing happened. Akashi looked how Saori tried but she still couldn't create that powerful technique, the older brother knew that only one person could teach her, but he betrayed his friends.

"Saori, stop, that's all for today" Akashi said.

"But, what about the technique" Saori asked looking to her brother.

"Don't worry about that go and train with master Mei ling" Akashi said pointing to Mei ling.

"I wonder, if there if someone that can show her that technique" Akashi said thinking in someone but he didn't knew where she was.

"Okay I guess I should train by my own" Akashi said turning around and finding Miyo standing in front of him.

"Akashi, master Shifu gave us the day off, so I was thinking about going to our room" Miyo said rubbing her head to Akashi's chest.

"Let's better go to the village" Akashi suggested while Miyo snapped her fingers.

-**The village**-

Akashi, Miyo and Saori where walking through the village looking for something attractive for them, but everything was normal until they found a crowd around something so they decided to see. When the three entered the crowd the saw to brown weasels wearing the same red vest playing with some fire works, but Saori could see, so Akashi placed her over his shoulders.

"Okay ladies and gentleman, four our last trick we want a volunteer" one of the weasels said while the other looked around for someone, but stopped when he saw Miyo.

"You lady, what's your name" one of the weasels said.

"Me, I'm Miyo" Miyo said pointing to herself while one of the weasels grabbed her hand but Akashi stopped her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing" Akashi said growling to the weasel and pulling Miyo.

"Don't worry man, she is going to be okay" the weasel said pulling her.

"I don't trust that guy" Akashi muttered grinding his teeth.

"Yeah right you are just jealous" Saori chuckled looking to the weasels.

"Okay Mrs. Miyo do you like the stars" one of the weasels asked Miyo leaving her on the center of the crowd.

"Yes, I do" Miyo said looking to the weasel while this one receded.

"Then you will adore this, ready brother" one weasel said taking a paper ball.

"Yes" taking another paper ball.

The two weasels threw the balls to the air and clasped their hands and exhaled a huge ball of fire that consumed the paper balls, and then the two balls exploded releasing many sparking ashes.

"Ladies and gentleman that's all for today" the two weasels bowed down while the crow dispersed.

"And for you lady, the names is Pyro" Pyro the older weasel said giving a fire rose to Miyo.

Akashi grinded with teeth harder almost breaking them while Saori tried to stop him from killing the weasel.

"And this is by younger brother Fyro" Pyro said hugging his younger brother.

"Nice too meet you, and what brings you to the valley of peace" Miyo asked looking to the two weasels.

"Well, we are here because he is travelers, but the problem is that we can't find a place to stay"

"Really, well I know a really good place, follow me" Miyo said while the weasels jumped to her shoulders making Akashi even more angry.

Akashi was about to pounce over the weasels when Saori tied him with a chain. "Calm down big brother"

"I can't, I don't trust those two, there is something that doesn't fit" Akashi said growling.

"You and your jealousy" Saori said pulling Akashi back to the palace.

-**The jade palace**-

"I see, so you two can control fire, that's kind off impressive" Miyo said while chatting with the weasels.

Unaware that a jealous white wolf was observing them from a ceiling. Akashi was sitting in lotus position with his arms crossed observing the weasels movements. The wolf didn't trust the weasels in nothing, so he has his sword to his side to use it if it's necessary.

"Are you okay" Tigress asked appearing from nowhere.

"It's nothing" Akashi said without looking to her.

"You have your sword in your hands, and you say it's nothing" Tigress said sitting to his side.

"Are those weasels, I don't trust in them" Akashi said narrowing his eyes.

"You are jealous" Tigress said looking to those weasels.

"Maybe, but Miyo is my wife" Akashi said looking to Miyo while she laughed.

"That's true" Tigress said looking to Miyo. "Don't you think that two weasels that can exhale fire is weird"

"I have seen a tiger controlling fire, a demon coming out from a mirror, and a wolf transforming into a huge beast with a snake tail, compared to that those two are not weird to me" Akashi said narrowing his eyes.

"You got a point, you know, why don't you go and talk to Miyo" Tigress said standing up and leaving.

Akashi stood there thinking of what to do, and since he didn't got any good idea he decided to follow Tigress advice, Akashi got down from the roof and walked to sacred peach to talk with Miyo.

"And what's with that wolf boy, is he your boyfriend" Fyro asked while Akashi appeared.

"Well actually we are engaged" Miyo said showing them the golden ring.

"I see" Pyro said with a devilish smile.

"Hi Miyo, what are you doing" Akashi asked sitting to her side.

"Oh I'm just here talking with my new friends" Miyo said smiling.

"Tell me Akashi, how did you met a wonderful woman like Miyo" Pyro said looking to Miyo.

Akashi just growled to the question and then answered. "I met her on the valley's market" Akashi responded with a fake smile.

"Oh did you work there" Pyro mocked still looking to Miyo while she laughed.

"I was buying some stuff when a saw her" Akashi said with a fake smile.

"Oh you were wandering like a street wolf" Pyro mocked again smiling to Miyo.

"How did you called me" Akashi growled ready to pounce over him.

"I just said that you were wandering like a poor, lone, street wolf" Pyro mocked again while Akashi grabbed him from the shirt and slammed him on the tree while growling.

"Akashi, control yourself" Miyo shouted grabbing him from the shoulder.

Akashi just growled, Dropped Pyro, and left. "Akashi wait" Miyo called him but he just walked away.

"Let him, he must learn to control himself" Pyro said standing up and cleaning the dust from his shirt.

-**Meanwhile in the valley**-

Akashi was walking through the streets growling and breathing heavily, then he punched one wall destroying it completely.

"Rough night son" Mr. Ping said appearing from nowhere.

"It's nothing" Akashi said lowering his fist.

"Then why you discharged your fury with the wall" Mr. ping said picking up a piece from the wall. "Come with me" the old goose said while guiding Akashi to his noodle shop.

Mr. Ping sat Akashi one a table and served him a bowl of soup and sat to his side. "What's the problem?"

"Well, is that Miyo befriended two weasels, and is obvious they are flirting with her, what should I do" Akashi said eating the soup. "And to make me loose my mind, they insulted me"

"I see, well first calm down, and second, Miyo is your wife, she will never betray you, no matter what" Mr. Ping said patting Akashi's back.

"Thanks Mr. Ping, now I see why Po is so wise" Akashi said eating all the soup giving a coin to Mr. Ping and leaving.

-**Meanwhile in the jade palace**-

Miyo walked to her room and changed took her clothes ready to sleep. She laid in her bed and look to the ceiling thinking about Akashi. "Akashi, where are you" Miyo whispered while the door of her room opened.

"Akashi" Miyo said happily but she just saw Pyro and Fyro standing there and entering the room.

"Guys go out, you shouldn't be here" Miyo said blushing and covering her body with a blanket.

"Sorry Miyo, but we can't resist any longer" Pyro said walking to Miyo and pulling the blanket.

"AHHHH, GET AWAY" Miyo shouted trying to kick Pyro but the weasel evaded the kick and tied Miyo to the bed.

"Sorry girl, but our orders are to take you, and we are going to do that, but first we want to have some fun.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER" Akashi shouted appearing from nowhere and punching Pyro.

"Stupid wolf" Pyro said exhaling a gust of fire but Akashi evaded it and grabbed pyro from the throat and threw him through a window.

Akashi jumped to the front yard walking slowly to Pro unaware that Fyro, rushed to him and delivered a strong kick. Akashi stood up and activated the seven tails aura, then he looked to the weasel brothers while his tails moved around.

"I must tell you this, when you fight me, you are fighting with those that I met, with those that I share a strong bond" Akashi said while the seven tails behind him joined creating a single long tail.

"Is this the power of the okami clan" Pyro said while Akashi rushed to him and punched his stomach.

Pyro hit a wall breaking it while his younger brother rushed to him to aid him. The two brothers how Akashi darted to them and delivered a double fist barrage injuring the brothers. The two brothers managed to get away from Akashi and activated the power of the fire emerald, so the two where engulfed by flames and then jumping to the air and spinning around creating a swirl of fire that impacted Akashi's stomach, but managed to support the pain. Akashi stood up and rushed to the weasels, but they managed to jumped over Akashi and in mid air they created a huge ball of fire and threw it to Akashi. Akashi jumped evading the attack and delivered a kick to Pyro and a punch to Fyro, and then Akashi created two bao guang and threw them to the brothers, but the two weasels created a wall of fire that stopped and destroyed the attack. Akashi felled to the ground on his feet and realized that he wouldn't be able to trespass the wall of fire, so tried something else. Akashi rushed to the two weasels ready to attack them, but before he could do something, the two brothers exhaled a huge ball of fire that engulfed Akashi.

"AKASHI" Miyo shouted with some tears in her eyes.

"Well, well, it looks that he wasn't so strong" Pyro said giving a step forward but then he noticed that the fire ball was being sucked from the inside.

"Do you think that that simple attack was going to kill me" Akashi said while a bao guang in his hands absorbed the surrounding fire.

Akashi finished sucking the fire that was surrounding him, creating a bao guang surrounded with fire, then Akashi jumped to a wall and concentrated his entire red aura on the bao guang, then some gusts of aura started to swirl around him. "We are joined by a strong bond, and that bond is friend ship" Akashi shouted while running through the wall and then through the floor. "FLAMING ARCHANGEL DRAGON BLADE BAO GUANG" the white wolf shouted throwing the bao guang while this one expanded and transformed into a red winged dragon, with fire coming from its mouth.

The huge dragon roared while it impacted the two weasels and created a huge explosion that burned the weasels and destroyed the emerald inside them.

Akashi felled to his knees panting and then stood up and walked to the palace and entered his room only to find Miyo crying for him.

"I though that you died" Miyo said sobbing.

"I will never die, as long you are with me" Akashi said hugging her trying to calm her.

"That technique, you still remember them" Miyo said while lying on the bed.

"Like I already said, friendship joins us" Akashi said while Miyo kissed him.

"Good, but now I think is time for you to create a bond with your wife" Miyo said while taking Akashi's vest.

"I think it's time too" Akashi said lying down with Miyo.

**And that's how chapter eleven ends I hope you enjoyed reading it, 'till next time.**

**On the next chapter**

**Akashi: this is bad a strong blizzard has felled over the valley and Miyo is sick, and there is no way to get the cure.**

**Saori: brother, I want to help, so I offer to go and look for the cure.**

**Akashi: are you sure.**

**Taemi: don't worry I'm going with her.**

**Tigress: I'm going too, don't worry.**

**Akashi: I hope they can get the cure in time, Miyo, please stay with me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The twelve chapter is here, I hope you like what you read. In this chapter Miyo fells seek so Akashi will stay to her side no matter what, unaware that the host of the ice emerald provoked a huge blizzard, so it's Saori's responsibility to take him down.**

**Chapter 12: breaking ice**

It was a great morning on the valley of peace, the birds chirped, the sun shined, and snow felled from the sky! The peaceful villagers of the valley didn't notice that a snow storm felled over the valley covering everything with white snow. The villagers didn't took much importance to it so they kept with their daily routine, but this snow left master Shifu doubting. The old read panda was looking to the snow asking why it did snow, it wasn't winter. Master Shifu noticed that everything was covered with smoke so he decided to give everyone a day off.

Meanwhile Akashi and Miyo where sleeping in their room, snuggling together to get rid of the cold since they could feel the cold air entering the room. They where sleeping peacefully until Miyo woke up and sneezed waking Akashi and worrying him. "Miyo I think you catch a cold, maybe you should stay here in bed and I will prepare you the breakfast" Akashi said fondling Miyo's head and scratching her ears.

"Don't worry I'm okay, is just a sneeze" Miyo said and then standing up. "I will go and prepare you something…" the feline started but then stopped and was about to faint but Akashi thought fast and grabbed her.

"Miyo, are you okay" Akashi asked placing his hand in Miyo's forehead and noticing her temperature was high.

Akashi thought fast and placed Miyo on the bed went running to the bathroom, took a towel, wetted it, and then placed it over Miyo's head.

"Akashi, you don't need to do this, I'm okay" Miyo said looking to Akashi.

"Miyo, you just felled to the floor, you are sick, you must stay in bed" Akashi said touching Miyo's forehead and noticed that the temperature was rising. "This is bad, I think I should go and call master Shifu"

-**Some minutes later**-

Master Shifu was with Akashi in his room checking Miyo's illness, but when master Shifu touched Miyo's forehead he changed from a serious face to a worried one. Master Shifu placed the wet towel over Miyo's forehead again and then turned to Akashi.

"It's hell fever" Shifu informed with a low tone.

"What do you mean with hell fever?" Akashi asked looking to Shifu and then to Miyo.

"It's a dangerous sickness that attacks the immune system raising the body temperature killing it victim" Shifu explained while looking to Miyo who was trembling.

"What, but there is a cure right" Akashi questioned Shifu hoping for a positive answer.

"Well there's one cure, but you must go to the highest mountain of the valley" Shifu said looking worried.

"What is it, tell me" Akashi insisted unaware that Saori was hearing the hole conversation.

"The ice lemon, its juice will lower the fever in no time" Shifu said while Akashi took his coat without hesitating and when he turned he found Saori standing there.

"Brother, I will find that lemon for you, you must stay here with her" Saori said looking to Miyo.

"Sa... Saori" Akashi hesitated looking to his little sister.

"We will go with her" Taemi said appearing with Tigress.

Akashi closed his eyes and smiled, and then he turned to the guard rope and took a box from it. "It was going to be your birthday gift, but I think you will need it now" Akashi said opening the box and taking long scarf from it. "It was from our mother, and now it's yours"

"I don't know what to say" Saori said placing the scarf around her throat and then turning to leave. "Don't worry brother, I will bring that lemon in no time, but, mom, grandma, I want to do this alone, please" Saori said looking to Tigress and Taemi.

"Saori, are you sure" Tigress said trying to convince her.

"Yes, yes I'm" Saori said while Taemi agreed and Tigress accepted.

Saori knew her mission and without any hesitation she rushed to the outside of the palace only to find everything covered with snow. Saori looked to the felling snow and touched the scarf and closing her eyes _"mom, I know you will always be with me to protect me, that's why I'm going alone in this mission to prove that I'm a real warrior and to prove my ancestors that I will be the greatest lieder for the Tora clan that ever existed" _Saori said covering her mouth with the scarf and running to the highest mountain in the valley, the tiger tail mountain.

Saori ran through the valley and then jumped to the roof of one house and looked around only to find everything covered with snow, Saori jumped to another roof and then to another trying not to fall, and then of several minutes she got to the bottom of the dragon tail mountain, that was all covered with snow. Saori knew that the blizzard wasn't her only problem; there was a legend that said the tiger tail mountain was guarded by a spirit that lived inside it.

Saori breathed deeply and then entered the mountain and rushed through it aiming to get to the top before something happens to Miyo, she knew there couldn't be failures or errors. Saori jumped to one tree and then to another trying to get to the top as soon as possible.

-**Meanwhile in the palace-**

Akashi was sitting to one side of the bed taking care of Miyo, and trying to low her temperature, but the temperature was still rising. Akashi clutched his fist looking to his wife in the bed breathing heavily; Akashi couldn't do anything but to pray that nothing happens to her.

"Why is this happening, it doesn't have any sense, why is it snowing and why Miyo got this terrible fever" Akashi said looking to Miyo and giving a kiss in her cheek. "Saori, please hurry up"

-**Back at the mountain-**

Saori was jumping from one three to another when she saw a polar bear walking through the mountain; Saori thought that there was something odd with the bear so she decided to follow it. While Saori followed the bear she noticed something odd, that there was an emerald on his back, and remembered that there where eleven emeralds dispersed through the village, and then thought the bear was the host to the ice emerald, so she thought fast and rushed to the bear ready to destroy the emerald but at the last second the bear turned and tried to punch her, but the little tigress jumped back wards evading the hit.

"Who the hell are you, and why are you following me" the bear said standing up.

"I can ask the same thing to you and what's that emeralds you have on your back" Saori asked taking her kusaigama.

"This thing, it felled from the sky, and gave me awesome powers" the bear said summoning a blue aura in his paws.

"What kind of power" Saori said while the bear shot a gust of snow to her, but she jumped just in time.

"It gave me the power to finish with this stupid heat from once and for all" the bear said created a huge drill of ice. "I'm Issei the king of snow"

Issei threw the huge drill to Saori but she managed to evade it, and used her shadow transportation technique to appear behind Issei to destroy the gem, but the bear noticed it and used his ice ability to freeze her feet and then turned to deliver a roundhouse kick, but luckily Saori used her shadow transportation technique to evade the hit.

Issei looked around for Saori, but the little Tigress disappeared, but then from nowhere Saori appeared beside Issei and delivered a powerful jab to the bears jaw and sent him to a near tree. Issei stood up and rushed to hit Saori, but failed miserable while Saori evaded his hits and delivered a backward kick and threw the bear to the snow. Issei stood one more time, but this time instead of rushing to Saori, the bear created a huge avalanche that engulfed Saori, burying her below tons of snow.

"That will show you not to get in my plans little brat" Issei said jumping away to the top of the mountain.

Saori was buried below tons of snow, she couldn't get out of it, there was too much snow over her, and she knew that if she couldn't get out of there she will die of hypothermia. Saori vision started to blur slowly when she heard a female voice coming from her inside.

"_Saori, don't give up" it was Shizue calling her little girl._

"_Mom, I can get out of here" Saori though trying to move but it was impossible._

"_Yes, you can trust in yourself and you will be able to do it" Shizue said hugging her little girl in spirit._

"_Mom, I must do it, for Akashi and Miyo" Saori said activating the second stage of her aura._

The aura started to surround Saori, while it melted the snow around her but it wasn't enough, then Saori started to concentrate her aura on her left paw and then an electrical energy appeared in it. Then Saori used all her strengths and released all the power of the technique melting all the snow. Saori emerged from the snow with a new appearance her striped where larger and blue the aura surrounded her forming a layer of aura.

"_You did it Saori, now go and finish that bear for good, and remember if you need help just call salamander he owes me a favor" Shizue said appearing in front of Saori and then disappearing._

Saori nodded and then rushed to the top of the mountain with her new form, ready to fight Issei

-**Meanwhile at the top of the mountain**-

Issei was standing at the top of the mountain ready to freeze the entire valley, and finish with the heat that bothered him. "Now valley of peace, your fate is to finish under tons of snow" the bear said lifting his hand ready to release another avalanche.

"I don't think so" Saori shouted pulling the bears hand with a chain.

"What you again, who you managed to get free from the avalanche" Issei questioned himself only to receive a blow in the face by a second Saori.

"_Brother now I understand why you can fight better than me, because your power is fueled by the desire of protecting those who you love, and now that I understand it I unleashed my new ability" _Saori said rushing to Issei and delivering a powerful hit in his stomach.

Issei grabbed his stomach on growled in pain, only to receive a powerful kick in the jaw, followed by a jab on the chin. Issei was confused, but we wasn't going to let a little girl going to defeat him, so the bear stood up and rushed to Saori, but the she tiger ducked an kicked the bears legs, while a second Saori appeared and kicked him high up to the skies while a third Saori jumped and slammed Issei to the ground. Saori then took the kusaigama and rushed to Issei, but the bear stood up and managed to create many pillars of ice that surrounded Saori. Saori was trapped by the pillars but then she remembered what her mother said to call salamander, so she closed her eyes, concentrated her aura, and said the name salamander, then almost instantly a dense smoke surrounded Saori and when she opened her eyes she founded her self on top of a giant tiger with a scar in one of his legs.

"Who have summoned me" the tiger asked looking around.

"It's me Saori Tora" Saori said using her mother's surname.

"Tora you said, then you must be Shizue's little girl, so why you have summoned the great salamander" salamander said.

"My mom told that you will help whenever I need you" Saori said in a sweet voice.

"Indeed, I'm the Tora's clan summoning, salamander the great, in what can I help you" salamander said.

"See that mean bear there, he wants' to froze the entire palace, and we can't permit that" Saori said patting salamanders head.

"then in that case, SALAMANDER RAKURAI" salamander shouted releasing a huge thunder bolt that impacted Issei but the bear managed to escaped, unaware that he felled over salamanders trap. "SALAMANDER CHAIN" salamander shouted again tying Issei with black chains and suspending it in the air.

Then Saori jumped in from of Issei ready to finish the battle, so she started to funnel her entire aura in her right paw to the point that it transformed into a electricity, but this one has different from Ryosuke's raiso that it surrounded the entire paw, Saori's technique looked more like a bolt of electricity in the cubs paw. And when Saori finished the technique she rushed to Issei and impacted him with her technique.

"RAKURAI" Saori shouted destroying the emerald and electrifying Issei.

"*pant* *pant* I did it" Saori said dropping to the floor and finding what she was looking for. "Look the ice lemon, I found it, ugh salamander can you do me a last favor"

"Whatever you want little girl" salamander said ready for everything.

-**The jade palace-**

The five where at the palace courtyard waiting for the little girl, but they started to worry since she didn't appear and Po was starting to get impatient.

"I can't handle it any more I'm going to look for her" Po said rushing to the entrance but Tigress stopped him.

"Po wait a little more, she will come" Tigress said standing in front of the panda.

"Wait, wait, we have waited for our, don't you see Tigress, she might be in danger, and is not like she will fall from the sky" Po protested while a huge tiger landed behind him. "And she is right behind me right"

"Hi everyone, look what I found, the ice lemon" Saori said without noticing that everyone where dumbfounded by the giant tiger.

Saori got down from salamander and rushed to Akashi's room only to find Akashi sitting to Miyo's side. "Akashi brother fast make the lemonade" Saori said throwing the lemon.

"There is no time" Akashi said taking his katana and slicing the lemon in half and squishing it over Miyo's mouth.

Everyone entered the room and stood in silence waiting for something to happen, then from nowhere Miyo woke up shaking and rubbing her arms.

"Cold, cold, too cold" Miyo said rubbing her arms and then Akashi hugged her while crying.

"Miyo, I thought that I almost lost you" Akashi said hugging Miyo tightly while she hugged him back.

Akashi then broke the hug and then turned to his sister. "Thanks Saori" Akashi said crying and hugging her too.

"It was all thanks to you and thanks to our mother" Saori said hugging him back.

"*ahem* Akashi I think you should know something else about Miyo" master Shifu said walking to Miyo. "She is pregnant"

Akashi stood in shock when he heard the word pregnant and only opened his mouth to say. "I'm… I'm father" the wolf said and then fainted

"Indeed, and I knew that was going to be his reaction" Miyo said since already knew that she was pregnant.

-**Some minutes later**-

Akashi was sitting on the sacred tree of peach with Miyo looking at the stars.

"So, you are pregnant" Akashi repeated again while looking to Miyo.

"Indeed, and it's your son or daughter" Miyo said hugging him.

"I wonder, what will it be, a girl or a boy" Akashi said touching Miyo's belly.

"I wonder that too, but we need to wait to discover it" Miyo said kissing him.

"You know, despite you are younger than me, that we "_did it", _and that you are pregnant, your sister hasn't said nothing to me" Akashi said looking to his wife.

"AKASHI OKAMI, WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY LITTLE SISTER, YOU PERVERT WOLF" Master Mei ling shouted rushing to him all angered.

"Mei ling, wait I can explain it" Akashi tried to explain but Mei ling punched him very far. "Why this only happens to meeeeee" Akashi screamed while falling.

"_*giggle* Akashi okami, you are going to be a great father for this kid, and I can't wait for it" Miyo thought while laughing._

**Great, I finally finished this chapter I hope you like it, read and review, I can't wait for the reactions of the Hazards and from Musaki and his friends.**

**On the next chapter**

**Akashi: It looks I'm going to be dad, I wonder, what will the baby be.**

**Miyo: does it matter, you just keep in you mind that you will be the greatest father.**

**Akashi: yeah, by the way Shifu gave us permission to go to the river and camp.**

**Miyo: but thinks will get rough when the host of the water emerald appears.**

**Both don't miss next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter number thirteen is here, at the beginning of this chapter Akashi will have a premonition of what will happen in the future, then he will have a little day of, but it will be ruined when the host of the water emerald appears.**

**Chapter 13: the premonition.**

"_Where… where am I" Akashi voice said while surrounded by darkness. "Why I can't open my eyes"_

Akashi has floating over the darkness with his yes closed, and when he finally managed to open them he was surrounded by trees and bushes. "Where am I" Akashi questioned himself but suddenly stopped when he saw a familiar tortoise meditating.

"Grant grand master Oogway" Akashi shouted running to the master while he slowly turned.

"Akashi, how are you doing" the old tortoise asked hugging him.

"Well, I'm happy with my life, I married Miyo, and we are about to have a cub" Akashi explained everything to the old tortoise.

"Good, then you should now why you are here" master Oogway said walking back and disappearing.

"No I don't, wait master Oogway don't leave" Akashi called for master Oogway.

Then the background disappeared and transformed into a battle field, an arid place full with rocks and no grass. Akashi looked around and then he saw Daisuke and an older version of him fighting, then Daisuke threw a sword in the direction of a female white young she wolf, wearing a short red kimono with detached sleeves and high heel stockings, with red shades on her eyes, a read oval on her forehead and red spirals in the shoulders, then the older version of Akashi rushed and placed himself between the sword and the girl receiving the impact on his body killing him.

Akashi receded in horror to the scene then the background changed, and when Akashi turned he was facing a demon transformed old Ryosuke ready to fight a demon version of him, it was him but dressed with a black coat, the left arm was covered with thick flakes, and the half of his face too. Akashi looked to his demon version and when he looked him to the eyes the eyes of the demon version turned read and changed the background into a destroyed version of the valley.

Akashi looked around and saw a great beast attacking the valley but suddenly he saw the same girl the old him protected covered with a golden fire and rushing to the beast and destroying it and changing the background again into the dark one.

Akashi looked around and stopped suddenly when he saw the same female wolf he saw early when he saw his death. The female wolf walked to Akashi and stood in front of him while Akashi looked her directly to the eyes and the girl did the same while smile him. "Who are you?" Akashi asked the girl but she didn't say anything and out of a sudden she hugged him.

"Daddy" the girl said hugging Akashi tight while Akashi was shocked but then he hugged her back.

"You are my daughter" Akashi said in a low voice while hugging the girl.

The girl broke the hug and smiled and opened her mouth. "Even the littlest spark can make a great fire" the girl repeated one of Akashi's phrases and disappeared.

Akashi stood there over the dark looking to the nothing, but then a black mask with red lines appeared in front of him and said. "I'm coming for your little girl Akashi"

-**The reality-**

"AWWWWWWW" Akashi shouted while falling to the floor and rubbing his head, the wolf stood up and looked to his wife who was still sleeping.

Akashi stood up and kissed his wife on the forehead and left the room to think a little bit, the disturbed wolf walked to the sacred tree of peach and sat down to meditate a little. Akashi closed his eyes but only could remember the female wolf that appeared in his dreams and that could possibly be his daughter. "She… she looked like me" Akashi whispered unaware that master Shifu was behind him.

"Who looked like you?" master Shifu asked revealing himself.

"Master Shifu, I didn't notice you where there" Akashi said standing up.

"You didn't answer my question" Shifu said walking by.

"Well, master you see, I had this weir dream and I saw a beautiful young female wolf that looked a lot like me" Akashi said remembering the girls face.

"I see, you had a premonition, it's a vision of what will happen in the future" master Shifu said standing up and almost leaving.

"Master, wait, is there a form to change what will happen on the future when you have seen it" Akashi asked worried for one reason.

"Yes master, I saw my death, and I could observe that I will become evil and I will fight against the palace" Akashi said trembling.

"There is no way to stop what will happen, you see everything happens for a reason, but you see, premonitions aren't the last word" master Shifu said leaving.

Akashi stood there, looking to the night sky and trying not to think about that then he stood up and looked to the master. "Master, promise me you will not tell nobody about this, I will tell them when I'm ready" the wolf said looking to his grand master.

"Don't worry, I will not tell your friends" Shifu said leaving to his room.

"_The only thing I can do now is to wait, wait for that moment to happen and hope that everything will change" Akashi thought looking to the night skies._

**-The next day-**

The sun started to shine over the valley of peace, waking a white wolf who stayed asleep below the sacred tree of peach of heavenly wisdom. Akashi opened his eyes looking down to the village and how everyone was working and enjoying the life.

"_I must protect this place, my home, my friends… my family" Akashi said standing up and leaving to his room._

Akashi walked to his room only to find Miyo still sleeping, so he walked quietly to his closet and took his shirt unaware that his wife was waking up.

"Akashi, you are awake" Miyo whispered rubbing her eyes.

"Miyo, sorry if I woke you up" Akashi tried to apologize.

"Don't worry *yawn* I think is time for training" Miyo said stretching her body.

"No way, Miyo you are pregnant, you must take care of yourself now" Akashi said kneeling down.

"Awwww is so sweet that you want to protect me and our kid" Miyo said kissing Akashi's forehead. "Okay handsome, I will not train today, but still I will do you the breakfast" the feline added dressing in her normal attire and leaving to the kitchen.

Akashi stood up and followed Miyo to the kitchen and sat down and observed how Miyo cooked the breakfast. Akashi sat there in silence looking to the table when Miyo served him a bowl of rice with milk and two almond cookies.

"Here Akashi you favorite breakfast" Miyo said serving him and sitting to his side.

Akashi took a spoon and started to eat while Miyo served the same thing to her and smiled while eating. "_Her smile is so sweet" _Akashi thought while looking to Miyo, and she was aware of it.

"Is there something wrong Akashi" Miyo asked Akashi but Akashi answered her grabbing her chin and kissing her.

"Don't worry, I'm just thinking on how beautiful you are" Akashi said smiling to her and rubbing her ear.

"I see, you sweet heart, finish eating" Miyo said while eating her food.

Akashi and Miyo finished eating and left to the training hall only to found master Shifu meditating.

"Master Shifu where is everyone" Akashi asked while master Shifu turned.

"I gave everyone a day off" Shifu said returning to his meditation.

When Akashi and Miyo heard the notice the tow went outside to find Naomi packing some of her stuff. "Naomi, what are you doing" Miyo asked to her friend.

"I'm packing everything; we are going to a camp of one night." Naomi said still packing her things. "You should go too love birds" the fox said while giggling.

"Yeah, why not it will be fun" Akashi answered leaving to his room to pack everything.

Both Akashi and Miyo where packing their thing to spend one night the camp, and when they finished they went outside to find everyone ready to camp. The whole group for the exception of Hayate, Taemi, and Shifu left to the camps to sleep there one night.

The group walked for some time until they found a perfect spot in the woods, it was a clear near a river. The group start to unpack everything and then set the tends to sleep and when everything was done they started their activities, the five and Po went to the river an tried to fish the lunch and the dinner, while Saori, Naomi, and Miyo where playing in the water, and kazuki and Akashi where sleeping in the grass, and Takeshi walked away to practice some kung fu.

Takeshi walked for several hours until he found a clear and started practicing some basic stances, but then stopped suddenly when he heard some giggles nearby so he jumped to a tree and looked around to see who was causing those giggles, and when he found who was he fell from the tree to some nears bushed and stood up rapidly and looked again, it was a beautiful female lynx bathing in the river with no clothes. Takeshi blinked several times and couldn't believe what he was looking, she was so beautiful, so slender, Takeshi just stood there admiring the girl, until two male tigers appeared from nowhere and walked to the girl.

"Hey babe, how are you doing" one of the lions said while the lynx looked to him without saying anything.

"She can't talk I told you so" the other tiger said while the first one grabbed the girl from the arm and pulled her out of the water.

"Then we are going to do this fast and in silence" the tiger said kneeling down and folding the girls breast while she moaned.

The other tiger was about to join when a knife appeared from nowhere and slashed the tigers arm. The two tigers stood up and looked around ready to fight.

"I hate when I see how the people take advantage of women" Takeshi said from a tree and jumping to the ground.

"Who the heck are you" one of the tigers asked while the other rushed to Takeshi.

"Who cares who you are, I'm going to kill you now" the tiger said but stopped at the last second, and realized he was trapped by many threads.

"Welcome to my trap, MILLION THREADS OF DEATH" Takeshi said pulling the threads with his fingers and slashing the tiger's body and sending him to the air. "Who is next?"

The other tiger ran from the place before something could pass to him and when he disappeared, Takeshi turned to the female lynx and kneeled down. "Are you okay" Takeshi asked but the girl only smiled. "Aren't you going to answer" Takeshi said while the girl opened her mouth.

"Nya" the girl said smiling and then leaping to the trees.

"Hey wait" Takeshi said trying to follow her but she was too fast for him. "I guess she had better things to do"

And with that Takeshi returned to the camp only to find everyone cooking their food and eating. Takashi didn't said nothing and sat to the side of his friends and took a fish and started to eat, everyone continued eating for the exception of Akashi, who noticed something was wrong with Takeshi.

"Hey Takeshi, is something wrong" Akashi asked looking to his friend.

"Huh, don't worry is nothing" Takeshi said still thinking in the girl. "_Who was that girl?"_

**-At night-**

Everyone was sleeping in the floor peacefully for the exception of Akashi who was moving from one place to another, and struggling with something.

/_Akashi's dream/_

Akashi was running in the darkness like if he was escaping from something, but then suddenly stopped when he saw seven cages in front of him, inside those cages where a huge white wolf with red lines, a huge black wolf with red lines around it, a huge fox with nine tails, a huge eight headed snake, a huge bird surrounded with fire, a huge blue dragon, a huge tiger with green stripes.

"What the heck is this, who are you" Akashi shouted but none of the beasts answered.

Akashi receded in fear, but stopped when he saw that in front of the cages seven teenagers appeared, the white she wolf that was his daughter, a black she wolf, a red she fox, a lizard, a tiger, a ostrich, and a lion.

"Who are you" Akashi asked again but with no response.

"Akashi, I'm going to destroy everything you love" a voice said while the same black mask with red lines appeared in front of him.

_/real world/_

"Ahhhhhh" Akashi shouted waking up panting and rubbing his face._ "What that's supposed to mean, I don't understand nothing"  
_  
"Akashi, is something wrong" Miyo said waking up and rubbing Akashi's shoulders.

"Everything is okay, let's get back to sleep" Akashi lied to Miyo and sleeping again.

Akashi hugged Miyo while she cuddled in her arms, and then returning to sleep. Meanwhile certain lion woke up and left to have a midnight walk. Takeshi couldn't sleep because he was still thinking of the beautiful girl he saw early, and he got a great surprise when the same girl appeared in front of Takeshi scaring him.

"What the heck… oh it's you" Takeshi said regaining his posture, and looking that the girl was still naked. "Don't you use clothes?"

"Nya" the girl said shaking her head to the sides.

"I guess that's a no" Takeshi said trying not to look to the girl body, but the girl got near him causing their bodies to touch. "What are you doing?" the lion said pushing the girl slightly.

"Nya?" the girl said tilting her head and then falling to the floor with tears in her eyes.

"Wait don't cry, is that… well… you can't do that" Takeshi said trying to calm the girl. "*sigh* use this, the night is cold and you might get a cold" the lion said taking his coat and placing it over the girl.

"Nya" the girl replied looking to Takeshi and then hugging him.

"Nya, that's a good name, I think I should call you like that, what do you think Nya" Takeshi said smiling and taking Nya to the camp.

When Takeshi reached the campsite Nya started to growl while her eyes turned blue. "Nya, what's happening is there any problem" Takeshi asked but the female lynx kept growling.

Nya stood there growling and then from nowhere she created a burst of water and sent it to Akashi waking him up. Akashi stood up angered and looked around who woke up and then he saw Nya and started to growl at her.

"Everyone, get out of here" Akashi said activating his red seven tails aura. "Takeshi get away from her, she is the host of the water emerald"

"What!" Takeshi shouted while Nya rushed to Akashi created a barrier of water but Akashi jumped over it and kicked Nya on the back.

"This is going to be easy" Akashi said rushing to Nya with a bao guang but Takeshi stepped in the middle. "Takeshi step out of the way"

"Akashi let this to me, please, I can control her" Takeshi said not wanting to harm Nya.

"Okay, but if you fail, I will rip the emerald from that girl" Akashi replied to Takeshi.

"Thanks" Takeshi said turning to a raging Nya and rushing to her.

The female Lynx tried to beat Takeshi throwing gust of water to him, but Takeshi jumped and evaded the gust, then Takeshi jumped to one tree and used his threads to tie Nya, but she rapidly used her water to cut the strings, so Takeshi tried something else. Takeshi jumped of the tree and rushed to Nya but she used her water technique to create a huge vortex of water that surrounded her, preventing Takeshi to get near her, but he didn't gave up. Takeshi a knife with a thread, tied the other end around his body, and then threw the knife to a tree, and without any hesitation, Takeshi jumped to the vortex trying to reach Nya, Takeshi was about to send flying by the current when he felt two arms of aura opening a path for him inside the vortex, it was Akashi who was using his aura to created two arms and open a path to Takeshi. Finally Takeshi reached the center of the vortex and grabbed Nya and pulled her into a hug calming her down.

"Nya, I'm here calm down" Takeshi said hugging Nya tightly.

Nya then calmed down and the vortex stopped until it fell creating a pond below Takeshi and Nya. Nya looked to Takeshi's eyes and gave him a kiss in the chin since he was taller then her.

"I guess you surrender, I think you don't want to fight, but you are forced to do so" Takeshi said while Nya hugged him and purred. "I will take that as a yes"

"If it looks her soul wasn't changed by the emerald, and since you took affect to her, she can stay with us" Akashi said looking to Takeshi and then turning around.

"Really… I mean, thanks Akashi, I will take care of her and will make responsible of her" Takeshi said trying to hide his excitement.

"What do you mean" Akashi said puzzled.

"She can't talk, the only think she says is…" Takeshi started.

"Nya" Nya finished the sentence for Takeshi.

"I see, but Takeshi there is something else" Akashi said trying to not to look back.

"What is it" Takeshi questioned Akashi

"She is nude" Akashi said while Takeshi covered Nya with his coat.

"I guess I should get her some clothes" Takeshi said covering her.

"What if we better return to sleep, I'm really tired" Akashi said falling to the floor and snoring.

Miyo looked at Akashi while sweat dropping and said "I guess he is right and we should return to sleep"

-**The next day-**

Master Shifu, Hayate, and Taemi where meditating at the entrance of the jade palace when they saw their students returning, but what called their attention was Takeshi, who was beside a partially nude lynx. The eye of the three masters started to twitch and the first one to talk was Shifu.

"Takeshi, can I ask why this beautiful girl is with you is" Shifu asked looking to the lion.

"Well, master, she is the host of the water emerald but I managed to control her" Takeshi explained the master while bowing down.

"I see, well, you should better get her something to wear" Shifu said while Hayate stood up immediately.

"I will help her" Hayate said while Akashi and Taemi sneaked from behind and knocked him.

"No you won't!" Akashi and Taemi shouted knocking him.

"I will don't worry" Takeshi said bowing down and taking Nya to his room.

-**Some minutes later-**

Akashi and Taemi where holding Hayate so he couldn't escape and do some of his "art work", then Takeshi came out with Nya who was wearing a soft pink vest, and red silk pants. Everyone blinked several times while Nya stood there smiling at everyone.

"She looks beautiful" Hayate said looking to the girl while Taemi knocked him on the head.

"I guess she is part of our family now, don't you agree Takeshi" Akashi said chuckling and crossing his arms.

"Don't push it okami" Takeshi said turning around and going to his room followed by Nya.

Akashi then turned and walked to the sacred peach of heavenly wisdom and sat there to meditate, and think about the dreams he had.

"What are the meanings of these dreams, and is it really going to happen, but still there is something I'm sure about, if these premonitions will really going to happen I must be prepared" Akashi said looking to the skies.

**Finally I ended with this chapter, sorry for the delay, is that I was a little blocked from the mind, but now my mind is free to continue writing, 'till next time.**

**On the next chapter**

**Akashi: Finally those strange dreams have stopped but still I'm really confused, and the only thing I can do is to wait for those things to happen.**

**Kazuki: *sigh* **

**Akashi: Kazuki is there any problem.**

**Kazuki: I feel so lonely, everyone is having a partner except me.**

**Akashi: well, what if you and I go to hunt a bird girl for you.**

**Kazuki: Really, let's go then.**

**Only here in the legend of Akashi.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome to the chapter number fourteen of this awesome story, in this chapter Akashi will try to help Kazuki with a little problem, but everything will change when the solution of that problem becomes a bigger one.**

**Chapter 14: love birds.**

It was morning at the jade palace, the birds chirped, and the sun shined, while a lazy white wolf was still sleeping in his room snoring loudly. Everyone were doing their daily routine for the exception of Akashi, who was still sleeping, until one familiar Tigress entered his room and threw a bucket of water over his face.

"What the…" Akashi shouted waking up soaking wet.

"You maybe older now Akashi, but you still my lazy son" Tigress said throwing Akashi's clothes to him. "Dress, we have a lot of training to do"

"You know, this reminds when I was a kid and you woke me up every morning with a bucket of water and screaming at me to wake up" Akashi said drying his fur with a towel and putting on his shirt.

"Yeah, I remember those days, I really miss them" Tigress said smiling and leaving to the training hall.

"_I also miss them mom" Akashi thought standing up and going to the kitchen._

Akashi walked down to the kitchen read to eat his breakfast, but the only thing he found was a sad kazuki sighing over the table with a really sad look on his face. Akashi felt concerned for his friend and sat to his side.

"Hey kazuki, is everything okay bud" Akashi asked looking to his friends.

"It's nothing just some silly thoughts" kazuki answered still looking to the table.

"You look like if someone died, what is the problem tell me" Akashi insisted while kazuki sighed.

"Well, is that I have noticed that everyone around me got a partner, and I don't have someone to my side" Kazuki explained to the white wolf.

"Oh come one don't exaggerate" Akashi said trying to cheer him up.

"I'm serious, look, you have Miyo, Takeshi have Nya, and Naomi have that fox boy she meet during a mission, I'm the only one that is alone" kazuki said sighing one last time.

"I see, well, what if we go to the village and look someone for you." Akashi proposed smiling wide open.

"Really, are you sure you want to help me" kazuki said looking to his friend.

"Yeah, we will go immediately" Akashi said standing up.

"Akashi!" Tigress shouted from the training hall.

"We, will go then of training" Akashi corrected his phrase and then going to the training hall.

-**Then of some minutes of training-**

Akashi and kazuki were walking through the village looking for some one for kazuki, but they weren't having a good luck, every bird they found it was male, and when they found a girl, she was very ugly or weird.

"We have talked to twenty birds in this village and only five where girls and they were really ugly" kazuki said walking with his head down.

"Oh come one kazuki, cheer up, we find a girl for you, a beautiful girl and that isn't obsessed with collection fangs of felines" Akashi said freaking out.

"We should give up, I will never find someone beautiful enough for me" kazuki said stopping and flopping to the floor.

"Come one kazuki, don't tell me you are going to give up" Akashi said placing his hands behind his head.

"Akashi, it's impossible to find a beautiful bird girl in this place, it's filled with ugly bird girls and boy birds." Kazuki said looking to the floor.

"What do you think about her" Akashi said pointing to a beautiful hawk working at an apple stand.

Kazuki turned to the beautiful girl, and felled in love instantly. "I still don't understand how you find the beautiful girl Akashi" kazuki said in awe and retracting of what he said.

"It's a gift" Akashi replied looking to his claws. "So what you are waiting for, go and talk with her.

"What are you crazy, what if she thinks I'm ugly, or what if she already has a boyfriend?" Kazuki said walking backwards.

"Let me guess, you are too scared to talk to her" Akashi guessed while kazuki looked to the floor and agreed. "Okay then, go and buy me a dozen of apples could ya" the wolf said throwing three coins to his friend.

"Wait, why don't go you" Kazuki asked looking to his friend.

"Because you are the one who is looking for a girl friend not me so good luck" Akashi said pulling Kazuki and the pushing him to the apple stand.

"Hello can I help you" the female hawk asked looking to a frozen Kazuki. "Are you okay, why don't you answer" the hawk insisted but Kazuki stood there holding the coins for the apples.

"Kazuki froze from the nerves, I think I should help my friend" Akashi said grabbing a pebble and throwing it to Kazuki.

"Give me a dozen of apples please" Kazuki burst after the pebble hit him.

"Okay, her you go a dozen of apples" the hawk girl said giving Kazuki a bag of apples.

"Thanks, my name is Kazuki" Kazuki Sai while Akashi sweet dropped from behind.

"I'm Makoto nice to meet you" Makoto said extending her wing, but suddenly Kazuki felled to the floor. "Are you okay"

"Yeah, is that I'm tired and I like to rest on the floor" Kazuki lied laying on the floor.

Meanwhile Akashi was sweat dropping and face palming his face. "I think we should go with the professionals" Akashi said walking to Kazuki and dragging him back to the palace.

-**Viper's room-**

"So guy's you want me to help you with a girl" Viper asked while Kazuki and Akashi nodded.

"Kazuki, gets to nervous when coming near of a girl he likes, so we thought you could be able to help us." Akashi said hopping that viper will help them.

"Okay, I will help you, but you must do everything of what I say, 'till the last word" viper agreed taking a scroll.

"How many scrolls about romance you have below your bed" Akashi asked remembering that every time he comes for help she gives him a scroll.

"I got a complete section of romance scrolls." Viper said smiling and slithering to the outside.

-**Back to the village-**

The three kung fu warriors where behind the wall observing Kazuki's crush, Kazuki was starting to breathe heavily so he tried to escape but master viper tied him with a ribbon.

"Come one Kazuki, you must go and talk to her" Akashi said looking to his friend.

"I'm too nervous, what if I say a wrong word and she laughs of me" Kazuki said hyperventilating again.

"Then I will go to talk to her" Akashi said walking but Kazuki grabbed him from the wrist.

"Wait, I don't want her to think that my friend one of my friends is crazy, I will go and talk to her" Kazuki said confidently and walking away.

"That's the spirit, wait, what did you meant with crazy" Akashi shouted but Kazuki left.

Kazuki walked to the apple stand again and poked Makoto's shoulder, then she turned facing Kazuki while he turned red, again.

"Oh hello, you are the cute guy that likes to sleep on the floor right, Kabuki" Makoto said pointing to Kazuki.

"It's Kazuki" Kazuki said smiling nervously.

"So, are you here to get more apples, or you will rest on the floor again" Makoto joked looking to Kazuki.

"Well, actually, I came here to ask you of you wanted to go to a diner with me" Kazuki asked fast closing his eyes tightly and waiting for a no.

"Yeah, why not" Makoto replied in a soft tone.

"Well, at least I tried, wait a second, you said yes" Kazuki said walking away and then turning to her.

"Yeah, I bet it will be fun, and it's obvious you have a crush on me" Makoto said putting her hands behind like a schoolgirl.

"Oh you noticed it; well when and where you want to date" Kazuki asked rubbing the back of his head.

"What about at your house, tonight" Makoto said walking away.

"Okay, see you tomorrow" Kazuki said waving a goodbye, and when Makoto disappeared he flopped to the floor.

Meanwhile Akashi and viper walked to Kazuki to help my while pumping his fist with her tail, and dragging Kazuki back to the palace to get ready for his date.

-**At the palace-**

Viper and Akashi where in front of a sleeping Kazuki, or so it was until Akashi threw a bucket of water waking him up, then Kazuki stood up and shacked to dry off wetting both Akashi and viper.

"Next time you do that, I will throw you to a river buddy" Akashi threatened Kazuki and pointing him.

"Sorry, is that I'm really nervous" Kazuki said walking from one side to another.

"Calm down, it's just a date, nothing will happen" viper said trying to calm Kazuki down.

"okay, I will calm down, but do me a favor, take everyone out of here, and it will be a dinner, and I don't want her to eat noodles, Akashi can you cook" Kazuki begged.

"Okay, okay, I will explain everything to the others so they can live" Akashi said unaware that everyone was behind him.

"Don't worry we understand" Miyo said crossing her arms, and leaving.

"Uh-ho, I promised her that I was going to pass the night with her, I must talk with her, the others leave the palace or go to the training hall, and Kazuki get prepared for your date" Akashi said rushing to get Miyo and explain her everything.

-**Then of some minutes**-

"Where is she, I wonder if she is going to come" Kazuki said unaware that a hawk was flying over his head.

"Hey, cute boy over here" Makoto called Kazuki's attention and landed in front of him.

"Makoto you came, let's go in" Kazuki said taking Makoto to the kitchen.

Meanwhile Makoto and Kazuki were unaware that Miyo, Takeshi, Naomi, Nya, and the five were observing them.

"We are evil people" Miyo said looking to Kazuki's date while eating some berries.

"We just want to get sure that Kazuki will be okay, there is nothing wrong in that" Naomi said taking some berries.

"Nya" Nya added and taking some berries too.

**-Back with Kazuki-**

"These Chinese fish rolls are great, you did them" Makoto asked to Kazuki while he blushed.

"No, it was a friend of mine" Kazuki said taking another roll.

"I bet he is a great friend, a good person, just like you" Makoto said finishing her food.

"Okay, here comes the dessert, I hope you like rice balls" Akashi commented appearing with two plates with seven rice balls.

"Akashi!" Makoto shouted jumping back and throwing the table to Akashi.

Akashi threw the plates and ducked avoiding the table. "What with you girl, that was a table made out of pine" Akashi said while looking to Makoto and noticing that her eyes started to shine. "Uh-ho"

Makoto flapped her wings releasing a huge gust of wind that threw Akashi out of the palace in no time. Makoto flied throw the hole Akashi made and followed him until he landed on the courtyard.

"I'm sorry Akashi, but I got strict orders to kill you when in sight" Makoto said throwing a shuriken, but Akashi evaded it with ease.

"Oh come on so Daisuke gave the order to all the hosts of the emeralds to kill me" Akashi said evoking his white aura and adopting the stance of a wolf.

"Indeed, I'm really sorry for Kazuki, but I must kill you" Makoto said flying upwards and dashing to Akashi, but the wolf jumped over her just in time.

Akashi threw on thread and tied it to Makoto's leg and grabbed the other side, Makoto saw it and started to fly from one direction to another trying to get rid of Akashi but it wasn't so ease. Then finally Makoto flew upwards and then flied downwards causing Akashi to lose the grope and fell, but Kazuki appeared just in time to help him.

"Hey there bud, you decided to drop by" Kazuki said flying behind Makoto.

"Very funny" Akashi said grabbing Kazuki's legs tightly. "There must be a way to take that emerald without harming her but how"

"Well, I have been studying Nya, and discovered that a strong feeling counteracted the effects the emerald, I mean the aura that provoked the feelings eliminated the evil of the emerald" Kazuki explained in a difficult way.

"Put it in words that I can understand" Akashi said evading one gust of air.

"Love, love offset evil" Kazuki said while Akashi climbed to his back.

"I see, well this girl is in love of you, then you offset the evil" Akashi said jumping off Kazuki's back and leaving everything to him.

Kazuki immediately flew above Makoto but she noticed it and used her wing to fly fast, but still Kazuki was in her talons, then Kazuki took a thread from his pocket and flew around Makoto tying her and causing her to fall to the floor, but at the last moment Kazuki catch her and let her on the floor. Makoto inhaled a big quantities of air and when exhaled she created a burst of wind that ripped the threads and freed her. Makoto stood up and flew to Kazuki trying to hit him with her wing, but Kazuki grabbed her wing and forced her to the floor, but Makoto created a big swirl of air, so Kazuki flew upwards and then dropped to all speed penetrating the swirl and forcing Makoto to the floor one more time.

"Makoto hear me" Kazuki said panting and looking to her eyes. "Calm down" Kazuki said one more time and kissed her.

Then the light in Makoto's eyes faded and turned to her normal self, well almost, meanwhile Akashi felled behind them and when looked the scene he turned and looked away.

"I guess, you win, and I will not kill Akashi, today" Makoto said with a smirk.

"Well, well, love birdies, I hope you enjoyed the night this is my bill" Akashi said giving Kazuki a paper with the price of the food they ordered.

"Very funny" Kazuki said laughing with Akashi but then the wolf suddenly stopped.

"No really, you have to pay me" Akashi said turning around to leave, but Kazuki and Makoto smiled devilishly, grabbed him and flew up in the skies, then they returned without Akashi.

"What if we go to a walk in the park" Kazuki proposed while Makoto giggled.

"Okay, and this time with no fighting" Makoto agreed flying away with Kazuki leaving Akashi tied and hanging from a tree.

"wait guys, don't leave me here, I'm sure we will be able to get to a agreement, okay the food will be free but get me down of here… KAZUKI!" Akashi shouted to the couple but it was useless. "SOMEONE GET ME DOWN OF HERE…."

**And that's the end of chapter fourteen, and I hope you liked it, if you do so tell me what you think okay, 'till next chapter.**

**Akashi: you know, I'm starting to feel that nobody appreciates me, nah, I think it's just my imagination.**

**Tigress: sorry Akashi did you said something.**

**Monkey: it's was nothing let's keep training.**

**Po: Yeah, we are Akashi masters, I bet we can do what he can do, it's easy.**

**Akashi: that's it, I'm going to my day off, so if you have problems with daemons to come to me, because I will not help you, until you start to appreciate what I do.**

**Mantis: okay no problem.**

**Akashi: we will see that.**

**Everyone: only here in the legend of Akashi**


	15. Chapter 15

**And here is chapter 15, in this chapter Akashi will take the day off, while the furious five will "take care" of his work, keep reading if you wish to know what will happen.**

**Chapter 15: Akashi's work**

It was night at the valley of peace, the moon was shining, it was a clear night, and a daemon beast was attacking everything that moved? During the night the villagers didn't noticed that a daemon entered the valley, but the daemon didn't noticed that a white wolf was behind him.

"Hey you, stop destroying this place if you don't want me to kick your butt out of this place" Akashi shouted to the black creature that looked like a fox.

The creature looked at a Akashi growled and then ran away but Akashi jumped to the air and delivered a flying kick, sending the daemon to a near building. The beast stood up and pounced at Akashi, but Akashi turned at the last moment delivering a roundhouse kick to the beast stomachs then he rushed to the daemon and punched his face sending him to another building. Akashi stood in front of the beast with a bao guang in the hand and rushed to it and impacted his face with the bao guang, cracking the building and destroying the beast, meanwhile the five and Po where observing the fight from a roof while eating pop corns and leaving all the work to Akashi.

"Hey Akashi, there is another daemon at the north of the valley, go for it" Monkey said while pointing to the north.

"I see, but there is another daemon on the south, could you take care of that one" Akashi said ready to leave to the south but Po stopped him.

"Hey buddy, the daemons are your problem, so deal with it" Po said while eating a large bucket of pop corns.

"If you keep eating like that you will turn fatter" Akashi said sweat dropping. "*sigh* okay I will take care of those daemons, but you will need to help me next time"

"Yeah we promise" the six except for Tigress said in unison.

-**The next night-**

It was another peaceful night until another daemon attacked the village; fortunately Akashi was there to stop it. Akashi stood fearless in front of a giant lizard like daemon, and shouted to it. "Look you ugly thing; leave this place if you don't want me to kick you out, and I will do it very hard"

The creature didn't moved and tried to hit Akashi with its tail, but Akashi jumped back wards and then jumped to the air and delivered a flying kick to the beasts head, then Akashi smacked the beast with his fist and ended with a backward kick. Akashi stood in front of the wobbling creature, and created a hikari shuriken and threw it to the beast destroying it.

"I guess that's all for this night" Akashi said stretching his body ready to return to the palace.

"Hey Akashi, there are two daemons attacking the east and the south you must stop them" Mantis said jumping to Akashi's shoulders.

"You must be kidding, what about you and the others, you promised mantis" Akashi claimed looking to the insect.

"Sorry, is that we forgot that we got a mission this night, sorry" Mantis said with a suspicious voice.

"Okay, but next time you will help me, with no excuses" Akashi said rushing to the east.

-**The next night-**

Akashi was pursuing a huge black creature that looked like a cat with the tail of a wolf, Akashi jumped from one building to another and then jumped in front of it cutting his way, then Akashi jumped back wards kicking the beast's chin, followed by a jab, and a uppercut, and ending it with a bao guang in the stomach sending the beast to a near building destroying it.

"Oh man, I'm so tired, it thinks I need a rest" Akashi said crossing his legs and sitting on the floor. "It has been three nights fighting with daemons, and three nights that the five got a mission, I really need a help" the wolf groaned standing up and walking back to the palace.

Akashi walked up the stairs with no effort since he was used to them, then he entered the palace and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat, but there he found the reason why the five couldn't help him… Akashi stood there froze when he saw the five playing poker on the table.

Akashi started to growl while a stress mark appeared in his forehead and then he shouted. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIED TO ME, AND WHILE I WAS FIGHTING YOU WERE PLAYING CARDS"

The five were there looking to Akashi and then returned to their game.

"WHAT AREN'T YOU GOING TO SAY SOMETHING" Akashi shouted again and breathing heavily.

"Yeah, make some silence we are trying to play" mantis said while looking to his cards.

"That's it I quit, I'm tired of being the only one that fights, and from now on you will take care of daemons" Akashi said stomping to his room.

"Yeah why not, that's not a big deal" monkey said stopping Akashi in his track.

"Oh really, then you will not mind in making a bet" Akashi said turning to them and smiling devilishly.

"We are in" the six masters said looking to Akashi.

"Okay, if you manage to be me for a week, I will do every ones chores for a month, but if you give up and you admit that being me isn't that easy you will… you will stain your fur pink. Deal or not deal" Akashi said extending his hand.

"Deal!" the six shouted grabbing Akashi's hand while the white aura flowed through their bodies.

"I gave each one of you a part of my aura, use it wisely" Akashi said leaving to his room.

-**The next day-**

Akashi was sleeping peacefully in his room with Miyo sleeping in his chest; they were sleeping so peacefully, until the sun rays illuminated Miyo's eyes waking her up. Miyo kneeled in the bend and stretched he body yawning, but something called her attention, that Akashi was still there sleeping with her. She got near Akashi's face and kissed him waking him, the white wolf looked to his wife and then yawned while rubbing his eyes.

"Miyo, why you woke me up" Akashi said looking to his wife.

"Is that I thought you will be training with Hayate and this hour" Miyo said cuddling in his chest.

"don't worry about, somebody else will take care of that, right now let's take care our business, what if we go to the hot springs later" Akashi said while his wife smiled.

"Okay, I will go and bath" Miyo said standing and taking her towel.

"Wait for me" Akashi said rushing behind Miyo.

**-Meanwhile in the village-**

The five and Po where at the top of the building taking care that no daemon will attack the village, it was full of silence, until mantis opened his mouth to talk.

"I can't believe that Akashi thinks we can't do this, we have done kung fu since we born, and we have a lot way more experience than him" Mantis said looking to some kids playing.

"Yeah, we are the masters, he still a trainee" Monkey added looking to some villagers.

"Don't under estimate Akashi's work, it might look easy but I know how tough it can be" Tigress finished while looking to a suspicious cloaked creature entering to Mr. Ping noodle shop. "Let's move" the feline said jumping to the ground followed by the others.

The five entered to the shop, only to be received by a bomb that sent them to a near building.

"Well, well, it looks that Akashi sent his friends to do his dirty job" the cloaked creature said jumping high in the sky and exhaling a huge ball of fire.

The five on Po jumped away and dodged the giant ball, but then noticed that the creature was escaping so Tigress and Po decided to go after it. The two masters used the aura Akashi gave them to increase their speed, but didn't notice the cloaked creature jumped to a near building. The cloaked creature was now behind them and threw a ball made of papers and when this one impacted the ground exploded. The two masters turned around only to receive a potent kick in their faces, throwing both of them to the ground while the creature escaped, but ran into a dead end trapping it and giving the opportunity to the masters to get it.

"It's looks that I have no more choice than fighting" the creature said taking it's hood back reveling it was Ryomou the sexual psychopath she wolf that tried to kill Miyo. "Well, what do we have here, a female Tigress, and a big panda" the she wolf said in a seductive tone.

"Oh great, Po step back, this girl is dangerous" Tigress said stepping back while Po did the same.

"Oh come on let's have some fun" Ryomou said taking a pair of chains and tying both of their arms and pulling them.

The two masters tried to get free of the chain but it was impossible, so they started to pull the chains, but Ryomou jumped in the air crossing the chains causing the warriors to hit themselves. Then Ryomou pulled the chains throwing the warriors to the floor. The two warriors where lost, Ryomou was walking directly to them ready to finish the job, but they remembered the aura, so Po created a shuriken of aura and cut the chains with is freeing him and Tigress, but the battle wasn't finished yet. Ryomou rushed to them and delivered a punch on Po stomachs and a kick on Tigress chest. Sending them to a near wall crushing it, Ryomou walked to them and placed her feet on top of Po chest and pushed him to the wall.

"Look fat boy, if I wouldn't have better thing to do I will be enjoying your dead now, but don't worry, next time you will be able to enjoy me big boy." Ryomou said turning away and disappearing.

"Nut's she is strong" Po said cleaning the blood of his mouth.

"Don't worry Po, next time we will get her" Tigress said standing up and helping Po. "_I can't believe it, our first day being Akashi and we already failed"_

_-_**Meanwhile in the hot springs-**

"*sigh* this is so great, finally I can pass sometime with my husband, alone in the hot springs" Miyo said cuddling with Akashi.

"Yeah, thanks to that bet I made with the five, I have more time to spend with you my kitten" Akashi said kissing her while Monkey felled inside the pool. "I guess the peace came to its end"

Monkey stood up and jumped to a nearby building where the five and Po where fighting a were-wolf like daemon. Akashi looked to his friends and sighed loudly.

"Are you going to help them" Miyo asked while Akashi looked to his friends.

"Yup" Akashi answered pointing his finger out and creating a shuriken and throwing it to the beast slashing its throat and killing it, the five looked down only to find Akashi pointing his finger out and guessing he killed the beast. "You owe me one"

"Yeah" The six warriors said in unison jumping away.

"I bet you will win this bet" Miyo said smiling to Akashi.

"Yeah, but let's leave this thing to them let's continue with our business.

_And so the six rough days passed for our six warriors that fought daemons every day and all night, and they weren't winning, every time they encounter a daemon they were beaten and kicked really hard, the y were so exhausted that they couldn't train any more, but they wouldn't give up that easy, they new that there was only a day missing and that they will hand it no matter what._

-**The seventh day-**

The five where jumping from one building to another looking for daemons to destroy, but they stopped over a building to rest a little, the five flopped to the floor resting their legs and slowing down their breathing.

"Finally, this bet will be over, and Akashi will do all our chores" Monkey said exhaling in relief.

"Yeah, but still we are missing this day, so get ready for everything" Viper said looking around the valley.

"DRAGON WARRIOR, WHERE ARE YOU, SHOW YOURSELF" A big rhino guard said walking through the valley calling for Po.

"What the heck, Hundun, what is he doing here" Po said and then turning to the five. "Don't worry guys I can take care of this, you must return to protect the valley of daemons"

With that Po jumped to the ground facing Hundun, Hundun directed his attention to Po and said. "Finally I found you panda, is time to show you my new technique, TAKE THIS!" the rhino said stopping in the ground creating several pillars of rock that knocked Po.

The five saw everything and jumped into action to help Po, but as soon they touched the ground Hundun created several pillars of rock that knocked them too.

"Guys, I think we found the host of the earth emerald" Crane said flying over his friends.

"You think so then, get ready to fight" Tigress said activating the white aura and rushing to Hundun.

Tigress tried to kick Hundun, but the rhino created a wall of rock protecting him, so Tigress delivered a powerful punch breaking the wall and hitting Hundun. Hundun felled to the floor but then stood up only to receive a kick from monkey, and a swipe from viper, ending with a uppercut from Po, sending Hundun to the air, and when falling he received a kick from mantis and Tigress sending him to a building destroying it.

"Peace of cake" Mantis said, but then a pillar of rock appeared from the floor sending him to the air, followed by a flying boulder that knocked monkey and crane, then many tiny, but fast pebbles impacted Po and Viper leaving them unconscious.

Tigress was alone, waiting for Hundun to attack her, but then she didn't notice that a hole appeared below her burying her until the neck.

"Ha… ha… ha, I told you that you will not be able to defeat me" Hundun said while the pebbles surrounded Po and viper crushing their bodies, the boulder was crushing monkey and crane, the Tigress' body was being compressed by the ground.

"Don't worry guys, I'm on the way" Mantis said rushing to Hundun, but the rhino punched mantis knocking him to his back and stepping over him, but mantis was using his strength to stop him.

"Ha, I finally win; I beat the dragon warrior and the furious five" Hundun cheered crushing mantis.

"Why don't you think it again?" Akashi shouted from a nearby roof with his arms crossed and with a smile in his face.

"Who the hell are you" Hundun asked looking to the white wolf.

"I'm master's Tigress student, leader of the team A, Akashi Okami" Akashi shouted standing all proud while summoning his aura. "And I will save the masters, if they accept they lost the bet"

"YEAH YOU WIN!" everyone except for mantis said shouted while being crushed.

"You still not win, I'm not giving up" Mantis said trying to stop Hundun's foot, but it was impossible for him.

"MANTIS!" everyone shouted hopping mantis to give up.

"OKAY, OKAY, YOU WIN, JUST HELP US" Mantis shouted trying to hold a little more.

"Okay them" Akashi replied jumping to Hundun and hitting its stomach sending him to a near building.

Akashi then used his aura to destroy the rocks and to take out master Tigress from the hole, and then Akashi sucked the aura he gave to them and activated his seven tails mode. Meanwhile the rhino stood up and surrounded himself with a rock armor and proceeded to rush to Akashi, but in the last moment Akashi jumped over the rhino and tied his seven tails around his waist and lifted the heavy mammal to the air and then dropped him crushing the ground, after that the white wolf jumped over Hundun and started to punch the rhino's rock armor until it started to crack, then finally Akashi tied his tails around Hundun's waist, arms, legs, and chest, and proceeded to lift him in the air and then he used his seventh tail to open the rhino's armor exposing it's chest.

"Hey guy's what if you help me with this one" Akashi said extending his arm and creating a bao guang, and almost immediately the five and Po rushed to concentrate their chi in Akashi's bao guang, and then it happened, a bluish aura surrounded them and then it surrounded the bao guang making it to rotate faster. "Hundun, take this, FURIOUS KURIMUZON BAO GUANG" the white wolf shouted jumping to Hundun, and impacting it's chest, cracking the rest of the armor and sending the rhino to the air until it landed far away.

"_Wow, Akashi is really awesome; I guess he was right, his job is a tough thing" Po thought looking to Akashi._

"_I can't believe what I saw, Akashi is even stronger than us" Monkey thought._

"_I lost the bet, but in some way, I really don't feel like I'm a loser" Mantis thought._

"_Akashi, is really intelligent strong, I guess he is better than us" Mantis thought._

"_Akashi, I guess he was right, it wasn't fair that we let all that work to Akashi" Viper thought smiling._

"_Son, I knew you will win" Tigress thought walking to Akashi and hugging him._

"Hey guys what if we return to the palace, I think you owe me something" Akashi said while walking back to the palace while the masters sweet dropped since they knew what he was talking about.

-**Some minutes later-**

Akashi, Miyo, and the other trainees where trying to hold their laughter, while observing their six masters with a pink fur, Tigress fur was stained dark pink and a light pink in the stripes, Po was dark pink in the black parts, and light pink in the white one, while mantis, monkey, crane and viper where totally pink. Then they trainees couldn't hold any more and started to laugh very hard and some even felled to the floor while holding their stomachs.

"I guess Po is not the white and black warrior any more" Kazuki mocked laughing hard.

"And look to mantis, he is like a girl doll" Takeshi said while Nya smiled.

"They are more like the pink warriors to me" Makoto laughed placing her wing over her mouth.

"Well, something is sure, the pink looks good in Tigress and Viper, but sorry for the rest you look like ladies that doesn't know how to put make up" Akashi finished walking to Tigress.

"What ever" The six warriors said in unison unaware that Shifu entered the room.

"I don't want to know" Shifu said turning and walking away.

"The best day of my life" Akashi said walking back to his room.

**And there ya have it, I hope you liked, and sorry for the delay, is that I have been a little busy and I don't have time to finish writing this chapter, but I will try to update faster, bye.**

**On the next chapter**

**Akashi: Well, I guess I'm only missing an emerald of electricity, I wonder who is the host of it.**

**Miyo: Akashi, there is a grey wolf at the village that is looking for you, and he is the host of the electricity emerald.**

**Akashi: Then step aside, and leave it to me.**

**Miyo: GO! Go for it Akashi.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, here is chapter 16, in this chapter Akashi encounters the final host of the electricity emerald, but this is an enemy he might not be able to fight alone, so he calls an old friend to help him in this fight.**

**Chapter 16: Shocking fight.**

_It have been six weeks since Miyo got pregnant and everyone have noticed how her body have been changing, and during those six weeks we have been getting even closer, and I have developed a friendship bond with our new friends Nya and Makoto, well, Makoto still wants to kill me but I'm sure we will work it out, but now I must concentrate in my first priority, Miyo and my unborn children._

The sun started to shine over the valley, and Akashi was sleeping in his bed, snoring loud enough to wake the hole valley, but he was about to stop when a pissed of Makoto entered the room and threw a bucket of water with the bucket. The bucket knocked Akashi in the head waking him up and causing him to fall to the floor.

"Finally, your snores are so loud that I can't sleep" Makoto shouted leaving before slamming the door.

Akashi sat down on the floor rubbing his head and then standing up to stretch his body, then he walked to his wardrobe and took his daily clothes and his red coat with white flames at the edges, and then walked to the kitchen, but when he got out of his room he clashed with Nya who was running in her underwear. Nya looked to Akashi and smiled to him before standing up and running away, and almost immediately Takeshi appeared with a cloak following her. Akashi kept walking to the kitchen only to find her wife, Miyo didn't changed a lot, the only thing is that her belly got a little bigger, but thanks to her species that wasn't that noticeable.

"So, how is my beautiful kitten" Akashi said hugging Miyo and kissing her.

"Fine, but our little child was kicking all night… ugh" Miyo said but then grabbing her belly in pain.

"Are you okay?" Akashi asked helping her to sit.

"Yeah, is that our little Kung fu child knows how to kick" Miyo said calming Akashi.

"Are you sure, I think it will be better f you go to rest a little to our room" Akashi said hugging her.

"I'm okay, thanks for taking care of me" Miyo said while Makoto, Nya, and Naomi entered the room.

"Hey Miyo, we are going to the hot springs do you want to come" Makoto asked while taking a towel.

"No thanks go and enjoy you" Miyo said smiling and walking to her room.

"Okay, bye, Akashi" Makoto said growling to the white wolf.

"I thin she hates me" Akashi said while Miyo smiled to him and kissed his cheek.

-**Valley of peace hot springs-**

"OH MY! This feels so awesome" Makoto sighed stretching her body on the water.

"NYA!" Nya said purring loudly.

"Yeah, this is great…" Naomi said while a kunai appeared, but failed by inches and stabbed the wall.

So Naomi stood up and adopted her fighting stance ready for everything, until a thread appeared and tied her electrocuting her. Naomi felled to the water, while Nya and Makoto saw two creatures wearing a metal mask and one metal glove in one arm.

"Bud, I think we found the two traitors" One of the creatures said with a distorted voice.

"Indeed, these are the two girls that betrayed, Daisuke-sama" The other creature said with a feminine distorted voice.

"We didn't betrayed that stupid, he betrayed us, he lied to us, that's why we will help Akashi-sama" Makoto said using her wind powers to create a great current of water, but before she could flap her wings the two creatures threw a giant shuriken, but at the last second Akashi appeared and destroyed the shuriken.

"I will not permit that you scum to hurt my friends, I'm Akashi Okami don't forget it" Akashi shouted while the red aura surrounded him while taking Naomi out of the water.

"Akashi you pervert, you should be here" Makoto shouted while covering her and Nya's body.

"I'm already married, I'm not interested on what you have" Akashi said without turning.

"Let's finish this stupid sis" The male creature said jumping to the air only to be knocked by a tail, and falling to the water.

"Brother" The female creature said jumping to hit Akashi, but she was tied by a tail and slammed to the wall.

"That was too boring" Akashi said unaware that the male creature was standing behind him and electrocuted him causing him to pass out and to fall to the water.

"Think again you stupid" The male creature said grabbing Akashi and lifting him.

**-Meanwhile in the other room-**

"Huh, what's all that noise" A female fox said wearing a long sleeves yellow vest and black silk pants, and bright brown eyes.

The female fox was about to enter to the girl's pool until a white wolf came flying from it and hit the wall and then falling to the floor, almost immediately two creatures with metal masks followed the white wolf and crushed his head on the floor.

"Finally, we will be the ones that will kill master Akashi" the male creature while his sister nodded.

"Hey you pair of jerks, leave that poor wolf alone" The vixen said but the two creatures rushed to her in no time, but she jumped evading them, then she turned to deliver a roundhouse kick and a jab to the male creature, and stroking the female in the chest with an electrified paw.

"What… impossible, you can control electricity" The female creature said crawling backwards.

"Impossible, unless, you have Godai cells inside your body" The male creature said knowing that she was a danger.

"So you know about them, then I think is time for you to run" The vixen said while a great electric charge flowed through his body.

"Sis, kill her" The male said, meanwhile his sister electrified her metal glove and jumped over Skyler, but at the last moment Akashi appeared and kicked the giant glove deflecting the attack.

"I thought you were sleeping on the floor" The fox girl asked while Akashi turned to her.

"Don't worry, I'm okay, and thanks for helping me, but you must leave" Akashi said placing his fingers on his mouth and whistling, then his katana came flying to his hand.

"I'm not going any where, I remember you, Akashi, you saved me once, now is time for me to return it to you" The vixen said confusing Akashi.

"What, Skyler, you are Takami's friend and that grey wolf's girlfriend" Akashi said remembering the day he fought against Fenrir, and saved Skyler from being burned by Skoll. "Okay, is time to show these two what we can do"

With that Akashi and Skyler rushed to the two creatures, Akashi tried to hit the male creature with his katana, but he used his iron glove to protect himself. So Akashi tried something else, the white wolf rushed to the male creature and punched its stomach and kicked its face sending it to a nearby wall, then Akashi rushed to the creature and punched its face crushing it in the wall. Meanwhile Skyler was fighting the female creature, Skyler was using her electrical powers to knock out the creature, but the creature used her glove to stop the electricity flow, or so it was, until Skyler ducked and kicked the creature's stomach, followed by and uppercut knocking the creature in two moves.

"Skyler ready" Akashi said creating a bao guang and grabbing Skyler's hand with his free hand, then Skyler knew what to do and passed a great current of energy to Akashi electrifying the bao guang, then Akashi rushed to the two siblings and impacted them with his bao guang electrifying them ad sending them to fly. "That will be all"

"That was awesome" Skyler said placing her hands behind her head.

"Yeah, that's right… "Akashi started but a wooden bucket fled and knocked his head.

"Akashi, you pervert wolf" Makoto shouted coming out with Nya and Naomi.

"Who are you" Skyler asked.

"My name is Makoto, and she is Nya" Makoto said presenting Nya.

"And I'm Naomi" Naomi said waving a hello.

"Nice to meet you all" Skyler said turning to Akashi who was lying in the floor. "Should we leave to the jade palace, I'm really tired"

"Go ahead, I will meet you there" Akashi groaned while Skyler walked over him and walked to the jade palace.

-**In the jade palace-**

Everyone were in the kitchen eating their dinner with Skyler, everyone was chatting with her for the exception of Miyo who was looking through the window waiting for Akashi to return. Then from nowhere Akashi entered through the door, and receiving a hug from his little sister and a kiss from Miyo.

"Hey, Akashi you are back" Skyler said eating a little of Po's noodle soup.

"Yeah, is that I had something to do" Akashi said and then turning to his grand father. "Old man, we need to talk"

"Oh grandson, we will take later, I want to know your new friend better" Hayate said getting near Skyler.

"NOW" Akashi said with a high tone, and dragging Hayate from the ear.

Akashi dragged Hayate until the training hall and there he let go hayate's ear and crossed his arms.

"What is it grandson" Hayate asked while his grandson walked back and forth with a worried face.

"I just found the host to the electricity emerald, they are two masked creatures, and they look from the Iron valley" Akashi said standing in front of the door and looking to the moon.

"Then, you must defeat them, and fast, if you don't take those emerald from their bodies, the power will be too intense that it might kill them" Hayate said while Akashi stood there in shock. "You know, that girl Skyler, she was electricity godai cells, maybe she can help you by overcharging the emerald with her electricity, in that way the emeralds will be destroyed, without harming the creatures"

"I see, then I think I should start training with her" Akashi said crossing his arms and walking back to the kitchen only to find that everyone left, so he walked to the barracks and opened one of the rooms only to find Skyler asleep, and Miyo sleeping in the next room. "I guess I will train alone tonight"

-**midnight-**

Skyler was sleeping peacefully in her room, until her thirsty mouth woke her up, the female fox stood up and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water, and while drinking it she heard some strange sounds coming from the training hall so she decided to investigate, and when she got there she found a shirtless Akashi training with the swinging clubs evading them with so grace and landing perfectly over the ground.

Skyler was amazed by the way Akashi trained, and that he is one of the few that can survive a round on the swinging clubs. Skyler stepped inside the training hall, but the wood floor creaked attracting Akashi's attention, so he stopped his training, and kicked a swinging club that was about to hit him.

"I'm sorry Akashi, I didn't mean to interrupt your training is that, and well you are amazing" Skyler said while Akashi took his shirt and putted it on.

"Don't worry, it's okay, but I think you should be sleeping" Akashi said smiling and cleaning his sweat with a towel. "Will you like to learn how to do that?"

"That will be awesome" Skyler said wagging he tail.

"Okay, follow me" Akashi said walking to the outside of the training hall.

"Aren't we going to train" Skyler asked while following him.

"First, you must learn something essential" Akashi said walking to the peach of holy wisdom and sitting there while Skyler looked to him all confused.

"Ugh, Akashi, what are you doing" Skyler asked bending down and placing her hands on her lap.

"Sit down and meditate with me" Akashi said breathing in and out while Skyler sat down and started to imitate Akashi, but then of a few minutes she opened her eyes only to find Akashi was still meditating, and then closed them again, but almost immediately she opened her eyes again and sighed.

"I think I don't get it" Skyler said sighing and rubbing her head.

"The idea is not to get it, is to calm down, concentrate, and feel your surroundings" Akashi said without opening is eyes.

When Skyler heard that she closed her eyes again, but then of some minutes, she started to fell uncomfortable and started to move, but when she was about to stand up Akashi placed her hand over her head and sat her again. "You won't stand until you calm down, and you are able to hear your surroundings"

"Look, is that I'm that kind of girls that doesn't like to stay still, and meditating is not one of my strengths" Skyler said trying to convince Akashi, but it was useless.

"Take your weakness, and transform it into strength "Akashi said still meditating, but Skyler tried to stand up again, so Akashi grabbed her from the ear and pulled her to the floor.

"Akashi, I can't do this, I feel so uncomfortable when staying still, and I like to move around not staying still and do nothing" Skyler protested, but still Akashi didn't pay her attention.

"Sometime, we need to take some time and sit down, be patient, and pay attention to our surrounding" Akashi said without stopping his meditation.

"You are starting to talk like master Shifu" Skyler said trying to stand again, but Akashi placed his hand over her head again to sit her.

"I think we must get to a higher level" Akashi said standing up.

-**Some minutes later-**

Akashi and Skyler where on top of the peak of a tree on top a pair of rock tables in front of each other, Akashi was having no problem in controlling his balance but Skyler was having some problems, since the table was moving from one side to another. Skyler was trying her best from not falling from the table and looked how Akashi was calm, his balance was perfect, but that only encouraged her more to keep going on with this training.

Skyler sat down over the table, while this one started to regain its balance, then Skyler started to breathe in and out, calming down, and staying immobile.

"_Finally, she got it right" Akashi thought looking how Skyler was sitting in the table with a perfect balance._

"Skyler, we have finished our training today" Akashi said jumping of the table, while Skyler opened her eyes and tilted her head in confusion.

"But you haven't showed me anything" Skyler said standing up and falling from the table, but for her luck Akashi caught her before she could hit the ground.

"I showed you an important lesson, patience" Akashi said while she stood in the floor.

"I see, you know I still don't like to stay still, and do nothing" Skyler said walking to Akashi's side.

"That's something I can't correct" Akashi said walking to her side.

"Hey Akashi, I know this is a silly question, but how do you control a wolf, is that I have a wolf boyfriend and he likes to do stupid things" Skyler asked while walking to his side.

"Well, you just need to press behind his ear, that's our weak point" Akashi said showing her where to press.

-**The next day-**

Akashi and Skyler were standing in the middle of the valley's street waiting for the two creatures to show up, the wind was blowing, there was no soul on the streets, and there they appeared, two creatures using metal mask and metal gloves in one arm. The creatures stopped walking when they saw Akashi and Skyler standing there waiting them.

"Look sis is the white wolf we need to kill and the foxy girl that likes to act like a hero" The male creature said looking to both.

"Skyler, take care of the female, this one is mine" Akashi said taking his katana ready to fight.

"Okay, but leave something for me" Skyler said looking to the female creature.

The four fighters where looking to each other, while a little leaf floated between them and when it touched the floor, the four jumped to the fight. Akashi jumped to the air and tried to stab the male creature but this one used its claw to protect himself, but Akashi grabbed the claw and threw the creature to the ground and then twisted its hand, but then the creature electrified his claw electrocuting Akashi. Akashi stepped back and regained his balance unleashing his seven tails red aura, and rushing to the creature. Akashi jumped to the sky and use his seven tails to attack the creature but the creature used its claw again to protect himself, so Akashi used his tails to grab the creature from the arm and threw him to the sky, and followed him, delivering a powerful punch sending the beast to a nearby building.

Meanwhile Skyler was fighting against the female creature; she was using her electrified punches while the creature used her metal claw. Skyler tried to deliver some blows to the creatures, but the creature was being protected by the giant claw, so the female fox ducked and kicked the she creature's legs causing it to fall and giving Skyler a perfect opportunity, so she jumped and punched the creature's mask crushing it and breaking it. Skyler looked to the creature's face, and saw a female white wolf with a black patch on the eye, Skyler was about to deliver another hit, but the she wolf kicked her, and then the creature grabbed her from the throat and lifted her.

"Brother, they found my identity, there is no use of hiding any more" The she wolf while his brother who already stood up and was fighting Akashi nodded.

The male creature kicked Akashi on the stomach throwing him to the floor, and took of his mask revealing a black wolf with a white patch in the eye. "I'm Yang, the black wolf of the metal valley"

"I'm Yin, the white she wolf of the metal valley" the female wolf said throwing Skyler aside.

"And we are the Yin and Yang siblings" Both said at the same time crossing their arms.

The two siblings jumped to the air and threw a thread to Akashi, and electrocuted him, making him to fall to the floor unconscious, then the two siblings directed their attention to Skyler, who stood up ready to fight them, but then she heard Akashi's voice.

"Skyler, remember what I taught you, calm down, and be aware of your surroundings" Akashi shouted in Skyler's mind while she closed her eyes and concentrated.

The two siblings rushed to her and the first one to attack was Yang, trying to deliver a jab, but Skyler ducked and connected a powerful punch on Yang's ribs, throwing him to the floor, meanwhile Yin sneaked behind Skyler and tried to kick her head, but Skyler sensed it, ducked, turned and delivered a ground roundhouse kick to Yin's legs. Skyler stood up again, and sensed that both siblings where rushing to punch her, but she gracefully grabbed both of their fists and redirected them, causing the siblings to hit each other, then Skyler opened her eyes and delivered a powerful electrified hit in both sibling's chest sending them to different buildings.

"It looks you have learned a lot" Akashi said appearing from behind and created a bao guang and concentrated all his energy. "Skyler, NOW!" Akashi shouted while Skyler concentrated all her electricity in the bao guang.

"Take this Yin and Yang siblings, KIRIN DRAGON BLADE BAO GUANG" Akashi shouted throwing the bao guang, while this one transformed into a giant dragon charged with great electricity that impacted the siblings overcharging the emerald and destroying it.

Akashi stood there panting while Skyler came laughing and hugged him. "We did it, we need to do this more often" Skyler said celebrating with Akashi.

"Yeah" Akashi agreed with her. "_Finally, I destroyed all the natural dark emeralds, I'm just missing six more and I will be done"_

"Hey, Akashi, what if we go to train a little more, but no patience, I know show me how to walk over the walls that will be awesome" Skyler said walking beside Akashi.

"Yeah, why not, but you will fall when you tried" Akashi replied placing his hands behind his head.

**And with that I finish chapter sixteen, hope you like it, so Skyler tell me what you think about Akashi, and if the other Hazards want to comment do it, see you next time.**

**On the next chapter**

**Akashi: Finally, tomorrow is the great day, tomorrow I marry.**

**Miyo: I hope you don't care I invited my mother.**

**Akashi: say what, your mother, wait, Musaki, Takami, they are coming too, wait I didn't invited a guy that can change of forms, oh nuts I think is time to fight, but I will not be alone.**

**Akimitsu: Akashi, I'm really proud of you.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome to chapter 17 in this chapter, some old friends will come along with new friends to help Akashi in the hardest thing of his life… marriage, Miyo's mother, and a new enemy.**

**Chapter 17: The marriage**

It was a nice and clear day, there were no clouds on the sky, the sun was shinning, and the birds chirped while flying through the air. Meanwhile a lazy white wolf was sleeping in his room, until a angry Makoto entered to his room with a brick in her hand but before she could threw it Akashi appeared behind her and grabbed her wrist.

"You are not going to hit me this time" Akashi said letting her wrist.

"Well, well, it looks that the wolf can learn from his mistakes" Makoto said crossing her wings.

"Hey, Akashi good morning" Skyler greeted coming from her room.

"Good morning Skyler, I hope you slept well" Akashi said.

"How will she sleep well, with you snoring all night" Makoto shouted to Akashi.

"Because Miyo gave me a pair of these ones" Skyler said showing Makoto a pair of earplugs.

"That's not fair" Makoto shouted while Akashi leaved the two females.

"Akashi!" Miyo shouted appearing from nowhere and hugging him from the neck. "It's today, it's today"

"Wow, calm down, what will happen today" Akashi asked while hugging her.

"Today is our marriage ceremony" Miyo said smiling warmly.

"Oh that's right, I think we should get everything prepared" Akashi said kissing her forehead.

"Then let's go to the valley to buy what we need, the five and the others will place the decorations" Miyo said pulling Akashi to the valley.

-**The valley-**

Akashi and Miyo where walking through the valley looking for everything for the wedding, like someone to prepare the food, musicians, and painters to portray the moment. Miyo was talking to some Musicians so they could play some music in their wedding, while Akashi was convincing the painters to portray some moments in the wedding, so they were just missing someone to cook, and they got the perfect person for the job… Mr. Ping.

"Please Mr. Ping it will be great that you could cook in our wedding" Miyo asked to Mr. ping while the goose was cutting some vegetables.

"Okay, I will do it, because I can't refuse to a cute girl like you" Mr. ping said throwing the vegetables into a pot.

"Great, thanks a lot" Miyo said hugging to the old goose.

Meanwhile Akashi was waiting in the outside of the restaurant waiting for Miyo to come out, but then he saw three children walking through the street, they were a little brown eleven years old lion cub wearing a red shirt and black pants with a Mohawk mane on top of his head, a eleven years old, blue eyed white tigress wearing a blue and grey long sleeves vest and black pants, and a white, eight years old white tiger wearing a Chinese T-shirt and a vest and grey pants. Akashi was a little suspicious to looking at three children without any older person with them, so he decided to talk to them, but before he could walk to them Akashi saw a huge cart carrying a lot of bamboo logs ridding directly to the kids so he jumped in front of them and stopped the cart with a powerful punch destroying the wooden cart and sending the bamboo logs flying.

"Who the heck is the owner of this bamboo cart" Akashi shouted grabbing one of the logs.

"It's is I sir" A male pig said nervously.

"You almost hurt this kids, next time you cause an accident I will throw you from the great wall" Akashi shouted throwing the log to the pig while he ran away, then Akashi turned around and kneeled down to get sure that the kids were alright. "Are you okay kids"

"Yeah, thanks sir" The female white Tigress said looking to Akashi.

"So kids what you are doing here in the streets alone" Akashi said standing up and looking down.

"Well sir… the thing is that we are lost, we lost our older brothers when walking through a crowd and now we are lost" The little girl said while Akashi closed his eyes.

"I see, well, come with me I will be with you till we found your brothers okay, by the way call me Akashi" Akashi said smiling and pointing to himself.

"I'm Kaila" the white Tigress said.

"I'm Kovu" The male lion said.

"I'm Max" The white tiger said.

"Akashi, it's time to go… Huh, and these kids" Miyo said appearing from nowhere.

"They are lost, I will try to find their big brothers, and you return to the palace, I will meet you there as soon I finish with this" Akashi said kissing her. "Okay kids let's go" Akashi said walking away while the kids followed him.

"So tell me, how is your big brother Kaila" Akashi asked while looking to the little girl.

"He is a tall Bengal Tiger, he wears a red vest, and black pants" Kaila said innocently to the white wolf.

"What about you Max, how is your brother" Akashi asked looking to the little Tiger.

"He is a tall grey wolf, with blue hazel eyes" Max said smiling to him.

"And you Kovu" Akashi asked looking to the lion.

"Actually, I'm with them" Kovu said rubbing the back of his head.

"I see, well don't worry, I will find your brothers…" Akashi said but stopped and grabbed a poisoned dart that was about to hit him. "I don't have time for this Ryomou"

"Well, well, we meet again Akashi, are those your kids" Ryomou said appearing from nowhere ready to attack with her pair of chains.

"Actually, I'm trying to find this kids older brothers, or so it was until you showed you ugly face" Akashi mocked activating his Kurimuzon aura.

"You bastard! I'm going to kill you this time, and I will take those kids with me" Ryomou said licking her lips while the kids receded.

"I don't think so, SUMMONING TECHNIQUE" Akashi shouted hitting the floor with his palm, then a huge smoke cloud appeared and when the smoke dispersed it revealed a giant wolf with a scar on his left eye with a patch over it, and Akashi standing over him.

"What the heck is that thing" Ryomou asked receding.

"Is just an old friend called Akamaru" Akashi said sitting with the kids on top of the wolf's head and patting it.

"I'm not a friend of yours you lazy wolf" The giant wolf said looking up.

"You ruined the moment chief" Akashi said looking to the wolf's eyes. "Okay chief let's show this maniac she wolf who you are"

"Alright" Akamaru said opening his mouth while the air started together on it.

Then Akashi placed his hand over Akamaru's head and started to concentrate his aura, and then the aura started to gather on Akamaru's mouth created a giant bao guang surrounded by air.

"Take this, AIR STYLE BAO HURRICANE" both Akashi and Akamaru shouted while Akamaru shot the bao guang surrounded by swirling air.

"Oh nuts" Ryomou said before being hit by the giant bao guang, and being sent to the air.

"Alright good one chief, I think we are starting to act as a team, don't ya" Akashi said patting the wolf's head.

"Don't get too happy, I only did it to protect those kids, I still think you are a lazy wolf" Akamaru said leaving Akashi and the children down in the ground.

"Thanks for saving us Mr. Akamaru" Kaila said bowing down.

"It was a pleasure sweet heart, call me if you are in problems again" Akamaru said disappearing in a smoke cloud.

"I don't understand why that wolf hates me so much" Akashi said placing his hand behind his head.

"Maybe he doesn't like how you look" Max replied walking to his side while Kaila and Kovu followed him

"I don't have a bad look, what you think kids" Akashi asked while walking back to the palace.

"Don't worry Mr. Akashi, your look is not that bad" Kovu said while walking.

"Thanks kids" Akashi said walking to their sides.

-**Meanwhile in the palace-**

"What do you mean with that you lost them" A loud shout has heard from inside the palace, while Miyo was entering, so she rushed directly to the training room only to find a Bengal Tiger, a giant panda, a grey wolf, a black Tigress, shouting to a grey wolf.

"Can't believe you lost Kaila, Max, and Kovu" The tiger shouted

"Well, well, look who is it, is the great warrior that saved me, Takami Skyfang" Miyo said while Takami turned to him.

"Miyo, it's a long time without seeing you, and where Akashi is" Takami said greeting her.

"Oh he is out, and why are you screaming" Miyo asked entering to the room.

"One of my friends , Ryo, lost three young kids, my little sister Kaila, a little white Tiger called Max, and a little lion named Kovu" Takami explained the situation to Miyo while she just smiled.

"Don't worry for them Akashi is with them" Miyo said calming the nervous tiger.

"Really, thanks goodness, then I think you should meet them, he is Arizona, Max's older brother" Takami said pointing to a grey wolf with hazel eyes.

"She is Layla my girlfriend" Takami said pointing to the black Tigress.

"He is…"

"Musaki is good to see you back" Miyo said looking to the giant panda.

"Yeah, thanks, and when Akashi will be back" Musaki asked looking to Miyo.

"In a couple of minutes" Miyo answered to the panda bowing down.

"He is Ryo he lost the kids" Takami said pointing to a grey wolf.

"And he is my older bother Tamaki" Takami said pointing to a adult Tiger just like him, but with white stripes, wearing a red sleeveless vest and black pants

"Nice to meet you lady" Tamaki said bowing down.

"Takami… Tamaki, not only your names are similar but you appearance too" Miyo said looking to both Tigers.

"TAKAMI!" Skyler shouted coming of nowhere hugging his tiger friend.

"Skyler… hi… where you have been" Takami asked while Skyler leaved him.

"Oh just here training with Akashi" Skyler while Ryo intruded to the conversation.

"I don't know what's so great about the guy, I bet I can win him with my paw tied to my back" Ryo said placing his paw behind his back.

"Even with both paws, Akashi can defeat you in no time" Skyler said grabbing Ryo from behind his ear.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Sky, let me ear that hurts" Ryo shouted Skyler put Skyler only pressed even harder.

"This is a little trick I learned while in here" Skyler said pulling him.

"They will never stop" Takami said sweat dropping and rubbing the back of his head.

"Ugh… Miyo, you mentioned Akashi was with my little brother, exactly where is he" Arizona asked to Miyo.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they are on their way here" Miyo said while they heard the door of the training hall opening.

"Hey Miyo I'm home, sorry for the delay but I took the kids to eat some ice cream…" Akashi said wit Max in his shoulders and Kaila and Kovu to his side, but suddenly stopped when he looked to his friends, then he leaved Max on the ground and walked to them. "Long time without seeing you guys"

"Yeah it has been a long time" Musaki said looking to Akashi.

"Two moths to be exactly" Takami added looking to Akashi.

Then from the sudden Akashi started to cry, but suddenly he changed to a big smile. "Is great to have you back her guys feel just like home"

-**Later on the kitchen**-

"Then Akashi summoned a giant wolf that took us in its back, then they both shot a giant sphere that destroyed that evil woman" Max said telling the story to everyone.

"Really, that sound awesome, too bad I wasn't there little guy" Arizona said patting Max's head.

"I can't believe that someone can summon a wolf from nowhere, I bet it's just a trick" Ryo said crossing his arms.

Then Skyler knocked the wolf's head and said. "I have seen what Akashi can do, it's not a trick"

"That's true we saw it too" Kaila said sitting to Kovu's side.

"Won't believe until I can see it" Ryo said and then Miyo pocked his shoulder.

When Ryo turned he saw Miyo drinking a cup of tea, then of drinking she leaved the cup on the table and spoke. "If that's true, then see true the window"

Almost immediately they walked to the window and saw Akashi standing on the courtyard with his eyes closed, then he hit the floor with the palm of his hand summoning three regular size wolves read to attack him. Akashi took his fighting stance and closed his eyes and motioned the wolves to attack, while they bowed and moved around him. The first wolf tried to pounce over Akashi, but the white wolf placed his palm over the wolf's stomach and threw him to a nearby tree, the second wolf rushed to Akashi ready to claw him, but Akashi grabbed the wolf's wrist and three him to the air and kicked him. The last wolf tried to attack from behind but Akashi made a back flip jumping over him and punching the wolf's neck causing him to pass out.

"Now you believe me, Akashi is a great fighter" Skyler said knocking Ryo's head slightly.

"That's just luck" Ryo said jumping to the courtyard and adopting his fighting stance. "Your next opponent is me Akashi"

Akashi didn't said nothing and got in his fighting stance ready for Ryo to attack, Ryo rushed to Akashi, and tried to deliver as many hits he could, but Akashi evaded and blocked each hit, tiring Ryo and giving Akashi a great opportunity, Akashi jumped backwards and unsheathed his claws and rushed to Ryo and vice versa. Both wolves clashed at a first look it looked that they didn't have any slash, but then a tiny cut appeared on Akashi's cheek.

"Ha, I managed to cut your cheek, and you didn't even lay a claw on me" Ryo mocked triumphantly unaware…

"You shouldn't sing victory now" Akashi said while multiple slashes appeared over Ryo's clothes until this one fell all torn on the floor leaving Ryo in boxers.

"This is not the last Akashi" Ryo shouted unaware that his boxers where torn too. "I will have my revenge Akashi" Ryo shouted while leaving to his room while Akashi walked to the kitchen"

Akashi entered to the kitchen and sat down in the kitchen while his charismatic personality returned. "Maybe next time Ryo will think his actions twice before doing them"

"I guess Ryo couldn't stand it, he has been talking about fighting since we returned from our last time here" Takami said laughing with Akashi.

"So Akashi, what's new around here" Musaki asked sitting to his friends side.

"Well…. Today is my marriage ceremony with Miyo" Akashi said scratching his cheek.

"Great, congratulations to both" Layla added sitting to Takami's side.

"Oh and I'm pregnant" Miyo added joining to the conversation.

"What!" everyone exclaimed.

"Yeah, haven't you noticed it" Miyo said touching her belly.

"I see it now, it's so great Miyo I'm really happy for you" Layla said sitting next to her.

"Thanks Layla, hey what if the girls we go and take a bath to the hot springs" Miyo said standing up and dragging Layla while Skyler and Kaila followed them.

"So Akashi, what about you, this is your last day as a single, lest go to the valley and let's get some fun for you" Ryo said appearing from nowhere.

"No thanks, I don't like to drink, and I'm about to get married why would I like to see another woman" Akashi said using the logic.

"Oh come on man, it will be fun!" Ryo said dragging Akashi while Takami, Musaki, Arizona, and Tamaki followed him.

-**Meanwhile in the valley-**

The six males where at the top of a building over the female hot spring looking the beauties that passed through there, and everyone was already sick of it, well for the exception of Ryo.

"Wow, check that babe, I bet she is single" Ryo said looking to a yellow leopard.

"She is married and so am I" Akashi said trying to convince Ryo but it was almost impossible.

"Come one Akashi, we are just looking at them, we are not doing something illegal" Ryo said but one girl called Akashi's attention, it was a female white wolf with red shades below her eyes and a red oval in her forehead, dressing a white, sleeveless, short kimono with red edges, white long detached sleeves with red edges, long white hair with soft red streaks, and long red stockings.

"Wait here" Akashi said jumping off the building and following the girl. "Hey… hey wait!" Akashi shouted following the girl until he lost her.

"Akashi, who was that girl" Musaki asked appearing from nowhere.

"Don't know" Akashi replied turning back.

"So why you followed her" Arizona asked joining to the conversation.

"I confused her with someone else" Akashi said lowering his head, but then he cheered. "What if we go to the hot springs and have a good and relaxing bath.

Akashi turned around and walking to the hot springs while his friends followed him agreeing with the idea, but still Akashi couldn't erase that girl from his mind.

-**Meanwhile at the palace's hot spring-**

"So Skyler truth or dare" Miyo asked while combing Kailas fur.

"I choose truth" Skyler said playing with the water.

"Was Ryo the first one you felt love for" Miyo asked still combing Kaila's fur.

"Well, no… there were a lot of boys in the bao gu that I had a crush on, but later I noticed they were just big jerks" Skyler said answering Miyo's question.

"I thought you said that Ryo was a jerk too" Layla added floating in the water.

"Yeah, but he is my jerk" Skyler added throwing water to Layla.

"So cute" Miyo added still combing Layla while she played in the water.

"Your turn Layla, truth or dare" Skyler said wanting to Layla to say truth.

"Dare" Layla say proudly thinking she fooled Skyler.

"Will you go and walk nude through the palace" Skyler asked looking to her nails.

"No" Layla said going down into the water.

"Then it's truth" Skyler said triumphantly. "What comes to your mind when you are near Takami?"

"What comes to my mind… sometimes I feel like if I'm hugging a warm teddy tiger and sometimes I think of wrapping my arms his neck and kissing him"

"Really, wait for Takami to hear this" Skyler said teasing Layla.

"Skyler, don't you dare to tell him" Layla shouted playfully fighting with the vixen.

"Okay my turn, Kaila, do you have any secret crush" Layla asked swimming to Kaila.

"Secret crush, no I don't have any" Kaila said nervously looking from one side to another.

"It's Kovu isn't he" Skyler whispered to her ear.

"How did you… I mean no… I mean maybe" Kaila said flattening her ears.

"Don't worry Kaila, being in love is nothing to be ashamed, love is wonderful" Miyo said still combing her hair.

"Guess, what, let's get Skyler for revealing your secret" Miyo said standing from the water, with Layla and Kaila and starting to tickle Skyler.

-**Meanwhile downstairs**-

"I can't believe the guys leaved us here, and we can't go upstairs because it's just girls" Kovu said noticing Max bored face. "Come one Max let's go and play hide and seek, there still sun outside"

"All right" Max said jumping from his chair and following Kovu.

Kovu was the first one running to the outside while little Max followed him to top speed, looking around for Kovu, but then he saw a brown tail sticking out from the bushes so Max jumped over it and grabbed it pulling Kovu from his hiding place, then Max was the one who was running to find a place but he was to desperate looking for a hiding that he didn't watched and tripped and felled over someone.

"Ouch I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" Max tried to apologize but suddenly stopped when he saw a beautiful nine years old white Tigress laying on the floor and rubbing her head, so Max stood up immediately and helped her to stand up.

"Thanks, but who are you" Saori asked looking to Max.

"I'm Max, I'm Arizona's brothers" Max said but Saori tilted her head in confuse.

"Are you Akashi's friend" Saori asked smiling to him.

"Yeah, actually he helped me to find my brother" Max said rubbing the back of his head.

"I see it was nice to meet you, see you later" Saori said leaving, but Max stopped her.

"Don't you want to play with us it will be fun" Max asked blushing slightly.

"Yeah why not" Saori said smiling and following Max.

"Hey Kovu I found someone else to play… what are you looking at" Max said looking to Kovu whoe was pointing to the roof of the jade palace.

When the two tiger cubs turned to see what was happening they saw a huge rooster in the top of the building standing all proud with his wings crossed and looking to the sky, then from out of a sudden the rooster turned to the little kids, extended his wing and transformed it into a huge blade. The rooster smiled devilishly and rushed to the hits ready to kill them, but in the last moment a white wolf appeared punching the rooster in the face.

"I don't know who the heck you are… but I will not let you to hurt these kids, did you understood me" Akashi said activating his seven tails aura.

"I'm Bunmei, and I'm here to kill you" Bunmei said transforming his hand into a hammer.

Akashi rushed to Bunmei, but the rooster used his hammer to slam Akashi on the floor, the Bunmei grabbed Akashi and threw him to the air, and used his hammer as a bat sending him to the jade palace. Akashi impacted the wall and entered the girls hot springs, the four girls looked to Akashi in his seven tails mode, and then a giant rooster with a hammer hand.

"Miyo, get the girls out of here now!" Akashi shouted while the rooster tried to slam him, but Akashi jumped over him and grabbed its neck.

The girls rapidly exited the bathhouse, while Akashi stood there fighting the rooster. Akashi punched the rooster on the stomach, then he delivered a powerful uppercut, ending it with a roundhouse kick, but then the rooster transformed his hand into a battle axe, and tried to cut Akashi in half. But Akashi used his seven tails to grab the axe, ad threw it and the rooster to a wall crushing it and causing it to break and sending both fighters to another room, this time the rooster was the first on the attack rushing to Akashi and transforming his hand into a huge hammer, hitting Akashi and sending him to a nearby wall, so then the white wolf stood up and rushed to the rooster and delivered a double fist hit in the chest, followed by an uppercut, and finally grabbing the rooster from the neck and throwing it to the air. Akashi jumped to the air and kicked the rooster in mid air sending it to the courtyard.

"This ends now!" Akashi shouted creating a bao guang and concentrating his entire aura on it.

Then from out of the sudden Takami, and Musaki appeared to the wolf's side ready to help, so Akashi placed his bao guang in front of them while they concentrated their entire energy on it.

"Take this!" The three shouted jumping to the air.

"SUPIRARU"

"RAMIKAZO"

"KURIMUZON"

"DRAGON BLADE SPHERE" the three shouted throwing the bao guang while this one transformed into a huge dragon surrounded with fire and two Ramikazo orbs rotating around it. The dragon roared and then impacted the rooster destroying it from once and for all leaving the emerald on the floor.

"That was incredible" Tamaki said looking how the dragon disappeared.

"I guess I owe Kaila an apologize" Ryo said looking the three warriors landing in the ground.

"That was awesome" Skyler said holding a towel to cover her body.

"Wow" Kaila, Max, and Kovu said in unison while Saori chuckled.

"That's my brother"

"Next time you will think it two times before attacking my friends" Akashi said picking the emerald from the floor.

"Akashi, that was great, I can't believe that you defeated that rooster in one move" Skyler said but Akashi turned away not facing the vixen.

"Thanks Skyler, but I think you need some clothes" Akashi said while Skyler noticed what he was talking about.

"Don't worry, I take care of this" Saori said creating a wall of shadows to cover the girls.

"I think I should go and take a bath and get ready for the wedding ceremony" Akashi said walking back to his room.

-**At the wedding ceremony-**

"Now if any one that has a reason for this couple not to marry talk now or shut it forever" Master Shifu said while ryo lifted his hand.

"If you say something I kill you" Skyler said angry while Ryo zipped his mouth.

"Very well then, I declare you husband and wife, you can kiss the bride now" Master Shifu ended while Akashi and Miyo kissed while everyone cheered.

"I proud of you son" Akimitsu said observing everything from the distance. "Don't you think the same Oogway?

"Indeed, he is a great kid" Master Oogway said standing to his side.

**And that's it the end for this chapter ladies and gentleman, I hope you liked it guys, and thanks to my special guests Animation Universe and SpiritualWolf you are the best guys ever, and keep reading because this hasn't ended yet, oh and Hazards, Musaki and friends tell me what you think then of meeting Akashi, oh and I almost forgot it, I will like someone to guess why Akashi followed that mysterious girl at the village.**

**On the next chapter**

**Ryosuke: I'm the nightmare that haunts every person, the shadow that never disappears, I'm Ryosuke the Dark flare that never turns off.**

**Nanami: Master Ryosuke what's your plan.**

**Ryosuke: to get the ultimate power, to trap a pure demon inside my eye.**

**Nanami: I will follow you till the end Master.**

**Ryosuke: Don't miss the next chapter, "Ryosuke's evil plan part one" If you don't read it I will haunt you, until your death.**

**Nanami: Until the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So here is chapter 18, I must hurry to finish this chapter fast since I'm about to get to the exam week, so less talk and more writing. **

**Chapter 18: Ryosuke's evil plan ****part 1**

It was a clear morning in a unknown forest, the sun shined, the air blew softly, and the bird chirped, unaware that five evil figures were there to end all the happiness, the creatures where a male hyena carrying a huge sword, a male owl, a male black bear, a female snowed leopard, and their leader a black panther. They walked in silence until the hyena opened its mouth to talk.

"Master, how much long we need to walk I'm tired" Kadoma said walking behind Ryosuke.

"No we can't we must keep going" Ryosuke answered without looking back.

"Master, I think we should rest a little, if we don't rest we won't be able to fight when the times comes" Nanami said walking to the panthers side.

Ryosuke kept walking until he suddenly stopped and turned to his allies. "All right, we will stay on a hotel tonight" Ryosuke said them while everyone let a relief sigh out.

The group kept walking until they found a little village, so the first thing they did was looking for a hotel to stay, but it was really hard since everyone in the village were afraid because of their looking, and the fact that Kadoma was wielding a huge sword in his back. The group walked for some minutes until they found a hotel and entered it.

"Hello can I help you…" A female bunny said but suddenly stopped when he saw the group of mercenaries.

"Yes you can, please give us a room to stay please" Ryosuke said bowing down.

"Okay all right, you can take room one eight four" The rabbit said giving a key to Ryosuke.

The group walked to their room and when they entered the first thing they did was flopping to the ground, well everyone for the exception of Ryosuke and Nanami. Kadoma dropped is sword to the ground and lay on the floor ready to sleep, but then an Idea came to his mind, he stood up and said. "Hey guys let's go to the hot springs I bet that will help us to relax" Kadoma proposed cheering up; everyone agreed and followed him to the hot springs.

-**The hot springs-**

The four males where sitting in the pool of hot water while Nanami was alone in the girls side.

"Didn't I tell ya this was going to be great guys" Kadoma said smiling.

"Don't get to happy Kadoma, sooner or later we will need to return to keep our traveling, isn't that true master" Nagaharu said throwing some water of his head.

"Indeed, but don't worry enjoy as much as you want we will stay the whole night here" Ryosuke said smiling and then taking a little nap.

"Enjoy as much as I want huh, okay" Kadoma said swimming to the wall that separated the boy's pool, from the girl's pool.

Kadoma climbed the wall until he was able to see the other side, and there he saw Nanami bathing herself. "Hey Nanami nice bo…" Kadoma started but was cut off when a bucket of water hit his forehead, causing him to fall into the water.

-**Some minutes later-**

Everyone was lying on the floor sleeping peacefully, for the exception of Ryosuke who was still awake sitting on the top of the roof looking to the moon. _"I wonder if they miss me" Ryosuke thought looking to the moon and starting to cry, but then he cleaned his face and turned back to the moon. _"Akashi… I wonder what you are doing my friend"

"Master Ryosuke is everything alright" Nanami asked appearing from nowhere.

"Why do you ask" Ryosuke asked coldly without turning to her.

"I saw you were crying" Nanami said sitting to Ryosuke's side.

"It's nothing, you should get a sleep because tomorrow will be a rough day" Ryosuke said but Nanami just got near him.

"I prefer to be to your side Master" Nanami said cuddling to the panther's side.

"_What is this feeling I feel inside my chest, do I have feelings for Nanami" _Ryosuke thought trying not to show any emotion. "As you wish" Ryosuke replied closing his eyes, but then feeling that the feline to his side has sleeping.

"Good night Nanami…" Ryosuke said turning to the moon. "Akashi… Goodnight" Ryosuke said with a single tear in his eye.

-**Ryosuke's dream-**

There was only a dark background and Ryosuke was floating in the middle of it while a daemon like Ryosuke was in front of him. The two were looking to each other in silence, with no noise, until the daemon Ryosuke spoke.

"Tell me… do you still think Akashi is your friend" The daemon said.

"Don't say stupid things… he is my enemy and nothing will change that" Ryosuke said growling.

"I hope so, you know what our deal is, you kill Akashi and my full power will be yours" The daemon said laughing and disappearing.

"I will not fail, trust me" Ryosuke said waking up and finding out it was already morning and that he slept with Nanami in his arms, so he took Naomi and placed her in the bed while he left.

Ryosuke left his room and exited the building and walked through the village, aware that everyone where having his eyes over him. Ryosuke walked ignoring that everyone was observing him, judging him, and talking to his back, but he ignored all that and kept walking until he heard a distant scream and jumped to a nearby roof.

-**Meanwhile-**

"Ha… Ha… Ha… What a cutie, I think we will have a lot of fun with her" A male lion said grabbing a female fox from the chin.

"Yeah, but who will start" A male rhino said walking to his side.

"Please… let me go" The female fox said struggling to break free.

"Don't worry babe, we will be gently" The lion said trying to strip the girl from her shirt but suddenly a shuriken appeared from nowhere and impacted the lion's hand.

"Leave the girl alone, if you want to keep you hand in your arm" Ryosuke said appearing in the alley.

"Huh… oh come on, what if you better join us" The lion said smiling.

"I said let her go" Ryosuke said one more time but they refused.

"Look if you are not going to join us, get away from here" The rhino said stepping forward only to receive a powerful punch that sent him flying away.

"I will not repeat it again, let her go" Ryosuke said while a dark aura surrounded him.

"Okay you asked for it" The lion said rushing to Ryosuke with a knife, but Ryosuke unarmed the lion, and grabbed his arm and then spine him and kicked him in the face finishing him.

"Thanks for saving me" The Vixen said standing up, but leaving immediately when she saw Ryosuke's face.

Ryosuke left the alley unaware that Nanami was observing him. "Master…" Nanami said remembering the first day they met.

-_Five years ago_-

"You bitch!" A male rhino grabbed Nanami from the hair and slammed her to the floor. "Why the hell you punched me"

"You tried to touch me" Nanami said crying.

"That was the point… I pay you to mate with you."

"I told there will be not mating… only stripping" Nanami tried to get free but it was useless.

"Then if you don't want to mate I will rape you" The rhino said but before he could move a sword penetrated his chest killing him immediately.

"The lady said no matting" A fifteen year old Ryosuke said taking his sword and putting it away.

"Please don't hurt me" Nanami said covering her almost nude body.

"Tell me why you offer your body for money, don't you know it's sacred" Ryosuke asked the young Nanami.

"I need money, my little brother is in the hospital, and I need money to pay it" Nanami said crying because of the shame.

"Follow me… follow me and I will take you out of this disgraceful life, and I promise you I will get the money to help you little brother" Ryosuke said giving Nanami a blanket.

"Why do you want me to follow you…? I'm just a whore" Nanami said turning away and crying.

"Because I can see a great potential on you… you are a blind girl but you have developed a special ability to sense the vibrations in the air and the ground, come with me and I will perfect that ability and teach you how to use it" Ryosuke said holding his hand out.

"Okay… my master" Nanami said taking Ryosuke's offering, and leaving with him.

-_End of flashback-_

"Ryosuke have helped every one of us… Reiji used to be a street fighter, he needed the money to take care of his younger sister, but those fights almost killed him, so Master Ryosuke helped him to get out of the street fighting and helped his little sister. Kadoma was a street boy and a expert in the using of his sword, he used to rob food to survive in the streets, until the guards got him, and so Master Ryosuke took him out of the prison and took care of him. Nagaharu… he was being used as a laboratory rat to test new powerful but dangerous potions over him, leaving him with a double personality state, until Master Ryosuke helped him to control his two personalities, many may call Ryosuke a traitor but he is a savior… he saved us from the darkness" Nanami said looking to Ryosuke as he walked back to the hotel.

**And so this chapter ends, Ryosuke seems to miss everyone in the palace, but when he in front of the daemon he changed his mind, he have feelings for Nanami and what when he saved that girl, and the fact he saved Nanami, Reiji, Kadoma, and Nagaharu from the darkness or did he? Is Ryosuke a good guy or a bad guy? Tell me what you think.**

**On the next chapter**

**Nanami: Master we are ready to keep going.**

**Kadoma: More than ready.**

**Nagaharu: Let's go Master.**

**Reiji: Tell us Master what's your plan.**

**Ryosuke: We will get to the demon pit and I will seal the most powerful demon inside my left eye.**

**Akashi: Ryosuke! I will stop you no matter if I need to break your bones one by one.**

**Musaki: I'm with him, we will stop you.**

**Arizona: I'm ready for everything.**

**Takami: Get ready freak because you are going down.**

**Ryo: Let's go!**

**Ryosuke and Akashi: Don't miss the next chapter "Ryosuke's evil plan part 2" It will be epic.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is chapter 19, in this chapter Ryosuke will get his plan into action, and for those who think that Ryosuke is still a good guy, this might puzzle you a little.**

**Chapter 19: Ryosuke's evil plan ****part 2**

It was a dark and clear night five figures where jumping from one three to another determined not to stop until they get to their final destination. It was Ryosuke and his team they were rushing to the infernal pit, a prison made by Hayate to imprison pure, full powered demons, so they couldn't possess the mortals and give them demonic powers. Ryosuke kept jumping from one place to another while his team followed him, until he stopped in the branch of a tree, causing the others to stop as well.

"Master is there any problem" Nanami said while looking to Ryosuke.

"I must tell you this, this might be dangerous, and so that's why I want you to stay here Nanami" Ryosuke said looking to her.

"Master wait, why" Nanami asked only to receive a cold glare from Ryosuke. "Alright Master I will stay here waiting for you return"

"Good, Nagaharu stay with her" Ryosuke said continuing his journey with Reiji and Kadoma.

"I will be back in no time Nanami, I promise you" Ryosuke whispered to himself while looking a huge tower at the horizon.

-**Meanwhile at the jade palace**-

Akashi was sitting below the sacred tree of peach looking how Saori, Max, Kaila, and Kovu played together. "_Ryosuke what's your plan, I want to know what you are doing my friend." _ Akashi thought while a grey wolf climbed the tree and tried to sneak behind Akashi. "Ryo, if you don't want me to kick your butt you better go away." Akashi said while Ryo felled from the tree.

"How did you know I was here?" Ryo asked while Akashi stood up.

"You breathe to loud" Akashi said closing his eyes and walking back to the palace.

"This guy can be weird some times" Ryo whispered while following Akashi.

Akashi entered the kitchen only to find Miyo sitting on the floor grabbing her belly; Akashi rushed shocked and helped her to stand up and to sit on a chair. "Miyo is everything all right"

"Yeah, just don't worry about me okay" Miyo said grabbing her belly again.

"Miyo, how many time is missing" Akashi asked looking to his wife.

"Like a week and a half" Miyo said knowing that the day was about to come.

Akashi looked his wife in shock and stood up and helped her to walk back to her room. "You must stay in bed till that day okay" Akashi said leaving her in the bed, leaving and closing the door.

Akashi walked to the courtyard only to be tackled by Max, causing him to fall to the floor. "Master Akashi I'm so sorry, please forgive me" Max said nervously bowing down.

"It's all right, but you should start running because I'm going to get you" Akashi said standing up and following Max, Saori, Kaila, and Kovu through the courtyard.

Meanwhile Arizona was watching how the five played tag unaware that Takami was behind him. "He is a great guy isn't he, a little childish, but with a great heart."

"Yeah, he looks like a cold guy, but when you talk to him you feel a warmth you can only feel when near your father" Arizona said looking how all the kids tackled Akashi to the floor.

"He is like that, a silly, hard headed, lazy wolf" Takami said remembering the first day he meet Akashi.

Akashi kept playing with the kids when he saw a messenger wolf, injured reeling to him, so he immediately stood up and helped the messenger. "Master, it's Ryosuke; he is attacking the infernal pit" the messenger said finally fainting in Akashi's arms.

"What is the infernal pit?" Kaila asked looking to Akashi.

"It's nothing, look kids you keep playing I need to do something important" Akashi said walking a few steps and then hitting the floor with his hand and summoning Akamaru. Akashi was standing on top of Akamaru's head wearing his long red coat ready to leave.

"Akashi, why you have summoned me this time" Akamaru asked while Akashi closed his eyes.

"This is no a joke Akamaru, is time to leave" Akashi said with a cold tone.

"I can't believe it, it's a giant wolf" Ryo said jaw dropping.

"See told you" Kaila said laughing of Ryo.

"Akashi where are you going bud" Musaki said walking to his side.

"I need to do something important, I must go and look for an old friend" Akashi said sitting in Akamaru's neck.

"We are going with you" Takami said jumping over the Akamaru.

"Count me in Akashi" Musaki said following him.

"I'm going too, Max stay here" Arizona said following them.

"Don't forget about me" Ryo said jumping too.

"Guys, thanks" Akashi said while looking to Skyler, Layla, Max, Kaila, Kovu, Saori, the five, master Shifu, Po, and his friends. "We will be back in no time, and please help the wolf messenger" Akashi said leaving with Musaki, Arizona, Takami, and Ryo. _"Ryosuke, this time I will bring you back"_

_-_**The infernal pit-**

Ryosuke, Kadoma, and Reiji, where fighting at the entrance of the infernal pit, knocking some wolf guards. Ryosuke used his sword to slash some of the guards to take them out of the path, meanwhile Kadoma swung his sword to make the guards to recede while Reiji rushed to them punching and kicking them out of the way clearing the path to Ryosuke.

Ryosuke entered the tower only to find more guards, but he created a wave of dark aura that took them out of the way, causing the guards to pass out, but then some archers appeared from nowhere and shot some arrows to Ryosuke, but Kadoma used his sword to deflect the arrows, while Reiji threw a boulder to the archers.

"Great, let's move them" Ryosuke said looking at a huge hole in the ground and jumping to it while Kadoma and Reiji followed him.

The three dark warriors landed on the ground in front of a giant cage with a seal in it, Ryosuke walking to it without hesitating and extended his hand to it and took the seal, while the cage slowly opened before him. Then out from nowhere a dark smoke came out of it, the smoke floated around until it materialized into a demon in front of their eyes. The demon stood there just looking to them, but Ryosuke had other plans. The puma took out his katana and rushed to the demon and tried to slash him, but the demon jumped over him, unaware that Ryosuke created a clone that slashed him, while it transformed into smoke again.

Ryosuke took the opportunity and threw a paper to the smoke, after that the paper created a sphere of aura that trapped the smoke, so Ryosuke clawed the ground while a Chinese symbol appeared below Ryosuke and below the sphere. "Dark style, eternal imprisons technique" Ryosuke said while the sphere shrunk and floated slowly to Ryosuke, but before he could do something a shuriken appeared from nowhere stopping the sphere. "He is here"

"Ryosuke, stop this right now, you don't know what that thing can do" Akashi said appearing with Takami, Musaki, Arizona, and Ryo.

"Master, keep with your plan, we will take care of this" Kadoma said getting ready along with Reiji.

"Fast, do let Ryosuke to get that thing" Akashi said jumping to the air and rushing to Ryosuke but Kadoma appeared from nowhere ready to slash him, but Ryo jumped just in time deflecting the sword.

'"You owe me a big one buddy" Ryo said while Akashi chuckled and darted to Ryosuke, but Reiji appeared and tried to punch Akashi, but he stopped the punch, then he back flipped kicking Reiji's jaw, so the bear tried to slam him, but Arizona appeared kicking the bear out of Akashi's way.

"Go on Akashi, I will take care of him" Arizona said while Akashi gave him a thumb up.

Akashi jumped in the air ready to punch Ryosuke to end the technique, but before he could manage to hit him Nanami appeared from nowhere kicking Akashi out of the way. Akashi felled to the ground grabbing his stomach and remembering that Nanami is able to see the enemy's weak points.

Nanami walked to Akashi while he stood up ready to fight, Akashi was aware that Nanami managed an antique technique that was famous for immobilizing the other fighter a technique that only his clan was able to manage. The two looked to each other while Musaki, and Arizona stopped Reiji, and Takami and Ryo fought Kadoma. Akashi and Nanami rushed at the same time using the same fighting style hitting each other with the edge of their hands and their knees but they couldn't connect a single hit, so Akashi closed his eyes while Nanami rushed to him with all her strengths ready hit Akashi, but the wolf grabbed her arm and threw her to the air and in mid air he delivered a double palm hit in Nanami's stomach causing her to pass out.

"Nanami!" Ryosuke shouted while the sphere with the demon entered his left eye. "Graaaahhhhhhhh!" The puma shouted in pain while grabbing his left eye and walking backwards.

"Master Ryosuke" Reiji shouted walking to Ryosuke, but the puma moved him aside.

Ryosuke stood there in front of Akashi while slowly uncovering his left eye, revealing a red eye with three dots forming a triangle. "Akashi, I will kill you this time" Ryosuke said rushing to Akashi but Ryo stepped in his way, but before Ryo could deliver a hit, Ryosuke punched him in the stomach, then he noticed Arizona coming from above ready to kick him, but the feline grabbed his feet and slammed Musaki with him, the Takami used his fire abilities to throw fire balls to Ryosuke, but he created a vortex and absorbed the fire balls, then he inhaled deeply and released a huge fire ball from his mouth.

"Akashi it's your turn" Ryosuke said while the three dots in his eye started to spin slowly., the from nowhere Ryosuke created a dark fire that took the form of a giant dragon, that roared and flew directly to Akashi, but the white wolf created a aura wall to stop the dragon.

"Akashi, I'm going to kill you…. Graaaahhhhhhh! My eye, what is this pain" Ryosuke said while blood came out from his left eye.

"Master let's get out of here" Nagaharu said appearing and tacking Ryosuke while he was holding his eye.

"Nanami…." Ryosuke whispered before fainting because of the lost of blood.

Akashi stood there looking how Ryosuke escaped again, and then proceeded to help his friends so they could return to the –palace, but not before noticing Ryosuke left without Nanami, so he took her with him to the palace.

-**Back at the palace-**

"Then that guy released a huge dragon made with black fire, and tried to attack Akashi, but he stood straight and created a wall of aura to stop that beast" Ryo said telling the story to the masters.

"That guy sounds really evil, but I guess he is no match for Akashi" Skyler said looking to Akashi while he stood up and left the room. "Did I said something bad"

"That guy is Akashi's best friend, or he used to be, until he betrayed Akashi, since then Akashi has tried to get him back, but it's very hard for him" Tigress said appearing from nowhere.

Akashi walked to the outside of the palace and looked to the moon, thinking if he is able to get Ryosuke back, or that he is not strong enough to do it, but then Musaki and Takami appeared from nowhere placing their paws in his shoulders. Akashi looked into their eyes and saw they trusted him then he turned and saw Ryo, Skyler, Layla, Kaila, Kovu and Max.

"Guy's…" Akashi whispered with tears in his eyes but then he cleaned them and smiled to his friends.

"_Get ready Ryosuke, I will get you back"_

**And so this chapter ends, so you still thinking Ryosuke is still a good guy, or just an anti-hero, then think again, and what will happen to Nanami, she is now with Akashi in the palace, but will she try to return to Ryosuke, you will need to read next chapter.**

**On the next chapter.**

**Akashi: Is time to train and get stronger baby.**

**Nanami: No matter how hard you train you will never beat Ryosuke.**

**Akashi: That's what you think.**

**Miyo: Akashi, he still a little pup… wait that's the host of the time emerald and have turned Akashi into a eight years old kid, and he is his old self again, this is bad.**

**Akashi: That's right baby, huh, what a cute fox girl.**

**Skyler: Akashi has a crush on me know, well I bet it will be better that Ryo.**

**Ryo: Hey.**

**Akashi: Don't miss next chapter "Age regression" If you don't read it you are just a bunch of boring loosers.**


	20. Chapter 20

**It's time for the chapter number twenty for this story, and it hasn't ended, this makes this story the longest that I have wrote, new goal achieved Baby!**

**Chapter 20: Age regression**

It was morning at the valley of peace, the birds chirped, the sun shined, and the villagers started their daily tasks as soon the sun started to shine, and believed or not a hard headed-lazy wolf was also training instead of sleeping.

Akashi was in the training hall practicing his battle skills with the five. The five master attacked Akashi simultaneously trying to pounce over him, but the wolf evaded each one of them in a blink of an eye, and eliminated the five of them in no time.

"Wow, Akashi, it looks you have been training a lot, what if we rest a little" Viper said slithering back to her room.

"Yeah even I need a rest" Tigress said sitting down in the floor.

"Right rest a little I will go and train a little more" Akashi said walking to the courtyard and walking to the forest.

Akashi stood in middle of the forest concentrating his aura in his hands and creating a bao guang but then the aura started to swirl around the sphere creating two curved blades of energy that swirled around the bao guang. Akashi opened his eyes and threw the sphere to the forest cutting every tree in its way.

"That's what I call the Bao blade." Akashi replied chuckling and walking back to the palace, but not before hitting a tree causing a female fox to fall from it. "You were looking for something Skyler.

"Sorry Akashi, I was just observing your great abilities" Skyler said scratching the back of her head.

"Don't worry, but next time try not to climb a tree, I usually use them to train." Akashi said pointing to many trees cut down.

"All right, next time I will just tell you I'm here" Skyler said following Akashi to the jade palace.

-**The jade palace-**

Akashi and everyone else where having their breakfast at the kitchen, everything was in silence, until a couple of a fox and a black wolf started fight about the way Ryo eat.

"Ryo stop eating like if there will no tomorrow" Skyler shouted growling at him.

"And what if today is my last day, we are warriors, we could die tomorrow or the next day to tomorrow" Ryo said with food in his mouth.

"Takami, how do you manage to deal with them" Akashi asked to Takami while eating a bowl of milk and rice.

"With patience and a pair of ear plugs" Takami said giving Akashi two ear plugs while the white wolf placed the two ear plugs in his ears.

"Ryo, you are so disgusting when eating" Grabbing Ryo's ear.

"Hey let me go, that hurts" Ryo whimpered while Skyler pulled his ear more.

"Okay you too it's enough!" Miyo shouted standing up while Ryo and Skyler stared at her. "Look you two are boyfriend and girlfriend don't you, then stop these childish acts and love each other!"

"Wow, she is the first one to stop a fight between Ryo and Skyler she is awesome" Arizona said while looking at Miyo.

"Well, you know how strict that girl can be sometimes" Akashi said while he kept eating his breakfast.

"Look Miyo I know you want me to have some patience with Ryo, but I just can't he is too disgusting and annoying "Skyler said standing up and leaving.

"Good one Ryo, I think you should go with her and apologize" Tamaki suggested while drinking a bowl of milk.

"Are crazy, I didn't do anything to her, she is the one that should apologize" Ryo said standing and leaving,

Everyone watched how Ryo left and heard Skyler slammed the door of her room while sweat dropping. Akashi stood up and gave thank for the food, while leaving to see Musaki that was making yoga at the hall of heroes.

Akashi entered the hall, and saw how Musaki was doing yoga at the hall, so he entered the hall and greeted the panda.

"Hi Saki, what are you doing" Akashi asked while sitting to his side.

"Just a little of yoga to relax" Musaki replied looking to his friend.

"Well it's good to keep cool before training, you know I heard the girls where going to the village to buy some stuff for them, that will leave us some time for you, Takami, and me to train in our new technique" Akashi said standing up while Musaki followed him.

-**Meanwhile with the girls**-

Meanwhile the girls were walking in the streets of the valley looking to every store, looking for something to buy, until they stopped when Layla saw a beautiful dress on a store.

"Wow, this dress is so beautiful; I wonder how much will it cost." Layla said staring at the dress.

"Well dear, let's get inside and let's see if we can buy it" Miyo said smiling at Layla.

The girls entered the store, but froze in their tracks when they saw a giant crocodile bashing a poor female rabbit, so Skyler darted to the crocodile, and was about to punch him, but something weird happened, the vixen crashed with a wall. Skyler stood up asking how she crashed to a wall if she was going directly to the crocodile.

"Well, well, look ladies I don't want to fight" The crocodile said looking at them.

"Then why are you bashing that poor girl, you dumb croco…" Makoto started when the crocodile appeared behind her.

"Look girl, I was just asking her something, but she refused to answer… Maybe, you can help me… Do you know where Akashi Okami is" The crocodile asked placing a dagger on Makoto's throat, but then from nowhere a white wolf appeared kicking him in the lower jaw.

"Akashi okami is here!" Akashi shouted pointing to the reptile. "I don't know who the hell you are, but I will kick your butt out of the village if you don't leave in this moment"

"Well, well, Akashi… I have been waiting for you stupid wolf… I'm Doto, the host of the time emerald, and I'm here to kill you" Doto said ready to pounce over Akashi, but the white wolf slid below the crocodile and turned to kick the reptile, but he kicked nothing but air, then the reptile appeared behind Akashi and kicked him in the back sending him to the wall.

Akashi stood up and rushed to Doto, and tried to punch him, but he instead was laying in the floor with Doto stepping over him.

"How is this possible…" Akashi said while the reptile lifted him in the air.

"It's time for you to return to your original self Akashi" The reptile said grabbing Akashi's forehead, and then a strange light appeared blinding the girls, while Doto escaped.

"Akashi, are you all right?" Miyo asked trying to look only to find an eight years old black and white wolf cub standing in front of her.

"I'm all right, but who the hell are you?" The wolf cub asked looking at Miyo with an angry glare.

"Akashi, what happened with you?" Layla asked the little wolf.

"I don't know what you mean lady, but I must guess it's your entire fault" Akashi answered.

"Akashi, we didn't do anything, don't you remember what happened" Skyler tried the cub to remember but he just chuckled.

"Nope, I don't remember you, but if you come with me babe I will give a night you will never forget" Akashi said smiling at Skyler.

"Akashi!" Miyo shouted hitting his head.

"Hey, why did you hit me girl" Akashi asked rubbing his head.

"Akashi are you all right" Musaki asked looking around only to find a little cub. "Akashi… you are kid"

"Good deduction Sherlock, what gave you the hint, my height, my voice, or the fact I still have my milk fangs" Akashi said showing his tiny fangs.

"Akashi, how did happened" Musaki asked looking at the girl.

"We don't know" The girls answered.

"I'm bored… well see you later girls, I need to keep going" Akashi said jumping over Musaki and leaving.

Musaki tried to follow Akashi, but then Master Tigress appeared blocking Musaki's way.

"Tigress move aside, I need to follow Akashi" Musaki said but Tigress stopped him.

"I will go for him, I know where he is going" Tigress said turning away.

-**Meanwhile at the street fighting district-**

Akashi was jumping from on building to another until he stopped on the top of a little building and then jumped to the floor landing in front of a door. The little cub opened the door and entered the room only to find a dark room, with an arena on the center and some chairs surrounding it.

"Hey Dotsu I'm back, where the hell are you evil wolf" Akashi shouted looking around only to find nothing.

"He is dead" A female voice said.

"Dead! How can that be possible, Dotsu is a strong daemon." Akashi said looking around only to find Tigress.

"You killed him, don't you remember" Tigress said walking to him.

"I killed him, then of many times he has been torturing me, I finally killed him, great… but who are you?" Akashi asked her while she kneeled down.

"I'm your mother… son" Tigress said hugging Akashi while he hugged her back while crying.

_**The jade palace_**

Akashi and Tigress where walking back to the jade palace, Akashi was grabbing Tigress hand while walking to the palace only to be received by Miyo.

"Hey, is you again, Miyo right." Akashi said looking to her.

"Yeah, so you finally remembered me" Miyo asked looking down.

"No, but Tigress told me about you" Akashi said walking by and entering the palace.

Akashi walked through the hallways and looked around only to find four cubs more playing around.

"Akashi blinked several times, since he had never been or talked to a kid when he was young. "Hey, who are guys" Akashi asked while Saori looked at him.

"Well hi, my name is Saori, and they are my friends Max, Kaila, and Kovu" Saori said while everyone greeted to him. "And what's your name"

"My name is Akashi" Akashi said pointing to himself.

"Akashi, wow your name is exactly like my older brother… and what's your sure name" Saori asked.

"Akashi Kaze" Akashi said while Saori looked at him confused, but she didn't managed to discover that cub was her brother.

"Nice to meet you" Saori said smiling at him.

"So you want to play with us?" Max said smiling at him.

"Yeah why not" Akashi said chasing the four cubs through all the hall way, unaware that someone was observing them.

"This will be a piece of cake" A shadow said disappearing.

-**Some minutes Later-**

Akashi was walking through the wall hay until he heard that the shower was open, so he chuckled and took a little peek and saw a female fox bathing, so he slowly opened the door and entered the shower and hid behind some decorative jars.

"Well, well, isn't that sexy cute vixen" Akashi said staring at her.

"Huh? Who is there?" Skyler asked covering with a towel, but then she saw a little black fluffy tail sticking out from the jars. "Akashi, what are you doing here"

Akashi sticks his head out from the jars and smiled. "I wasn't observing at you"

"Akashi, go out from here this is the ladies bathroom" Skyler said engulfing her fist in sparks.

"Come on Sky, I know you don't like that guy Ryo, I'm better than him… and absolutely more adorable." Akashi said coming out and sitting like a dog.

"Well, yeah you are adorable, but I'm older than you, and you are kid you should be staring at a woman while she baths" Skyler said covering her body.

"Oh come on, and I didn't looked anything important, but you are really beautiful so what you say" Akashi said placing his hands behind his head.

"All right, but you must go out all right" Skyler said pointing to the exit while Akashi left.

"Jackpot, I knew that Skyler was going to fall for me" Akashi said walking to the outside, only to be attacked by Doto.

"Akashi, it looks that you are just a little brat now, then I think I should take advantage of it and kill you in no time" Doto said grabbing Akashi and ready to kill him.

"Leave the little Akashi alone" Skyler said electrocuting Doto.

"Well, what a babe… but I'm here to kill Akashi" Doto said pouncing over Akashi, but the black wolf slid below him and sprinted back to the palace, but Doto grabbed him by the tail, so Akashi kicked his face and escaped again.

Doto was going to follow him but Skyler grabbed him by the tail and electrified his body, but Doto lifted his tail and threw Skyler to the floor, then the reptile lifted her and started to crush her throat.

"Ahhhhhhhh….. Help me" Skyler shouted while Akashi stopped and growled at Doto.

Akashi rushed back and pounced over Doto, but the crocodile used his tail to hit Akashi. Akashi stood up again while a dark aura surrounded him, then his left hand transformed into a skeletal paw with huge claws and his tail transformed into a tail made of bones with a bone spike at the end.

"Let her go" Akashi shouted pouncing over Doto and giving him a powerful punch. "Skyler are you alright"

"Yeah, thanks Akashi" Skyler said while Ryo, Takami, Musaki, Miyo, and Layla appeared from nowhere.

"Skyler what's happening" Ryo asked helping her.

"Doto appeared and want to kill Akashi" Skyler said worrying a little.

"Don't worry that kid can take care of himself" Ryo said looking how Akashi was fighting Doto.

Akashi punched, kicked and bashed Doto around the courtyard, but the reptile used his time Powers to evade Akashi's hits and to punch the little boy. Akashi tried desperately to connect a hit to Doto, but the reptile didn't stopped using his power to evade Akashi. Doto then took advantage of the kid and kicked him in the stomach and sent him to a wall cracking it and then breaking it.

"Akashi!" Skyler shouted trying to help Akashi, but then Doto used his tail to hit Skyler in the stomach.

"Sky! I'm going to kill you" Ryo shouted jumping to the air and creating a dark electrified dark sphere and hitting Doto with it, crushing the ground with him.

Ryo stood up growling, but then Doto appeared behind him, and hit his back with his tail causing Ryo to pass out and fall to the floor.

"We must help them" Takami said but Musaki stopped him.

"If we try to stop him, he will travel in time to evade our attacks; he must find a way, to end with his technique" Musaki said stopping Takami.

"This guy is going down" Akashi said standing up while his dark powers faded, but then he saw Skyler and Ryo lying on the floor. "Oh no, Skyler, Ryo" Akashi said looking to them, and then his black fur turned white, and red shades appeared below his eyes. "You are going down!" Akashi shouted while the red one tailed aura appeared around him.

Akashi rushed to Doto and both clashed fists creating a huge wave of energy that sent both of them to opposite side. Akashi stood up and concentrated his full aura around him and said. "Now I know your technique, Time stop technique" Then everything around Akashi and Doto stopped and both rushed to each other.

"Now you can stop time, this is a fair fight" Akashi said punching Doto in the face, then hi jumped in the air kicked Doto sending him directly to the floor, then Akashi created a little version of the bao guang and impacted Doto crushing the ground with him.

Doto stood up reeling and tried to punch Akashi but the wolf cub jumped backwards hitting the Crocodile's mouth sending him backwards, then Akashi reestablished the time, and then walked to Musaki and Takami. "Guys as we practiced it" Akashi told them creating a bao blade while Musaki created a Ramikazo, and Takami a supiraru Enso, then the three combined their attacks creating a flaming sphere with two blades around him with a pair of Ramikazo's swirling around it. The three warriors rushed to Doto but at the last second they disappeared, and then reappeared behind Doto and impacted his back sending him to the air and destroying him, while a white emerald felled to the floor while Akashi took it.

"Well, is time to get to my normal age" Akashi said while the emerald shined and Akashi started to grow to his normal age. "Wow finally I was getting tired of acting like a little boy that doesn't reminds who he is"

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted glaring at Akashi.

"Yeah, well, look I thought that if Ryo get's to know what will happen if he loses Skyler he might stop being disgusting to her, and start to appreciate her" Akashi explained.

"I see, well, I think you are right, I will stop bothering Skyler and appreciate her more" Ryo said scratching the back of his head.

"Akashi, you flirted with me, and spied at me while bathing" Skyler shouted while Akashi giggled nervously.

"WHAT!" Miyo shouted cracking her knuckles.

"Akashi!" Both Skyler and Miyo shouted punching Akashi and sending him to the air.

**Well, that's all for today guys I hope you liked it, cause this haven't ended boys and girls.**

**On the next chapter**

**Akashi: huh, it looks Saori is starting to have some feelings for that little boy Max.**

**Arizona: I also have noticed a change in Max behavior when he is near Saori.**

**Max: I think I might have a crush on Saori, but how, I know I should impress her with magic, huh who is that guy, he is making better tricks than me, what he is the host of the magic emerald what I do now, I must save Saori… on the next chapters "love triangle" Don't miss it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**All right guys it's time for the chapter number 21, in this chapter we will discover Max have a little crush on Saori, but will everything will be over when the host of the magic emerald appears, keep reading to find out.**

**Chapter 21: Love triangle.**

It was morning at the jade palace and everyone was already awake doing some morning training, even Akashi who was starting to get his responsibilities more seriously, well almost. Ryo challenged Akashi for another sparring session, and well, both of them where acting like kids.

"Akashi! Get back here" Ryo shouted while he chased the white wolf through the courtyard.

Akashi ran in four legs to his top speed while laughing of Ryo. "What is Ryo can't you get me" Akashi mocked while jumping to the wall and creating five clones and surrounding Ryo.

"Hey, that's not fair, five against one" Ryo shouted while looking to the five wolves.

Akashi chuckled and looked to Ryo and said. "Don't worry this will end soon" Then on clone grabbed Ryo's back, while two more grabbed his arms and pulled him. Meanwhile Akashi and his clone jumped to the air, there Akashi created a bao guang while his clone grabbed his arm and spun in the air and then of gaining some speed the clone stopped and threw Akashi directly to Ryo. "Take this Bullet Bao Guang" Both wolves shouted while Akashi soared through the air and impacted Ryo in the stomach and sending him to a nearby wall. "And that's two points for me and cero for you Ryo" Akashi mocked while Ryo stood up growling Akashi.

"This hasn't end Akashi, I will beat you some day" Ryo shouted while he pointed to Akashi.

Akashi moved his head from one side to another and said "What ever you said loud mouth" Then white wolf laughed and then turned to leave.

Meanwhile the four cubs where playing in the courtyard chasing each one another, and Max was the one being chased. Max ran with all his speed to get away from Saori, Kaila, and Kovu, but something he didn't knew is that Saori got a plan to get him, the little white Tigress created a hole of shadows in the floor and jumped into it while Kaila and Kovu followed her, then the three re-appeared in front of Max tackling him to the floor. Saori jumped over Max and felled over him, while each other started to each other's eyes.

"Max… I got you!" Saori said standing up and running away.

"We will see that" Max exclaimed following her.

The kids kept playing unaware that a grey wolf was observing them. "It looks Max is starting to have some feelings for that girl Saori" Arizona whispered to himself while looking to the kids.

"I bet it, they are the perfect couple" A white old wolf said from top of the three scaring Arizona.

"Who are you" Arizona said while the old wolf looked at him.

"I'm Hayate, Akashi's grandfather, one of the four great masters of the palace" Hayate said smiling.

"Wow, can I ask what you are doing on top of that tree" Arizona asked while Hayate came down from it.

"I was just doing some research" Hayate answered Arizona while placing his hands on his back.

"I see, Akashi told me that if I get to meet you, not to let you get near any girl" Arizona said while Hayate sweat dropped.

"Akashi, he is always getting in my way" Hayate whispered but then he looked back at the kids.

Meanwhile Layla who was taking care of the kids stood up and said. "All right kids I will go and take a bath, so play nice okay" This made Hayate to take his attention on Layla.

So Hayate looked at Arizona and said. "Well Arizona it was nice to meet you but I must leave" And with that Hayate walked away but before he could leave someone threw Ryo directly to him.

"Strike" Akashi shouted smiling. "Sorry old man, but you were trying to spy on Layla" Akashi shouted while Takami walked to his side.

"You are really skilled when it comes to stop you grand father." Takami said smiling to Akashi.

"I know I'm the best in bowling" Akashi said smiling.

"A... Akashi" Both Ryo and Hayate mumbled while lying in the floor.

And meanwhile everyone was enjoying their morning a huge explosion came from the entrance of the jade palace blowing the doors, causing one of the doors to fly directly to Layla and Skyler, but Akashi stood in front of them and punched the door breaking it. Meanwhile the other door flew to the kids but Saori rushed to it and used the Rakurai to cut it in half.

"Well, well, it looks that little girl is really strong" An evil female voice came from the smoke created from the explosion. "I wouldn't mind to have some time with her" Ryomou said entering the palace.

"This is no place for you to be Ryomou, leave this moment before I force you to leave" Akashi menaced taking his katana.

"I don't think so" Ryomou said rushing to Akashi, but the wolf jumped in the air and landed behind Ryomou and kicked her back sending her to a wall.

Ryomou stood up again and rushed directly to Akashi and tried to punch him, but the white wolf grabbed her from the wrist and threw her to the ground, then Akashi grabbed the black she wolf's tail and threw her to the air, then Akashi jumped and delivered a powerful punch in the face, followed by a fast kick in the back, and ending with a downward kick on the head sending her to the floor.

Ryomou felled to the ground, while Akashi felled in his foot waiting for Ryomou to stand again, but then a chain appeared from nowhere and tied him and forced him to his knees. Akashi turned and saw Ryomou standing there, so Takami and Musaki tried to get her, but they where stopped by a powerful wave of dark energy, so Skyler, Ryo, Tamaki, Arizona, Naomi, Kazuki, and Takeshi tried to take her down, but many shadows appeared and knocked them as long with Hayate, Taemi, Po, Shifu, and the Five.

"Those shadows I recognize those shadows" Akashi whispered while turning around and looking how Daisuke appeared from nowhere with his demon sword in his back.

"It has been a long time Akashi" Daisuke said placing his sword in his back. "But I came here to kill you"

Daisuke lifted his sword but soon a powerful bolt appeared from nowhere and electrocuted Daisuke's hand causing him to let his sword down. Daisuke grabbed his hand in pawn and turned to Saori who was using the second phase of her aura and ready to attack.

"You little brat how you dare…" Ryomou started to shout but Daisuke stopped her, then he grabbed he sword and walked to her while Saori receded fearfully, but then she gulped and rushed to Daisuke.

Saori jumped in the air and used her Kusaigama and threw the chain to Daisuke's sword and pulled it out of his hands, but then Daisuke grabbed the chain but then Saori created many chains of shadows to tie Daisuke, then she created a Rakurai in her hand and got ready to impact Daisuke. The little girl rushed directly to Daisuke, but the black wolf created a wave of dark aura throwing Saori to the floor. Daisuke walked slowly to Saori, and lifted his sword ready to kill Saori, but in the last moment Max stood in front of him.

"What do we have here a brave kid, but brave people is the one that dies first" Daisuke shouted grabbing Max from the throat and lifting him.

"MAX!" Saori shouted awaking something inside Akashi.

Akashi started to growl, while his fur turned black and some black scales grew in her left arm and covered the left part of his face. Akashi roared and broke the chains causing Ryomou to fall in her back, then Akashi rushed to Daisuke and grabbed him from the neck and threw him to the air then he jumped and punched him several times in the face and finished with a round house kick in the stomach sending the black wolf to the roof of the palace. Akashi called his sword while this one transformed into a huge blade with a toothed side and walked to Daisuke, then Daisuke stood up and rushed directly to Akashi, but Akashi slashed the air creating a wave of dark energy slashing Daisuke's shirt and sending him to a wall.

"If you don't want me to finish the work, go now" Akashi said coldly while Daisuke disappeared with Ryomou and his shadows.

Akashi felled to his knees while the scales disappeared and his katana returned to its normal form, while Takeshi and Kazuki rushed to help him. Meanwhile everyone else stood up confused about what happened.

"What was that, Akashi how did you got that power" Takami asked standing up.

"Yeah and how did you do that thing of the scales and the giant toothed sword" Musaki added helping him.

"It's something you must not know." Akashi said growling turning around and leaving to his room.

"Did he just turned into Tigress for a second" Musaki said looking to his now, mysterious friend.

Meanwhile Saori walked to Max to check if he was okay.

"Max, are you all right" Saori said helping him to stand again.

"Yeah, just a little scratch, but nothing that can kill me" Max said smiling to her while she felt relieved.

"Good… and thanks a lot" Saori said kissing Max in the cheek.

Unaware that Musaki and Arizona were observing them, and Musaki said. "It looks Akashi's sister is having some sympathy over Max" Musaki said while Arizona chuckled.

"Yeah, she is a cute girl; I bet she will make a good girlfriend to Max." Arizona added looking to his little brother.

_Meanwhile** at Akashi's room_**

"What the heck just happened, it was weird, how the hell I transformed into a daemon" Akashi whispered to himself while looking to his hands. "And what the heck was that daemon, that's not the normal daemon … Ahh!" Akashi shouted grabbing his head.

"Listen to me, I'm not that weak spirit that inhabited your body, I'm stronger and I will take control of your body soon" Akashi said with a distorted voice, and then Akashi took his shirt off revealing strange symbols forming a circle and a half moon in the center in his chest.

Akashi looked himself in the mirror and felled to his knees and whispered. "How the hell this happened" Akashi grabbed the symbol in is chest and clutched it while tears felled from his eyes.

Meanwhile Akashi was unaware that Max was observing him so he entered the room and said. "Akashi, what's wrong" causing Akashi to turn around.

Akashi stood up and walked to Max. "It's nothing little boy" The white wolf said while kneeling down.

"But why you were screaming?" Max asked confused looking to the wolf.

"It's nothing, why don't you go to play with the others" Akashi said smiling to the little kid.

"Well, I will like to go, but I came to ask something to you" Max said without noticing Akashi's eyes turned white.

"You have a crush on Saori right." Akashi guessed standing up and looking down to the little kid.

"How… how did you knew" Max asked looking to the wolf all confused.

Akashi smiled and pointed at his eyes and said. "I know everything little boy" Then Akashi walked back to Max and kneeled. "You know my little sister had always a fascination for the magic, maybe if you learn some tricks you might be able to get her to love you"

"Really!? Than I should start now" Max said running away to find a way to do some magic.

Meanwhile Nanami appeared behind Akashi and said. "What pathetic, trying to hide the pain you are feeling with a fake smile"

"I might feel a great pain now, but still I won't let that daemon to take over my body" Akashi said looking to Nanami.

"What ever you say wolf boy, I have studied the daemons and nobody besides Ryosuke have been able to control it" Nanami said turning around and leaving.

"You will see it, I will be able to seal the daemon… forever" Akashi said walking away.

-**Meanwhile with the kids-**

Max reunited everyone in the palace to show them some magic tricks he have learned, everyone was there for the exception of Hayate, Taemi, and Shifu. Max walked in front of them wearing a black silk cape and stood there ready to start his show.

"Okay everyone, I hope you are ready for some magic from Maximus the great" Max shouted extending his arms while some doves flew from behind him.

"For my first trick I will need a volunteer" Max said while Layla raised her hand. "Excellent come here Layla"

Layla walked and stood beside Max waiting for the little boy to do his trick. "Al right, close your eyes" Max commanded while Layla closed her eyes, then Max pushed Layla a little and then pulled her legs and suspended her in the air while everyone watched in amusement, specially Saori.

-**-Back with Akashi—**

Akashi was standing in the middle of a ink circle while Hayate, Taemi, and Shifu where around him, each one was inside of a red circle. Akashi took of his shirt revealing the Symbol in his chest then Akashi bitted his finger and let the blood fall over the ink circle, there the blood formed the Chinese symbol of lock inside the circle.

"Akashi, are you sure about this" Shifu asked before doing the ritual.

"I'm sure" Akashi replied closing his eyes.

"Do you know that if we do this, you will be able to use your aura and the daemons to its full potential" Taemi said telling Akashi about the risks of the ritual.

"I know, and the only way to fight stronger enemies is using both powers at the same time" Akashi said gulping while the three masters nodded.

Then Hayate, Taemi, and Shifu started to concentrate their auras, while the circles and the symbol started to shine while Akashi started to scream from the pain he felt while the daemon symbol in his chest shrunk, then a circle formed around the daemon symbol while the lock symbol appeared on top of it, then the tree circles appeared around the main circle. When the three masters stopped the ritual Akashi felled to the floor with the new symbol on his chest.

"Akashi how do you feel" Taemi asked while Akashi stood up.

"I can feel both powers running around my body, I can feel a new great power" Akashi said while a red and purple aura surrounded him.

"Akashi, this new power you feel nobody else posses it, you might be the strongest creature now" Hayate said while Akashi looked at his hands.

"I know, and that's why I'm the first one to control the power of the purgatory" Akashi said. "Get ready Daisuke and Ryosuke; this will be your end"

-**Back with Max-**

Max was finishing his magic show, leaving the best for the end. "And now ladies, gentlemen, and Tigress, get ready for my last act" Max said taking his cape and placing it over Layla. "Maximus-kazam" Then Max pulled the cape showing everyone that Layla just disappeared.

"Wow that was just awesome" Saori said standing and clapping to Max, while the little boy threw a flower to her.

"You call that magic" A unknown voice said from behind and when everyone turned around they saw a grew wolf with a red cape and a red hat. "This is magic" The fox said snapping his fingers while everything around him started to float.

"Oh no it's the host of the magic emerald" Miyo said looking at the wolf.

The silver wolf walked slowly to them and said. "The name's Kadabra and killing Akashi and Saori is my goal" Then he looked at Saori and used his powers to bring her near him, then he created a giant spear with energy, but before he could do something a pair of giant purple arms appeared and punched his face. Kadabra stood up and looked at Akashi while a purple aura surrounded him.

Max rushed to help Saori and helped her to stand up, Max helped the young girl to stand and saw Akashi with a new power around him, then the wolf turned to both and said. "Max take care of her" Then Akashi rushed to Kadabra and delivered many punches his new aura.

Kadabra receded and tried to avoid the huge power that came from the white wolf's body, but Akashi continued punching Kadabra so the fox jumped over Akashi and rushed directly to Saori and Max, but Max stood in front of Kadabra and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick in his stomach, causing Kadabra to become mad and to create many daggers and tried to stab Max, but Akashi appeared in the last moment and used his aura to create a pair of arms and used them to cover the two cubs from the attack, then Akashi punched Kadabra and sent him to the air, then he took Max in his shoulder and jumped with him there Akashi kicked Kadabra to the floor. There Akashi grabbed Max's arm and concentrated his aura letting Max to create a bao guang.

"Ready Max, show my little sister who you are" Akashi said spinning around and when he gained speed he threw Max at Kadabra.

"BAO!" Akashi shouted.

"BULLET" Max finished while soaring in the skies and impacted Kadabra sending him to a wall.

Then Akashi felled to the floor and grabbed Max before he felled to the floor, then he created a sphere of purple energy, it wasn't a spinning energy like the bao guang, instead it was a sphere full with a red and black flame on it.

"This ends now, RENGOKU BAKUDAN!" Akashi said rushing to Kadabra and impacting his chest with the sphere eliminating him from once and for all.

"Max!" Saori shouted rushing to him and hugging him.

"Saori are you okay" Max asked looking at her.

"Yeah, and all thanks to you… my hero in white armor" Saori said hugging him and then she got near him to give him a kiss. "That's for saving me"

"You knew that I…" Max said pointing to himself.

"Yup, not only my brother can read everyone's aura" Saori said hugging him, while Max returned the hug.

Everyone watched the cute scene whit tears in their eyes, even Tigress since she knew that only her little girl was the one that matters and if Max, the only person she had really hated all this years made her happy, that made her happy too.

Akashi watched everyone cheering for Max and Saori, and he knew they will be a great couple some day, but then he turned to the skies and thought. "Is _this new power will be enough to defeat Ryosuke and Daisuke? The only way to discover it is fighting them till the end"_

And with that Akashi walked back to the jade palace thinking of what just happened today, the new power, and the love between Max and Saori, but with something else in his mind… Did he did took the correct decision about combining both Daemon and Archangels aura?

**Well, that's all for this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Did Akashi take the correct decision about combining both energies, you will discover that this new power has a great consequence, but that's for another stories, till next time.**

**Akashi: With this great power I'm unstoppable.**

**Takami: Yeah, it's really impressive buddy.**

**Musaki: Hey guys, there is a snake looking for Akashi.**

**Miyo: I think is the host of the telekinesis emerald.**

**Akashi: I think is time for the three legendary warriors to stop him.**

**Akashi, Takami, Musaki: Let's go.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Well, guys I think is time for a chapter I couldn't wait to write, in this chapter Musaki, Takami and Akashi will join to fight one of the host of the demon emeralds, with the help of Takeshi, Nya, Arizona, Ryo, and Skyler.**

**Chapter 22: A real master.**

It was morning at the valley of peace, but the villagers where still sleeping, for the exception of a giant panda, a Bengal tiger, and a white wolf. Musaki, Takami, and Akashi where on the training hall sparring to test Akashi's new power, Musaki was the first one to attack darting at Akashi at a high speed, but Akashi disappeared in the last moment, and reappeared over Musaki and kicked his back, so Takami took the opportunity and pounced over Akashi, but the white wolf dodged Takami and punched his face.

Takami and Musaki stood up again and rushed to Akashi so Akashi created to arms of aura to punch both of them, then Akashi rushed at high speed and kicked both of them to the air, then he jumped and grabbed both of their arms and spun them in the air, and finally throwing them to the floor. Both warriors stood up again, and then Takami created a Supiraru Enso, while Musaki created a Ramikazo, then both rushed to Akashi at the same time, but the white rushed to them and grabbed their attacks and took them out of their hands, then Akashi combined both attacks and applied some of his aura, then he jumped and threw the giant sphere to them defeating them.

"Okay guys that was a great sparring session, thanks for helping me" Akashi said smiling and helping his friends.

Takami rubbed the back of his head and said. "Whenever you want buddy, but next time don't wake us too early."

While Akashi and Takami where talking they heard a loud thud, and when they turned they saw Musaki lying on the floor sleeping. "Oops I thing I forced to the extremes leaving him exhausted, help me to take him to his room" Akashi said picking Musaki while Takami helped him.

-**Some minutes later-**

Akashi and Takami where having their breakfast at the kitchen, while Ryo rushed inside the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of rice and started gulping everything, while Akashi and Takami gave him and awkward look.

Ryo noticed both of them looking at them an swallowed the food inside his mouth and said. "What?"

"Can you stop eating like that, a little faster and you will it the bowl" Akashi said finishing his breakfast.

"He is right, you always eat like if there will be no tomorrow" Takami said while Akashi left both of them.

-**The barracks hallways-**

Akashi was walking through the hallway, looking for his little sister, since today Akashi was going to show her a new technique, but before he could reach her sisters room she heard a loud scream, so he rushed to the room where the scream came from and when he opened the door he found Skyler on top of a table wearing her sleeping clothes. Akashi walked inside the room and said. "Skyler? Why did you screamed"

Skyler only hugged her legs and pointed to the bed, but when he kneeled to see what was below it he didn't found anything, Akashi stood up confused and said. "There is nothing down here"

"But I saw something, a giant black spider that came out from down there" Skyler said slowly coming down.

"Maybe it was a shadow or maybe just your imagination" Akashi said trying to calm the vixen.

"Maybe you are right, I haven't slept very well thanks to Ryo" Skyler said while Ryo appeared from nowhere.

"Skyler are you okay…. Akashi, what's happening here?" Ryo asked only to receive a hit in the head with a bucket.

"Ryo don't you see I'm still in my pajamas" Skyler shouted ignoring Akashi was still there, but then realizing it, so she turned to Akashi and punched his face sending him out of her room.

"I though she forgot about doing that" Akashi said standing up and grabbing his chin.

"Hey bro, there you are I was looking for you everywhere" Saori said appearing from nowhere and hugging him. "Master Shifu is looking for you"

"Really? I wonder why he is looking me for" Akashi said rushing to the hall of heroes.

-**The hall of heroes-**

Akashi entered to the hall of heroes only to find Master Shifu, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Po, Hayate, and Taemi. Akashi walked to them, bowed down and said. "You where looking for me master"

Master looked at Akashi walked to him and said."Indeed my student, I have been talking with Tigress and the other master and have seen how you have advanced in your training, and how strong, clever, intelligent, and most of all responsible, and that you have been progressing in your attitude and that you stopped being lazy, hard headed, and a… dumb"

"Yeah, but you know I will never lose my great personality master and…" Akashi started but then Master Shifu stopped him.

"So that's why I and the other Master have decided to let you start with the advanced training" Shifu said while Akashi smiled.

"Wait… That mean that I will become a…" Akashi started.

"A master from the jade palace" Tigress said ending Akashi's sentence.

"AWESOME!" Akashi shouted jumping in excitement. "Finally I have become a master from the jade palace, I can't believed, from now on I'm not a student I'm a Master from the jade palace"

"He is so excited for it" Viper said smiling to her new partner.

"I knew he was going to act like this" Po added looking to him.

"I'm proud for you… Master Akashi" Tigress said hugging her son.

"Akimitsu and Shizue must be proud of you" Hayate said patting his grand son's head.

"This is great; I will make you proud guys… I can't wait to tell the others" Akashi said rushing to the barracks.

"I know I took a good decision, don't you think Master Oogway" Shifu said looking at some peach petals floating around.

-**Back at the kitchen-**

"YEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Akashi shouted entering the kitchen through a window.

"GUYS GUESS WHAT… FROM NOW ON I'M NOT A STUDENT I'M A REAL MASTER!" Akashi shouted in excitement while everyone stood up and congratulated him.

"Akashi, that's awesome, that means you will start a new training right" Takami said while Akashi nodded.

"This is awesome, I new that you was going to become a master some day." Musaki said patting Akashi's back.

"I'm so proud for you my wolf-boy" Miyo said hugging him and kissing him.

"Yeah, this is a big step in my training, one step closer to become a first Dan Master" Akashi said smiling. "And you know something since now I'm a master, is time to use the gift my dad left me.

Akashi rushed to his room and returned with a wrapped box, so Akashi opened the box and took and long red coat with long sleeves, flames imprinted in the edges and a wolf paw on the back. Akashi took the coat and putted it.

"So how do I look?" Akashi said looking to himself.

"You look great honey" Miyo said kissing his cheek.

"You still need to do a last thing before you can say you are a master" Tigress said appearing from nowhere.

"What? I can do anything" Akashi asked while Tigress took a scroll.

"It's a tradition, that when a student becomes a master, he or she must complete a mission… here, this guy have been causing many troubles with some strange powers.

"Really!? Then it's time to do it" Akashi said trying to jump through the window but Tigress grabbed his feet.

"And where do you think you are going… you must choose your team boy" Tigress said, while Akashi sat down.

Akashi thought for a moment and then stood up. "I got it; I chose Musaki, Takami, Ryo, Skyler, Arizona, Takeshi, Makoto, and Nya!"

"Good, then you can leave now to do this mission" Tigress said turning around and leaving.

"All right team, let's do this" Akashi said while his team gathered around him.

And with that Akashi and his team left the jade palace to find the snake bandit, Akashi knew that the bandit was scaring the villagers of the north bunny village, so he jumped from one roof to another rushing to the bunny village. Akashi knew that this was the first time leading a real mission without the furious five, but he knew he was going to be able to do it since everyone had faith on him.

Akashi jumped until he got to the bamboo forest; there he rushed to all speed while everyone followed him, for the exception of Makoto who was flying above their heads.

Makoto flew lower beside Akashi and asked him. "So what's your plan… Master"

"Find that guy and beat him before he can do something else" Akashi replied looking to the path.

"It sounds more like a goal rather than a plan to me" Ryo said entering the conversation.

"You know how Akashi is… Impulsive" Takeshi said while Nya followed him from near.

"Akashi impulsive, Nya" Nya said following Akashi.

"That's right girl" Makoto said flying upwards.

Akashi and his team kept running through the bamboo forest hoping to find the village in time, but just then a giant ax, but Akashi evaded it just in time. Akashi and his team got prepared for everything, and then a group of wild snakes appeared from nowhere and attacked them.

Akashi was the first one to react; he created a pair of giant arms of aura and punched the floor creating a giant wave of energy causing the snakes to recede, but they counter attacked jumping over them and trying to bit Akashi, but Takeshi used his knifes to slash some snakes, then Takami used his flames abilities to burn another group of them, while Ryo and Skyler used their electrical powers to electrocute some snakes knocking them out, then Arizona and Musaki combined their powers to destroy another group, while Makoto and Nya used their emerald abilities to send other snakes far away from there, but then from nowhere a giant snake appeared destroying everything, so Akashi stepped forward to take care of this.

Akashi activated his purgatory aura while it started to surround him and formed a thick layer around his body. Akashi jumped to the snake and increased the mass of his aura arms and grabbed the snakes head and slammed it on the ground, and then Akashi stomped over it crushing the ground with it, but the snake stood up again so Akashi created a giant sphere with a purple flame inside it and threw it to the snake sending it flying to the air destroying it.

"Wow, Akashi that was impressive" Makoto said while the aura around Akashi disappeared.

"Thanks Makoto, okay guys I bet we are all tired, so let's camp here" Akashi said while everyone dropped to the floor.

_**that Night_**

"So when I found that he was the one that was spying on use is sent him flying away" Makoto said telling everyone the day she sent Akashi flying for spying at them.

"Akashi really did that" Skyler asked while Makoto nodded.

"You know, there is something that really puzzles me, how does Akashi have those dark powers, I thought only evil guys can control them" Ryo said then Takami elbowed him, While Akashi glared at him, stood up and jumped to the branch of a tree. "What?"

"Akashi doesn't like to talk about his past, it's a secret nobody knows about it for the exception of the masters" Takeshi said while looking at Akashi.

"Oh well, I think I will go to sleep" Musaki yawned while lying on the floor.

So then everyone went to sleep for the exception of Akashi who was sitting in a tree looking to the skies. "_Good night Miyo"_

-**Next morning-**

The sun started to shine over the faces of our heroes, waking Skyler, Makoto, and Nya first. The three females rubbed their eyes and yawned stretching their bodies, then the three stood up and walked away to look for something to eat, only to notice than someone was missing it was Akashi, so the three started looking for him and finally they found him deep in the forest training. Akashi was hitting the trees with all his strengths.

Akashi was hitting the trees with his bare hands trying to break it, and then of some minutes he finally broke it, and when the tree fell some logs appeared and came directly to him, but he jumped over them and used his aura to destroy them. Akashi felled to the ground panting, and then of some seconds he stood up and walked back to the camp. Akashi saw that everyone was already awake, so he walked to them and said. "Okay everyone is time to leave okay, get everything packed, the village we are looking for is some miles away so it will take us like an hour to get there" And with that Ryo groaned while Takami elbowed him.

Then the group started to walk again to reach the village, everyone was in silence especially the girls, then of what they saw they knew that Akashi was the strongest person they ever saw, but something bothered them, Nya and Makoto felt a bad feeling when they saw Akashi using the purgatory aura, So Skyler asked them what was wrong with them, so Makoto answered her. "I don't know me and Nya felt a bad sensation when we saw Akashi training, like if pure evilness comes from him" Makoto said while Nya hugged herself.

"Evil, but I thought Akashi was a good person." Skyler said remembering the day she met him.

"Yeah, but it's like if there something evil inside him" Makoto said looking at Akashi.

"Evil aura, Nya" Nya said shivering.

The group kept walking until they reached a destroyed village, so they rushed to see if there was someone still alive, so the group dispersed and looked for any survivor, Akashi went with Takeshi looking inside some destroyed houses, and when they got in they saw a pair of little snakes trembling of fear.

Akashi lowered to there level and asked. "What happened here?"

The older snake cub slithered to him and said. "It was that guy, Kirin, he destroyed our village with his strange powers, and he killed our parents, so I hid with my sister"

Akashi looked to the female snake and saw some grey markings in her back and asked. "Can you tell me what are these markings little girl"

The little girl looked at Akashi and said. "I don't know, my mom told me I born with them"

"I see, come with use, I know someone that will like to take care of both of you" Akashi said taking both snakes with him.

Akashi and Takeshi walked through the entire village, but they didn't find anyone, so they returned to the meeting point to find the rest of the team. Everyone was there but for the exception of Akashi and Takeshi nobody found any survivor. Akashi thought that only the kids in his hands where the only one that survived, so he thought that the criminal killed everyone in the village.

"Kids, I must say it, you are the only survivors of your village" Akashi said while the little girl cried and slithered away from them.

"Wait doesn't leave…" Skyler said but Akashi stopped her, and then followed the little girl.

Akashi walked through the village looking for the little girl, looking everywhere but then suddenly stopped when he heard a soft sobbing from a house. Akashi followed the sobbing and entered the house only to find the little girl coiled and crying. "I know this is the worst thing that can happen to a kid, and I know since I suffered the same." Akashi said sitting to here side.

"I only want to have my mommy back, I didn't told her how much I loved her" The little girl said while Akashi picked her and placed her in his legs.

"I know how it feels, but I'm really sure that your mother knows you really loved her, I think I haven't presented myself properly, I'm Akashi Okami" Akashi said smiling to the little girl.

"I'm Nora" The little snake said smiling to Akashi.

"Nice to meet you Nora" Akashi said but then they heard a loud explosion coming from the center of the village so both of them rushed to the center of the village only to find a giant snake with an emerald on her fore head hissing to his team, while the little Nora hid behind Akashi.

Everyone rushed to the snake ready for everything, but as soon they got to near of the snake the emerald in its fore head started to shine and an invisible force sent everyone backwards, so in that moment Akashi knew it was the host of the telekinesis emerald. Akashi rushed to the snake but it used its powers to send Akashi to a wall.

Akashi growled in frustration, and jumped in the air but the snake stopped him and slammed him in the ground, Akashi panted heavily and rushed again only to be slammed on the ground again, Akashi knew that attacking the snake directly won't do much damage, so he told everyone to attack at the same time so everyone pounced over the snake, but the snake created a giant force field that sent everyone in different directions hitting the houses and leaving the hole team unconscious, so the snake took the opportunity and turned to Nora and her brother and lifted his tail ready to slam both of them, but in the last moment Akashi appeared and grabbed the snake's tail and slammed it on a house.

Akashi activated his purgatory aura while this one formed the seven tails aura of Akashi, Akashi growled while the aura swirled around him and shouted. "Get ready, Purgatory Kurimuzon aura" And then of saying that Akashi jumped to the snake and punched its face sending it to the floor, then Akashi jumped over the snake and felled over it slamming his head on the ground, but just then the snake stood up and tried to attack Akashi. Akashi concentrated his aura on his claws making them larger and rushed to the snake, but it created a force field, but this time it didn't deflected Akashi's attack, instead it clashed with Akashi, so Akashi called for everyone and said. "Everyone attack the force field, if we attack at the same time it will get weak"

And so everyone used their abilities to attack the force field while it started to disappear, Akashi knew that it was still missing a powerful hit to deplete it, that when Nora appeared from nowhere and slithered to the snake.

"Nora, get out of here is too dangerous" Akashi shouted to the little girl, but she ignored him and closed her eyes.

Then something impossible happened a grey aura appeared from Nora surrounding her and creating a giant grey snake, and then she attacked the force field with all her strengths finally destroying the force field, giving Akashi the perfect opportunity.

Akashi jumped in the air creating a giant bao guang with all his aura, then he absorbed Takami's Supiraru enso, Musaki's Ramikazo, Skyler's electric bolt, Ryo's Zumetso enso, Nya's water typhoon, Makoto's air burst, Arizona's energy, Takeshi's dead sphere, and Nora's serpent aura, and created a huge sphere of swirling energy.

"This is for those you killed in this village, Nora and her brother, I will never forgive you" Akashi said concentrating his purple aura on the sphere.

Akashi then rushed to the snake with the giant sphere in his hands, and then he jumped in the air while everyone shouted.

"INFINITE DRAGON BLADE BAO GUANG" Akashi shouted throwing the sphere while this one split into two spheres and one transformed into a giant dragon and the other transformed into a giant snake and attacked the giant snake destroying it for once and for all.

Akashi felled to the ground panting and was about to fell to the ground but Musaki and Takami helped him.

"You did it dude" Takami said smiling to Akashi.

"Yeah, you showed us that you can be a great leader and a great master" Musaki added helping the wolf to stand again.

"Thanks, but I must give all the credit to you, thanks to your powers I was able to defeat that guy for once" Akashi said smiling to everyone.

"Okay, it's time to return to the jade palace" Makoto said flying away and leaving everyone behind.

"Can you wait just second guys" Akashi said and then turned to the snake siblings. "Hey kids, will you like to come with us to the jade palace"

"It will be great" Both kids said jumping to Akashi.

"Alright let's go" Akashi said standing and walking with his team to the palace.

**-Back at the palace-**

"Well, well, it looks you managed to complete your first mission, I'm proud of you son" Tigress said taking a scroll and giving it to Akashi. "This scroll contains the names of all the masters in the palace, now it's your turn to do it"

"It will be a pleasure" Akashi said writing his name on the scroll.

"Now you are an official master of the jade palace" Po said panting Akashi's shoulder.

"Thanks Po, I can't wait to train with you guys" Akashi said while everyone walked back to their rooms. "Huh Viper, can we talk for a moment"

"Yeah, what is it Akashi" Viper asked slithering to Akashi.

"You know… I found these kids at that village, and I wondered if you will like to adopt them" Akashi said while the two kids appeared behind him, then they slithered to her.

"Hello, my name is Viper what's your name kids" Viper said in a sweet tone.

"I'm Nora" The female snake said.

"I'm Bakumaru" The male snake said to them.

" Akashi… it will be a pleasure to take care of this two wonderful kids, but the question is will they like me to be their mother" Viper said while both kids nodded and hugged her with their tails.

"Well, Viper, it looks you are a mother" Akashi said while Viper started to cry of the joy.

"Okay kids, let's go to sleep" Viper said taking her children to her room while Akashi followed her.

-**Viper's room-**

Viper placed the two kids in her bed and kissed their fore heads while they closed their eyes to sleep, but before Nora could close her eyes she said. "Good night mommy, good night daddy"

"Good night sweet heart" Viper said then turning to Akashi.

"Did she just called me, daddy" Akashi said looking at Nora.

"You were the one that saved her" Viper said looking at Akashi.

"You are right, well goodnight Viper" Akashi said leaving to his room only to find Miyo already sleeping in her bed.

Akashi walked to his wife and kissed her forehead and left the room, and then Akashi walked away and jumped to the roof and looked to the skies.

"_What was that immense power that I felt coming from Nora, and that strange symbol, is she one of the seven legendary warriors" Akashi thought looking to the skies._

____**Nora's dream_**_

"_Thanks for lending me your aura to help my friends" Nora said while standing in front of a giant cage._

"_It's a pleasure Nora, you know I will do everything for you" A male voice came from deep inside the cage._

"_Thanks… Orochi" Nora said sticking her tail out while a giant tail came from the cage and grabbed the tip of Nora's tail._

"_Everything for you my friend" A giant eight headed snake said from inside the cage._

"_Goodnight Orochi" Nora said coiling in front of the cage._

_**Well, that's all for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it, well you might be asking some questions, why did Makoto and Nya felt a evil aura coming from Akashi, why does Akashi gets mad whenever they ask him about his past, what is that strange symbol on Nora's back, and who is that eight headed snake inside Nora, well they will be answered soon.**_

_**On the next chapter**_

_**Makoto: I'm so tired that here the males are so stupid, I think it's time for the girls to have some time alone let's go to that new spa in the village.**_

_**Akashi: Good luck then, meanwhile I will try to disover what's is that symbol in Nora's back, what the host of the metamorphosis emerald is the owner of the spa and transformed into a girl to trick the girls, he is going to pay.**_

_**Ryo: I'm going in.**_

_**Arizona: Me too.**_

_**Akashi: But you will not like the plan.**_

_**Akashi, Arizona, and Ryo: Don't miss the next chapter. "girls night out"**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Well guys it's time for the chapter number 23 of this great story, and I hope you enjoy reading this, well here we go.**

**Chapter 23: The mysterious symbol.**

It was morning at the jade palace waking everyone in the palace, for the exception of a little snake girl and her brother. Akashi on the other wake was training with Shifu, the five and Po. They were training in the training hall with the artifacts, and for Akashi well, he was doing his best to not to fall from the jade tortoise. Akashi and Master Crane were sparring on top of the jade tortoise, and Crane was beating Akashi easily, so Crane decided to throw him out from the tortoise.

Master Shifu looked t Akashi and said. "Okay everyone go to the showers"

"I think this wasn't my best day" Akashi said standing up and walking to the showers.

"Don't worry, you did well for your first day" Tigress said patting Akashi's shoulder.

"Well, at least I didn't got any bone broken" Akashi said entering the showers with the boys.

-**Boy's shower-**

Akashi was showering with the rest of the guys, while chatting with each one another.

"So Akashi, what do you think about your first day training with the masters" Mantis asked while jumping to a bucket of water.

"It's harder than training with Tigress" Akashi said washing his fur.

"Really, someone will think that training with Tigress will be like a living hell" Monkey said while a bucket of water came from the other side and hit his head.

"I heard that" Tigress shouted from the other side.

"Remember one thing Monkey; Tigress will get mad if you bother her." Akashi said laughing while rinsing his fur.

-**Some minutes later-**

Akashi came out of the showers and dried his fur with a towel and walked back to his room only to find the little Nora in his way.

"Hi Nora, did you slept well" Akashi asked to the little girl.

"Yeah, thanks for asking" Nora said slithering away, but Akashi noted the Symbol on her back.

"Hey Nora, can I see that symbol" Akashi said kneeling down and looking at Nora's back and memorizing the symbol.

"Akashi, do you know where is the bathroom, I want to bath" Nora said looking at Akashi.

"Yeah, follow me" Akashi said walking to the girl's bathroom while Nora followed him.

Akashi stopped in front of the door and opened it for Nora, but for his bad luck he found Skyler, Layla, Naomi, Nya, and Makoto in their underwear, so the girls shouted and punched Akashi out of the bathroom.

-**The hall of heroes-**

Takami and Musaki where meditating in front of the pool, but just then a loud crash behind them interrupted their concentration, and when they turned they saw Akashi laying on the floor half unconscious so they decided to help him.

"Let me guess, another mistake with the girls" Takami said helping Akashi.

"Akashi you should stop having those mistakes, I don't think that you will afford more pain" Musaki said carrying Akashi.

"You guys know it's not my intention to see the girls while they are changing their clothes" Akashi said standing again, and then walking to the scrolls and then taking several of them.

Both Musaki and Takami looked at each other and Musaki asked. "Why are you taking those scrolls?"

"Well, you know the little girl Nora has a strange symbol in her back, so I want to discover what it is" Akashi said opening one scroll and looking for the symbol.

"Well good luck buddy" Takami said leaving with Musaki.

-**The kitchen-**

"*sigh* I'm so bored" Skyler said sitting in a chair.

"Yeah, boring day, Nya" Nya said using her water powers to control the water in a glass.

"I was wondering, how you had elemental powers" Layla asked looking at Nya.

"We are the host of the emeralds of water and wind" Makoto said using her wind powers to make a piece of paper to float above her hand.

"I see, you know we should find something to do, only us the girls" Naomi said showing everyone a paper announcing a new spa in the village.

"Let's go then" Skyler said standing up while all the girls cheered.

-**Back at the hall of heroes-**

"I have never seen him so focused in doing something" Takami said looking at Akashi.

"Yeah, he really meant it when he said he was going to investigate" Musaki said looking at his friend.

Then from nowhere Ryo and Monkey appeared with a bucket of whipped cream, and said. "Hey Akashi, do you want to bother Po a little"

"No thanks, I'm studying" Akashi said looking at the scroll.

"Wow…. There is something wrong with him" Takami said looking at Akashi

-**At the village-**

All the girls of the jade palace where walking through the village, until they found something that every girl wish to found, a spa only for girls free from boys, so they entered the spa only to be greeted by female chameleon.

"Greeting ladies, I hope you enjoy this new spa only for girls" The chameleon said greeting them.

"Thanks, we only want to have some time for us" Makoto said while everyone agreed.

"Well, enjoy our pools of warm water and our massages" The chameleon said while the girls entered the pools of warm water.

"This is so great" Skyler said sinking in the warm water.

"Yeah, this is so relaxing" Tigress said purring softly.

"It's great to pass some time away from the boys" Layla said throwing water over her head.

"This is so great" All the girls said at the same time.

-**Meanwhile at the hall of heroes-**

Akashi was still in the hall of heroes, surrounded by a mountain of scrolls, he was still trying to find about the symbol on Nora's back, but when he was about to give up, he found the symbol he was looking for.

Akashi jumped from the mountain of scrolls and said. "I found it!"

Takami and Musaki came from a mountain of scrolls and looked to each other and Musaki said. "He found it, wow he really meant it"

"I found it; the symbol on Nora's back is the symbol of Orochi" Akashi said and then gulping nervously. "The eight headed snake that tried to destroy china once"

"What!" Musaki and Takami said looking at his friend.

"Well, calm down, I just need to find Nora and see if that symbol is a danger" Akashi said standing up.

"Good luck, all the girls went to an only girl's spa" Ryo said coming from nowhere while eating a bowl of dumplings.

"Yeah, I don't think you will be able to enter it, it's new here" Arizona said following Ryo.

"Not good, we must go and enter that spa, and you two are coming with me" Akashi said taking Ryo and Takami. "Arizona, Musaki, You are in charge"

-**The entrance of the spa-**

"So Mister Wolf, what's your plan" Ryo said crossing his arms.

"If they say only girls can enter, then only girls will enter" Akashi said taking a smoke bomb.

"You are not going to do what I think you are going to do" Takami said while Akashi threw the bomb to the ground and transforming them into a female version of them. "And he did it"

"He need to enter that place, so let's go, divide, and found Nora, and don't you dare to use this as an advantage to spy on the girls, I mean you Ryo" Akashi said with a girl voice while entering the spa while Takami and Ryo followed him.

-**The Massage room-**

Takami entered the massage room only to find Layla with a towel wrapped around her body, Takami tried to escape from there but Layla noticed him.

"Hey, how are you, I'm Layla" Layla said taking Takami from his shoulder. "What's your name?"

"I'm Ta…. Tatiana" Takami said while Layla smiled to him.

"What a beautiful name" Layla said giggling.

"Well, thanks, it was a pleasure to meet but I must…" Takami started but stopped when Layla took of her towel and lay on a bed.

"What if you give me a massage and then I give you a massage, to all this we are girls, there is nothing to be embarrassed" Layla said.

"Yeah…. "Takami said fainting.

"Hey are you all right" Layla asked looking at her.

"Yeah, perfect" Takami replied.

**-Meanwhile at the sauna room-**

Ryo entered the sauna, looking for Nora, but for his bad luck he found Skyler wrapped in a towel enjoying the vapor of the sauna. Ryo tried not to look but he couldn't stop and looked at Skyler, causing to get her attention.

"Hey girl, how are you, I'm Skyler by the way" Skyler said waving a hello.

"Hi, I'm Ry…ka" Ryo said trying to lie.

"Hey girl why don't you come here and enjoy the vapor" Skyler said while Ryo sat beside her.

"Oh man! Is to hot here, you won't mind if I take my towel right" Skyler added taking her towel while Ryo blushed and covered his eyes.

"You know I think I should go somewhere else" Ryo said turning away but Skyler stopped him.

"Come on, don't be shy, we are girls" Skyler said taking Ryo's towel.

"Oh men… control yourself, Ryo" Ryo whispered to himself while Skyler pulled him from his tail and sat him on the chair.

**-Hot tube-**

Akashi entered the hot tube and entered the pool and swam around to find Nora, but he found something he didn't wanted to find there.

"How are you Akashi" Miyo said from behind him.

"Mi… Mi…. Miyo, how are you honey" Akashi said turning to her. "How did you managed to recognize him"

"You are my husband; I can recognize you because I know how you are, besides not many wolves have the Okami clan mark on their paw." Miyo said while Akashi sweat dropped.

"Well, I know I shouldn't be here, but I got a good reason, look I know what the symbol is on Nora's back, is the symbol of Orochi" Akashi said trying to explain it to Miyo.

"What, then there is not time to lose, you must find her, I think she is in the swimming pool with Tigress and Viper" Miyo said closing her eyes to relax a little.

"Thanks sweetheart" Akashi replied jumping from the hot tube, taking a towel, and rushing to the swimming pool.

-**Massage room-**

Layla was lying on a bed while Takami was massaging her while trying not to look, until Akashi entered the room and saw Takami massaging Layla's body.

"Ugh, sorry that I interrupt, but I must take this girl for while" Akashi said grabbing Takami from the shoulders and trying not to look at Layla.

"Okay it was nice to meet you" Layla said smiling and waving a good bye.

"Thanks for saving me, I owe you a big one" Takami said following him.

"Yeah, yeah right, let's move" Akashi said pulling Takami out of there.

"Huh, Akashi" Layla said but then a long tongue tied her and took her.

**-Sauna-**

Skyler and Ryo where enjoying the vapor of the room, while Ryo tried not to look at Skyler's body but it was hard for him, and just then he noticed that Skyler was sleeping, so a idea came to his mind, he extended his hand to touch Skyler's breasts but then Akashi and Takami came in the last moment and grabbed him from the shoulders and pulled him.

"Don't you think it Ryo" Both Takami and Akashi said stopping him.

"Ugh guys, I was about to do it" Ryo said waking Skyler.

"Huh, what's happening" Skyler asked rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing Sky, go to sleep again" Takami said taking Ryo.

"Takami, Ryo, and Akashi" Skyler said confused while a long tongue grabbed her.

-**Hallways-**

Akashi, Takami, and Ryo where running through the hallway rushing to the swimming pool, hoping to find Nora in time, but as soon they entered the swimming pool, they saw Layla, Skyler, Tigress, Viper, and Nora tied and hanging from the ceiling. Akashi rushed to help them, but a huge tongue came from nowhere and hit his stomach, and when Akashi stood up he saw a female chameleon standing in front of him.

"I will not tolerate intruders in my perfect spa" The chameleon said transforming into a male chameleon.

"All this time the owner of this spa was a male" Takami said helping Akashi.

"He did an only girls spa to spy on them all day long and never be trapped… what a genius!" Ryo said while Akashi and Takami glared at him. "Sorry"

"Let me guess, you are the host of the metamorphosis emerald" Akashi said standing up. "You know you just told us you hole plan and we weren't looking for you."

"Really, darn it! I mean, you are not going to stop me you are just girls" The chameleon said.

"Really, that's what you think" Akashi said transforming into his male self again. "It's time for you to suffer"

"Akashi!" Layla, Skyler, Tigress, and Viper shouted looking angry.

"I'm so dead then of this" Akashi said rushing to the chameleon and kicking his stomach.

Akashi punched the chameleon in the face, and then delivered a round house kick sending him to a wall, but then the reptile stood up and transformed his hand into a huge sword and rushed to Akashi ready to cut him in half, but Ryo and Takami appeared in the last moment and kicked the chameleon sending him to the pool.

"Akashi… transform us to our real gender please!" Takami said frustrated while Akashi took a smoke bomb and threw it to them and transformed them into their male selves.

"Takami and Ryo" Layla and Skyler shouted at the same time.

The chameleon looked at his rivals and knew he was outnumbered so he transformed into a giant monster with enormous claws and pounced over Akashi but he punched him on the stomach and sent him flying to the roof, then Takami jumped and delivered a blazing punch, and then a blazing kick sending the chameleon to the ground, so Ryo rushed to it and jumped over it and slammed him on the ground, then he delivered a dark punch crushing the ground with the chameleon body.

"I think that's all for him" Ryo said looking at the monster.

"Yeah, he might not get up then of that" Takami said agreeing with Ryo, but then the chameleon stood up again and transformed into a giant chameleon and punched the three warriors to a wall.

"I will end this for good" The chameleon said grabbing the three of them and trying to crush them, causing Nora to get angry when she saw Akashi in danger.

Nora bitted the rope and untied herself and slithered to the giant chameleon, so the chameleon tried to punch her, but in the last moment a snake made of aura appeared in front of her and wrapped around the chameleons arm and strangled it. The chameleon screamed in pain while the giant snake broke his arm, then the symbol in Nora's back started to shine while a grey aura came from it and surrounded Nora forming a giant eight headed snake. The chameleon laughed nervously and dropped Akashi, Takami, and Ryo, but still the snake tied his arms and legs and lifted him while the other heads opened their mouths and a grey sphere of energy appeared in each one.

Akashi looked at it and got an idea he threw a shuriken and slashed the ropes that tied the girls and helped them and said. "everyone concentrate your powers at me when I signal you okay" The two girls nodded while he rushed to Nora and stood behind her concentrated their powers on her, then he signaled everyone to concentrate their powers on Akashi, So the five combined their powers with Nora's energy causing the spheres on the snake's mouth to be stronger.

"Take this" Akashi whispered while Nora released all the energy.

"OROCHI BLAST!" Everyone shouted while the snakes shoot four blasts directly to the chameleon destroying him.

"Well I think that will be the last of him" Akashi said falling to the ground while the eight headed snake disappeared and Nora slithered to him.

"Akashi, are you alright" Nora asked standing in front of Akashi.

"Yeah, but I think I came here for nothing, you can control Orochi perfectly I thought you might be in danger."

"Yeah, the thing is that I don't control Orochi, he has his own mind and decides to help me whenever I need it" Nora explained him while Akashi looked at her in surprise.

"I see, well I think I should go…" Akashi said trying to stand only to find all the girls in the whole spa glaring at him, so he gulped and said. "Girls I know this might look wrong… but… but I saved you from a pervert chameleon… so… so… Takami, Ryo, help me."

"You are on your own dude" Takami and Ryo said running away.

"I'm so dead" Akashi said blinking several times and then turning to the girls.

"You are going to regret this" Makoto said while she, Nya, Skyler, and Layla prepared their powers.

"Akashi, you pervert!" All the girls shouted sending Akashi flying to the skies.

"Why this happens to me… oh well, I was sent flying again…." Akashi said flying to the skies and finally disappearing.

-**Later that night-**

Akashi was in Nora's room talking with her about Orochi, and told her he wanted to talk to him, so Nora told Akashi that Orochi told her that the only way to do it is by touching her symbol and concentrating his aura on it, so Akashi did it, and closed his eyes, and when he opened them again he was in front of a giant cage with Nora to his side.

"Orochi! This is Akashi" Nora shouted waking the sleeping snake.

"The great Akashi, we have heard many things of you" Orochi said.

"I have also heard thing of you… like when you tried to destroy china" Akashi said while Orochi looked at him.

"That's in the past Akashi… I'm a new creature, thanks to Nora, that's why I protect her." Orochi said looking at Akashi.

"You only do it because if she dies you die too!" Akashi shouted angrily while Orochi tried to slam him with his tail but the cage stopped him.

"You liar, hear my words great wolf, I will destroy you when I get out of this cage" Orochi roared while Nora receded in fear since it was the first time she saw him angry.

"That's all what you want, to get out of that cage, but guess what you are not going to do it" Akashi said placing a seal in the cage.

"Akashi, you have fooled my plans, but I will get out of this place sooner or later" Orochi shouted scaring Nora.

"Orochi why are you acting like this I thought we where friends" Nora shouted with tears in her eyes while Orochi turned at her.

"Friends? Akashi was right, I was just using you to get out of here, and I only protected because if something happen to you I will suffer the same fate" Orochi said while Akashi created some chains tying the snake to the ground.

"Let's go Nora, this is the last time you will hear about him" Akashi said taking Nora to the real world.

Nora looked to the ground in tears while Akashi kneeled down and hugged her, and said. "Don't worry, everything will be okay"

**And that's the end of this chapter; I hope you enjoy reading it guys. So what do you think about this chapter, about Akashi, Takami, and Ryo entering the girls spa, that Orochi was just using Nora, but trust me this is not the last time we will see him, keep reading to find out what will happen on the next chapter cause the next one is going to be epic.**

**Miyo: Tomorrow is Akashi birthday, he is about to be twenty one but what can I give him for his birth day.**

**Takeshi: I don't think he might be thinking about that, tomorrow is also the day Ryosuke left.**

**Akashi: The only thing I want for my birth day is my friend back.**

**Takami: Well, what are you waiting for let's go.**

**Akashi: Takami, Musaki, Ryo, Arizona, are you sure you want to help.**

**Musaki: Sure buddy, let's go.**

**Akashi: Ryosuke, get ready.**

**Ryosuke: Ready to kill you.**

**Akashi and Ryo: This will be the last fight between us, don't miss it "The last clash part 1: Bringing Ryosuke back"**


	24. Chapter 24

**Well, I think it's time for the chapter almost everyone was waiting for, in this chapter, Akashi will fight against Ryosuke to bring him back will he succeed.**

**Chapter 24: The last clash Part 1: Bringing Ryosuke back.**

It was morning at the jade palace, the sun shined and entered through one window waking Miyo, who was sleeping by Akashi's side, Miyo smiled at her husband and stood up, got dressed and walked outside of her room and walked to the kitchen only to find everyone having their breakfast, Miyo got their attention and walked to them.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you know what day is today" Miyo said while the masters nodded confusing the Hazards, Musaki, and his friends.

"How can we even forget about it, today is Akashi birthday" Po said surprising the others.

"So today is Akashi's birthday, we need to get something for him" Musaki said looking at Takami.

"Yeah, we will be back in a second" Takami said rushing with Musaki and the others to the village.

Miyo looked at them and shouted. "Come back soon, Akashi will not delay in waking up."

"Alright, we will be back in no time" Musaki shouted at her while leaving.

**-Meanwhile in Akashi's room-**

Akashi opened his eyes and sat down in his bed looking to the blanket with a sad face. Akashi looked at the blanket while thinking. "_With today it will be six years since he left… Ryosuke" _Akashi lifted his head and looked at the ceiling while questioning that if he will be able to bring him back, then of six years of failure.

"*sigh* Today is just another day that he is not here with us" Akashi said standing up and scratching the back of his head.

Akashi walked to the kitchen while looking to the floor thinking about his friend and that today was the day they fought for the first time. Akashi stopped while a single image of them fighting came to his mind, so he kept walked until he entered the kitchen and.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKASHI" Everyone shouted while Akashi smiled and tried to hide his sadness.

"Guys this wasn't necessary" Akashi said smiling entering to the kitchen.

"Don't be silly Akashi, what I know is that you never had a birthday party" Miyo said kissing Akashi's cheek.

"So ready for your gifts Akashi" Tigress said while Akashi nodded and e gave him a something wrapped.

"I wonder what it is" Akashi said unwrapping it looking at a golden necklace with a image of all his friend in it.

"Akashi, here it's ours, from all of us" Max, Kaila, and Kovu said giving Akashi a jade green Katana sheath.

"Wow it's beautiful, I think I should used now" Akashi said whistling while lifting his hand and Iron fang came and landed in his hand, then he placed the sheath over his sword and said. "It's perfect"

"Hey, Akashi, can you let me see your sword" Ryo said while Akashi handed him his sword but as soon he grabbed it Ryo felled to the floor with the sword.

"Watch it, Iron fang is pretty heavy" Akashi said laughing.

Ryo stood up and tried to lift Iron fang but it was almost impossible and said. "Why is this sword so heavy?"

"Well, only pure blooded Okami can lift it" Akashi said lifting his sword.

"Well, Akashi it's my turn" Miyo said giving Akashi a silver bracelet.

"Miyo thanks a lot" Akashi said placing the bracelet in his wrist.

"Thanks everyone" Akashi said smiling standing up and then leaving.

"Akashi, where are you going?" Miyo asked but Akashi ignored her and left.

"You don't remember what day is today don't you" Takeshi said appearing from nowhere.

"Today is Akashi birthday" Max said while Takeshi smiled and move his head from one side to another.

"Today is the day Ryosuke left, Akashi is more worried about that than his birthday" Takeshi said walking to them.

"He is very creepy" Musaki said while Takami nodded.

"I bet he and Kaizer will be perfect friends" Takami said while Takeshi glared at him.

"So he didn't really enjoy his birthday." Miyo said while looking at Akashi while he was looking to the skies.

"But I thought that Ryosuke guy, was evil" Skyler said when Miyo turned to her.

"Six years ago, he and Akashi used to be friends, they always fought between them, but they where the best friends, until Ryosuke's soul was corrupted by a daemon" Miyo said in a sad tone.

"I see" Takami said walking outside to Akashi and placed his paw on his shoulder.

Akashi looked at Takami while Musaki, Arizona, and Ryo joined them, Takami smiled at Akashi and said. "Akashi, if you want to bring Ryosuke back, we will be always there to help you"

"Yeah, your friends are our friends" Musaki said smiling at Akashi.

Akashi chuckled and said. "I know you will always help me, if you are sure about helping me guys, then let's go for Ryosuke!" Akashi said wile his friends nodded.

"Let's go" Everyone lifting their fist to the air and leaving to the bamboo forest.

"Do you think they will be able to bring Ryosuke" Po said while Tigress smiled.

"Musaki, Takami, and Akashi have always be able to do impossible things without our help" Tigress said smiling to them.

-**Meanwhile with Akashi and his team-**

Akashi, Takami, Ryo, Musaki, and Arizona where running through the bamboo forest, unknown what was waiting for them in Ryosuke's hideout. Akashi rushed at top speed with one thing in his mind. "_Get ready Ryosuke"_

Akashi and the others ran until they saw a huge tower in the middle of a lake, so when they jumped and landed in some rock that surrounded the tower, so they used them to get to the entrance of the tower, Akashi looked at the giant door, and surrounded his fist with aura and punched the door breaking it. Akashi and his team and his team entered the tower, only to find some stairs taking them to the top of the building, so they rushed through the stairs until they got to a room filled with rocks and sand. Akashi and the other's tried to get pass through a door, but in the last moment a giant hammer came from nowhere blocking the door, and then the huge black bear Reiji appeared in front of them.

"If you want to get pass through this door you will need to fight me first" Reiji said while pointing his hammer to them.

"We don't have time for this" Akashi said trying to attack Reiji, but Arizona stopped him.

"I will take care of him" Arizona said while Reiji laughed.

"Are you sure Zona" Akashi asked while Arizona agreed.

"You are dead wolf" Reiji said rushing to Arizona while the others escaped through the door.

Reiji swung his hammer and tried to hit Arizona, but the grey wolf back flipped and kicked the bear's jaw sending him backwards. Then he rushed to the bear and impacted his stomach with his fist, and then he delivered an uppercut sending the bear flying. Reiji grabbed his chin and laughed while rushing to Arizona and hitting him with the handle of his hammer and then hitting Arizona's stomach with the hammer. Reiji walked to Arizona but the grey wolf jumped over him and grabbed the bear from the neck and threw him to the floor, then he jumped over Reiji and kicked his stomach taking all the air out. Reiji stood up again and punched Arizona in the face, and then stopped in the ground creating a wave of land that impacted the grey wolf, then the bear grabbed a huge boulder and threw it to Arizona, and finally he jumped to the air and tried to slam Arizona with his hammer but the grey wolf grabbed it and pulled it out of his hand, then he engulfed his fists in his energy and punched Reiji several times in the stomach and ending with an uppercut and sending him to the air, then he jumped and delivered a downward kick and sent the bear to the ground and then landing on him slamming him on the ground.

Arizona turned around ready to meet with his friends, but as soon he turned Reiji stood up again, while a dark aura surrounded him and said. "This still hasn't end" Reiji said while thick rock thorns appeared fro his arms and four rock thorns came from his fore head. Arizona receded while looking at Reiji, but he rushed immediately to him to punch him, but Reiji blocked the hit with his arm, while Arizona jumped backwards and looked at his fist that was blooding.

"Ha… ha… ha…. It's useless now, my skin is like a rock now, trying to hit me will be useless" Reiji said while running to Arizona hitting his stomach. "But one of my hits can kill you"

Arizona growled while holding his stomach, and rushed to Reiji and tried to punch him, but the dear grabbed his fist and lifted him and punched his face sending him to a wall, then Reiji punched Arizona several time cracking the wall and finally breaking it. Arizona felled to the ground panting and looked at Reiji, he knew that direct attacks won't do anything, so he analyzed him and noticed the Reiji's mover where to slow, and saw that his chest was not covered by rocks, so now he knew where to attack.

Arizona rushed to Reiji with a plan to defeat him while Reiji laughed and said. "Coming for more kid" but Arizona ducked in the last moment and punched Reiji's pain causing him a lot of pain.

"Now that your body is covered by rock, you missed a little spot, your chest, exposing your lungs to a fatal mistake all that weigh of your cover, you are slow and you need some time to recover your energy." Arizona said while his energy surrounded his body, let's end this.

Reiji darted to Arizona full of anger, but when he tried to hit the grey wolf Arizona was able to avoid every hit, then Arizona ducked avoiding a direct punch and then punched Reiji's chest with all his strengths, then he delivered several blows to the chest and then he turned and delivered a roundhouse kick in his chest throwing Reiji to the ground, then Arizona grabbed Reiji's hammer and used to slam Reiji's head in the ground causing him to pass, out.  
Arizona stood up panting while his energy disappeared and felled to the ground and said. "It doesn't matters your strength, is the effort that you do to win that matter, Akashi you showed that to me" Arizona then felled to the ground unconscious.

-**Back with Akashi and the others-**

Akashi and the rest of his team where rushing through the tower, until they got to another room, this one was different they where inside a grey, with a lake in the middle with some trees coming from it.

"This tower has many strange rooms" Ryo said while he noticed another room to the other side of the room. "Hey it's the exit from this crazy place, let's go guys"

So Akashi jumped to the tree, but as soon he touched the tree a huge bomb came from nowhere and exploded sending him flying to his friends, and then a owl appeared and landed in front of them.

"If you want to fight master Ryosuke you will need to fight me first" Nagaharu said looking at them.

"Yeah, you are going down group of losers" Nagaharu said again with his other personality.

"Could you quit that, you should be serious by some time" Nagaharu said to himself again.

"Come on, let's just finish them for once dude" Nagaharu said to himself.

"Is this guy crazy or what" Ryo said looking at them. "Guys go ahead, I will take care of him… them… whatever"

"Okay, but beware he is like two against one" Akashi said running away with Musaki and Takami.

"Alright, you double personality freak, I have nothing against you, but since you want to fight then I will fight you" Ryo said mocking.

"So pathetic let's get…" Nagaharu but his second personality interrupted him. "Get ready to lose wolf boy"

Ryo smiled and then darted to Nagaharu and delivered a roundhouse kick, but Nagaharu counter attacked hitting Ryo with his wing, but the grey wolf ducked and then delivered an uppercut and a kick in the owls stomach, then Ryo jumped in the air and tried to kick Nagaharu's head, but the owl used his wings to protect from the hit. Nagaharu stood up and flew to Ryo, and clawed his shoulders and smacked the wolf on the wall, but Ryo grabbed the owl by the ankles and slammed him on the floor and then in the wall, and then he turned to deliver a round house kick directly in the owls face. Nagaharu stood up one more time, and flapped his wings sending many sharp metal feathers directly to Ryo puncturing his left shoulder and leg, Ryo grabbed his shoulder in pain trying to stop the blood, but as soon he stood up Nagaharu fled to him and pinned him to the ground and prepared his claws to kill Ryo, but in the last moment Ryo punched Nagaharu sending him to a wall, then Ryo created a dark sphere charged with electricity, and then rushed to Nagaharu impacting him with his Zumetso Enso causing huge explosion that sent both of them to opposite sides of the room.

"I think I won this one" Ryo said smiling, but then Nagaharu stood up while a dark aura surrounded him, then from nowhere a second owl emerged from the back of Nagaharu.

The second owl stood beside Nagaharu while the feathers in his left wing turned red and the same happened with Nagaharu's right wing. Both owls looked at Ryo and said. "Get ready, for this, the twin brothers are here"

"Naga" The owl with the red feathers in his right wing said.

"And Haru" The owl with the red feathers in his left wing said.

"What the heck" Ryo said while both owls flew to him and lifted him in the air.

Both owls threw Ryo to the air and then they flew to him again while his red wings shined and slashed Ryo causing him to fall to the floor injured. "You still want to fight" Naga said while his brother joined. "You are going to die boy" Haru said while both grabbed Ryo again and flew up to the skies, then they dropped him, but before Ryo could hit the floor they slashed him with their red wings again, hurting him again, but before Ryo could hit the floor, both owls took him again and flew up in the air, then they soared downward while spinning in the air and at the last moment they dropped Ryo causing him to impact the floor with a great strength.

Ryo laid on the floor trying to stand all the pain, but then from nowhere a black wolf girl appeared, she wearing a purple and gold vest, black pants with purple eyes, she helped Ryo while he said. "Luna, what are you doing here?"

"I sensed you where in problems so I came to help you" Luna said helping him.

"You must leave this two are too dangerous" Ryo said trying to stand but falling again, but Luna helped him.

"I will stay with you to fight, no matter what" Luna said while helping Ryo, while sighed and agreed.

Luna and Ryo darted to Naga and Haru, ready to fight them, Luna jumped in the air and transformed into a gun blade while Ryo took her in his hand. "Get ready to die both of you" Ryo said while shooting a powerful beam hitting both owls and causing them to fall to the floor. Both owls stood up again an flew to both of them but this time Ryo was able to shot them, and jumped to them and punched both of them, then he grabbed them and slammed them in the floor and pointed Luna to them and shot them with a powerful beam. Then both Ryo and Luna felled to the ground thinking they beat the twin brothers but as soon they turned the owls flew to them, and clasped their claws together, and started to spin with a high speed forming a drill. Luna acted fast took he dragoness form shot a fire ball while Ryo created a electrified dark sphere and combined it with Luna's fire ball, and impacted the drill and destroying it and hurting both owls, while they combined into a single owl again.

"We… we did it" Ryo said falling to the ground, while Luna grabbed him and sat by his side.

"You are starting to act like a great warrior Ryo" Luna said staying with Ryo to take care of him.

-**Meanwhile with the others**-

Akashi, Musaki, and Takami where running through the halls of the tower until they got into another room filled with water like a giant pool, Akashi and his friends rushed to the room's exit, but in the last moment a giant sword felled in front of them, then Kadoma appeared and grabbed his sword and pointed it to them.

"Well, well, isn't it Akashi the one that wants to fight my Master" Kadoma said smiling showing his pointy teeth.

"Akashi, Musaki, keep going, I will take care of him" Takami said while taking his Katanas While Akashi and Musaki rushed to the door.

"Get ready to die, tiger boy" Kadoma said ready to fight him.

Takami chuckled while rushing to Kadoma while clashing their sword, so Kadoma kicked Takami in the stomach, but Takami stood up again and rushed to Kadoma and punched him in the chest, followed by an uppercut, and ending with a roundhouse kick. Kadoma felled in his feet, and then rushed to Takami delivering a powerful knee hit in his stomach, and then trying to slash Takami, but the tiger jumped backwards causing Kadoma to slash his shirt. Takami growled at the Hyena, and then jumped to the air, and tried to stab Kadoma, but in the last moment, the Hyena took his sword and protected himself, but Takami jumped over it and kicked Kadoma's back sending him to a wall and breaking it. Takami created a giant sphere of fire and threw it to Kadoma burning him completely.

"I think that will be all for you" Takami said while turning around but then a huge sword appeared almost cutting him in half, and when he turned he saw Kadoma in his daemon form, his left arm was huge and his claws where enormous.

Kadoma stretched his left arm to grab his giant sword and then he rushed to fight Takami, so the tiger rushed to him only to receive a hit in his in his stomach, and a kick on his face. Kadoma then punched Takami in the face sending him to the air, and then he stretched his arm and slammed Takami in the ground injuring the Bengal tiger.

"Is this what the great Takami can do, HA, so pathetic" Kadoma said while a crimson fire surrounded him.

"I will not give up, my friend trusts me, and I'm not going to fail, I'm going to keep my word no matter what" Takami said while the fire surrounded his whole body. "Get ready to die."

"Bring it boy" Kadoma said rushing to Takami and trying to slash him in half, but at the last moment Takami jumped over Kadoma and landed in his back.

"Take this, FIST OF THE BEAST KING"

Takami engulfed his fist in fire and punched Kadoma's back shooting a fire ball in shaped like a Tiger's head impacting the hyena's back sending him to a wall and burning his clothes and causing him to black out.

"That will show you dope head" Takami said falling to the floor. "Musaki, Akashi, is all in your hands"

-**Meanwhile with Musaki and Akashi**-

"Musaki we must keep moving, he must get to the top before it's too late" Akashi said running to top speed.

"Al right, but what he will do when he get to the top" Musaki asked following Akashi.

"Stop Ryosuke for once and for all" Akashi said jumping through the walls and saying. "This time he is not going to escape"

"I hope so…" Musaki said but suddenly a big explosion knocked them to the floor.

"I can't permit you to do that, master Ryosuke is going to fulfill his plans no matter what" Nanami said appearing from nowhere.

"Akashi, go and get Ryosuke, I will take care of her" Musaki said while Akashi jumped and ran away.

"Well, little girl is time to show you what the Bushido-Akio clan can do" Musaki said rushing to her and trying to punch her, but she evaded the hit flawlessly.

Musaki, got surprised by this, so he tried to punch her again, but she evaded it again, so Musaki started to deliver many punches and kicks to Nanami, but she evaded them with no effort. Nanami opened her eyes and punched Musaki's stomach sending him backwards, and then she rushed to Musaki and punched his face, jumped over him and kicked his head, and ended with an elbow hit to his ribs.

Musaki groaned in pain and grabbed his ribs, but then he stood up and tried to rush to Nanami, but she evaded him with no problem, and then ended Musaki's attack with a kick in his chest. Nanami laughed a little and said. "You don't get it right, I can see your moves even before you can make them, I will stop your attacks and counterattack with no effort, and do you want to keep this stupid fight Musaki"

"She can see my moves, but how, of course, she is not the only one with that ability" Musaki said while his eyes turned blue. "Get ready for this."

Musaki rushed to Nanami and tired to punch her but she evaded him, but Musaki predicted that and tried to deliver a round house kick to her, but she ducked and tried to deliver an uppercut, but Musaki jumped backwards evading it. "You are not the only one with the ability to predict someone's movements, I can also predict your moves in no time little girl" Musaki said while Nanami rushed to him and tried to hit him, but he ducked and tried to kick her legs, but he jumped over him and kicked him in the back. Musaki stood up and took his Sai's and rushed to Nanami, but she punched Musaki's wrists causing him to drop his weapons, but he delivered a kick to her stomach, but she stepped backwards. Nanami rushed to Musaki and tried to punch him but Musaki evaded it, so Nanami tried to deliver a roundhouse kick, but Musaki jumped over her and tried to slam her, but Nanami jumped away from him.

"This is starting to tire me Musaki" Nanami said while her hands got engulfed into flames.

"I know what you are talking about" Musaki said creating to orbs in his paws. "_She can predict every move I do, and then I need to be unpredictable like Akashi!"_

Musaki rushed to Nanami with a great speed, so Nanami did the same, Musaki tried to impact his orbs on Nanami, but she slashed them with her hands and knocked Musaki's chest with a great strength. "I told you this fight was useless Musaki Bushido-Akio" Nanami said with her hand still on Musaki's chest.

"Some times, you need to get a good hit from your opponent to get near him" Musaki said taking Nanami with his last strengths and threw her to the air, then he great a burst of energy from his hands impacting Nanami causing her to faint and fall to the floor. "Akashi, it's all in your hands buddy, get Ryosuke back"

Meanwhile Akashi was getting to the top of the tower, and thought "Ryo, Arizona, Takami, Musaki, I will not disappoint you I will bring Ryosuke back, for you"

Akashi entered to the last room in the tower and saw Ryosuke standing in the middle of it, standing inside of a circle full of strange symbols. Ryosuke turned to Akashi and said. "Akashi, I was waiting for you, my old friend" Then Ryosuke evoked a dark aura around him and took his sword and pointed it to Akashi.

"Ryosuke, this time I will take you back, even if I need to break every bone in your body" Akashi said evoking a red aura.

"Let's end this for once, my friend!" Both shouted rushing with their swords in their hands ready for their last fight.

-**Meanwhile in the jade palace**-

Miyo was observing the stars with Layla and Skyler to her side, thinking about Akashi when Tigress walked to them and told them it was time to enter the palace. "Let's go, it's time to sleep girls"

"Right" Layla said walking inside.

"Let's go Miyo, I will help you" Skyler said helping Miyo to walk, but she suddenly felt a pain in her womb.

"Miyo! What's it!" Tigress shouted rushing to her,

"I think it's time, the cub is coming" Miyo said trying to walk inside the palace.

"What! Call master Shifu and the village doctor!" Tigress shouted while Layla and Skyler obeyed her.

"Akashi, come back fast, your cub is about to born" Miyo whispered to herself looking to the skies.

**Well, that's it, I finished this long thing, and sorry for leaving you waiting guys, but I have been occupied in some things, and you need to admit this thing is really long, I just hope it worth the wait.**

**On the next chapter.**

**Akashi: Ryosuke! I will show you the truth for once.**

**Ryosuke: Don't be stupid, I already see the truth Akashi.**

**Musaki: Akashi, watch it!**

**Daisuke: Ryosuke, you traitor, you disobeyed my fathers orders I will kill both of you now.**

**Nanami: Master, beware.**

**Takami: It doesn't matters if they are evil, we can't let them die.**

**Kadoma: The Tiger is right let's fight together.**

**Nagaharu and Reiji: Yes.**

**Ryo and Arizona: Okay.**

**Akashi: Let's do this like old times, my friend.**

**Ryosuke: And revive the bond that united us.**

**Miyo: Akashi, come back fast, your little cub is about to born! Argh!**

**Ryosuke and Akashi: On the next chapter. " A new bond and the birth of the girl with flame hair"**


End file.
